


Honey, We're Home!

by AnxiousIntrovertShipper



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Hope, Alpha/Omega, Artist-Hope, Author-Josie, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fashion designer-Penelope, Flashbacks of consensual underage sex, Fluff, Friendscation, G!P, Heat/Rut Cycle, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knotting, Married Life, Mating Bites, Mobster Freya Mikaelson, Multi, Parenthood, Penelope needs a hug, Phosie Pups, Pregnancy, Smut, Wolves-No Powers, after college AU, alpha!Penelope, omega!Josie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 96,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousIntrovertShipper/pseuds/AnxiousIntrovertShipper
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega AUEveryone is a wolfPenelope, Hope, and Josie are madly in love with each other. Hope is a world-renowned artist. Penelope is a fashion designer. Josie is a bestselling novelist. They have settled down in a cozy home in the countryside outside of New Orleans, and ready to fill the large farm style house with a few pups.Or Josie goes into heat while her alphas are at work. Penelope is irritable all day. Hope is experiencing stronger separation pain from being away from her mates than usual. They get home and one thing leads to the next. The rest is history.





	1. Honey, We're Home

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Legacies" characters. I do not mean to offend anyone by this fic. If alpha/omega, breeding kink, daddy kink is not your thing this probably is not a fic you will enjoy. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1**

Penelope dominates the room, wearing a black and white pant suit with a matching cape. Her short curly hair bounces as she moves with purpose from one work station to the next checking on her employees’ progress. Her heels echo with a click clack against the floor announcing her arrival. MG turns to Penelope with a smile.

“Hey boss, what’s up?” Penelope is all business, hazel eyes are narrowed, face is stone cold not sparing a smile in return.

“Did you get the final drafts sent in for production?” MG tilts his head in concern. Penelope is usually all smirks and teasing jokes. She treats all her employees wonderfully. Her stoic behavior is worrisome.

“Yes Ma’am. They should be delivered to us next week.” Penelope nods, “What day?” MG turns to his computer looking up the email he received from the production company. “Wednesday morning” Penelope nods sharply and turns to leave without another word. She is stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

“Peez, are you ok?” MG whispers the beta making sure the other employees could not hear his words to the alpha. If it was anyone else Penelope would have fired them for insubordination with the mood she has been in all day. She growls a warning at him making MG’s eyes widen in shock.

He notices the wrist currently in his hand is burning up. The dots start to add up quickly in MG’s mind. Penelope has been on edge all morning, pacing around the boutique and backroom work stations, her skin is burning up with fever, growling at being touched. MG quickly let’s go of Penelope’s wrist.

She gently shakes her head regaining control. “I’m sorry, MG. I have felt off all morning. My chest aches and I feel restless. My wolf is tearing me apart demanding me to fight or fu…Oh. I need to go home. Can you manage the place for the last few hours? Make sure everything gets shutdown and locked up?” MG nods with a smile.

“Of course, Peez. I got this; you get home. Tell Jo and Hope ‘hello’ for me.” Penelope pats MG on the shoulder as a ‘thank you’ before grabbing two current design bags out of her fashion boutique and hurrying home.

***

Hope is perched on a stool next to an easel. Long auburn hair in a French braid and out of her face while she works. A red paint smudge on her forehead and yellow streak on her right cheek. She was feeling drawn to warm colors this afternoon. Her mind has been pondering ideas of fire, warmth, passion, pleasure, pain, destruction.

Her heart has been hurting with longing since late this morning. She has lost so many loved ones in her young life. It causes her to have separation anxiety from her wives which has only worsened since they shared mating bites. Being away from her mates always gives her a dull pain but usually it is manageable. Something about today has magnified the burning ache in her chest. The torture of ravenous desires going unquenched has bled onto her palette filled with deep reds, oranges, yellows, and blue.

Landon walks into the art studio watching his boss create her next masterpiece. Hope is usually the picture of serenity while painting. He is surprised to find her shoulders and posture tense. What he can see of the painting is emotional like most of Hope’s work but this piece is vivid in its harsh aggressive strokes bringing forth a fierce devotion and fervor.

Hope stands not being able to sit still a moment longer. She kicks the stool away before swiftly beating brush against canvas. She finally slows ten minutes later. With a sigh, she drops her brush and palette to the ground. She crumbles to her knees whimpering and grasping her chest. Landon rushes towards her panic evident in his actions. Hope turns just realizing his presence. She regains composure and clears her throat with embarrassment.

“Landon, I’m going to close the gallery early today. I need a break. This piece took a lot out of me.” Landon nods in understanding. It isn’t irregular for his boss to leave after finishing a particularly strenuous piece. Hope always paints with her whole being and sometimes that wears her out but he had never seen her like this before. He did not want to invoke the alpha’s anger by his next words so he tries to say them in a nonchalant tone.

“Sounds good, Hope. You take a break and I can always open the gallery tomorrow if you want to take the day. I mean what’s a bonus of having an assisting manager if not so the boss can have a few days off if she wants.” The omega gives her a smile to let her know he is not trying to assume anything just giving her the option.

“Thanks, Landon. Plan on opening the gallery tomorrow. I’ll call and let you know in the morning if I will be coming in” Landon wanted to hug her because she looked like she could use one but Hope was not one for physical contact unless your names were Josie or Penelope Mikaelson. He salutes her instead. “Sounds good, Boss. Have a good rest of your afternoon!” Hope waves a good bye letting Landon lock up the shop.

***

Hope turns right down the road leading to their large country styled home on the outskirts of New Orleans. They moved here after graduating from Rhode Island School of Design with degrees in Literary Arts, Apparel Design, and Painting.

They chose the outskirts of New Orleans so Josie could have the quiet country side to write. They would be close enough to the city for Penelope to open a fashion boutique and Hope's art gallery. They wanted the city to be New Orleans for the culture and to be close to Hope’s remaining family.

The farmhouse was a four-level house made up of a basement that doubles as a wine cellar, first floor, second floor, and attic for storage. The first floor has a kitchen, living room, dining room, den, and library that acts as Josie's office. The second floor has four bedrooms that they hope to fill with kids one of these days, two bathrooms and a master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom.

Hope parks the candy apple red 1963 Mercury Comet. Her lips curl into a grin at the sight of Penelope’s baby blue 1961 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Spider in the drive. Her eyes travel up the stone pathway past the white picket fence. Observing the car’s owner struggling to find her house keys in a gigantic purse while juggling two designer dress bags.

Hope jumps out of the car to meet her wife at the door. Penelope is still distracted cursing and growling at her purse. Hope desperately grasps Penelope into her arms for a hug. Her face buried into the ravenette's neck. She is assaulted with the scent of lavender and sandalwood. She moans at the comforting scent of her mate. Her emotions are overwhelming as she licks and bites at her mate’s scent gland causing Penelope to crumble in her arms.

Most assume that Penelope is the dominate mate in their relationship. Mistaking Hope’s reserved emotional nature as reason to believe her alpha has less bite. In reality, all those pent-up emotions inside a reserved person creates a passionate artist, devoted mate, energetic lover, and intensely dominate alpha.

Hope observes her frustrated mate go from a growling wolf cursing keys to a whimpering pup enjoying Hope’s attention. Early in their relationship, the first time she had heard Penelope whimper she was surprised. The first few months of their friendship, Penelope still had her barriers up. She has a hard time trusting which Hope could empathize with because she has the same problems. Penelope never lets anyone except her wives see her vulnerable.

To the world, she is a powerhouse alpha and always in control. She is known globally as a celebrity fashion designer, mated to two women famous in their own artistic fields. Hope loves all of those things about her wife. Just as much as she loves the side that Penelope doesn't let the world witness. The moments where Penelope feels safe enough to be soft and ask for what she needs. Those moments make Hope weak in the knees.

“Hope, I’ve needed this so bad. I’ve been a mess all day. I wanted to come home the moment I got to work. I need you and Josie.” Penelope leans all her weight into the auburn-haired Alpha. She nuzzles against Hope’s neck inhaling the calming scent of fresh rainfall, pine trees, and paint to sooth her wolf.

“I’m here, beautiful. Everything is going to be okay. We will take care of you.” Penelope nuzzles further and begins licking her wife's scent gland in response.

“That’s a good, Alpha.” The comment made Penelope release a growl and deeply bite into Hope’s mate mark. Hope tangles her fingers into raven locks and pulls her close.

“Too soon for praise kink, my little alpha?” Penelope growls again being torn between her submissive nature and needing to dominate during her rut.

“You’re burning up and your scent is so thick. Fuck, babe! It’s driving me crazy.” Hope admits. Penelope releases her bite and backs away from the alpha slightly.

“My rut is starting, but it feels different. More intense? I’m overwhelmed and restless.” Hope nods her head listening to her mate as she unlocks their front door.

“I’ve also been feeling off all day. My separation anxiety has been terrible today. I don't know if it was because I could sense your oncoming rut. I just felt the need to be with both of you all day too. Hopefully our omega is fairing better.” That’s when the scent hits them entering the house. The enchanting smell hypnotizes the two Alpha’s leading them into the library like a sirens call.

They find Josie cuddled in a nest of Penelope and Hope’s silk bathrobes and pillows. There are three fans on high blowing cool air on her to calm the heat. She has her hair up in a bun with two pencils shoved in it. Her thick rimmed glasses falling down her nose. An ice pack gracing her neck and a lace bra covering her ample breasts. She is sitting in a cross-legged position. Her fingers furiously typing away on her next novel. Every once in a while, she wipes her forehead to erase the sweat gathering on her brow. She doesn’t look up until Penelope releases a possessive growl over the omega in heat.

The unconscious “Mine” whispered by the raven-haired Alpha causes Josie to whine and run to her. They kiss aggressively needing physical contact. Josie has been an overheated mess since she woke up after her two Alpha’s were already gone for the day. The only thing that kept her sane waiting for their return home was writing and cuddling in a nest she made of her mate’s scents.

Penelope has been semi hard since Hope licked and bit her mate mark on the front porch. The scent of their omega in heat causes a raging erection to push against Josie’s bare belly while they kiss. Josie whines at the feeling of the bulge beneath her Alpha’s pantsuit. Her body is tearing itself apart demanding to be knotted and bred. There was too much clothes between them. Josie’s inner omega couldn't fathom why her alpha's hard cock wasn’t inside her yet. It made her snarl in outraged anger. “Inside” Josie demands.

“Hold on, Babygirl” Hope’s voice breaks her attention for a moment. Sliding her fingers in Josie’s hair on the nape of her neck to calm the omega.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom and get undressed first. How does that sound?” Josie nods vigorously releasing a shaky breath.

“Take our sweet omega upstairs. This is the first time two of our cycles are synced up. That’s why it has felt so intense. An omega in heat and alpha rutting at the same time are extra fertile. Josie’s wolf is going to be even more focused on breeding than during a normal heat. I’ll join you in a few minutes. I’m going to take care of a few things.” Hope tells Penelope before sending her two wives up to the bedroom.

The auburn-haired alpha listens to Josie squeal as Penelope picks her up. The alpha carrying their omega bridal style up the stairs. Hope rushes into the kitchen grabbing enough water bottles and protein bars to tide them over for at least a day and a half. She knew once they started, they wouldn’t be bothered to leave their room until a break in Josie’s heat frenzy. The first day or so will consist of Josie needing to be knotted or sleeping. Hydration and food will be the last things on their minds. Thankfully, Hope wasn’t in rut or they would be in real trouble, no one would be thinking clearly.

Hope picks up her phone to send 4 texts:

**To Landon:** “I’m not going to be at the gallery for the rest of the week. Need you to run the place while I’m gone”

**To MG:** “Penelope will not be working for the rest of this week. Need you to take care of things at the boutique”

**To Queen of Mean:** “Hey Lizzie, Jo won’t be able to discuss book editing details until next week”

**To Aunt Freya:** “No suprise family visits until further notice”

Hope’s alpha is more than ready to join her mates now that all necessities are handled. She climbs the stairs two at a time eager to be with her wives. She is greeted with the view of toned muscular legs as she enters the bedroom. Hope watches Penelope’s hips grinding against Josie’s body in a slow agonizing pace.

Hope sits the supply of water and food on their dresser. She starts undressing herself. Her wives not noticing her entrance. She keeps it that way. Silently taking off her paint stained overalls and white t-shirt. Hope unhooks her bra and peels off her boxers letting her erect cock free. She is hypnotized by Penelope rhythmically grinding her hard shaft against Josie’s clit. Hope’s honestly surprised Penelope hasn’t penetrated the tight warmth of Josie’s moist pussy.

“How does that feel, beautiful?” Penelope checks in with her omega.

Josie whines, “Need you inside.” Hope gently starts pumping her hard cock loving the display in front of her.

“I know, sweetheart. But we…” Penelope starts to say before being cut off by a groan from Josie.

“I want to wait for Daddy. Where is she?” the whimper that escapes her omega breaks Hope’s heart knowing that it was caused by her supposed absence. She quickly moves into view sliding her body under Josie’s who is positioned on all fours ready to be mounted.

“Right here, Princess” Josie sighs in relief. “You’ve been so patient, babygirl. I think Pen owes you a hard fucking, doesn’t she?” Their omega nods in agreement.

“Fuck me!” She demands. Penelope doesn’t need to be told twice quickly entering her. The alpha moans at the hot tight wetness gripping her cock. While Josie and Penelope are distracted, Hope enjoys the sight of being under Josie.

Her omega’s fingers are curled around the bed frame and knees are straddling Hope’s hips. The auburn-haired alpha has the perfect view of bouncing breasts and a throbbing clit demanding attention. Hope grasps Josie’s hips guiding them lower so her cock rubs against the omega’s clit with each of Penelope’s powerful thrusts. Josie whines at the mind-blowing friction against her bundle of nerves.

“Good girl, cum for your alphas” Hope whispers in Josie’s ear before biting into the sensitive mate mark on Josie’s neck. She licks gently at the bite to sooth any discomfort.

“How does that feel, Pen?” The fluttering of Josie’s pussy walls clenching during orgasm, massaging Penelope’s cock, milking it, begging her cock to knot and fill her thirsty womb with seed.

“Unbelievably good” Penelope responds thrusting faster and harder into Josie. Hope begins to play with her sweet omega’s nipples. Pinching, sucking, and nibbling on the hard pebbles. Josie whimpers being overwhelmed and overstimulated.

“Too much” falls out of Josie’s lips.

“Which part, sweet girl” Hope asks slowing her grinding against the omega’s clit and letting go of her nipples.

“My clit…too sensitive” Hope nods in understanding. She moves her body up so her cock is against Josie’s stomach instead of her clit.

“Want me to keep playing with your nipples?” Hope asks.

“Yes, please” Hope smiles.

“Thank you for telling me when you are uncomfortable, babygirl. We don’t want to hurt you. Remember the rules, while you are in heat cum whenever you desire permission is not needed.” Hope reassure their omega.

“Thank you, Daddy” Hope kisses her neck.

“Of course, babygirl. I love you” Josie was about to respond when Penelope found her g-spot.

“Right there! Fuck!” Penelope makes sure to keep her strokes in the same position hitting the spot with each thrust. Moaning and panting Josie turns to putty in her alpha's hands.

“Oh my… fuck. I’m cumming! Fuck Pen!” The alpha quickens her pace in response feeling her knot starting to form.

“Oh…Jojo. You’re so fucking tight!” Josie can feel her alpha’s knot beginning to stretch her entrance.

“Knot me, Alpha!” She demands pushing back against Penelope with every thrust.

Hope sucks on Josie’s pulse point and pinches her nipples knowing the more pleasure Josie feels will minimize the pain of taking a knot.

“You’re such a good girl for your alphas. Taking Pen’s knot, being filled with seed. Soon you will be full with our pups. Can you imagine little pups running around the house bringing so much joy into our lives? You are going to be beautiful pregnant, Jo. I can’t wait to see your rounded belly and breasts full of milk. We are going to keep you barefoot and pregnant for the next few years. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Jo? Hmm?” Josie purrs at the thought.

Hope is saying everything Josie's inner omega needs to hear right now. Penelope has knotted her and currently is filling her womb with load after load of seed. Her belly starts to feel bloated as time passes. Hope gently rubs the extended spot of Josie’s usually flat stomach now rounded with all of Penelope’s fertile seed inside her womb. Hope whines at the feeling of Josie’s stomach under her caress.

“You’ll be an amazing, Momma. I can’t wait to see you with our pups” The auburn-haired alpha informs her omega. Josie sighs and kisses Hope looking down at her face for the first time she giggles.

“Hope, you have paint on your face” Hope chuckles against Josie’s lips.

“Sorry, baby. When I got home the last thing on my mind was cleaning myself up from the studio. Let’s get you comfortable. You should rest before your heat fever hits again.” Penelope gently maneuvers their bodies so she is leaning on the bed frame and pillows. Josie on her lap with her head pillowed on the alpha’s right shoulder fast asleep.

“Come here, Daddy” Penelope instructs her alpha who is still painfully hard. Penelope pats the bedding next to her showing Hope where to sit. Hope positions herself on the left side of her wife. Penelope gives her a kiss and requests the lube from their nightstand. The auburn-haired alpha quickly hands her wife the bottle of lube. Penelope observes her alpha who is shaking slightly next to her.

“Nuzzle my neck and take in my scent” Hope sighs at the instant comfort she feels from scenting her mate. She gasps at the feeling of a firm caress on her throbbing shaft. The warm wet hand slides easily up and down her cock thanks to the lube. Penelope watches as pre-cum begins to leak from Hope’s cock due to her handy work.

“That’s a good, alpha” Penelope whispers into her ear causing Hope to thrust her hips into the raven-haired alpha’s hand. After about 10 minutes of constant friction Penelope knows her alpha is going to need a little extra help.

“Josie is asleep. Her breathing is rhythmic. Every time she inhales and exhales her body gently moves.” Hope turns to watch Josie breathe as Penelope describes.

“Her back rubs against my hard nipples” Hope follows each word with her eyes now looking at breasts meeting back.

“My balls are still so hard and each time she breathes I feel every movement. The light pull against my knot” Penelope massages Hope’s knot at the base of her shaft as she explains how it feels to be knotted with Josie.

“The tip of my cock is against the tight ring of her cervix” Penelope moves her fingers to the sensitive tip of Hope’s cock squeezing it and spreading the pre-cum around it before starting a harsh rhythm.

“Every breath and my knot is tugged on making my hard balls tighten. Each time I cum, my seed goes directly into our omega’s womb. Breeding our omega, filling her with our pups.” The raven-haired alpha listens to Hope’s panting breath knowing she is close.

“In five more breaths, I’m going to cum again. We both are. We are going to cum together, breeding our omega. Creating our future pup. Now count to five, alpha!” Penelope moves her hand down Hope’s shaft focusing on firm strokes against her knot.

Each number uttered from Hope’s mouth, Penelope tightens her grasp on the knot until “five”. She provides Hope enough pressure around her knot to give the illusion of knotting their omega. They both cum hard at the same time.

“Mine” Hope growls before biting into Penelope’s mating mark.

“Yes, yours. We are both yours, Daddy.” Penelope comforts taking the rubber band out of Hope’s hair and undoing the French braid. She soothingly runs her finger through her hair until Hope has gained enough energy to move and clean herself up.

Once finished, Hope returns and curls up next to Penelope. She resumes her gentle petting of Hope’s hair. Penelope uses her other hand to take Josie’s hair out of the bun. She had to smirk when she found the pencils wedged in her hair. While both her wives slept, she soothingly plays with their hair.

Josie begins to stir 20 minutes later.

“You okay, Jojo?” Josie slowly nuzzles her neck kissing the mate mark.

“You’re still hard” Penelope chuckles.

“I’m sorry, babygirl. Are you uncomfortable? My knots slowly going down. We should be able to move in 10-15 minutes from now.” Josie shakes her head.

“No, feels so good. So full” Josie hums in contentment with her omega in complete bliss.

Hope stirs at the sound of Josie purring. She places a kiss to their omega’s temple before moving to give Penelope a kiss.

“I love you both so much!” She says cuddling into her wives.


	2. To Troublemakers and Unwelcomed Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Legacies" characters. I do not mean to offend anyone by this fic. If alpha/omega, breeding kink, daddy kink is not your thing this probably is not a fic you will enjoy. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2**

“Fuck me harder, Daddy! I want to cum for you” Hope grasps Josie’s thighs in a position where she can thrust into her faster and harder than before.

“You will cum for me!” Josie whimpers in pleasure as Penelope moves down the bed so her head is between Josie’s thighs to gently massage her omega's hard clit with her tongue before suckling it into her mouth.

The brunette's entire body spasms in release and she screams out “Fuck”. Hope is quickly losing control and begins to thrust faster.

“That’s it babygirl, take Daddy’s knot!” Josie’s breath hitches and her pussy walls flutter in intense arousal when she hears those words and feels Hope finally knot her. Hope gentles her thrusts once her knot is inside carrying Josie through her orgasm.

“Thank you, Daddy” Hope kisses her forehead before letting go and shaking violently from orgasm. They spend the next few moments catching their breath and letting their heart rates settle into a normal pace.

“Come here, Alpha” Josie orders for Penelope to slide her body back up the bed. Josie is currently mounted on all four and once Penelope is resting on pillows against the bed frame her wife is in the perfect position for what she plans on doing next.

Josie takes a moment of indulgence enjoying the view of caramel soft skin, strong thighs, throbbing erection, abs, breasts, permanent mate bites, smirk, hazel eyes, raven hair.

She begins by kissing that smirk off her wife’s arrogant mouth. Moving down to give her ear lobe a nibble before sucking a bruise over the mate marks displayed on Penelope’s neck. Traveling her way to firm breast and sensitive nipples begging for attention. Her lips kiss every inch of Penelope’s chest and abs until she reaches her end goal. Josie establishes eye contact before slowly taking her alpha’s throbbing shaft into her mouth. She starts with an exploratory motion working herself up to deep throating.

Josie makes sure to keep constant eye contact as she pleasures Penelope watching her alpha come undone. Penelope’s breathing has become erratic as a sign she is close. Josie begins to slightly hum, her throat vibrating against Penelope’s hard cock, causing her alpha to lose control.

“Jojo, fuck! I’m cumming!” Penelope tries to warn her girl in case she doesn’t want to swallow but when it comes to pleasuring her wives Josie doesn’t do anything half way. She swallows every last drop before coming up for air. Penelope brings Josie in for a kiss tasting herself on Josie’s lips.

“I love you, sweet girl” Josie purrs at the affection.

“Love you, alpha” Josie affirms before stealing one more kiss.

Hope was careful not to move the whole time she was watching Josie suck Penelope off. Hope being knotted to Josie; she didn’t want movement to make her knot pull against Josie’s entrance causing her omega pain.

She waited until they have all reached climax to rearrange their bodies so Josie wouldn’t have to be on her hands and knees any longer. Hope cautiously moves them gently into comfortable positions where they could rest and cuddle.

Josie falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow causing Penelope and Hope to share a look of adoration for their adorable omega.

Hope nuzzles her face into Josie neck inhaling her calming scent while Penelope is nuzzling the other side. They can both feel Josie’s body temperature starting to decrease from the heat frenzy. After four and a half days of vigorous sexual activity their omega’s heat is subsiding.

Penelope and Hope share a glance both silently wondering if their omega has conceived during her heat. A knowing smile graces their lips before falling asleep.

**8 months Later**

Josie releases a content purr while sitting between Penelope's thighs on the couch. The omega sips on a strawberry milkshake with her feet in Hope's lap. The auburn-haired alpha starts massaging Josie's swollen feet. The omega moans at the delightful sensation.

"Feel good?" Hope checks as she watches Penelope gently caress the brunette’s pregnant belly and kiss Josie's temple.

"Mhmm, really good" Hope grins at her wife's response taking in the view of Josie's eyes beginning to droop closed.

Penelope takes the almost finished milkshake out of the brunette's sleepy grasp. The ravenette places it on the side table before returning the hand to her omega's stomach.

Right when Hope believes their girl has succumbed to exhaustion Josie's eyes open. Hope is concerned until Penelope answers her unspoken question.

"Our little troublemaker isn't going to let her Momma sleep" Penelope explains with sympathy for her mate feeling the strong kick against her hand that breaks Josie out of her rest.

"Troublemaker, I wonder who she gets that from? I think she might have our little alpha's attitude" Hope pinches Penelope's ankle playfully.

The raven-haired alpha gasps in fake offense. "I don't believe it! I'm pretty sure Daddy's to blame, Jojo. Her rebellious nature and lack of respect for authority."

Josie giggles at her wives’ antics. The omega's mind wonders over the endless possibilities of who their little girl will share most similarities. Flashes of her last heat invade her mind. The memory of being knotted by both her alphas constantly for nearly five days.

The sire of their first child is unknown and it doesn't really matter because any child Josie bares will be created through the love that they all three share for each other.

"Between the two of you, she comes by her mischievousness honestly.” Josie teases. Hope and Penelope share a look and smirk at each other. Josie raises an eyebrow in suspicion. Hope sets Josie’s feet down before slowly crawling up her body.

“What are you doing?” the brunette asks hesitantly.

“Just causing some mischief” Hope confesses as she attacks Josie’s face with kisses and Penelope begins tickling Josie incessantly. The omega only lasts a few minutes before she surrenders begging her mates for mercy through a fit of giggles.

The alphas’ relent and Hope lays her head on Josie’s shoulder placing her hand next to Penelope’s on their omega’s stomach.

“We need to figure out a name for the little one” Hope thinks aloud.

“I might have one” Penelope informs. Hope and Josie turn their heads to face the ravenette. Penelope tries hiding in Josie’s chestnut locks feeling insecure over her next statement not knowing how her mates will react to her idea for their daughter’s name.

“Josephine Marshall Mikaelson? I thought it would be nice for our eldest child to be given a name that honors two women who gave me the loves of my lives. Our child won’t be able to meet them but I want her to have a piece of them. Josephine is similar to Josette like Jojo and her biological mom. Then Marshall for her middle name will represent Haley.” When Penelope gathers the courage to meet Josie and Hope’s eyes, she finds tears developing in orbs of blue and brown.

“Not a good idea?” Hope shakes her head before pulling Penelope in for a passionate kiss.

“It’s perfect” Hope whispers as she rests their foreheads together. The ravenette separates from her alpha turning to face Josie.

“What do you think, Jojo” the omega treats her with a shining smile.

“I love you! It’s a beautiful idea for our first babygirl.”

The moment is ruined by the jingling of keys. Next a creaking noise is heard, Hope and Penelope's attention flies towards the front door’s entryway. The sight of an unknown man entering their house causes Hope to act on instinct. The only thing crossing her mind is stranger + mates + unborn pup = attack.

The auburn-haired alpha shifts into wolf form in seconds. Stalking towards her prey growling and baring her teeth. The young beta man in the door way looks like a deer in the headlights. A manila envelope drops from his hand when he raises his arms trying to show the wolf, he means no harm.

"Who are you" Penelope snarls from the couch. The only thing stopping her from submitting to her alphas demand to shift and kill the intruder is the omega between her legs.

"I'm Garrett, um, Garrett Green. I work for Mrs. Elizabeth Saltzman-Greasley as an assistant. She sent me over. I have the final cover art and draft of Mrs. Mikaelson's book. She needed her to look over it before we send it to the printers." Hope sniffs at the manila envelope making sure nothing inside was a threat to her family.

Once the wolf is satisfied, it's safe, she picks it up with her teeth before snarling at the man warning him not to move. She brings the envelope to Josie and nuzzles into the brunette’s side as she opens the envelope to find her novels final draft and the cover art.

"Inform my sister if she wants something dropped off here, bring it herself. It's unacceptable to give a stranger keys to my home." Josie soothingly scratches at Hope's ears trying to calm her mate that's still softly growling at Garrett.

"And you! You should have knocked like a normal person, instead of barging into private property. You are lucky to be alive! Sneaking up on two alpha's and their pregnant mate." Josie makes sure to keep her voice serious but calm not wanting to show anger or fear in case her mates changed their minds to spare this fool. She was aiming to scold the man not sentence him to death.

"You can also let Lizzie know, I'll get back to her once I look over everything." The young man looking reprimanded nods eagerly trying to make up for his mistakes.

"I'll tell her every word" he hesitates to leave still in shock from being threatened by an alpha wolf.

"You can go now" Josie dismisses him. Garrett rushes to comply to the omega's orders. Hope slowly follows him making sure he leaves the house.

Before he shuts the door, Hope snarls at the man and looks at his hand. Garrett glances down to see their house keys in his hands. He places the keys on the floor gently next to the large wolf before shutting the door and running for his life to his car.

Hope shifts back to human form to lock the door. She throws a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on before rejoining her mates. She is greeted with the sight of Penelope feverishly kissing and biting Josie's neck.

"Was someone turned on by our brave little omega scolding that beta boy?" Penelope doesn't bother to answer entirely too distracted by Josie.

"I know I was" Hope says approaching the couch. Once she reaches her destination, she kisses Josie passionately. Their lips fight against each other trying to become impossibly closer. Josie lightly bites Hope's lip causing the alpha to growl playfully.

In retaliation, Hope slides her tongue into Josie's mouth starting a game of tag. The soft noise that escapes Josie at the feeling of both her alphas attention is music to her wives’ ears. Hope slows the kiss to a stop.

"How about we go upstairs and cuddle in bed. Hmm? We can put on a movie." Josie whines at losing Hope’s kiss. She quickly recovers knowing that it was best not to get to sexually worked up when they wouldn't be able to release the tension through having sex.

Being 8 months pregnant Josie hasn't been able to find a comfortable way to have sex between the swelling, shortness of breath, and sensitivity. Once she hit the 7 months mark, her alphas didn't want to experiment sexually in case of harming her or the pup.

The only thing her alphas would willingly do is eat her out if she needed a sexual release but she wasn't allowed to please them in return. She looks at Hope and agrees to her suggestion. The auburn-haired alpha kisses her omega's nose before picking Josie up to carry her to their bedroom.

Penelope gets in front of them to open their bedroom door. Hope thanks the ravenette with a kiss as she enters the room. Hope gently lays their girl on the bed making sure she is comfortable.

Penelope decides to put the Breakfast Club in since it was one of Josie’s favorites before joining her wives in bed. They cuddle and share a few kisses while watching the 80’s classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Thank you for reading!


	3. Nerves of Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Legacies" characters. I do not mean to offend anyone by this fic. If alpha/omega, breeding kink, daddy kink is not your thing this probably is not a fic you will enjoy. If it is your thing, I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Warning there is breastfeeding and lactation kink in this chapter if that is something that makes you uncomfortable skip this chapter. I should have my next chapter posted in a day or two.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**8 Months Later**

Click. Click. Click. Josie types away on her classic typewriter. While her little girl is sitting in the authors lap recently waking up from a late morning nap. Her babygirl is gurgling and giggling in delight over the funny noises the machine makes.

Josephine Marshall is the spitting image of Josie. They've started calling her"JJ" short for Josie Jr.

Josie thanks her lucky stars that her seven-month-old daughter finds the typewriter so entertaining. If she wasn’t transfixed by the clicking noises Josie wouldn’t be able to get any work done. Every time the typewriter dings in warning to start a new line JJ claps happily.

The brunette is able to finish 3 chapters before her little bundle of joy begins pulling on her hair demanding attention.

“It’s time for a snack isn’t it, sweetness?” Josie moves her babygirl from her lap into her arms before heading towards the kitchen. They started introducing baby foods into Josephine’s diet last week on top of her breastfeeding.

“How about we munch on some cereal while Momma finishes another chapter? Hmm?” JJ giggles and Josie takes that as an agreement. The omega fills a small bowl with cereal and returns to the library. Soon she is back to typing as her mini me slowly eats. Josie checks to see if her daughter is ready for another piece of cereal after every few sentences she completes. The bowl is emptied before Josie reaches the end of her next chapter.

The omega kisses her baby’s forehead, “Good job eating all your cereal, sweetness.” JJ snuggles against Josie's stomach and lays her head on Josie’s breast easily falling asleep in her Momma’s arms. Josie sets an alarm on her phone to go off in an hour so she will know when to wake JJ.

Josie resumes her typing knowing that her babygirl is a deep sleeper and won’t wake her. Words fly across the page and the next thing Josie knows an hour has passed and a chapter is finished. Josie wakes JJ gently out of her nap. The baby yawns and blinks her eyes adjusting to the world around her. Josie kisses the top of her head in greeting and places a rattle and baby giraffe within reaching distance in case JJ wants either of them.

After 20 minutes of listening to her Momma type, JJ grabs her rattle. Shaking the rattle to make music with the rhythmic typing. The rattle only entertains for 10 minutes and she changes to the baby giraffe. She gurgles and cuddles with the giraffe while Josie works. When it turns 1:00 pm, Josie stops writing just finishing the page she was on.

JJ starts fussing when the typing noises come to a halt. The little brunette that shares her Momma’s chocolate brown eyes, button nose, and pouty lips grasps Josie’s buttoned up blouse. JJ puts the fabric she’s currently grasping in her mouth drooling on Josie’s blouse.

The omega nods expecting she knows the answer to her little girl’s fussiness. They make the quick journey into the kitchen. Josie sits JJ down in her high chair causing the fussing to evolve into crying.

“I know, babygirl. Give Momma a moment to get things ready.” Josie unbuttons her blouse to expose her naked breasts before washing her hands under ice cold water until her skin is cold. She pats her hands dry and picks JJ up.

On their way to the living room Josie uses a cold finger to gently massage JJ’s aching gums in a firm motion. By the time they are situated in the living rooms rocking chair, JJ has calmed down from the fingers soothing her teething pain. She begins sucking on Josie’s finger once her gums no longer hurt.

“That’s next, Princess” Josie promises as she takes her finger away. Josie moves the fabric of her blouse out of the way so JJ can latch onto her breast.

“There you go, sweetness. Once you’re finished, it will be time for your last nap of the day” Josie gently rocks back and forth in the chair waiting patiently as JJ nurses. Her daughter’s mouth unlatches when she is full and her eyes droop drowsily. Josie gently burps her little girl before continuing to rock her to sleep.

Once JJ is breathing calmly and clearly fast asleep Josie checks the time and makes a mental note to wake JJ up at 3:00pm. Josie carries JJ back into the library placing her sleeping daughter into the bassinet she setup in her office for afternoon naps.

***

“Jojo, I’m home” Penelope calls as she opens their front door. Hope and Penelope started to make their presence known the second they enter the door now that the baby was born. They learned their lesson the first time they entered the house without giving Josie fair warning.

***Flashback ***

_JJ was two weeks old and the alphas had returned back to work that morning. It was the first time Josie was alone in the house with JJ. Josie shifted into her wolf guarding her pup from any invader. Josie was fueled by rage and protectiveness. Her wolf was seeing red and the only thing she could focus on was the sound of footsteps._

_There was more than one intruder her wolf instincts warned her. It sounded like three separate people walking towards them. Josie could hear voices getting louder as they approach but couldn’t register who they belonged to and her mind was too focused on killing the first person to walk through the library door._

_When Penelope, Hope, and Lizzie turn into the library they are shocked to find a snarling wolf standing guard in front of the baby bassinet. The omega was crouching ready to pounce and kill at any sudden movements. Penelope and Hope recognize the state their mate is in knowing that Josie won’t be able to see past her need to protect. The wolf growls and barks violently demanding them to back away from her pup._

_“Lizzie, wait in the hall” Hope orders the woman to back slowly out of the room. Penelope and Hope slowly kneel onto the ground and submit by barring their necks to the wolf. The wolf cautiously stalks forward growling and snarling at the intruders._

_The wolf comes closer examining the humans kneeling with vulnerable jugulars. When her wolf goes to attack the scent of lavender and sandalwood makes her pause. The scent brings memories of hazel eyes, mischievous smirks, and whispers of ‘I love you, Jojo’._

_The wolf backs away uncertain and turns to the other intruder. Growling and ready for the taste of blood her wolf launches towards the other intruder. Before she can bite down and tear out the intruder’s throat, her nostrils are assaulted with fresh rainfall, pine trees, and paint._

_The images of long auburn locks, blue eyes, and the words ‘I love you, babygirl’ resounding in her head. The combined scents penetrating Josie’s mind to form one word…mates._

_Josie’s wolf backs down howling in anguish over almost killing her mates. Penelope and Hope rush over to the whimpering wolf and take her in their arms petting and reassuring Josie everything was okay._

_From that day on, they promised to always let Josie know when they were headed home. And holler their presence, the second they open the front door._

***End Flashback***

Penelope heads straight for the kitchen. She checks on the pot roast in the slow cooker that she got ready this morning before work. Satisfied that the meat is fully cooked she turns the cooker from low to warm. She opens a cabinet door to grab a salad bowl for the César salad.

As she tosses the salad, she feels a familiar hand run fingers through her short bouncy hair gently tugging on the wisps at her neck’s hairline. Penelope turns around slowly taking in the view of her wife and pup sitting on her Momma’s hip.

“My two beautiful girls” Penelope smiles before kissing JJ on the head and giving Josie a long lingering kiss.

"Mmm, what'd I do to deserve such a thorough hello" Penelope smirks and shakes her head giving Josie's nose a quick peck.

"The love of our lives and bearer of our pups shouldn't need to do anything for special attention" Hope answers from the kitchen's entryway. Josie bites her lip in reaction to Hope's words that caused all sorts of feelings.

"Then get over here and give me attention." Josie orders in a husky tone.

"Yes Ma'am" Hope caresses Josie's cheeks with her palms bringing the taller woman's face down for a heated kiss.

"Was our little munchkin good for Momma today?" Hope inquires after separating from Josie. She places a kiss on JJ's cheek.

"She was a complete angel. She had a little trouble with teething but she handled it like a champ" Hope and Penelope kneel down to coo at their brave good girl. Penelope takes JJ's little fingers and kisses each one.

"So proud of our little one." Penelope says while Hope tickles JJ's toes causing the baby to giggle.

"How has her Momma been doing today?" Penelope asks as she stands back up to address Josie.

"Good, it was a productive day. I'm halfway finished with my current novel rough draft." Penelope beams at Josie. 

"That's great, Jojo" Josie is about to respond when she is distracted by the squirming baby on her hip.

"Someone is a little impatient" Hope says kissing her daughter's cheek.

"I'll get this one some mashed peas and carrots" Hope grabs the baby food, high care, and takes JJ out of Josie's arms so she can get started feeding the baby. As Hope feeds JJ, Josie sets the dining room table while Penelope brings in the roast and salad.

***

Hope and Penelope take JJ from Josie once their omega has finished breastfeeding. Penelope burps JJ on the way upstairs to the baby's room. Hope changes her diaper and places JJ in her crib. The two alphas gently sing lullabies until JJ nods off to dreamland. The alphas turn on a star night light before kissing the baby's cheeks and wishing her sweet dreams.

Penelope opens the master bedroom door to be greeted with the vision of Josie laying on the king-sized bed in black lace bikini shorts and hot wash clothes hiding her engorged breasts. Hope and Penelope gaze at their wife observing her firmly massage her breasts base to nipple trying to ease the soreness.

Her breasts haven't adjusted to JJ cutting down on breast milk intake yet. She is still producing enough milk for a baby solely feed with breast milk since they only recently began giving JJ baby food along with her milk. Josie groans in discomfort tossing the warm rags towards the bathroom door.

The alphas are transfixed at the sight of their omega's swollen breasts with beads of white clinging to nipples produced from the massaging Josie had just given up on. Penelope chokes as involuntary saliva slides down her throat unexpectedly. She coughs and stutters bringing their presence to Josie’s attention.

“Can we help in any way, Jojo?” The author raises an eyebrow at the alphas’ staring at her breasts sporting matching hard-ons hiding behind denim overalls and black dress pants.

“Are you implying…” the alphas’ nod eagerly before Josie can finish the question.

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable?” Penelope tells the omega letting her know that she can always say ‘no’ to anything.

“Okay, we can try it” Josie answers hesitantly.

“You’d really want to try this?” Josie asks feeling insecure in spite the evidence of her mates’ obvious arousal the idea created.

The response comes quickly in an “Absolutely” and “Definitely”. Josie nods and takes a moment to let the idea of her mates’ sucking milk from her tits sink in.

“Undress to your boxers and join me on the bed” Josie requests. The brunette watches as her wives jump into action taking off their close at top notch speed. Once they complete their initiative the alpha’s crawl up the bed positioning themselves against opposite sides of Josie’s body. Hope and Penelope’s bodies are molded to hers with one leg between her thighs each feeling their erections against her hips.

Josie grasps the back of both her alpha’s necks gently playing with the base of their hairlines. She guides them to take an inch or two of her areolas into their mouths. Josie sighs needing the pressure in her breast released. The omega directs her alphas to use their mouths and tongues to compress her areolas.

“Start sucking gently” Josie instructs and whimpers when she feels the suckling motion of their jaws encouraging the milk to move from the breast and their tongues massaging the milk out of her nipples. The omega closes her eyes briefly enjoying the releasing pressure from her engorged breasts.

She gets lost in bliss for a moment until she hears moans and feeling the extra vibration against her nipples.

“Fucking hell!” Josie exclaims at the highly indecent but extremely arousing sight of her alphas eagerly sucking milk from her swollen tits. Penelope gently caresses Josie’s wrist to check on her comfort level at the moment.

“Green, keep going” Josie moans encouragingly. The alphas don't stop until Josie gently rubs the back of their necks five minutes later. They both kiss their omega’s nipples before working their way up her chest with kisses until she has two alphas biting into marks on the scent glands of her neck. She groans deeply as a wave of wetness rushes between her legs.

They release Josie’s neck licking the wounds to sooth any pain that may have come with the pleasure from the bite. Hope kisses her way up to Josie’s ear playfully nibbling on the lobe before whispering into her ear.

“I believe our babygirl deserves a reward for indulging our crazy whims” Josie smirks using a breathy voice to seductively say, “I’ll never turn down a reward, Daddy”. Penelope and Hope groan at the sexiness of their omega.

“No need to bring out the sexy voice, Jojo. You’ve had us throbbing since seeing your tits. If you keep saying things like that were going to cream our boxers” Penelope warns.

“Speak for yourself. I’m not an inexperienced teenager, I can hold my climax.” Hope protests.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Alpha. I see the pre-cum staining your shorts” Penelope teases as she firmly begins stroking Hope’s erection through her boxers. The auburn-haired alpha growls and shivers from the touch.

“Just as I suspected, nerves of steel. Self-control anyone would be envious of, Alpha” Hope snarls having half of mind to punish the ravenette until she remembers who’s her alpha.

“You can spank me later, Daddy. I believe you promised our omega a reward.” Penelope smirks and winks at Hope.

Hope glares at Penelope for a moment before turning a 1000-watt smile towards Josie. “Sorry, sweetheart. I was distracted by an alpha brat” Penelope chuckles at Hope’s remark.

“How are you going to make it up to me?” Josie asks letting her eyes roam up and down Hope's toned body. Hope takes Josie into her arms placing a kiss on her forehead, nose, cheek, jaw, neck, and mating bite.

“First I’m going to worship every inch of your body. If that isn’t enough to earn forgiveness, I plan on making love to you and Penelope until the early hours of morning.” Hope explains as Penelope moves to situate herself behind Josie.

Her omega moans as Penelope begins digging her fingers into her shoulder muscles all knotted up with tension. Hope kisses her way down Josie’s stomach until she meets her hips. The auburn-haired alpha caresses both her omega’s knees slowly pulling them apart. Hope kisses, nibbles, and sucks Josie’s inner thighs leaving the sensitive skin red.

“Color, babygirl” Hope asks making sure it’s okay to keep going.

“Green” Josie moans desperately needing friction. Her clit is throbbing and pussy is positively dripping. Hope is a breath away from her clit.

Josie attempts to roll her hips to gain the much-needed contact but Hope’s strong arms are currently grasping her thighs hindering her ability to thrust forward.

“Please, Hope” Josie begs surprising her alpha at the use of her actual name during sex.

“Are you okay, babygirl?” Josie shakes her head ‘no’.

“I’ve been soaked since you and Pen bit into my mating marks. Your mouth should have been on my clit 10 minutes ago.” Josie answers in frustration.

“All you had to do was ask, babygirl” Hope responds while gently enveloping her omega’s clit with her lips using her tongue to play with the bundle of nerves.

Josie throws her head back in ecstasy giving Penelope the perfect opening to kiss and nibble her neck while continuing her shoulder massage.

“Inside now” Josie asks understanding the game her alpha is playing now. Hope follows her omega’s request inserting three fingers into Josie’s dripping wet pussy. The feeling causes Hope to groan. She couldn’t wait to slide her cock into the wet heat her fingers currently get to enjoy.

Hope begins to thrust her fingers and curl them every once in a while, making Josie’s pussy walls flutter and clit twitch against her tongue. Penelope could tell Josie was close to orgasm. Her breathing is erratic and her body is shaking trying to hold her climax back until she is given permission to cum.

“Such a good little omega” Penelope praises looking down at Hope eating Josie out.

“Can you do something for me, Jojo?” Josie whimpers not knowing if she could handle the favor the ravenette will ask for but nods her head in agreement anyways.

“Cum all over Daddy’s fingers for me” Penelope requests in a husky voice. Shock waves quake Josie’s body as her first orgasm of the night leaves her breathless and ready for more. Josie watches as Hope licks her fingers clean.

“Penelope, come and fuck my pussy while I fuck Josie’s” Hope orders. Penelope quickly follows orders without any teasing quip.

“That’s more like it” Hope playfully smacks the ravenette’s ass reminding Penelope of the joke she made earlier that Hope could spank her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Thank you so much for reading.


	4. Sleazeballs and Fishies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie is away on a week long book publicity trip. Penelope and Hope handle things at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any "Legacies" character. This chapter is fluffy. Hope you enjoy it! Without further ado chapter four begins.

**Chapter 4**

**4 1/2 years later**

Penelope sketches at her desk with the sound of talk show hosts speaking in the background. The fashionista loses herself in the creation coming to life on the page. Deciding on colors, cuts, and styles. Design comes easier than breathing for the ravenette. Her ears perk up and attention shifts to the television in her office when the hosts announce their next guest.

"Up next we will be joined by a brilliant author, master of her craft. She defies the idea an author can only play in one field house. Releasing six bestselling novels in six different genres by the age of 28. She's here with us today to discuss her next publications. Let's welcome the lovely, Josette Mikaelson"

_Lovely... You don't even know_. Penelope thinks watching Josie take the stage. Her girl is giving the crowd a 1000 watt smile absolutely glowing.

"Hi Claire" Josie says shaking the blonde beta women's hand before turning to the other host. "Hi Ryan" Josie says as the middle-aged alpha takes her hand and kisses it. She doesn't like the predatory contact that was supposed to be charming. She tries not to grimace.

"Thank you for having me" she politely tells both hosts as they get comfortable in their designated chairs.

"It's our pleasure" Ryan answers putting an emphasis on 'pleasure'. Josie internally gags. She watches Ryan's eyes appraise her finer attributes lingering on her breasts until he notices the baby bump hiding under a slimming shirt.

_If he doesn't stop looking at me like a piece of meat, I'm going to punch him in the face during commercial break._ Josie thinks while wearing a fake smile.

Claire clears her throat to begin the interview and stop her co-host from eye fucking their guest.

"Josette, it's great to have you here with us today. Let's start off by hearing about your new books. What do you have in store for your devoted fans?"

"I have two new books coming out this month. One is a dystopian drama taking place after a plague has ravaged the world killing off half the population. It will be released next Friday. The other is my first children's book. It is a collection of 10 short stories and will be available in two weeks. "

Ryan smiles into the camera before asking the next question laid out on the interviewing sheet, "What inspired you to tell these stories?"

Josie takes a moment to consider the question before answering. "When it comes to writing I like to experiment. I never want to tell the same story twice. I enjoy playing around with different concepts and ideas. On a quiet Saturday, I was having a movie day with my wives and somehow, we decided on an apocalyptic theme. Sunday morning, I woke up inspired to write a dystopian novel. I secluded myself in my office all day while Pen and Hope watched the kids. I had my first rough draft finished by night fall."

"I love how domestic you made 'Pen and Hope watched the kids' sound as if you aren't married to a famous artist and fashion designer." Ryan says causing Josie to glare at him.

"Besides our careers bringing us into the public eye. We are a normal family with everyday lives." Josie retorts.

Claire quickly changes subject trying to salvage the interview after Ryan's rude comment, "You wrote an entire novel in one day?"

Josie shakes her head, "Oh, no. I wish! I usually have the bones of a story finished in one to three days if I'm invested in telling it. The time consuming part is building on the bones of that rough draft which takes a few months."

Claire nods, genuinely interested in Josie's process. "What does building on the bones entail?"

"Once I finish my first rough draft. I meet up with my friend, Raf. He's a fellow author and we read each other's work, critiquing and bouncing around ideas for rough drafts. It takes a week or two before my next draft is ready. This one has the meat of the story. All of the details and plots are included. This draft is scrutinized by Raf, Pen, and Hope. Once I take in their feedback, I decide what tweaks to make. Then I send it to my editors’ team. They send me minor critiques that I fix. That is the final draft. At that point it's in the hands of the publisher for the cover art and printing logistics. My upcoming children's book was my first with illustration so the art team worked with me in more detail than before. They send over the finished product for my approval. Once approved, we get ready for release."

"Yes, the children's book is very different than works you have released before. Why are you writing one now? Is it for your two kids at home and possibly one on the way?" Ryan asks bringing attention to Josie's baby bump. Claire glares at her co-host before giving Josie an apologetic smile.

"The children's book was inspired by my children. I tell our two little one’s stories every night before bed. One night, my wives mentioned I should publish a collection of the stories I made up for Nic and JJ. At first, I was hesitant because of how many stories there were not knowing which ones to publish. Our eldest, Josephine, helped me narrow it down when I asked her which stories were her favorites. One is a retelling of how Penelope, Hope, and I met and fell in love in fairy tale form. Yes, we have two on the way. I'm pregnant with twins."

"Congratulations! How far along are you?" Claire exclaims taking Josie's hand and giving it a gently squeeze.

"Thank you. We are excited. I'm 4 months along."

"Juggling a five-year-old, two-year-old, and a career while pregnant with twins. You can do it all! While looking like a million bucks" Claire compliments.

"Thank you. I have a lot of support and I couldn't ask for better partners to be building a family with." Josie says genuinely with a full heart.

The brunette leans over to Claire as if it's a secret but stating the words loud enough for the audience at home to hear, "As for the million bucks, the studios hair and makeup team is phenomenal."

Claire bursts out laughing. "I know right? Come in looking like a mess and 30 minutes later. Perfection!"

Ryan grumbles not liking the way the conversation veered to exclude him. He jumps in with a question to keep control of the show.

"Do you have any current projects you're working on right now to give fans a hint of what to be looking out for?" Ryan asks going back to scripted questions.

"I'm currently in the early stages of one novel. Fans can expect my next book release in a year, so next winter or spring."

"Sadly, we have run out of time. Thank you for joining us today! Tune in tomorrow for our interview with Julie Plec to find out why she hasn't made Lulu Antariksa a series regular"

***

Penelope turns off the television once Josie left the stage. She hears a soft knock on her door. "Come in" Penelope calls. "Hey, Boss" Riley greets entering the office.

"Riley, you don't have to call me that" Penelope tells one of her most talented employees. Riley was an intern last year. As soon as she finished school, Penelope scooped her up offering her a job in the fashion industry.

"Okay, Boss! I've got the pieces for spring collection to look over before the fashion show next month. They are in the fashion closet." Penelope nods in thought.

"I just finished sketching a new design so I'm free now to try the pieces on if you will help me by being another model" Riley’s eyes widen and she eagerly agrees.

Penelope just finished putting on the last spring collection piece when her phone dings with a text notification.

**Hope:** _What are you wearing?_

**Penelope _:_** _It's 11:30AM! What are you doing at the gallery right now?_

**Hope** : _It's for a painting get your head out of the gutter._

**Penelope:** _Excuse me for thinking my wife was trying to sext me. When she decided to use the words 'what are you wearing' in a text message_

**Hope:** _Don't get your knickers in a twist. I just want to know what you are currently wearing._

Knickers in a twist?

**Penelope:** _Who are you right now? A British lady from the 60's?_

**Hope:** _I take offense at that accusation. I happened to have coin this gem of a phrase through my Aunt Rebekah._

**Penelope:** _No way! I refuse to believe smooth Aunt Rebekah would say those words. Was she using it ironically? She was probably making fun of one of her brothers for saying it and you over heard._

**Hope:** _You think my aunt is smooth?_

**Penelope** _: First, that's what you got from my text? Second, the smoothest. Have you heard her voice anything she says sounds charming even if the words are terrifying. Do you have any idea how conflicting it was at 14 being sat down for a shovel talk triple teamed by Haley, Rebekah, and Freya? I was toeing the line between awestruck and petrified. There I was holding two small flower bouquets waiting on you and Josie before our first milkshake and movie date._

**Hope:** _You were so adorable back then bringing us flowers ;) What happened?_

**Penelope** : _I lost it around 16 going on 17. What can I say, becoming irresistibly sexy was my destiny. I leave all ownership rights of adorableness to Josie and our pups._

**Hope** : _It's truly a talent how you can be so arrogant and endearing at the same time._

**Penelope** : _Thanks for noticing, it's a gift of mine ;)_

**Hope:** _You still haven't answered the question that started all of this. Don't get me wrong, I love the tangents our banter leads us on but I need to know what you are wearing._

**Penelope:** _Hope you saw me this morning before I left for work. Are you telling me my outfit was that forgettable? Do I need a career change?_

**Hope:** _Never, fashionista. You don’t need me to tell you how popular your line is do you? Praise from Milan, Paris, London, and New York isn’t enough proof? For the record, I couldn't forget the sight of you in a halter top and mini skirt even if I tried._

**Penelope:** _Thanks, Sweetheart. I'm currently trying on a new dress design for my spring collection. It's top secret so I can't disclose any further details. I'll text you later. I have to go Rafael is calling me._

"Hey Raf, is Nic doing okay?" Penelope's voice dripping with concern. Rafael and Josie are both stay at home authors and parents.

When one of them had to leave for PR trips they would watch each other's pups. He is an alpha married to Landon who works with Hope. She knows it must be Nicholas since JJ is on a camping trip with MG, Landon and their two kids around JJs age.

Their families are all very close so their kids are best friends. Nicolas and Rachel, Landon and Raf's daughter, are still a little too young for a camping trip. The two toddlers would be a handful on top of three five-year-old’s in the wilderness.

"He's safe and healthy." Rafael quickly assures the worried fashionista.

"He's been crying and asking for Josie since Hope dropped him off this morning. He's probably feeling unsettled being separated from Josie for longer than a few hours for the first time. I think he needs to be with one of his moms..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes" Penelope says cutting Raf off mid-sentence. Her baby needs her and come hell or high water she'll be there. She throws a trench coat on to hide the dress and grabs her keys.

She speeds all the way to Raf's house. Knocking on the door urgently. The alpha opens his front door to see Penelope behind it. Her eyes go straight to the crying pup in Raf's arms. Blue eyes full of tears with chubby cheeks red from being upset. The cheeks matching a head full of auburn hair. Penelope's heart breaks at the sight of her son in distress.

"Come here, baby boy" the ravenette says as she scoops Nicolas into her arms.

"Ma?" Nic whimpers.

"I'm here" Penelope answers placing a hand on her son's back to begin a soothing circular motion.

"Momma gonna comb baacck?" Penelope is floored by that question. Completely bulldozered. Her son doesn't think Josie's going to return. Fuck! Her son doesn't understand the concept of time. He only understands Josie was there and now she's not. The author has been gone three days but days probably feel like years to a two-year-old. How do you explain time to a toddler?

"Yes, baby. I promise she is coming back." Nic calms down a little after Penelope's words sink in.

"Wen?" Nic asks. His breathing has returned to normal but his eyes are still watery like he could start crying again any moment.

"You know when it gets dark outside and the twinkle lights are up in the sky? When its bedtime and we tuck you in. You close your eyes and it's light out when you open them?" Nic nods following along with Penelope's words.

"You'll close your eyes two more times. Then Momma will be home to give you snuggles and so much love." Nic gives Penelope a watery smile. He cuddles further into her arms and lays his cheek against her breast. Penelope is sure all the crying and worrying has worn him out. It's probably time for a nap when they get home.

"Luv you, Ma" Nic mumbles before yawning.

"I love you, my sweet boy" Nic is out like a light in minutes. Penelope turns to Raf. The alpha hands her Nic's bag and gives her a side hug before Penelope leaves.

The ravenette fastens her son into his car seat before taking out her phone to make a call. Each unanswered ring raises her anxiety until the regrettable happens: voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Josie Mikaelson. Leave a message after the beep."

"Hey, babygirl. I know the queen of mean has you on a ridiculous schedule of interviews and PR events and you haven't had time to call or facetime. But Nic... he... well... Actually, I don't want to tell you this in a message. Just face time us if you get a chance. I love you, baby. We miss you!"

Nic sleeps through the 45-minute drive home. He starts to stir as Penelope takes him out of the car seat. "Home Ma" Penelope smiles glancing at her wrist watch to see its 1:00PM.

"Yes, we are! How about ice cream and Finding Dory?" Nic's eyes grow in excitement.

"Fishies!!" the ravenette laughs in response.

"I'm taking that as an enthusiastic 'yes'! If your Mom comes home early this was all your idea." Penelope says tickling her son causing a fit of giggles.

***

Hope pulls into the drive way happy to see Penelope's car already in the drive. The artist enters the house to eerie silence. She moves further into the house to investigate. Then out of nowhere she hears, "Roar!"

Penelope comes around the corner with her arms hanging out and legs stomping on the ground pretending to be a dinosaur with their son clinging to one of her legs. Hope throws her head back laughing.

"I take it back; you are still adorable." Hope says alerting Penelope of her presence. The ravenette shakes her head, "I am not adorable!"

Hope smiles, "Are you trying to prove you're not adorable by pouting about it right now? Cause that’s not helping your case one bit, sweetheart." Hope watches as her wife's pout turns into a frown.

"Mom Home" Nic states before stumble running to Hope's legs. The alpha leans down to pick up her pup.

"Hi, baby! Ma, tells me you had a rough morning. Did you two have fun this afternoon?" Nic claps yelling, "Fishies!!" Hope smiles, happy her son is feeling better.

"Finding Dory or the aquarium?" She asks the raven-haired alpha.

"Finding Dory and Ice Cream. Then after a nap we were playing dinosaurs." Penelope explains coming over to give Hope a kiss.

"How was your day?" Hope beams at the question.

"Follow me!" Hope leads them to the front room where she left a surprise. Hope points to the covered canvas for Penelope to unveil. She hears a gasp and then she is assaulted with kisses.

"It’s beautiful, baby. Let's hang it in the living room above the fireplace. "

***

Hope, Penelope, and Nic are relaxing on the couch after dinner when the fashionista’s phone rings. She accepts the face time call immediately.

"I just heard your message! Oh my God, is my baby okay? Do I need to head home? I can get a flight booked right now! What's going on! All you said is you didn't want to tell me in a message. Was there an accident? Is Nic in the hospital..."

Josie is stopped mid-ramble by a softly spoken, "Momma?" Penelope turns her phone so their son can see Josie.

"Momma!!" Josie has tears in her eyes when she sees him. She had thought the worst and the relief of seeing Nic brought her to tears.

"Hi, baby boy! I miss you so much!" Nic nods tearing up too.

"Miss Momma" The words cut Josie through the heart.

"I'll be home soon, baby" Nic nods and pauses in thought. He holds up two fingers for Josie to see.

"Bedtime" Josie looks at him confused.

"That's right, baby! Two more bedtimes and Momma will be home." Penelope hugs Nic. Josie looks at her wives and son awestruck.

"I love you all so much" Josie tells them hating that she has to go for a live late-night interview.

"Luv Momma" Nic says waving at the phone.

"We love you, babygirl. Good luck with the rest of your interviews and make it home safely" Josie smiles in response.

"I'll text you later when I make it back to the hotel for the night. I saw there were like 15 messages I missed in our group text."

Penelope laughs, "Don't worry about those, baby. Hope was just being a horn dog asking me what I was wearing during work hours." Hope gently slaps the ravenette on the shoulder.

"It was completely innocent!" Josie sighs in disappointment, "Too bad, I could use some not so innocent 'what are you wearing' texts. I've missed you both so much. And well...You know how I get at the beginning of the second trimester." Penelope and Hope smirk knowingly.

During the first trimester, Josie is focused on trying not to puke her guts out at all times of the day. The second trimester however her libido wakes up and wants to play.

"Text us when you make it back to the hotel. Love you, babygirl" Josie blows them a kiss before ending the call.

***

"We are having a sex photo shoot, right? Then sending our thirsty omega dirty pics all night" Penelope asks the second their bedroom door is closed after tucking Nicolas into bed for the night.

"Yes, provocative as possible" Hope responds with a mischievous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments!


	5. Stories Told by Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms and Story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Legacies" characters. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5

Four years later

A storm rages outside with winds shaking shutters. Electricity was lost an hour ago. Leaving homes swallowed by darkness. The only glimmers of light from candles and strikes of lightning. Thunder booms and shivering pups sneak into their mothers’ room. They are greeted with strong cuddles and reassuring whispers.

Josie takes Josephine and Nicolas into her arms as Penelope and Hope each hold onto a squirming three-year-old. Thunder erupts casing the pups to jump in their parents’ arms. Nic covers his ears and whimpers.

“Momma, will you tell us a story?” JJ requests trying to think of a way to distract herself and her siblings from the scary storm.

“Of course, Sweetheart” Josie smiles proudly at her daughter for coming up with the idea. “It’s the perfect night for a ghost story” Josie adds teasingly. JJ and her wives exclaim “No!”

“You guys are no fun!” Josie pouts. “What kind of story would you like to hear then?” the brunette inquires the group. Nic adorably raises his hand and waves it in the air.

“Okay, Buddy. Lay it on us” Josie turns her attention to her son. “The story about the princess” Nic says with enthusiasm.

“Wait, the one with the princess that finds the courage to be herself? Or the one where a princess falls in love and lives happily ever after?” JJ wonders aloud. Nic shrugs in indifference.

“Okay, one doesn’t care. Let’s vote.” Josie says mentally tallying the responses. “How about you two, Munchkins?” Josie points at the twins, Harper and Parker. The two rascals look at each other than turn to Josie with smiles. “Story time” they say in unison and start clapping.

“Two just want a story, one vote for a princess story” Josie turns to her eldest daughter. “The princess finds her happily ever after” JJ votes.

Josie prepares to begin telling the story when she hears protests from the peanut gallery. “Wait!” Penelope exclaims. “Why don’t we get to vote?” Hope asks pouting with Penelope.

Josie looks at Hope in fake exasperation, “Are you really going to vote for another story, Princess?” The auburn-haired alpha shakes her head proving Josie’s point. “And you?” the author raises an eyebrow at Penelope daring the alpha to challenge her. “This is my favorite story” Penelope assures giving her wife the go ahead to begin.

***

**_Once upon a time…_ **

**_There was a melancholy King who ruled a kingdom of music and magic. He lived most of his life feeling incomplete. Until he heard word that a Queen of another land was gifting him with a child. The King’s little Princess had his undying love and devotion from the moment their shared ocean blue eyes connected. The kingdom thrives in peace as the princess grew. Tragedy strikes four months after the Princess’s ninth birthday. The King became ill. The Princess’s family follow the King’s wishes and send her to a faraway land for schooling to spare the pup from watching her father fall._ **

Some residents of New Orleans feared Niklaus Mikaelson and his siblings for their harsh tactics to keep control of the city. Niklaus had been known for cruelty and impulsive violence. The people of New Orleans noticed the change in the Mikaelson family after Haley Marshall came to town. She informed the family of her pregnancy after a drunken one-night stand with Klaus. The Mikaelson siblings began to rule New Orleans with kindness only using a punishing fist if someone threatened their family.

Klaus and Haley raised Hope together but their relationship was platonic never veering the line to romance. Haley found herself falling for another Mikaelson entirely. She was captivated by blue eyes, a sexy accent, and witty intelligence. Haley’s wolf was crazy for the omega’s scent of spicy cinnamon and aged wine.

Rebekah tried to keep her distance from the pregnant alpha feeling guilty for being attracted to the woman carrying her brother’s pup. She manages to avoid Haley for two months before the alpha sought her out. Haley pushed her up against the hallways wall and kissed the blonde.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Rebekah whispers into the alpha’s neck after the kiss ends. “I wanted to” Haley responds. The blonde couldn’t take it. Her omega had been raging inside for the past two months demanding to be bonded to her alpha. Rebekah sucks on Haley’s scent gland gently nibbling warning her to pull away if she doesn’t want her bite. “I’m all yours” Haley assures. That’s all Rebekah needs to hear before marking Haley with a mate bite. The blonde barely has time to lick the wound clean before Haley bite’s the omega in return.

Hope was born six months later. She grew up surrounded with love from her father, mother, aunts, and uncles. Hope is home schooled until she is nine. Klaus falls ill and after many difficult discussions the family concedes to his wishes. Klaus wants his littlest wolf to remember him alive and healthy. He doesn’t want his daughter to watch him deteriorate into a lifeless man.

The afternoon before Hope was to leave for Salvatore Boarding School she spent painting quietly with her father. Klaus was painting a portrait of Hope sitting on his lap laughing together. That is how he wanted his daughter to remember their relationship. The love and happiness they shared. Once finished, he turns to Hope breaking the comfortable silence. “We need to talk a moment” Klaus starts patting his knee for his pup to join him.

“Is something wrong” Hope asks hesitantly feeling the seriousness of the moment. “No, I want to talk before you leave tomorrow” Klaus assures. “I want you to take this with you” Klaus requests pointing at the drying portrait. “That way you know I’m always with you” he says finishing the thought. Hope eyes begin to water and her breathing becomes uneven. “I don’t want to go” Hope exclaims frightened by her father’s words. Klaus wipes his daughters tear strained cheeks with his thumbs. “You must go. I want you to be around peers and make friends your own age. I will miss you greatly but it is for the best. Remember I will always be with you even if you can’t see me. I will always love you, my littlest wolf. Forever and Always.” Klaus says kissing Hope’s forehead.

Haley, Rebekah and Freya made the trip to Virginia with Hope. They arrive at the school in their town car awaiting a tour of the school. Hope was nervous but determined to stay strong so her family wouldn’t worry. 

**_The knight was raised in a wealthy family. Her parents were cold and never had time for hugs. She was sent to the same faraway land as the Princess when she reached an acceptable age for boarding school._ **

Penelope’s parents ruled with an iron fist. Her mother created insecurities through verbal disappointment. Her father made sure she listened to him instilling fear with physical force. The Park's core rules: never bring embarrassment to the family name, never show emotion, pray to a higher power that you fit into their backwards gender roles or you are dead to them.

Penelope quickly learned how to act at home. She is to be seen and not heard. She assists in all the “women chores” with the maid so one day she can please an alpha male. She never minded the work. It allowed her a reprieve from her parents. And the maid, Parker, was always nice to her. 

In the outside world, she walks through life with easy charm. A deflecting quip at the ready for those who got too close. She wears her armor like a defensive shield. Keeping the pain bottled inside while protecting from anymore blows.

Penelope arrives at Salvatore’s boarding school a day after her ninth birthday in a town car with her parent’s maid as adult supervision during the school tour. 

**_The Poet is a headmistress’s daughter. The Poet and her twin were raised by their two mothers and two fathers who founded Salvatore School together. The twins spent their childhood running around the halls. Meeting new students when tagging along with their parents for tours. Until the twins turned nine, they became first year students themselves._ **

Josie and Lizzie where the twins of mates Caroline, Josette, Alaric, and Stephen Saltzman. The twins have two different sires due to superfecundation. Josie the biological daughter of their omega mother Caroline and alpha mother Josette. Lizzie the biological daughter of Caroline and beta father Alaric.

Josie getting her looks from Josette and Lizzie taking after Caroline. The twins were raised by all four parents until Josette and Stephen died in a car accident. Their two deceased parents had been returning home after looking at a few new recruits for the school. The girls where five years old when they lost them. Josie turned for Caroline for comfort while Lizzie went to Alaric.

Josie spends most of her time assisting her mother in recruiting and tours. While Lizzie hangs out in the library with her father who was collecting research for his classes. The twins shared a room making sure to catch their other halves up on their day’s activities before bed.

**_The princess and knight were escorted out of town cars. The princess with a Queen and two aunts. The knight with a servant._** **_The two groups were greeted by an angelic blonde holding a young brunette’s hand. Magic sparkles in the air as ocean eyes make contact with chocolate and hazel for the first time. Hesitant smiles pass between the Princess, Knight, Poet as they are introduced._**

Josie remembers the first time she laid eyes on her mates as if it was yesterday.

Penelope with straight posture and uniform stiff in its perfection. The tie knotted in an intricate design constricting her collar. In comparison, Hope looked laid back. Her posture looks learned from formal etiquette instead of trained and militant. Her tie straight and snug but doesn’t look like it might be choking her neck.

**_The princess with ocean eyes, a raven-haired knight, and a thoughtful poet met eyes and shared smiles for the first time. They instantly felt smitten knowing an important friendship was developing. As the Princess, Knight, and Poet grew older their friendship evolved into something more. They shared in their happiness._ **

With every passing day they spent together their bond grew. Josie reading poetry in the library to the two alphas. Having summer picnics by the lake. Getting into pillow fights during movie nights in Penelope’s room. Hope requesting her two best friends to sit still while she paints countless pictures of them. Baking cookies during the holidays with Haley and Caroline. Penelope forcing the girls into clothing makeovers whenever she had made a new creation. Cuddling up with hot cocoa by a fire during winter break when the school was deserted. Sitting through etiquette lectures from Rebekah and Freya.

**_Their love strengthened in the dark times of pain, loss and betrayal._ **

They were there to stand up for each other when peers bullied. They were a support system when Penelope’s parents never visited or asked her to return home during breaks. They were there for hugs when Lizzie would hurt Josie’s feelings. They were a shoulder to cry on when Hope’s father died. They were a family when Penelope was disowned by her parents on her 13th birthday for presenting as an alpha. They comforted Hope during her grief over the loss of Haley. They held Penelope up during her depression and the years of treatment for self-harming behavior. They became each other’s safe place to escape when life became to challenging. They became each other’s homes. 

**_The Princess, Knight, and Poet knew as long as they are together, they could weather any storm and come out stronger._ **

“The End” Josie concludes the fairy tale version of her and her wives love story.

“Momma, you forgot ‘and they live happily ever after’” JJ critiques. She is the only pup still awake. Her three siblings falling asleep after a few words of Josie’s calming voice.

“You're right! The Princess, Knight, and Poet live happily ever after outside the magical kingdom with their four rambunctious munchkins.” Josie corrects herself.

“Momma” JJ whines in displeasure.

“Which part would you like to contest? The implication of munchkin or rambunctiousness?” Josie inquires.

“Jay, you know your Momma has detailed arguments to prove both points. Probably involving a joke about not being taller than your vertically challenged Mom” Penelope warns her daughter.

“Hey! I’m not that short!” Hope attempts weakly to defend her height.

“Don’t worry, alpha. You make up for it in so many ways” Penelope consoles with a wink at her auburn-haired wife.

Hope’s eyes widen at her wife’s flirty antics. She silently tells Penelope to ‘behave’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day.


	6. Scars Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope gets a letter from her deceased father who disowned her on her 13th birthday for presenting as an alpha female. It brings up bad memories. Josie and Hope take care of Penelope. Angst, smut, and fluff at the very end.
> 
> Warning: Mentions or parental abuse, neglect, and thoughts of suicidal+self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Legacies" character. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

**One week later**

Penelope wakes up with the sunrise. She journeys downstairs to the kitchen. She starts a pot of coffee and smiles as the newspaper is dropped onto her foot. Sadie, their two-year-old Cavalier King Charles Spaniel softly barks in case Penelope hadn’t notice what a good job she has done bringing her owner the daily newspaper and mail. The fashionista pets the puppy in thanks before giving her a treat.

Penelope gingerly looks through the newspaper while sipping on coffee. She finishes the art and theatre sections of the newspaper before discarding it on the table for her wives to read. She moves onto the mail sorting bills from junk. She raises an eyebrow when her eye catches a large envelope addressed to her from a lawyer firm.

With Penelope’s curiosity thoroughly peaked, she tears open the envelope to find two letters. One is typed and the other handwritten. 

**Mrs. Penelope Mikaelson,**

**Mr. Percival Park passed away a month ago on March 27th.**

**As stated in Mr. Park's will, a hand written note addressed to you is included in this letter.**

Penelope takes a deep breath. Attempting to prepare herself for her fathers parting words. She can’t image finding any kindness in the letter knowing her father’s feelings about her morality. Percival Park was part of a high society club of radical traditionalist alphas.

They believe alpha females making up 3% of alpha population and omega males 15% of omega population are abominations polluting the world with their perverted ways. She grew up with many lectures over the horrific impurity of alpha females and omega males.

It caused internal turmoil when she presented as an alpha on her 13th birthday. Not only did her family disown her, she had to unlearn the lessons her father beat into her in order to accept herself. It took years of therapy and support from her best friends to overcome some dangerous thoughts in her teenage years. She despises her father for bringing all these negative feelings back in one swell swoop.

She braces herself for the worst opening the letter of a hateful dead man. 

_Penelope,_

_I will never accept what you are or the life you chose._

_I disowned you for disgracing the Park name with your perversions._

_I stand by that decision unto death._

_You and your brother are abominations._

_However, the children birthed from your blasphemy are innocent._

_I have a large fund set aside for any grandchild that shares Park blood._

_Once they present status, the children will have access to the funds if they are pure._

_If they turn out to be as deviant as you and Percival Jr. not even God will have mercy on their souls._

_-Percival Peter Park Sr._

Penelope throws the letter down slamming her fist onto the table. She rushes to the front door slamming it behind her. On instinct, she shifts into her wolf running towards wetland territory of the bayou.

***

Josie wakes to the feeling of strong arms surrounding her waist. She reaches out to the other side of the bed for Penelope but comes up empty to cold sheets. She glances at the alarm clock telling her it is 8:23AM. She is honestly surprised a pup hasn’t woken them up yet wanting breakfast. Unless that’s the reason for Penelope’s absence the author deducts. 

Josie turns around to kiss Hope awake. The alpha grumbles not wanting to get up. Josie can’t help but smile watching Hope yawn and stretch adorably. “Good morning, babygirl” Hope greets once she is slightly more awake. “Morning” Josie says kissing Hope’s cheek.

They were getting out of bed when they heard their front door slam. “What the?” Hope asks rhetorically as she exits the bedroom to investigate. They check to make sure all their pups are safe before going downstairs.

Hope and Josie find Sadie whining and pawing the front door. “What happened, girl?” Josie asks the upset puppy dog. Sadie barks at them before running into the kitchen. Josie inspects the scene in front of her. A mug of coffee with steam still coming off of it. Two crumpled up pieces of paper siting next to the mail and newspaper.

The omega picks up the letters hoping to understand why Penelope left slamming the door. Josie skims the words in the lawyer’s letter stating Penelope’s father is now deceased. The asshole has finally croaked. _Good riddance_ , Josie thinks.

She hands the lawyers note to Hope as she begins to read Percival’s last words to his eldest daughter. Josie’s temper boils more with each passing word.

_The audacity of this scumbag_ Josie thinks shaking with rage.

How dare he contact her beloved alpha after all the damage he has caused even if it is after death. She has to stop herself from tearing the paper to shreds after finishing the hateful letter. She would kill him if he wasn’t already buried six feet underground.

“We don’t need his BS purity or his filthy money! And my pups are not being blood tested! The biology doesn’t matter all four of our pups are fully yours, mine, and Penelope’s!” Josie yells at Hope confusing the alpha who hasn’t read the letter yet. Josie hands over the letter starting to pace around the kitchen.

"This fucker! After the pain, neglect, abuse, and disownment. He just had to have the last word. What a prick! He had to get in on last blow from the grave.” Josie shakes her head in anger. Hope glances up from the letter at Josie's abrupt stop from pacing.

“Hope, you don’t think she is going to hurt herself?” Josie’s face pales with dread. “All the therapy she had to go through to erase the damage he created on her self-worth and identity. She was close to committing suicide after her presentation. You don’t think this could have…” 

"I hope you burn in hell, Percival" Hope mutters before reassuring her mate.

“No, babygirl. Like you said she has come a long way with therapy. She is not going to hurt herself. She just needs some time alone to blow off steam.” Josie nods taking in Hope’s words.

“You’re right! My mind just went down the path of worst-case scenario” Josie tries to take a calming breath.

“She will come home when she's ready. We will be ready to help her in any way she needs us to” Josie reasons.

“She is going to need our full support and attention when she gets back. I’m going to call aunt Freya and Rebekah.” Hope explains as she reaches for her cellphone. The phone rings twice before someone answers.

“Hey, Keelin! Is Freya and Rebekah home? Could the three of you watch the pups until tomorrow?” Keelin can easily detect the worry in Hope’s voice.

“Are you, Jo, or Pen hurt?” Keelin asks not wanting to pry but needing to know her nieces are safe.

“As far as I know we are all physically, okay” Hope answers. She decides to elaborate further realizing her words were not reassuring at all.

“Penelope received a letter from her father. She stormed out of the house before we knew what happened.” Hope explains.

“Of course, Hope. I will be over right away to pick up the pups” Keelin informs understanding the urgency.

Keelin had been the one who recommended the professional therapist to assist Penelope during her adolescences. Keelin knew that hearing from her father could possible have triggered all those difficult memories for Penelope.

After hanging up with Hope, Keelin told her wife and sister in law that she was running to Hope’s to pick up the pups. Both women looked at her like she was crazy if she thought they weren’t tagging along.

“Okay, fine but we need to leave now. It’s a 20-minute drive and something happened.” The two blondes’ give her worried expressions.

“I’ll explain on the way” Keelin offers as she heads to the van with car seats that they use when watching their favorite great nieces and nephews.

After hanging up with Keelin, Hope turns to Josie taking the taller omega into her arms.

“Keelin will be over in the next half hour. If you could wake the pups. I will scramble up a quick breakfast for them.” Hope offers.

Josie agrees heading upstairs to get her pups up and around. Josie knocks on Josephine’s door first.

“Momma? What time is it?” JJ asks groggily. The nine-year-old had been sleeping in later than she used to. Her body preparing for her 10th birthday next month when she will shift into wolf form for the first time. Josie sighs in disbelief of how fast time flies. Her babygirl is growing up so quickly in three short years she will be nearing her 13th birthday about to find out if she will present as an omega, beta or alpha.

“It’s 9:30, darling. I need you to get up and pack for a sleepover with Aunt Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah.” JJ pops out of bed in excitement.

“Once you’re around could you help your brother? I’m going to get Harper and Parker ready.” JJ nods in agreements starting to pack pjs into an overnight bag.

“Mom is making breakfast. It will be finished by the time you and Nic are ready to go” Josie leaves the room heading down the hall to the twins’ room.

“Good morning, Babygirl” Josie greets Harper who’s out of bed playing with blocks while her twin brother, Parker, is still snoozing in bed.

“Hi Momma!” Harper runs over to hug Josie’s leg. The author bends down to pick up her little munchkin.

“Time to wake up your brother” Josie informs carrying Harper with her to Parker's bed. Josie gently runs her hands through Parker's raven locks waiting for him to stir awake. He blinks a few times adjusting to the sun lit room.

“Hi” he greets Harper and Josie after stretching. “Morning, sweetheart” Josie says kissing Parker's cheek and then turning to give Harper a kiss on her forehead.

“Time to get dressed for the day! What do we want to wear?” Josie asks leading the toddlers to their shared dresser. Parker picked a green dinosaur shirt and Harper chose a yellow shirt with a giraffe on it.

They quickly change as Josie packs over night bags for the pups along with their special blankets and stuffed animals they can’t sleep without.

“Where we going?” Harper asks watching Josie gather their things into bags.

“A sleepover at auntie Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah’s house” The twins clap in excitement.

“Yay! Sleepover!” Parker exclaims with enthusiasm.

“That’s right! Super fun sleepover!” Josie says scooping both twins up in her arms along with their bags. She maneuvers her way downstairs to the kitchen successfully to find her three aunt-in-laws munching on toast and bacon with her wife and two elder pups.

Rebekah and Keelin both give Josie’s opposite cheeks a kiss in greeting while each take a toddler out of her arms.

Freya takes the twins bags from Josie before bringing the omega into her arms for a comforting hug. Josie melts into Freya’s strong hold needing comfort. Her mate is currently in pain and missing but she has to keep moving so her pups won’t worry.

“She is going to be okay” Freya whispers welcome reassurances.

“Thank you” Josie whispers back before removing herself from Freya’s grasp.

“Anytime, my sweet niece! You know that” Freya smiles before leading Josie into the crowd inhabiting the kitchen.

***

The hours drag by slowly waiting for Penelope to return. Josie starts panic cleaning after two hours without any words. She tires herself out after scrubbing every inch of the entire house. It was dark by the time they hear the front door reopen.

“Penelope!” Hope and Josie jump into action. They gather the ravenette into their arms the moment she comes into their sight. Penelope holds on tightly to her wives trying not to drown in all her emotions.

"He knew how successful we are. He knew our pups wouldn't need his dirty money. He did this to get in one final jab after death." Penelope tells them as her eyes overflow with rage and tears.

"What do you need, Baby?" Hope asks.

"I need to forget. I can't bare the pain any longer. If only for tonight. I need to lose control" Penelope requests her voice raw and eyes pleading.

"We are here, little alpha" Hope hums into Penelope's neck.

"Daddy and I are going to take such good care of you" Josie adds nuzzling into the other side of the fashionista's neck breathing in her scent.

***

Penelope shivers as Josie runs an ice cube from her alpha’s lips, down her jaw, past her collar bone, between her breasts. The omega gets reinforcements taking two fully formed ice cubes out of the glass on the night stand.

Josie places the freezing cubes on the ravenette’s sensitive nipples watching them harden in reaction. Penelope observes as her omega removes the coldness replacing the sensation with her warm lips. The quick temperature change causing tingles to run throughout her whole body. Josie returns to her ice play letting go of Penelope’s nipple after on last passing lick.

Josie watches droplets of water running down quivering muscles pooling below Penelope's abs. Josie smirks at her alpha keeping the circular motion of the ice against hard nipples as she lowers herself down to lick up the water.

She moves on to kiss hips until she reaches an erect cock she begins to lather with attention. Sucking and kissing the hardness before fully taking it into her mouth and down her throat.

Josie fucks her alphas cock as she continues to play with the raven-haired girls nipples. Josie’s efforts bring forth the desired effect. Penelope is moaning and Hope can tell she's close to release.

"Are you about to cum, Pen?" The alpha is so close her breathing has turned into uneven gasps. She nods in answer unable to form words.

"Jo, help me tie our alpha up" Josie instantly follows instructions. Leaving Penelope on the edge of climax growling in frustration.

"Behave, alpha. Don't make me spank you" Hope warns in her strict alpha voice. Penelope glares in return before growling at Hope.

"That's it! On your knees. Hands on the head board" Hope orders. The fashionista doesn't hesitate to obey the command. 

Hope tosses leather cuffs at Josie. "Her wrists to the bed posts, babygirl" Josie gently caresses her alphas wrists before binding them to opposite edges of the bed’s headboard.

"Too tight?" Josie checks as she runs her fingers through Penelope's gently curled lob styled locks.

The ravenette shakes her head in response whispering "Perfect." She barely manages to answer Josie's question before releasing a groan from the stinging pleasure pain of Hope's first slap across her ass.

Five resounding smacks echoes throughout the room before Hope begins gently massaging the tan skin turned an angry shade of pink.

"Color" Hope asks laying kisses along Penelope's skin.

"Green" Hope smiles at the answer.

"Josie" the alpha says patting the bedding between Penelope's knees. The omega eagerly maneuvers herself under the ravenette. She gives Pen a kiss on the lips, cheek, jaw, and bites her earlobe when she reaches the sensitive flesh.

Penelope involuntarily thrusts her hips as Josie bites into her mating mark. The alpha whimpers at the lack of friction. In response, Josie grasps the hard shaft carefully caressing. Penelope whines needing more pressure.

The building desperation for climax is driving her mad. Josie's fingers strengthen their hold on the twitching member. She gathers and swirls the pre-cum with her thumb against the sensitive head.

"Jojo" the fashionista moans needing to cum.

Hope thrusts two fingers inside Josie's dripping pussy to lube them up for entering Penelope tight cunt lips hiding under her hard balls.

Alpha females are specially equipped with both a pussy and cock for the ability to mate and procreate with every type of alpha, beta, and omega. Alpha female's pussies are smaller than beta and omega females which are more apt for taking knots during heats.

Hope takes her time preparing Penelope for penetration. Hope's cock is sheathed in Josie's pussy while she thrusts two fingers into the ravenette's tight pussy. She massages the clenching pussy walls coaxing them into stretching for her.

"That's it beautiful. Relax for me, little alpha" Penelope pants from her alpha finger fucking her cunt and her omega's hand wrapped around her cock. "More!" Penelope begs desperate to cum.

Hope slides out of Josie replacing her fingers with the head of her cock. She slowly thrusts into Penelope. Every few inches she stops to let her fashionista adjust to the stretch.

"Daddy, please. I need you inside me now!" Penelope whines. Hope hesitates a moment knowing she is only half way in and it would probably be painful for Penelope if she goes all the way in the next thrust.

"Please..." Hope relents giving her alpha what she desires. Penelope cries out as Hope buries herself balls deep into Penelope's quivering pussy.

"Yes! Fuck me!" The auburn-haired alpha exits her alpha’s pussy only leaving the heads tip inside. Hope smirks when Penelope whimpers at the loss of her cock. She returns with a powerful thrust causing the ravenette's breath to catch.

Hope creates a slow rhythm of fucking Penelope until she begs for harder and faster thrusts.

With Hope fucking her tight pussy and Josie’s hand jerking off her cock. Penelope is long past coherent thought. She can't think or breath. The overpowering need to cum so bad it hurts. "I need to cum" Penelope whines and begs.

"Not yet, my little alpha" Hope refuses. Josie begins to play with her balls gently squeezes them. Penelope think she might explode. Josie lines up her mouth to take Penelope's cock down her throat each time Hope thrust inside her. Penelope cries out in pleasure.

"I can’t...have to cum!" Penelope warns feeling her cresting orgasm clench every muscle in her body. Her balls twitching, ready to release cum down her omega’s throat. "Hold on to it, Pen!" Hope demands.

Penelope gives up all control to Hope following orders not allowing her body to fall over the edge. Hope keeps up her punishing pace for another minute before whisper those magic words into Penelope's neck.

"Cum for Daddy" The ravenette sobs as climax after climax claims her body. She is a shivering mess her limbs turning to jelly. Hope and Josie keep up their assault making sure to inspire as many orgasms for Penelope as possible. Josie fingers fuck herself so she will finish with Hope. It only takes a few more seconds for Penelope's mates to be claimed by the same ecstasy as the fashionista.

It takes Josie and Hope a few moments to recover from their orgasms before they can move on to phase two of taking care of their wife. Hope is the first to move. She gives both her wives a kiss then enters their en-suite bathroom. She starts the Jacuzzi filling it with calming oils and bubbles.

Hope returns and picks up the raven-haired alpha bridal style. She gently deposits her wife in the warm soothing water. Josie steps into the Jacuzzi taking Penelope into her arms. Hope listens to Josie whispering reassurances of love and words reaffirming Penelope’s worthiness.

Hope leaves to change the sheets and grab a bottle of Rosé and wine glasses. The alpha rushes to rejoin her mates in the Jacuzzi. Penelope is cuddled in Josie’s loving arms. Her face nuzzling Josie’s neck inhaling her calming scent and placing kisses against her mate bite. Josie continues to whisper sweet words as she gently plays with Penelope’s raven locks.

“How’s our little alpha?” Hope asks cuddling up with her wives in the Jacuzzi.

“I’m okay. Just tired and shaken up over today” Penelope admits. Hope nods in understanding offering both her wives a glass of Rosé.

“Thank you” They both gladly accept the sparkling drink. Penelope meagerly sips on her beverage as she returns her head to Josie’s neck.

The mates relax in the bubble filled Jacuzzi. Sitting in comfortable silence decompressing from the emotionally exhausting day.

They decided to get out of the soothing bath when they felt sleep taking over their tired minds. They made quick work of drying off and making their way to the freshly made bed that Hope put together before joining them earlier.

Her wives both kiss her in ‘thanks’ as they get into the comfy king-sized bed. Penelope falls asleep as soon as her head touches the feather soft pillows. Hope and Josie share a relieved look at having their alpha home safe in bed with them before closing their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading!


	7. We're All Mad Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and fun at an Alice In Wonderland themed birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own "Legacies" characters. Thanks for all the comments they bring me inspiration! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Without further ado here is chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Josie lazily opens her eyes. The remnants of sleep lingers. She discovers raven curls pillowed on her breasts. A lotion soft hand grasping her waist and a toned thigh snugly placed between her hips. It's a great relief after yesterday. Waking to an empty spot where her alpha should have been laying.

Josie tenderly kisses the crown of Penelope's head. The alpha unconsciously cuddles impossibly closer. Penelope begins to lightly purr in her sleep. Feeling safe and content in her mates’ arms.

Hope stirs at the precious noise coming from her little spoon. The artist's muscular arms encase the taller alpha's body. Her palm resting on Penelope's hip while fingers delicately caress her omega's waist enjoying the contact of both her mates.

Josie's distressed by the purring. The last time Penelope purred like this was years ago at Salvatore. The alpha would whimper and cry in her sleep from night terrors involving her parents. Hope and Josie made sure to sooth the sleeping alpha until whimpers of pain changed to purrs of comfort.

Josie's wolf whines at the memories. Her omega demanding, she protect and nurture her mate. Josie unknowingly releases pheromones to calm and reassure Penelope she is safe. The omega tightens her hold around the alpha.

Hope feels the effects of Josie's pheromones as she inhales her scent. The auburn-haired alpha recognizes the undercurrent of worry. Hope sends her own soothing scent to relax the nervous omega.

"She feels safe and loved with us. It's a good thing, Jo. Everything is okay." Hope lightly assures.

Penelope sighs at the intermingling of her mates’ pheromones. Intaking breathes of Josie's cool autumn breeze and cinnamon apple cider scent along with Hope's scent of fresh rainfall and pine trees.

A loud buzzing coming from the nightstand causes Penelope to jolt up. Hope grumbles at her atrocious phone for ending their alphas slumber prematurely. She wanted her wife to sleep in and have a relaxing day to begin emotionally recovering from yesterday’s events.

Unfortunately, it seems reality has other plans in store. Hope unravels her arms from Penelope to reach her vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Hope answers gruffly.

"Hi, Mom! Could you bring me Rach's birthday present when you pick us up for her party? I forgot the gift on my bed when packing yesterday" Nic request not deterred by his mother's grumpy greeting in the slightest.

"Rach's party is today?" Hope asks having completely forgotten about their prior commitment for the day.

Raf and Landon's second daughter is turning seven today. They are having a backyard party for Rachel who is Nic's best friend. Rachel's older sister Ciera Rose is thick as thieves with JJ and Luke the son of Lizzie and MG.

"Yep! It starts at noon. Aunt Freya wants to talk to you" Nic informs his mother before handing the phone to his aunt.

"Sorry, darling. I tried to keep Nic preoccupied so he wouldn't call too early. How is Pen?"

Hope looks into Penelope's eyes answers her aunt.

"As well as expected, our girl is resilient and so brave. We will help her through this. She knows so many people love and support her no matter what demons she has to fight" Hope tells Freya reminding Penelope she will never be alone.

"Don't worry, Aunt Freya. I know how to kick a demon’s ass…DIY-it and pretend they’re Lizzie Saltzman. " Penelope winks at Hope.

Hope's heart swells. Penelope making jokes is a good sign. Hope can't help but laugh when she sees their omega pout at the comment.

The line was a throwback to their time at Salvatore. They were 16 and Josie was experiencing her first mini heat. The alphas in the cafeteria had surrounded her. Before Penelope and Hope fought off all the other Alpha's, the auburn-haired teen asked "How do you want to do this? Should we shift?"

Penelope declined shaking her head. The ravenette rose her fists saying "That wouldn't be fair. I say we DIY-it and pretend they're Lizzie Saltzman." Hope smirked in agreement. "Works for me" she says before attacking with her martial arts skills. They easily fought off the eight alphas encroaching on their omega.

Needless to say, years of being in-laws caused Lizzie to grow on them but they still liked to give the girl trouble.

"I'm going to tell Lizzie you said that at the party" Josie says bring Hope out of her memory. "You wouldn't dare, Jojo!" Penelope exclaims tickling Josie.

"Freya, I'll see you in an hour" Hope tells her aunt fully distracted by her playful wives.

"See you soon" Freya concludes and Hope hangs up the phone to join in on the tickle party.

***

The second Penelope parks the car JJ and Nic storm out of the vehicles as if it was on fire. JJ grasps her younger brothers hand leading him to the backyards gate. Penelope chuckles at their antics.

“I guess those two won’t be any help carrying things in.” Hope notes as she balances multiple gifts in her arms. Josie’s full with spinach dip and potato salad for the barbecue. Penelope has the twins’ bag and a three-year-old on each hip.

“How about you, thing 1 and 2? Love us enough to open the back gate for your moms?” the twins giggle at the Dr. Seuss reference and throw their arms around the ravenette’s neck in an affectionate hug.

“We love you, Ma” the twins assure.

“My good, Munchkins. I love you too!” Penelope slowly walks with the two toddlers until they make it to the back gate. Penelope leans close to the door so Harper can reach the gates latch.

“Let’s hold the gate open for your Mom and Momma. They have a lot to carry” Penelope stage whispers to the twins making it feel like a secret between the three of them. Penelope uses her body to keep the gate open for her wives.

Once Hope and Josie make it inside Penelope turns around taking in the party for the first time. The twins gasp and bounce in her arms with excitement.

“Ma, it’s the Mad Hatter!” Harper exclaims lightly hitting Penelope’s shoulder getting her attention. It looked like there was a game of ‘Pin the Hat on the Hatter’ in full swing. Nic and Rachel were playing with a few of their friends.

MG and Landon were playing Queen of Hearts Croquet near the Musical Chairs station. Josie greets the boys and starts to play the game with them.

Hope drops off the gifts before joining Kaleb at the musical chairs station. JJ, Ciera, and Luke are enjoying a round of musical chairs with Kaleb, Hope, and Jed. 

“The blue caterpillar! He’s blowing bubbles” Parker announces in giggles. Penelope smiles at her son.

“Want to go play in the bubbles?” the little boy gifts Penelope with Josie’s 1000-watt smile.

“That smile is a superpower. Just don’t use it against me too often.” Penelope informs knowing that smile got her omega whatever she wants.

Penelope heads towards the blue caterpillar to find Raf and Landon’s youngest child, Lennox, skipping around popping bubbles. The alpha gently places Parker onto his feet so he can join the fun. 

“Want to stay here with Parker or do you want to go over to the hatter with Nic?” Penelope checks with Harper. 

“I want to stay with Park and Len. We can play the hatter game later.” Penelope gives Harper a kiss on the cheek before letting her down to join the other pups.

Penelope marvels at the decorations as she takes in the backyard wonderland. Painted rose's, flowers with faces, colorful mushrooms, cheshire cats, white rabbits with pocket watches, and card soldiers are adorning the wooden gate walls all around the yard.

She passes by the present table a mountain high of wrapped packages. To the left is a station with sugar cookies that say ‘eat me’ in frosting and an upside down three-layer birthday cake with the largest layer on top. The cake has an intricate design with images of the Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit with his pocket watch, the Mad Hatter, the Blue Caterpillar, Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the Queen of Hearts, and Alice.

The sight of sugary treats makes her stomach grumble. Hunger alerting her to the fact she never ate anything yesterday or this morning. She only managed a few sips of coffee before storming out of the house after reading her father's letter and had a glass of rosé in the Jacuzzi before bed. This morning they had to get up and around to pick up the kids for the party after completing their tickle war.

Luckily, the two tables next to the cake are filled with food. It looks like the first table has a wide range of dishes and the second has foods pups enjoy. Penelope focuses on the first table keeping the tiny square cut ham and turkey crust-less sandwiches, homemade macaroni and cheese, apple slices, and celery sticks with peanut butter for the pups. The alpha fills her plate with pasta salad, corn on the cob, césar salad, spinach dip and pita chips. 

“Hey, Pennywise. I’ve got some steaks that just finished cooking if you want one.” Raf says while manning the grill a few feet away from the food tables.

“That nickname is appalling. I detest the existence of clowns.”

“Sorry” Raf says unsuccessfully hiding his smile during the apology.

“No, you’re not. But you can make it up to me by giving me a steak.”

“Deal” Raf agrees using his grilling tongs he places the meat on her plate.

“We have iced tea, punch, soda, and beer at the end of the table. Help yourself and have fun, Pen”

“Thanks, Rafie”

“Hey now, Pennywise. You know I don’t like being called Rafie.”

“Call us even then” Penelope smirks with a wink before heading to the beverages. 

The ravenette grabs a beer and spots Lizzie siting at a patio table with a large umbrella. She heads towards the beta blonde lounging on the chair as if it was her throne. She is wearing big sunglasses and flapping a fan to cool her face while sipping an iced tea.

“Satan” Lizzie greets lovingly with a smile. She waves her arm at the empty chair beside her.

“Queen of Mean” Penelope answers back graciously taking the seat offered to her.

“Jo cleaned the entire house yesterday. She was worried. How are you doing?”

“Awe, I’m touched. I didn’t know you cared so much” Penelope jokes before answering seriously.

“I hate that I worried them. I just needed time to process alone. I’ve worked through the anger and pain his words caused. Now I pity that dead fool.” Penelope answers taking a long gulp of beer.

“Really? You're past it and you pity him?” Lizzie almost spit takes her iced tea from the surprise of Penelope’s words.

“Yes. I woke up this morning happy and safe with the two loves of my life. We picked up our amazing pups from our aunts who would do anything for us. Now I’m here surrounded by our chosen family celebrating Rach’s birthday. I have all of this in spite of him. I’m not the one who lost out by his decision not to love me. Percival’s choice to disown me was a disservice to himself. He lost the chance to have a talented funny daughter in his life. He forfeited the joy of having Hope and Josie as daughter-in-laws. He willingly relinquished the delight of meeting our pups and watching them grow into themselves."

“That is a great way to think about it, Pen” Lizzie takes the ravenette's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before returning her hand to the iced tea glass.

“You're right. He missed out on meeting me and I have a royal title in my nickname” Lizzie jokes taking away the seriousness of the moment.

“You’re more like a royal pain” Penelope teases.

Lizzie shrugs her shoulder in response, “Royalty nonetheless”. Penelope laughs as Lizzie doesn’t deny the implication of the fashionista’s last statement.

They fall into a comfortable silence as Penelope finally starts eating her lunch. The two women find their attention wandering toward the three soon to be ten-year-old's playing musical chairs. It was down to Hope, JJ, Ciera, and Luke.

When the music stopped, the three chairs were claimed by JJ, Hope, and Luke. Ciera was walking towards Kaleb and Jed to wait until the game restarted. JJ abruptly stands surprising all the adults.

“Ci, have my chair. I’m thirsty anyway so I’ll get us some punch.” Ciera doesn’t have a chance to answer before Luke rises from his chair.

“No, JJ finish the game. I can get us punch and snacks while you finish the game. Ci, take my chair” Luke offers.

Ciera’s mocha cheeks tint pink at the unexpected spotlight her friends put on her. “Don’t be silly. You two finish playing and we can head over for refreshments afterwards.” Ciera suggests.

“That’s a great plan” JJ compliments Ciera giving her a smirk and wink for good measure. Ciera giggles and runs her fingers through her short curly brown hair bashfully.

“Sure, you don’t want to keep playing? I’d gladly give up my seat. I know musical chairs is your favorite party game.”

“That’s okay. It’s no fun to play a game if it’s not won fair and square. Where’s your sense of competition, JJ?” Ciera teases while declining the offer to take the girls place.

JJ shrugs, “I’ve already won because I have you as a best friend.” Ciera gives JJ a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek for her sweet comment. Penelope watches as Josie’s mini me's lips turn from pouty to a beaming grin. Their eldest daughter is going to be one hell of a heart breaker with the combination of looking like Josie, being a smooth talker like Penelope and adorably cheesy like Hope. 

"That's a recipe for trouble" Penelope states.

"Afraid so" Lizzie replies worried for when the innocent crushes turn into teenage heartbreak.

"Cousins fighting over a girl who happens to be both of their best friends? And Poor Ciera having to hurt one if not both of them by unrequited feelings." Penelope says foreseeing the bumpy road ahead.

"It might be worse if the feelings are mutual. One of the three amigos becoming a third wheel" Lizzie reasons confirming Penelope’s apprehension for the future of their pup’s friendship.

“No matter how it ends someone’s feelings are going to get hurt.” Penelope sighs. 

“They are just so young. I have to remember they're coming into their wolves and their emotions are starting to heighten before their first shift. I can’t believe they will all be shifting within the next two months. If that wasn’t enough now, they are experiencing crushes.” Lizzie says sadly.

“How old were you when you realized your feelings for MG?” Penelope asks curiously.

“You know I friend zoned him until we were 17. I know it was late! You, Josie and Hope were mated and basically married at that point. It’s a different experience being a beta. My body wasn't tearing me apart demanding to mate through heats and ruts. My wolf wanted a mate of course and that's why I was always close friends with MG. My wolf knew the mate she wanted. I just wasn’t in the right mindset for a real relationship. If I had dated him earlier it would have been for all the wrong reasons. I wasn’t comfortable being alone and I would have used him for validating myself and tossed him away once something shinier came along.”

“How about you? When did you realize with Josie and Hope?”

“I probably had crushes on them at nine but I didn’t know what my feelings of affection for them really meant until I was eleven”

“ Wait, you had your first date at 14? It took you three years to work up the guts to tell the girls you liked them?” Lizzie asks shocked.

“No, it took us three years to go on our first date. We were eleven when we admitted our feelings for each other. Surprisingly enough, it was Josie who confessed first. At the time, she was so good at keeping all her emotions bottled inside. Then again it makes sense all bottles have a pressure point they reach and explode.”

“I’ve got to hear this. What happened?” Lizzie’s curiosity getting the better of her.

“Hope and I had been studying in our dorm room when Josie storms in slamming the door shut behind her. She shouted, ‘I like you both. I mean I like-like you both. In the I want to hold hands while walking to class and cuddle during movie nights way. I know we already do those things but I want to do them exclusively with the two of you for the rest of my life. Please don’t hate me.’ Once she was finished with her ramble, we explained our mutual feelings. We waited to have our official until after we presented not knowing how our status’ might change our feelings.” Penelope explains.

“My sister is such a rambling dork for the both of you” Lizzie says lovingly.

“Adorably so” Penelope smiles scanning the crowd and finding her wives playing Pin the Hat on the Mad Hatter with the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far in the comments!


	8. The Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter to set up for the next. Chapter 9 should be posted by next Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 'Legacies' or 'The Originals' characters. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 8

Penelope spots MG and Riley conspiring quietly at their work station. She decides investigation is in order. MG swirls around in his chair to face Penelope when he hears the telling sign of heals approaching.

"Hey, Boss! You look tired. I've got just what you need!" Penelope gasps and rises her hand to her heart taking mock offense at MG's tired comment. 

"Excuse you. I look fabulous!" Penelope defends. 

"Wouldn't you like to take a few days off for fun and relaxation before the craziness of fashion show frenzy month?" MG suggests doing his best impression of a salesman.

"Did you rehearse that? Are you work husband cheating on me with some CEO at a vacation booking agency?" The ravenette raises an eyebrow waiting for a response. 

"Peez, really?" MG sighs. 

"What? Was it the work husband comment that went too far?"

"No, I just want you to pay attention to my proposal instead of teasing me"

"I will do my best. Propose away. Although, I hope you at least got down on a knee for Lizzie. I'm honestly disappointed by the lack of fanfare you've put into this one." MG just shakes his head with a smile. He doesn't comment knowing they would never get to the real point of this conversation if he does.

"We should go on a friendscation over Labor Day weekend. I was thinking we could go out to the lake. Take the boat out and eat s'mores."

"That does sound like exactly what we need. Check with Kaleb and Jed if their schedules will allow them to go camping next weekend. I'll ask my girls and have them check with Landon and Raf." Penelope agrees with a nod. The more she thinks about it the better a friendscation sounds. They have been working their asses off to prepare for the coming events in September. It would be smart to reenergize before the chaos hits.

"Aye aye, captain" MG salutes before sending a text to Kaleb about his bright idea.

"We need to enjoy the break because September 4th we leave for New York from there to London on the 13th to Milan on the 17th and then Paris on the 23rd. We won't be home until October 2nd. Everyone who survives gets a paid week off after the madness." Penelope informs receiving cheers from her employees in response.

Penelope heads back to her desk sending a quick text to her wives.

Penelope: How does s'mores, sunshine, and sexy swimwear sound?

Hope: Sounds like a good time

Josie: When and where?

Penelope: Lake house over Labor Day weekend with the entire avenger’s squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	9. Dirty Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendcation: fishing, boating, sand castles, s'mores, and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 'Legacies" or "Originals" characters. Warning- there is a flashback with underage sex. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 9**

Hope, Raf, and Jed load up the silver Ford F 150’s cargo bed with fishing gear, fire wood, two large coolers full of food on ice and one with various beverages, matches, first aid kits, lighter fluid, eight duffle bags with various designs that belong to the pups along with their own three cases of luggage. Raf carefully backs out of the drive with the boat in tow behind the truck. Josie stands behind the truck giving them directions so they do not hit anything. The truck makes it out of the driveway.

Hope thanks her wife for the assistance tossing Josie the keys to her candy apple red 1963 Mercury Comet. Lizzie assists Nic and Rachel into the back seat of the classic car. Josie puts down the top of the convertible as the pups get buckled. Lizzie jumps into the passenger side as Josie turns the key activating the purring engine. 

Kaleb starts up the designated cool car with passenger including Penelope, Lennox, Parker, and Harper. The yellow Jeep wrangler roars to life following the Comet out of the drive way and onto the highway.

Last but definitely not least, MG presses on the gas reversing out of the driveway with the Blue Kia Soul vibrating from the pounding bass. A pop song is blaring from the speakers that Ciera, JJ, and Luke are singing along to from the back seat. MG and Landon bob their heads to the beat as the miles pass them by. It takes them an hour and a half to arrive at their lake house.

The friends bought the enormous lake house equipped with eight bedroom, four bathrooms, kitchen, living room, fireplace, and a hot tube together. They decided it was a great investment for future summers when JJ, Ciera, and Luke where two years old. It was their favorite part of the summer when they all found time to visit the lake together.

They make quick work of putting all the gear and food away. The adults send the pups to their rooms to unpack and get their swim suits on. Raf and Penelope team up to make sandwiches for everyone to eat a quick lunch before all the fun begins.

“Who’s going boating with the cool kids” Penelope asks self-declaring Kaleb, MG, Landon and herself as the “cool kids”.

“We want to” JJ, Ciera, and Luke raise their hands in excitement.

“Can we go tubing?” Ciera requests.

“Of course!” Penelope exclaims with enthusiasm. 

“We are going to get the boat in the water. Meet us out their when you finish up lunch.” Kaleb instructs the pups.

Hope and Raf gather bait and fishing gear while the pups eat lunch. Nic and Rach choose to join them once finished with their sandwiches. The parents couldn’t decline their adorable pups holding mini fishing poles and wearing matching fishing hats.

Lizzie and Josie collect the toddlers taking them to the lake’s shore to build a sand castle. Lizzie has a Cosmo magazine and beach towel to work on her tan.

“Make sure to wear life jackets” Josie orders the eldest pups planning on boating.

“We will, Aunt Josie” Ciera promises easing the omega’s mind.

“Thanks, sweetie. Keep those two wild ones out of trouble.” Josie requests before shutting the lake house door.

“Weird. Some day she will be calling one of us Mom instead of Aunt Josie and Lizzie.” The omega ponders aloud.

“You’ve noticed too?”

“Of course. They are obviously crushing on each other” Josie answers with an easy smile.

“You aren’t worried?” Lizzie asks as they begin a short jaunt to the lake’s shore.

“Everything happens for a reason, Liz. It will work out in time. Remember Landon and Raf’s first year at Salvatore when we were sixteen? You had a crush on Raf who at the time had a crush on me. We all found who we belong with in the end and so will they.” Josie explains while slowly leading the toddlers to a sandy spot. 

“I can’t believe you are being so nonchalant about this!” Lizzie says while laying her beach towel onto the ground.

“Time for sunscreen, babies” Josie informs the toddlers. She takes out two bottles of 50 SPF sun screen out of her beach bag. The omega helps each pup lather up with the protective lotion.

“Good job! Now you can play” Josie announces letting Lennox, Harper, and Parker free.

Josie glances over to the dock where Hope, Raf, and Jed are directing Nic and Rachel to add bait to a hook and cast a line. Once the lines are bobbing in the water waiting on a fish to bite the pups sit down in their mini lawn chairs. They hold onto their fishing poles patiently waiting for the moment to reel in a fish.

The two middle pups take after Hope and Raf. They are reserved, patient, and level headed. Until someone threatens their families, then they show their strength through protection. The first time Josie and Raf saw this side of the two pups was on the playground. There was a kid picking on Parker. Nic and Rach came to the little boy’s rescue. The thought causes Josie to check on her youngest son.

Parker is wondering around the shore looking for shells a few yards away from Josie’s watchful eye. The little boy gathering things to use for decorations while his friends focus on making a sand castle. Lennox and Harper are vigilantly packing sand into pales to build up their creation. Josie helps the pups turn over the heavy pales once they explain where they want the sand to go. Lizzie is sunbathing next to her sister and little ones playing in the sand.

“This is so nice” Josie muses.

“I know right? Relaxing on the sand and soaking up the sun.” Lizzie dazedly replies enjoying the summer weather.

“That’s also nice but I meant being able to be here with everyone. I miss spending time together.”

“Jo, we see each other all the time” Lizzie takes off her sunglasses to glance at her twin like she is concerned for her mental wellbeing.

“True but it is for work, birthdays, or holidays. We never have time to smell the roses and spend time with all our friends. Busy schedules won’t allow us to have many days like this.”

“You’re right. This is the only time of year the whole gang can get together and hangout without other obligations tearing us in different directions.” Lizzie agrees as she places her shades back on.

Josie returns her focus on shoveling sand into a pale. She makes sure to pack the beads of dirty tightly inside forming a part of their sandcastle masterpiece. Harper instructs her momma where to place the pale. Her youngest daughter has a real knack for building. Her favorite items to play with are building blocks and tinker toys. Josie suspects they might have a future contractor or architect on their hands. 

“I’ve got a great idea! Once the pups are asleep, we should play a game like we used to back in school.” Lizzie

“I don’t think Spin the Bottle would be wise, Liz” Josie warns her sister.

“Jo, please” Lizzie rolls her eyes at her sisters’ ridiculousness. “Of course, I meant Dirty Truth. It wasn’t even safe to play spin the bottle at school with how possessive our wolves are.”

“I wanted to rip Landon’s face off when he spun and landed on Penelope.” Josie admits remembering the first and last time the game was played.

“That was when we were sixteen. What would happen now?” Lizzie asks with mirth.

“If he touched my alpha, I would light him on fire and watch delightedly as he burns” Josie answers without remorse.

“Exactly, we are not playing spin the bottle. It would be a bloodbath.” Lizzie decides. 

“Pups, violence is bad. Stay in school.” The blonde adds in an afterthought pointing at the toddlers playing in the sand in case they were listening.

“We don’t go to school, Auntie Lizzie” Parker informs his aunt. The twins wouldn’t be attending pre-school until next year when the youngest two Mikaelson’s turn four-years-old.

“Okay, I will wait until you want to dropout to give you that sage advice” Lizzie offers before closing her eyes to nap in the sunshine.

***

Wind dancing in their hair. Waves breaking against the boat as the machine cuts through the water. The lakes mist tickles sun kissed skin. Penelope, Kaleb, and Landon lounge on the boat drinking hard lemonade while MG chauffeurs them around the water.

“This is amazing.” The ravenette says clinking her wine cooler in cheers with Kaleb’s.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to end summer” Kaleb agrees.

“I told you, Peez. This is exactly what we need before heading to New York on Tuesday.”

“Please, don’t remind me” Penelope frowns.

“You’re not excited to go?” Landon asks surprised the fashionista seems depressed at the mention of one of the largest and longest fashion events of the year.

“No, I’m excited. It’s just bittersweet,”

“Being away from Hope, Josie, and the pups?” Landon guesses.

“I’m going to miss JJ’s 10th birthday and I won’t be able to see her until Milan. Hope, Josie, and the pups won’t be able to travel with JJ until three weeks into the trip. I’ve never been away from them that long before. They usually stay with me every weekend on these trips. Flying out with the pups to which ever city I’m in that week.” Penelope explains.

“That is difficult. You can always video chat and keep in constant communication through text and calls.” MG offers supportively.

“Raf and I will check up on Hope, Josie, and Lizzie if they need anything while you both are gone.” Landon promises.

“Thanks, Lan” Penelope and MG giving the omega appreciative smiles. MG speeds up the boat when he catches the signal from the pups towing behind in a 3-person watersports tube want to go faster.

“Whoa, Greasley! Stepping on the gas much?” Kaleb holler not expecting the change of pace.

“Get a grip, grandpa. This is the fun boat which means fast” Penelope teases her friend.

“You’re such a brat, Pennywise” Kaleb retorts.

“Don’t tell me that nickname is catching on! I’ll punch Raf in the face.” Penelope threatens.

“You’ll have to go through me first” Landon states defending his mate.

***

Kaleb, Jed and Penelope organize wood into the fire pit. They allow Josie the honor of lighting the match and starting the fire knowing her affinity for fire. The adults assist the pups with their roasting sticks cautioning them to be careful while cooking their hotdogs in the fire. The have a picnic table set up with buns and dressings.

The sun has gone down leaving the sky to be lit with twinkling starts and the full moon. They hangout in lawn chairs around the fire chatting and listening to music. The pups last an hour before they start begging for s’mores. Luckily, they were prepared for the request having a bag of marshmallows, box of graham crackers, and loads of chocolate at the ready.

“Ma, could you help me? I don’t want to burn it.” Harper asks Penelope having trouble getting her marshmallow gold instead of charred.

“The trick is you can’t put the marshmallow directly in the fire. It’s to hot and will catch on fire burning the sugary treat and nobody wants that unless they are weirdos like your Mom and Nic.” Penelope places Harper in her lap. She puts a new marshmallow on the roasting stick.

“Hold on to the stick. We will roast it together.” Penelope instructs giving her little girl a kiss on the cheek.

“Keep the marshmallow above the flames. Slowly rotate it so all the sides turn gold” The ravenette explains as she rotates the stick in both her hands. The marshmallow was a perfect gold in lickety-split.

“Thank, Ma!” Harper excited hops off Penelope’s lap running to get a graham cracker and chocolate bar to complete the desert.

It doesn’t take long for the evidence of the sugary treats to manifest in the rambunctious pups. The s'more induced sugar rush causes the little ones to run around trying to catch fireflies. Nic, Rach, Lennox, Harper, and Parker cup their palms in hopes to catch the glowing bugs in their hands. When they succeed the pups enthusiastically run around showing all the adults until the bug flies away escaping their little grasps.

After 30 minutes of firefly hunting, the excess energy is worn out of them and the pups gravitate to their parents. Harper seeking refuge in Penelope's arms. Nic heading to Josie always being his Momma's baby boy. Parker hoping onto Hope's lap. Rach cuddling in Raf’s grasps. Lennox yawning while resting her head on Landon’s chest.

***

"Pups are all asleep" Landon informs the room of parents while sitting down to be engulfed by Raf’s muscular biceps.

"The day’s activities must have worn them out" Josie muses checking the clock above the fire place stating it's 9:15pm.

"Ready for some fun?" Lizzie asks entering the room.

"Depends, Greasley. What do you have for us?"

"A game of dirty truth and it's Saltzman-Greasley to you, Satan" Lizzie playfully glares at her sister-in-law.

"Hold your fire. It's just a mouthful to say both names" Penelope raises her arms in defense.

"You're a mouthful" Lizzie childishly retorts not thinking of something clever to say in the moment.

"She can be" Josie slyly states unable to resist the perfect setup. 

"Josette!" Lizzie scolds her sister for the lewd joke.

"Liz, we're about to play dirty truth. What are you expecting?" Josie teases.

"The last time we played we were in high school and you blushed over discussing kisses" Lizzie states defending her surprise over Josie’s openness to sexual innuendo.

"Things have changed" Josie shrugs her shoulders.

"You know the rules." Lizzie states ignoring her twin with a hair flip.

"Take one drink for each choice of dirty truth. Two drinks for the choice of truth. A penalty drink for being boring as hell." Lizzie instructs handing out alcoholic beverages to the group.

Lizzie tosses Landon a beer who is now sitting with Raf in a recliner. She gives his alpha a scotch neat.

The blonde makes her way to the other recliner with Jed in Kaleb's arms. Jed takes his gin and tonic while Kaleb accepts his whiskey.

Then she heads to the love seat. Penelope and Hope sitting on the seat with Josie draped over them. The omega is sitting on Penelope's lap and her legs in Hope's. Lizzie serves Hope a rum and coke. Penelope accepts her sex on the beach. Josie thanks her sister for the fuzzy navel.

Lizzie reaches her final destination on the couch next to MG. Her beta husband offering his wife a glass of wine. The blonde beta accepts the drink graciously rewarding her mate with a peck on the lips.

"MG, truth or dirty truth? Penelope inquires with a mischievous smile.

"Dirty" MG answers nervously taking a drink as the rules require.

"Who would you have a threesome with out of the people in this room?"

"Lizzie and Kaleb" MG says without hesitation.

"I'm a little hurt. But I understand it was the safest answer." Penelope teases.

"Peez, what do you wear when you want to get laid?" MG asks turning the tables on the ravenette.

"Seriously, MG? Just because I'm a fashion designer does not mean I have an outfit for everything!"

"Bullshit" Kaleb says calling Penelope out.

"You're right she has an outfit for everything." Hope helpfully informs the group.

"Traitor" Penelope pouts. Hope just laugh at her before blowing her a kiss.

"Technically, my statement is not bullshit because my answer is not considered a true outfit of clothing" Penelope defends herself.

"What's the outfit, Pen" Landon asks keeping them on topic before taking a gulp of his beer.

"My birthday suit. If I'm lying on the bed with that on my wives usually get the picture." Penelope smirks while answering.

"She's never been accused of subtlety" Josie adds making everyone in the room laugh.

"Kaleb, truth or dirty truth?" Josie questions.

"Oh, Jo. You know I prefer everything dirty" Kaleb chuckles when Josie winks at him.

"Then I'll make my question nice and dirty for you. Hmm, what's the kinkiest thing you like to do in bed?" Kaleb smirks at her words.

"Wax play" Josie smiles at his answer loving all things fire related.

"Do you play with fire or get burned?" Josie inquires curiously.

"The pyromaniac wants to know" Lizzie states teasing her sister.

"I like a little pain with my pleasure" Kaleb responds.

"Wax play is a fun way to spice things up" Josie adds agreeing with Kaleb's assessment.

"Really, Jo? Do you play with fire or get burned?

"Is that your dirty truth question for me?"

"You are choosing dirty truth?" Kaleb checks.

"Yes" Josie says accepting her fate with a grin.

"No, I'm not wasting the first dirty truth question you ever answer on that one. We all know you like to play with fire and probably enjoy the burn" Kaleb informs the girl who always chose truth when they played in high school.

"Tell us in detail what you fantasize about while masturbating?" Kaleb demands.

"I don't usually have to pleasure myself" Josie answers smugly.

"My God! How often do you guys have sex?" Landon gasps in surprise.

"A normal amount. Like 3 or 4 sessions a week?" Josie replies after checking her math. They usually have sex Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday nights and Sunday mornings.

"FOUR TIMES?" MG exclaims

"Weekly?" Jed checks.

"Yes" Josie nods laying her face in the crook of Penelope's neck.

"They're jealous" Penelope says kissing her omega's cheek.

Kaleb wolf whistles and Lizzie makes a gagging noise.

"It makes sense" Raf states causing all eyes to him.

"How does that much sex make sense? Between pups, work, and life we barely have sex once a week." Landon asks bewildered at his mate’s logic.

"They are constantly touching. Even Hope, who dislikes human interaction let alone physical contact. She is a PDA machine with those two. Therefore, it only makes sense that their public displays of affection wouldn't turn off when alone together it would amplify." Raf reasons.

"I wouldn't say I'm opposed to human interaction. I’m here, aren't I?" Hope argues.

"It's okay, Alpha. You're a moody artist. It comes with the territory." Josie gently assures.

"Exactly, we are artists. We have a lot of emotions and passion. Which often translates itself in sex." Penelope explains.

"I did not need to know how often my sister has sex" Lizzie complains

"And hearing her fantasy in detail is better?" Kaleb asks the dramatic blonde reminding everyone of the original question that remains unanswered. Lizzie glares in response.

"Jo, what's your go to fantasy during PR trips?" Raf asks his best friend.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Josie inquires looking around the room.

"No" Lizzie whines.

"Yes" the rest of the group exclaim including the two alphas intrigued by what their omega's fantasy could be.

"On PR trips, I fantasize about finishing up an interview with some sleaze ball and I enter my dressing room to find Hope and Penelope. They are furious at the alpha interviewer for hitting on me. Hope makes a comment about reminding me who I belong to. They tease me until I beg for release. Hope fucking me in the ass and Penelope thrusting into my pussy. Penelope whispers in my ear I'm not allowed to cum until I've been properly knotted by both my alphas. They simultaneously bite down on my neck as they knot me. I scream as multiple orgasms crash through my body." Josie answers honestly observing her mates’ reactions.

Penelope's body stiffens and her throat muscles contract in a gulping motion. Hope closes her eyes trying to hide the transformation to wolf gold and blown pupils from arousal.

"Damn, Jo! Long way from blushing over talk of kisses" Kaleb guffaws.

"I was 16 the last time we played this, people! I blushed over everything!" Josie pouts.

"Raf, truth or dirty truth?" Jed asks knowing Josie is finished being teased.

"What is a sexual act you are curious about you've never told anyone" Jed asks.

Raf takes a moment to think before providing an answer, "edging".

"You want to play with some orgasm control?" Landon inquires his alpha gently nuzzling his face into Raf's neck.

"Maybe" Raf shrugs not wanting to experiment if his mate doesn't want to.

"I'm up to try a few new things if you are?" Landon says sensing his mate’s hesitance to voice his desire to experiment without know how his husband feels about the subject.

"I think I'd enjoy that" Raf decides kissing his omega's forehead.

"Aww! So cute!" Penelope and Lizzie say embarrassing the couple. Landon and Raf both throw a pillow at the two girls.

"Hey!" The girls exclaim ready to launch a counter attack at the boys.

"Jed, truth or dirty truth?" Raf asks before Lizzie and Penelope can retaliate. Jed takes one drink signaling he wants a dirty question.

"Role playing yes or no" Raf inquires.

"Hell yes" Jed exclaims.

"I should have known" Raf chuckles at the beta's enthusiasm.

"What kind of role playing?" MG ponders aloud.

"Any kind, really. My favorites are strangers at a bar and client/callboy." Jed says answering his friend's question.

"Those are good. I like royalty/servant "MG states.

"You are married to the queen of bitchy banter" Penelope playfully teases.

"It's arguable that title belongs to you, darklord" Lizzie tosses back at the ravenette.

"Lan, truth or dirty truth" Jed asks to end the playful frenemies war brewing.

"Dirty" Landon requests taking a drink from his beer.

"Have you ever masturbated at work while sexting Raf?" Jed asks his friend.

"Your answer better be 'no', Landon" Hope warns her assistant manager.

"Rest assured, boss. That will never happen" Landon says laughing.

"Good!" Hope sighs in relief before turning to her sister-in-law.

"Liz, truth or dirty truth?" The blonde smirks before taking one drink in answer narrowing her eyes daring the alpha to take her best shot.

"In control or controlled in bed?" Hope raises her eyebrow at the blonde.

"I enjoy both. But if I had to choose, I want to lose control in bed." Lizzie answers while enjoying another drink of her wine.

"Mikaelson, truth or dirty truth" Lizzie asks turning the tables.

"Make it dirty" Hope grins in response.

"What’s a fool proof way to get you hot and bothered?" The blonde beta inquires.

"Why do you want to know how to turn on my wife?" Josie raises an eyebrow at her twin suspiciously.

"Hope has always been so reserved. I'm just curious what brings the alpha out in her" Lizzie explains her reasoning behind the question.

"Have you seen my wives? I don't really need anything special to turn me on" Hope tells the blonde.

"Come on, Hope. That isn't an answer" Landon complains.

"What let's your wolf loose, Mikaelson?" Kaleb asks urging the alpha to answer.

"Should I tell them?" Hope lingers letting them wonder for a while.

"Inquiring minds want to know" Penelope responds to her wife's rhetorical question.

"Babygirl, what's the fool proof way to get me all hot and bothered?" Hope tilts her head and smiles at Josie.

Their friends wait silently for the author to reply. Josie bites down on her pouty bottom lip sucking the supple flesh into her mouth. Josie uses a breathy seductive tone, "Calling you Daddy".

Kaleb roars with laughter clapping his hands. Hope, Josie, and Penelope are shocked at their friend’s outburst. Having a daddy kink wasn't anymore scandalous than the other kinks they have discussed tonight.

"I fucking knew it! The Mikaelson girls have a daddy kink." Kaleb manages to get out in his excitement.

"Who said it first?" Jed asks ignoring his husband's reaction.

"I did" Penelope confesses surprising everyone in the room. Hope takes the ravenette's hand into hers resting them over Josie's knee.

"When?" MG inquires his best friend having been shocked by the revealed information.

"Josie and I were 16 and it was Hope’s 17th birthday. That was an important night for our relationship." Penelope remembers.

The memories of that day will never fade imprinting themselves on the three intertwining souls. It was the first day the girls ever felt truly complete.

***Flashback***

_Hope was entering her first full blown rut on her 17th birthday. As every maturing alpha does when they come of age. The auburn-haired girl had been acting strangely all week. Josie and Penelope came to the conclusion it was time for an intervention._

_The girls decided to ambush their girlfriend in the stacks of the abandoned library. Hope flipped the ravenette onto her ass not knowing who was sneaking up on her. The omega and alpha join Penelope on the floor making sure she is okay._

_In that silent library the girls have a heart to heart. There is not a librarian to ‘shh’ them since it was after hours and all the students were out in the woods for a party. Just three girls stupidly in love with each other cuddling in the stacks talking about their feelings._

_Hope confessed why she had been acting weird lately. With her rut approaching, she was nervous her desire for control and dominance may scare them away. The auburn-haired alpha’s open vulnerability created a safe space for Penelope to share something that had been bothering her lately. The ravenette had been struggling with the contradictions of what an alpha was supposed to be and what she needed. Penelope confesses her deep craving to be submissive for both her girlfriends._

_They share reassuring words, hugs of support, and kissing promising forever. The girls refuse to leaving their spot on the carpeted library floor until Hope begins sweating as her rut begins. Penelope and Josie lead their alpha to her room. Hope fumbles with her dorm room keys in desperation. The auburn-haired alpha releases a relived sigh once they are safely in her room with the door locked behind them._

_“Jo, get undressed and lay on the bed” Hope requests while tucking a stray brunette lock behind the omega’s ear._

_“You know what to do with this?” Hope checks lightly tugging on Josie’s necktie. The omega nods before following instructions._

_“Is their anything specific you want to try tonight?” Hope inquires turning her attention to Penelope._

_“Talk dirty to me” Penelope pleads watching Hope bite her lip and eyes go wolf gold in arousal._

_“Light dirty or absolute filth?” The alpha looking for clarification before they began._

_“Filthy, please” Penelope sighs contentedly as Hope caresses her cheek delicately._

_“That can be arranged. Clothes off.” Hope orders in an authoritative voice Penelope had never heard her girlfriend us before and it was turning her on. The auburn-haired alpha takes her time undressing as she watches Penelope strip bare._

_“From now on we will be using the stoplight method. Say ‘red’ everything stops, ‘yellow’ everything slows down, ‘green’ everything feels good and we keep going. Is everyone okay with that?” Hope states observing both her girlfriends nod in agreement._

_“Ready?” Hope questions resisting her rutting wolf demanding for the fucking to begin._

_“Yes” Penelope answers kneeling in front of her alpha waiting patiently. Hope clutches the back of Penelope's neck in a firm grasp pulling her girlfriend up the bed. The alpha squeezes her neck causing Penelope to abruptly stop in front of Josie._

_The omega is lying comfortably up against soft pillows. Her knees spread in a welcoming invitation. Creamy thighs leading to slick folds damp with desire._

_Penelope's wolf salivates at the image. The animal inside demands to break free from Hope's hold and lick up every last drop of the omega's sweet nectar._

_Hope tugs on curly raven locks making Penelope gaze upward. The ravenette spots Josie's wrists loosely bond with a Salvatore uniform tie._

_"Know what that tie is for?" Hope prompts for her alpha girlfriend to answer._

_"No" Penelope quickly responds as Hope forces her head down licking distance from their omega's cunt._

_"The tie is here to remind you of your place" Hope informs while Josie moves her bound wrists behind Penelope's neck. The tie pushing her forward into their omega's glistening sex. The bound wrists constricting her ability to back away._

_"You belong to us, little alpha. Which means your place is on your knees pleasuring our omega however I've deemed fit." Hope declares running fingers down Penelope's spine. She slowly maneuvers her way behind the ravenette's body watching the show._

_Josie's a moaning mess as the ravenette's nose rubs her clit stimulating the bundle of nerves. While the alphas talented tongue licks drenched folds and enters her pussy. Josie violently grinds against her face falling over the edge of her first orgasm of the evening._

_"Don't stop until she begs for respite." Hope orders while caressing Penelope's thighs. The alpha's hand gently creeps higher until fingers met slickness._

_"I'm popping your cherry tonight, Alpha." Hope informs thrusting one finger into tight virginal walls. The action forcing a moan from Penelope's throat._

_"That's exactly what my naughty little alpha wants isn't it?" Hope smirks feeling Penelope's pussy flutter around her finger in response. Hope slides her finger out to introduce two fingers into the moist entrance. The ravenette pants against Josie’s quivering pussy as the omega's second orgasm claims her._

_"You want your alpha to mount you? Rutting into your tight cunt?" Hope continues her dirty talk while thrusting into Penelope. The alpha growls in jealousy of her fingers yearning to be balls deep inside Penelope for the first time Penelope can feel her orgasm approaching from Hope finger fucking her._

_"Such a naughty little alpha! Look at that twitching cock ready to blow its load without having been touched.” Hope smirks at how close her alpha is to climax._

_“Cum in my hand.” Hope orders as she places her palm in front of the alpha’s cock. She doesn’t touch the hard shaft only offering her hand to collect the stream of semen._

_“Your seed will lube up my dick nicely so I can fuck your virgin pussy." Hope says while spreading the cum around her cock preparing to enter Penelope. The auburn-haired alpha retreats her two fingers from Penelope’s damp channel. The omega reaches her third orgasm watching Hope licks her fingers clean moaning at the taste. Josie whimpers and begs for a reprieve. Penelope gives Josie’s clit a kiss before the bounded wrists move allowing Penelope’s neck freedom._

_Hope lines her cock up with the ravenette’s center entrance surrounded by moist folds._

_“Color?” Hope demands before she slots her dick’s tip inside the alpha’s pussy._

_“Green” Penelope answers breathlessly haven’t successfully recovered her breath from continuously eating Josie out._

_“I’m going to enter slowly. Let me know if you need me to stop.” Penelope nods her understanding as Hope begins to enter her slowly allowing Penelope’s tight pussy time to get adjusted to the thick cock stretching her out. Penelope groans in pain when Hope pushes through the resistance of her hymen._

_“Yellow” Penelope whimpers at the pain. Hope pauses movement until her alpha gives her the go ahead. Inch by inch, Hope gently thrusts deeper into her alpha’s welcoming pussy._

_“That’s it little alpha” Penelope moans at Hope’s words when she finally bottoms out. She exits out to the very tip before thrusting back inside._

_“Fuck” Penelope moans while her alpha continues at an even pace._

_“That’s it little alpha, take my cock! I’ll pound into you until you cum so hard around me!” Hope announces speeding up her thrusts. Penelope can feel the pressure building inside of her. It won’t be long before she comes undone._

_“Fuck, Daddy!” Penelope hollers as an intense climax rocks her world. The ravenette doesn’t register what she called her alpha until she feels Hope’s hips falter in their rhythm as the word reaches her ears. The uttered name causing Hope to lose control as her orgasm crashes to the surface._

_“Say it again!” Hope demands the wolf inside roaring in pleasure._

_“Fuck, Daddy” Penelope moans as Hope bites into the scent gland on her neck breaking the skin marking Penelope’s as hers. The ravenette whines feeling her eyes turn gold and canines enlarge craving blood to return the mating bite._

_Hope releases her clenched jaw licks the bite before exposing her neck in an offering. Josie crawls over to the two alphas. The alpha and omega taking opposite sides of Hope’s neck biting down to claim the alpha as theirs forever._

_Hope and Penelope share a look as smirks grow onto their faces. They turn to their omega ready to make it official. Josie’s eyes widen as the two alphas lick her neck before biting into the sensitive flesh. Their hearts swell with an overwhelming sense of home. Their bond is growing and scents intermingling as mated wolves. Nothing has ever felt so right before even if they just broke so many rules by sharing a mate bond before Josie or Penelope is of age._

_“JoJo?” The ravenette whispers feels the missing bite in her very soul. Her wolf howls begging to be bonded with both her mates to be completed._

_“It’s okay, Pen. I’m right here.” Josie takes Penelope into her arms as she bites her alpha’s neck finalizing the three wolves mating bond._

***End Flashback***

“Was that the night…” Lizzie raises an eyebrow at her twin.

“Yes” Josie answers knowing what her sister was thinking.

“What are we missing?” Landon inquires watching the twins have a conversation with their eyes.

“I knew something was off when the three of you wore scarves for six months straight even through a Virginia summer. You had to hide your mating marks from mom and dad. They would have been furious if they knew you shared mating bites before coming of age” A smile grows on Lizzie’s face finally putting puzzle pieces together. 

“Wait, the scarf season that lasted forever was because you three were hiding that you shared claiming marks at 16?” Landon checks catching up through context clues.

“No wonder you three seemed like a married couple in high school. You basically were” Kaleb states.

“That explains so much. I was so clueless back then crushing on you when you were already mated” Raf says shaking his head at his teenage self.

“In your defense, I wasn’t supposed to be mated and you backed off when I told you of my disinterest in anything more than friendship.” Josie tells her best friend giving him a reassuring smile.

“After the awkwardness passed, you were my rock when I started to realize my attraction to Landon. When I was afraid my love went unrequited, you helped me find the courage to tell him how I feel.” Raf says remembering all the teenage love drama they went through at Salvatore.

“I’m certainly thankful” Landon smiles kissing Raf’s cheek.

“What can I say? I’m great at playing matchmaker. Lizzie was my most difficult challenge but she eventually figured out MG is her soulmate”

“Hey!” Lizzie throws a pillow at Josie in mock anger.

“Before we repeat the cold war of sophomore year, I propose we retire” Penelope offers referencing a dark time when the twins weren’t talking for months. The ravenette picks Josie up into her arms before her omega can fight with Lizzie.

“Jo, I’m not really mad.” Lizzie shouts as Penelope retreats with Josie in her arms.

“I know! Good night!” Josie laughs in the fashionista’s arms

“Night, Daddy” Lizzie calls after Hope.

“I will cause physical harm to anyone who calls her by that name. Consider this your first and only warning” Josie growls as her wife carries her up the staircase with Hope following behind them.

“Yes, Ma’am” The group says heeding the omega’s warning.

***

“It’s so nice to be home. I hate that I have to leave again tomorrow.” Penelope snuggles closer to her wives in bed. The three-day weekend was a blast but there nothing like coming home. Being in their own bed, safe and cuddling after completing a few rounds of goodbye sex.

“We will miss you so much” Josie whispers breathing in Penelope’s scent while she still can. They haven’t spent three weeks apart since they met. It will be an adjustment but they say distance makes the heart grow fonder. The ravenette is convinced whoever came up with that phrase is full of shit. It was probably some sleaze wanting to spend time with their side mistress.

“I will call every night. I promise.” Penelope soothes kissing her omega’s mate mark.

“You’d better” Hope demands holding her alpha tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	10. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Hosie and pups fluff and smut while Penelope is away on business. Next chapter Phosie reunites in Milan with a little Posie smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own 'Legacies' or 'The Originals' character. The song mentioned in chapter is "Make It to Me" by Sam Smith. Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments. Your comments give me inspiration to keep writing this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next chapter should be posted sometime next weekend. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 10

  
“Come here, girl” Nic says patting palms against his legs to get Sadie’s attention. The puppy dog wags her tail in excitement while running over to the little boy. Nic rubs Sadie’s brown floppy ears and white forehead before showing the puppy a miniature tennis ball he has next to him. Sadie barks with enthusiasm at the sight of her favorite toy.

  
Nic tosses the toy across the living room. He watches the Cavalier King Charles Spaniel race after the tennis ball. Sadie returns the ball to Nic’s hand. She sits down patiently waiting for him to throw it again. Her tail wags as she stares at him with puppy dog eyes. Begging for Nic to continue playing.

  
“Fetch” Nic says as he throws the ball for Sadie.

  
“I’m home” Hope calls as she opens the front door.

  
“Hi, Mom” Nic says welcoming her home. 

  
“Where is everyone, buddy?” Hope asks shaking her fingers through her son’s shaggy auburn hair in greeting.

  
“Momma is in the kitchen with the twins making dinner and JJ was tired after school so she's napping” Nic answers distractedly. His focus split between talking and continuing to play fetch with their family dog.

  
“I’m going to check if your Momma wants help in the kitchen.” Hope replies heading that direction.  
  
"Mom! Look! I rolled the dough!" Harper exclaims eager to show her mother the new thing she has learned. Hope smiles at her daughter covered in flour. The artist observes her little girl's work. The dough has been spread in a rectangle shape and looks to be level without any lumps.  
  
"Great job, Sweetness" Hope says giving Harper a kiss on the crown of her head. Lips meeting long wavy strawberry brown locks that are prone to tangles. The color a mixture or Hope's auburn and Josie's brunette.  
  
"Thanks, Mom" Harper smiles showing off her dimples. Her daughter couldn't be any cuter with her button nose and pale cheeks sprinkled with freckles.  
  
"What are you up to, baby boy?" Hope inquires turning to her youngest son giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The twins have completely opposite features. Thanks to superfecundation the twins were sired one by Hope and the other by Penelope. Harper is a clear mixture of both Hope and Josie.  
  
While Parker is 100% Penelope in looks. His caramel complexion, hazel eyes, and short untamable spiky raven locks shooting in different directions. The only thing inherited from Josie is his pouty face and smile.  
  
"I'm mixing the brown sugar and cinnamon for the filling" He informs as his attention remains concentrated on stirring the contents in the bowl.

  
"Is Momma helping?" Hope asks watching the two munchkins nod in answer.

  
"Momma does everything that involves hot and sharp things like knives and pans because they are dangerous." Parker responds knowing the kitchen rules and warnings that Josie has given all the pups.

  
"You're right, Parks" Hope says making her way towards Josie by the counter with the cutting board. She wraps her arms around her omega from behind as Josie chops up an onion.

  
"Good afternoon, babygirl" Hope whispers kissing Josie's neck.

  
"Hi, honey" Josie replies while moving in Hope's arms to face her alpha. The omega grasps the artist's cheeks bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

  
"You should get cleaned up before dinner" Josie states when her forehead rests against Hope's after the kiss ends.

  
"What? You don't want me to wear paint stained overalls to the dinner table?" Hope jokingly inquires.

  
"You can wear whatever you'd like to dinner but the paint needs to be off your skin." Hope raises her eyebrow in question.

  
"There will only be one thing on your hands and face tonight and it's not paint, Hope Mikaelson" Josie smugly grins observing Hope's eyes turn gold with arousal. The alpha turns taking two stairs at a time in a hurry to clean up.

  
"Dinner will be done in two hours so around 5:30 if you could wake JJ before you return" Josie requests of Hope's retreating form.

"Of course, Jo" Hope hollers down the stairs.

"Are we ready to roll?" Josie asks her munchkins making them giggle.

"Use this pastry brush to spread the melted butter" Josie instructs Harper before heading back over to the cutting board.

  
"Once Harp's done, sprinkle on the filling" Parker understandingly nods. He patiently waits for his sister to finish before adding the filling. The little boy takes his time making sure he doesn't miss a spot.

  
They roll the dough into a tight log shape together. Then Josie takes it to cut into 12 even pieces. The twins assist their mother with placing the individual rolls into a greased round pan.

  
"Now it's time to let them rise." Josie informs the pups.

  
While the dough rises, they clean up dishes and the floury mess on the counter top. Josie lifts the twins into her arms heading over to the kitchen sink. She helps both her little ones wash away any remaining flour, butter, or cinnamon sugar they have on them.

  
Once her pups and the kitchen are cleaned up Josie grabs crayons and coloring books for them. The twins contently draw in their books sitting in the bar chairs at the kitchen island while Josie returns to making the main course.

  
She turns on a stovetop burner and places a pot on it. The author adds ground beef, olive oil, and chopped onion to the pot. Josie waits for the temperature to rise using a spatula to break the gradually browning meat. Josie turns the ovens knob to pre heats for the rolls that have been rising for an hour. She gives the rolls another 10 minutes to rise while the oven prepares itself.

  
"Can I help with anything, Love?" Hope inquires reappearing at the bottom of the staircase.

  
Josie glances over at her wife. Her eyes crawl up black jeans traveling to the tucked in black lace covering her muscular abs leading to a tied white button up blouse. Josie knows the lace undershirt must be a corset. The skin tight lace pushing up Hope’s breasts. The mental image alone makes her mouth water.

Unfortunately, her alpha is covered up with that damned blouse. Giving nothing away only to inspire Josie’s imagination to wander. The omega plans on breaking every last button while tearing that offending blouse off her alpha tonight. Josie shakes her head returning to reality and keeping those thoughts for later.

  
“Hand me the bowl of mixed beans. Then dice those tomatoes.” Josie orders putting her alpha to work.

  
“Yes, ma’am” Hope jumps into action. The artist places the bowl on the counter top next to the stove giving her omega a kiss on the cheek.

  
“Thank you, sweetheart” Josie opens the oven and adds the pan of rolls before shutting the door.  
Hope puts the finished diced tomatoes in the bowl of beans while her omega sets a 25-minute timer for the rolls. Josie stirs the steaming ingredients on the stovetop adding diced tomatoes and beans to the mixture that will end up as homemade chili.

  
Hope connects her phone to the speakers in the kitchen turning on a playlist. The first song begins to play catching Josie’s attention. The smooth vocal stylings of Sam Smith grace their ears.

  
“May I have this dance?” Hope holds out a hand to her wife in invitation.

  
“I’d love nothing more” Josie accepts and the alpha pulls her tightly into strong arms. The author’s breath hitches at the fast motion. Hope leads her wife slowly around the room in a loose version of a waltz. 

  
“ _I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow. I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that you're the one designed for me._ ” Hope sings the lyrics as they twirl around the room.

  
“ _A distant stranger that I will complete. I know you're out there we're meant to be. So, keep your head up and make it to me_ ” Josie recites the next few lines of the song as Hope dips her. Once back on level ground, Josie kisses Hope. The kiss lasts the rest of the song as they gently sway to the music.

  
“I love you” Josie whispers as their lips break from the need for oxygen becoming too great to ignore.

  
“I love you too, babygirl” Hope promises sealing it with a kiss.

  
***

“How was everyone’s day?” Hope asks as the pups gather around the table for dinner.  
  
"I got an 'A' on my history project and I'm thinking about joining a music club that meets after school on Wednesday's. If that is okay with you, Moms?"  
  
"That's great, JJ! Was that the project over The Great Depression?"  
  
"Yep!" JJ replies in answer.  
  
"That is amazing, darling! Tell us a little more about this after school program you're interested in?" Josie inquires her eldest daughter.  
  
"It's a music club that meets for an hour after school every Wednesday. Ms. Garcia, the school's choir and band teacher, is in charge of the group. They have a concert at the end of each year." JJ explains.  
  
"What instrument do you want to learn?" Hope asks excited to learn more about her daughters’ new interest in music.  
  
"The piano or viola. Maybe both?" JJ thinks aloud.  
  
"We'll talk it over tonight and let you know in the morning but I don't foresee any issue with joining the club." Josie tells her.  
  
"Okay" JJ accepts with a smile.  
  
"How was your day at school, buddy?" Hope asks Nic.  
  
"We learned to tell time with clocks. Ms. Wagoner changed the moving hands and asked each student what the clocks time read. When she asked me, it was 1:30. We had chicken patties for lunch. I played four-square with Rach and two other kids during recess." Nic answers providing the highlights of his day.  
  
"That sounds like a fun day, sweetheart!" Josie responds encouragingly.  
  
"It was and next Tuesday is my day for 'show and tell' I was wondering if I could bring Sadie for my presentation? I was thinking she could do some of her tricks we have been practicing to the class? Like rolling over and fetching." Nic asks permission.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea for 'show and tell', buddy" Hope assures.  
  
"Thanks, Mom" Nic grins.  
  
"How was everyone else's day?" Nic asks hinting that he is finished talking.  
  
"We had a good day. Didn't we munchkins?" Josie asks picking up that her son doesn’t have anything else he wants to add. Her two boys are the quieter more reserved pups. Josie gently squeezes her eldest son's shoulder in comfort. Nic gives her a small smile.  
  
"Today was fun! This morning Park and I played outside with Momma. Then we had lunch and naptime. We helped make cinnamon rolls. We colored. Now we are here." Harper enthusiastically fills everyone in on the events of the twin’s day.  
  
"How about you, Park? What were your favorite parts of the day?" Hope asks not wanting her quiet son to feel overshadowed by his outgoing sister.  
  
"Momma gave us some reading and number lessons. I want to be able to read Dr. Seuss stories by myself someday." Parker informs the group of his future aspirations.  
  
"A bookworm after my own heart" Josie sighs in happiness placing a hand over her chest and smiling.  
  
"We also picked these flowers this morning" Parker adds pointing at the table centerpiece. The vase is filled with an arrangement of lilies and blue passion flowers.  
  
"Those are very beautiful flowers you found to pick from the garden" Hope says appreciating the colorful bouquet.  
  
"I thought so too" Josie agrees.  
  
"The chili was delicious, Momma. Can I be excused?" JJ asks finishing up her bowl.  
  
"Of course, baby. Are you feeling okay?" Josie inquires with concern in her voice.  
  
"Just tired" JJ answers hiding a yawn behind her hand. She places her dirty dishes in the sink before returning to the dining table.  
  
"That's to be expected. You're sure you don't want a party this weekend?" Josie checks while getting up from her chair.  
  
"No, I'm sure. I just want you and mom there. I'm kind of nervous." JJ replies gravitating towards Josie while speaking to her.  
  
"I know it can be scary shifting for the first time but everything will be okay. We will be there every step of the way. There are only a few things in life that compare to running free in wolf form. It's breathtaking." Josie promises.  
  
"I love you, Momma" JJ nuzzles her head into Josie's chest as the omega wraps her daughter in a hug.  
  
"I love you too, sweetness" Josie assures giving the pup a kiss on the forehead before JJ heads up to bed.  
  
***  
Hope cleans the dishes while Josie helps the twins take their baths. They meet up for tuck in time.  
  
First they head to the twins’ room. Josie plays the ukulele while they both sing the twins a few lullabies. Once the pup’s eyes begin to droop, their mothers give them each a kiss on the forehead. Hope turns on their nightlight and closes the door while wishing them sweet dreams.  
  
Next they go to Nic's room. Josie reads a chapter of Charlotte's Web to him giving animated voices to all the characters. Hope makes sure he has his stuffed elephant. They both give him a kiss on the cheek wishing him a good night’s sleep before exciting.  
  
Josie and Hope silently open JJ's bedroom door. Their eldest pup is fast asleep. The comforter is about to fall off the bed from the turning and tossing in her sleep. Hope moves the soft blankets up to cover JJ to keep her warm in the night. They give her a kiss goodnight before leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Love, could you get us two glasses of wine? We'll text Pen and then meet me in our bedroom in 10 minutes.” Josie lays out her game plan.  
  
"I'm on it, babygirl" Hope follows her orders heading downstairs to fetch two glasses and a bottle of red wine.  
  
Hope reaches in her pocket sending a quick text to their group message checking in with Penelope.  
  
 **Hope:** How is everything going in London?

  
 **Penelope:** It’s been crazy here. I haven’t slept in two days. I’m at a coffee house with François now for a caffeine pick me up.

  
 **Josie:** Pen! I know these trips are busy but you have to take care of yourself!

  
 **Penelope:** I’m sorry, JoJo. I promise I’ll get some sleep tonight after the show.

  
 **Josie:** You'd better!

  
 **Penelope:** How is my wonderful family doing that I miss dearly?

  
 **Hope:** Well JJ wants to join music club, Nic is taking Sadie to school for 'show and tell', Parker wants to be independent and read The Sneetches by himself one day, and Harper is a bundle of pure energy

  
 **Penelope:** So exciting! We have to let her join. I can see it now... JJ finally sharing her feelings through serenading Ciera with a romantic instrument like the guitar or violin. Little Parker wanting to be independent :( Right now it's to read Dr. Seuss but our little guy has an old soul. He will be secluding himself in the library reading Aristotle and Tolstoy by the time I get home.

  
 **Josie** : You need some sleep, darling. I'm afraid you're delusional if you think our toddler is reading works of philosophy.

  
 **Penelope:** Not delusional, JoJo. Maybe a tad bit dramatic. I'll give you that. I just miss my wives and pups!

  
 **Hope:** We miss you too, Pen!

  
 **Josie:** We can't wait to see you next weekend!

  
 **Penelope:** Give the pups a hug and kiss for me.

  
 **Josie:** We will, Sweetheart.

  
 **Penelope:** Thank you, babygirl.

**Penelope:** One last thing, Daddy?

**Hope:** Yes?

**Penelope:** I think this evening is the night to do what we discussed.

**Hope:** It would be a pleasure.

  
 **Penelope:** I await our reunion with bated breath.

**Hope:** As will we, little alpha.

**Josie:** Love you, Pen!

  
  
Hope puts her phone back in her pocket so she can carry the drinks back to the master bedroom.  
  
She is greeted with the sight of candles lit all over the room. Josie is resting comfortably on their bed wearing a royal blue lace trim satin slip with a matching bra and thong set.

  
“I haven’t seen so many candles since that fateful Hallow Eves night you seduced Pen and I for the first time” Hope recalls.

  
“A seductress? Me? No, that’s not how I remember it.” Josie smiles shyly.

  
“What do you recall from that evening then?” Hope teases.

  
"I remember a love sick fumbling fifteen-year-old sharing a piece of herself with her soulmates who've owned her heart since they met." Josie answers thinking fondly of the memory.

  
"How may I show my appreciation for having the honor of owning said heart Mrs. Mikaelson?" Hope asks her wife. 

Josie examines every inch of Hope. Staring into her clear blue eyes with a touch of wolf gold in them. She could lose herself in those pools of warmth and love. She runs her fingers through long wavy auburn locks collectively resting on Hope's right shoulder. Josie takes in the fair skin begging to be marked with rough bites and kisses. Her ample breasts on display beneath a tight lace corset.

Fortunately for that blouse Hope took it off before Josie could tear it to shreds. The omega watches contentedly as Hope takes off her black jeans. Slowly displaying hips and thighs hidden in silk boxers. The silk fabric caresses the bulging erection threatening to pop open the button keeping the material closed. Josie swallows finally gathering her thoughts to answer.

  
“You can start with endless foreplay nice and gently. To the point it’s agonizing torture to be going so slow. The moment we can’t take it any longer I want you to fuck me so thoroughly I’ll be sore until next week.” Josie smiles smugly.  
  
“It will be my pleasure to make you cum so hard you feel it for days, babygirl” Hope smirks leaving gently kisses on Josie’s neck.

  
“Talk is cheap, Daddy. It’s all about actions” Hope growls at the challenge in her omega’s words.

She delicately licks both mating bites on opposing sides of the omega’s sensitive throat.  
Hope’s fingers whisper over Josie’s hips and soft outer thighs. The barely-there touch tickles the creamy skin giving the author goosebumps. Josie shivers from the soft attention enjoying the beginnings of the slow build towards a night of mind-blowing climax.  
  
Hope takes her time kissing every inch of Josie's skin while undressing her. The satin slip comes off first leaving her omega in a matching bra and thong set.  
  
"How did I get so lucky?" Hope marvels at Josie in awe of the woman before her. Josie is one of her best friends, wives, soulmates and the bearer of their four amazing pups.  
  
"Just by being you. You deserve the best this world can offer, Hope Mikaelson." Josie whispers into her ear before nibbling gently on the lobe.  
  
"I already have everything. You, Penelope, pups, friends and family." Hope replies.  
  
"I'm an author but I find myself incapable of describing how much I love you." Josie pouts in thought.  
  
"Humor me. Give it a try." Hope encourages her wife to describe the love she feels for her.  
  
"I love you with a passion of ferocity. It's uncontrollable, unwavering, and unconditional. It's more than emotions can comprehend because it can’t be explained away by chemicals. My soul and DNA have intertwined with yours and Penelope's. Like when we were dancing early this evening. The song lyric was 'you're the one designed for me'." Josie tells her wife looking into her deep blue ocean eyes.  
  
“I feel the same way about you" Hope answers bring Josie in for a slow kiss that gradually heats up.  
  
Hope bites her omega's lip in retaliation for the earlobe. Causing Josie to moan. They kiss and touch for hours until they're desperate for more.

  
Not able to stand one more moment of foreplay, Josie straddles her alpha’s face. The omega’s hips advance in a slow grinding motion against Hope exploring tongue. Josie groans as her wife licks the arousal from glistening folds causing the creation of more sweet nectar leaking from her cunt.  
  
Hope plunges her tongue into Josie's pussy. While her wife is distracted by the sensation of her tongue, Hope slides a single finger into her omega's asshole. Josie stills for a moment concerning the alpha that it may not have been the right move.  
  
"Fuck, Daddy!" Josie moans as a rush of arousal washes over her. The omega is so close to climax. She can feel it building up tension nearing the explosion any second. Then the realization that her two alphas now knew her secret fantasy of being double knotted flashes in her mind.  
  
"Are you knotting my ass tonight, Daddy? Is that what you and Pen where conspiring about?" Josie knowingly accuses. The omega leans her body backwards to encourage Hope to keep finger fucking her ass. This movement allowing her alpha availability to exit her pussy and answer the question.  
  
"Yes, I am! Once you've had a few orgasms and relaxed enough to take my cock in your tight little ass" Hope admits adding another finger into the tight hole. They have played with some anal plugs before but she hasn't taken a knot. Josie's body quivers with excitement as her orgasm crashes over the edge.  
  
"Good girl! Cum for Daddy" Hope praises as she adds a third finger.  
  
"One more climax. Then I'll fuck your ass until you're knotted." Hope promises. She brings her mouth to Josie's clit gently licking the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
"Fuck! Keep doing that and I'm gonna cum!" Josie warns. It only takes a few more minutes of constant stimulation with a tongue playing on her clit and three fingers penetrating her ass to cause another orgasm to tear through her body.  
  
"Hands on the head board and spread your knees" Hope instructs as she retrieves lube from the nightstand. She lathers her hard shaft with lube watching her omega get in position to be mounted.  
  
Hope sets up her phone to record a video as she promised Penelope that she would send it to her. Hope slowly approaches while her wife waits patiently.  
  
"Are you okay, babygirl" Hope checks in with her omega while kissing Josie's shoulder blades delicately.  
  
"Yes, I am. Thank you, love" Josie replies a soft smile developing on her face at how safe and loved her alpha's always make her feel. The thought makes her miss Penelope but they will be reunited next weekend in Milan.  
  
"Are you okay with taking my knot and videotaping it for Pen?" Hope asks before they begin.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. I want you to knot my ass and Penny to watch." Josie shivers in pleasure at the mere thought of it happening.  
  
"Fuck" Hope whispers biting her lip at how sexy that sentence sounds coming from her omega's mouth.  
  
Hope inches in slowly with short thrusts until she is fully sheathed in Josie's asshole. Hope doesn't move for a few minutes. This giving both Josie and Hope time to adjust. The omega getting comfortable with the girth of Hope's cock inside her tight ass. The alpha getting time to pace herself when she isn't used to fucking Josie's asshole that has such a vise grip around the base of her cock.  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Josie checks surprised Hope hasn't started fucking her yet.  
  
"Sorry, babygirl. I didn't know if you were ready and I apparently was having a teenager moment." Hope explains shaking her head reprimanding herself.  
  
Josie quickly catches her drift. Hope hasn't had an orgasm yet but she's been throbbing hard for hours and now she's just entered her tight ass.  
  
"Take your time, sweetheart. Whenever you are ready" Josie assures feeling content begin filled by her alpha. 

A moment later Hope pulls out and experiments with a slow reentry. She keeps the first few thrusts slow to begin with before quickening the pace. Hope can feel her knot already forming at the base of her cock. She can tell her omega is close to climax between the moans and panting breath. Hope moans at the sight of Josie’s ass bouncing with each deep thrust into her omega’s asshole.  
  
“The next time my cock is in your tight ass Pen will be here with us fucking your messy cunt. We are going to knot you at the same time making you cry out in ecstasy.” Hope informs knowing those words will be enough to tip her omega over the edge into orgasm.  
  
The moment Hope feels Josie climax she thrusts her knot into the omega's tight ass. Her wife cries out in pleasure pain and Hope reaches her clit to massage the bud to help her omega through the twinge of discomfort. Hope can't hold on any longer once she feels Josie's muscles contract tightening further around her throbbing cock.  
  
"Fuck, babygirl!" Hope moans as the orgasm claims her.  
  
"Are you okay, Jo?" Hope checks once she catches her breath. She gently massages her omega's back laying kisses sporadically up and down Josie's spin.  
  
"I love you, Hope" Josie whispers feeling amazingly sore in the best way possible.  
  
"I love you too" Hope nuzzles her cheek against Josie's back beginning to contently purr.  
  
It takes 30 minutes for Hope's knot to deflate enough for them to move. They spend it sharing soft touches and kisses. Whispering words of love and adoration passing between the two.  
  
Hope cleans herself and Josie up before tucking her omega into the warm comfy sheets. Hope reaches for her phone sending a quick text before joining her omega in bed. Josie falls asleep in Hope's arms with one last 'I love you' shared between them for the evening.  
  
 **Hope:** Our little omega is ready for her fantasy to become a reality. (video attachment)  
  
**Penelope:** Fucking hell! I can’t wait to see you both in Milan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Meet Me in Milan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson bunch go to visit Penelope in Milan. Posie smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. Thank you all for comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 11

Hope and Josie corral their restless pups making sure they don't wonder off in the foreign airport. The 12-hour flight to Milan was long and exhausting. It was annoying to any wolf being trapped in a crowded airplane for 12 hours let alone a newly shifting pup. JJ was anxious the entire flight wanting to run but knowing there was no escape at 35,000 feet off the ground.

"After we see Ma, can I go for a run?" JJ checks with her mothers.

"Definitely, sweetie." Josie permits giving her eldest a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll take you to the gym or we can go swimming." Hope says glancing at her watch. They should be at the hotel by 8pm and the facilities shouldn't close until after 10pm.

"We’re going swimming?" Parker overhears a grin developing on his precious face.

"Of course, Parkster! Swimming is the best part about staying at a hotel" JJ exclaims swooping Parker into her arms making the pup giggle.

"You're a great big sister" Hope whispers to JJ knowing she chose the pool so her little brother wouldn't be disappointed.

They gather their luggage and head out to the car waiting outside. The scenery of the city blends together as the car speeds to the hotel. Josie tips the driver and leads her family through the hotel to one of the top floor suites.

Josie opens the suite's door to be greeted by her wife in a burgundy tuxedo with gold trimming.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" Josie says causing Penelope to turn around and face her.

"Come here, JoJo" The alpha opens her arms to hug her omega.

"I've missed you, babygirl" Penelope sighs contentedly before giving Josie a passionate kiss.

"Ma!" The four pups cry running towards their mother they haven't seen in seventeen days.

"Hi, babies" Penelope gives each pup a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Do I get one of those?" Hope asks sitting all the luggage on the floor. Penelope just shakes her head lovingly. She reaches out for her alpha stealing a hug and kiss from Hope.

"Give me 20 minutes to freshen up and change." Josie requests leaving her alphas in a loving embrace and their pups in capable hands. Penelope nods in agreement letting her omega get ready for the event they will be attending.

"I'm going to help these three munchkins into their swimwear." Hope announces leaving JJ and Penelope to talk.

"Happy belated birthday, little wolf. I wish I could have been there for you." Penelope hates she missed her daughter’s 10th birthday and first shift.

"I know you would have been there if you could, Ma. It's one of your busiest times of year" JJ gives her mother an understanding smile.

"JJ, it’s okay to feel upset or disappointed with me for not being there." Penelope promises worried JJ might be bottling up her emotions like Josie used to when she was younger.

"I'm not mad. I just missed you is all" JJ answers sincerely.

"How have you been feeling since the shift?" Penelope asks gathering JJ into her arms. She places the pup on her lap as she sits down on the couch.

"The days leading up to my birthday were a blur. I was asleep for most of the week." JJ starts explaining.

"That's normal. Your body was preparing to shift. Your mind was adapting to the heightened emotions that come with your wolf instincts." Penelope assures and JJ nods in understanding.

"I was nervous to shift for the first time but it was amazing. It is so freeing to be in wolf form. My paws digging into dirt while running through the bayou surrounded by nature." Penelope's heart swells listening to her pup’s excitement.

"I almost didn't want to change back into human form" JJ admits.

"Are you having trouble balancing both parts?" Penelope checks.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been able to shake this feeling of restlessness. My skin tingles like I might shift any moment. My wolf is itching to run and I don't understand what's going on with my human side lately" Penelope raises her eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean?" Penelope asks having a sneaking suspicion it has to do with matters of the heart. 

"I've been getting in disagreements with Luke over the smallest things. I'll do something nice for Ciera and then Luke will attempt to one up me or vice versa." JJ snuggles into her mother's embrace taking solace in her arms.

"I have all these new emotions that I don't really understand and it's scary, Ma" JJ whimpers crying into Penelope's neck.

"It's going to be okay, little wolf. I'm here" Penelope promises releasing a calming scent and placing a kiss on JJ's temple.

"You smell nice, Ma. Do you always smell like this?" JJ asks.

"Sort of. Everyone has their own scent that intensifies depending on what they are feeling or the message they want to get across.” Penelope attempts to explain.

“What does that mean?” JJ asks confused.

“Your first shift allows access to your wolf senses. That means your abilities of sight, hearing, and smelling have sharpened. This is why you could detect my calming scent I was releasing to soothe you. We release pheromones for many reasons it can be to calm, protect, challenge, fight or claim.” Penelope clarifies. 

“Scents are pretty important then” JJ states processing all the information Penelope has given her.

“Yes, in some instances our scents can be a silent type of communication. Our wolves use scents to broadcast aggression or claim over their mates. They also use scents to recognize and find their soulmates. Those you are compatible with have a more alluring scent.” Penelope expands on the topic.

“So, our wolves pick our soulmates?” JJ asks curiously.

“No, they just usually accept the information first. Our wolves process is: you smell good, you are mine now, I will protect you always and forever. Our human side is the part that makes everything about love complicated.” Penelope tells her.

“Can our wolves be wrong?” JJ inquires looking down at her hands beginning to knead them together nervously. 

“Why, little wolf? Does someone special smell good?” Penelope asks knowingly.

“Maybe? I’m not sure. If my wolf likes who I think, it could be messy. I don’t want to lose my cousin or my best friend.” JJ confesses her fears.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it now, JJ, but everything will work out. Someone’s feelings will get hurt but in the long run it’s a good thing because they will find the right person for them and old pains heal. You, Luke, and Ciera’s friendship will make it through this it might just take a little time.” Penelope answers honestly.

“Thanks, Ma” JJ hugs Penelope tightly thankful that her ravenette mother was always supportive and willing to give her straight forward honest answers to any of her questions.

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Penelope kisses her daughter’s temple.

“JJ! Its time to swim!” Harper excitedly announces running into the room with her yellow one-piece swim suit on. She bounces onto the couch joining her sister and mother.

“Why don’t you have your suit on?” Parker asks storming into the room after his twin.

“You’re right, little man. I’ll go put my suit on so we can go swimming.” JJ gets up off of Penelope’s lap and heads to the room with her and her siblings’ luggage to change. 

***

They exit the limo. Penelope holding her hand out to Josie for assistance out of the vehicle. The author takes the offered hand and Penelope brings her wife's fingers to her lips in an affectionate kiss.

"Such a gentle-alpha" Josie teases with her signature 1000-watt smile.

"Only for the women who own my heart" Penelope answers with a glint in her eyes.

"Cheeseball" Josie accuses.

"You love me" Penelope states as her defense.

"I do” Josie replies without hesitation.

“Ready to face the circus?” Penelope asks knowing what greets them the moment they turn around to enter the event.

“With you by my side? Always!” Josie declares linking their arms so she can escort her wife down the isle of press leading to the events entrance. The flashing cameras and bombardment by paparazzi shouting questions hits them immediately. Josie and Penelope handle it like the pros they are by this point in their careers. Smiling for the pictures and providing the press short but polite answers.

A doorman holds the door open for them once they make it past the press. Penelope and Josie thank the man as they pass by him. A waiter walking around offers them champagne flutes which they graciously accept. The next waiter they meet is serving hors d'oeuvres. Josie takes a few having only eaten a bag of peanuts during the flight today. Penelope leads her around the room while mingling with influential individuals in the fashion world.

They made it through three and a half hours of obligatory small talk before Penelope leads them to the bar. The fashionista has spotted a friend of hers drinking alone trying to isolate himself from the crowd. Josie orders her a drink while she jokes around with her designer friend, Fredrick. Josie delivers her sex on the beach with a kiss to the cheek. Penelope thanks her before continuing with her story that causes Fredrick to bust up laughing.

The fashion designers are still chuckling when a young man approaches Penelope. Josie sizes the omega man up. The tall muscular blonde couldn’t be older than 19 or 20. He must be a model who has worked with Penelope. Josie observes as the model starts shamelessly flirting with her wife right in front of her. Penelope doesn't encourage the guy only giving polite responses.

Josie was about to lose it when the blonde omega starts touching Penelope's arm. The ravenette shies away from the uninvited contact knowing Josie's protective instincts might cause her omega to attack this young man. When the model laughs at something Penelope says and lays his hand on the ravenette’s shoulder Josie lightly growls.

The author has had enough of this guy making moves on her mate. Josie's possessive scent surrounds Penelope letting anyone who gets too close know the fashion designer is her mate.

"Hands off, Ken!" Josie growls at the blond hair omega that resembles Barbie's dream guy. The author bears her canines threateningly.

"Bradley" Penelope says cautioning the blonde not be keep touching her.

The model doesn't take the hint laying his hand on Penelope's forearm.

"My wife has been graciously patient during this blatant act of flirtation on your part. I would heed her warning. My omega doesn't like others touching what belongs to her." Penelope tells the model.

Josie aggressively clasps her fingers around the back of Penelope's neck. She scratches the sensitive flesh with enough pressure to leave a mark without breaking the skin. The fashionista changes her gaze towards her wife whispering at a level for only Josie and the model to hear.

"You're the one taking me home tonight, babygirl. I'm your alpha. The bite marks openly displayed on my neck prove it."

A smirk curls its way onto Josie's lips. If looks could kill the glare from the retreating model would strike them both dead. Josie can't be bothered by it when a swell of pride is going through her wolf at Penelope's words.

"Are you okay? Feeling better?" Penelope checks in with her wife.

"Am I okay?" Josie shakes her head incredulously while delicately massaging the tender skin on Penelope's neck she marked up with her nails.

"I should be the one asking if you're okay. I'm sorry if my actions upset you. I couldn't take it any longer." Josie sighs looking down at her golden bracelet playing with the chain nervously.

"JoJo, look at me" Penelope request while straightening her omega's necklace. The author never being able to deny her wives anything raises her eyes to meet the ravenette’s.

"I would never be cross with you for protecting me. He wasn't taking the hint and your wolf got possessive." Penelope states nonchalantly.

"You're not mad?" Josie's eyes soften adorably with hope.

"No, babygirl. He came on to me when it's widely known I'm mated and married. It was disrespectful to you and Hope. I wouldn't blame you for the actions you chose to rectify the situation." Penelope promises.

“Can we get out of here?” Josie requests checking her watch. It read half past one in the morning.

“That would be lovely. Let’s head outside to the limo.” Penelope instructs accepting Josie’s hand before leading the omega to the car. The drive back to the hotel is quiet. Josie and Penelope cuddling silently enjoying each other presence. The car comes to a halt 30 minutes later. They tip the driver before heading to their suite.

They enter the hotel suite hand in hand. It's past two o' clock. They decide to check in on the pups’ room. Nic is fast asleep in one bed with the twins in the other. Josie and Penelope give each of them a kiss on the cheek before shutting the bedroom door.

Penelope loosens her tie while following Josie to the master bedroom. The women pause at the sight of a wolf with cream colored fur laying on their fluffy king-sized bed. They move closer to investigate. The large white wolf’s head rests over a tiny wolf’s vulnerable belly protecting her pup from possible attacks. Penelope gasps at the first glance of the tiny wolf with fur the shade of midnight.

“JJ” Penelope whispers in awe.

“She’s beautiful” Penelope delicately pets the tiny wolfs fur around her ears knowingly nothing short of an earthquake would wake up JJ. The pup purrs contentedly at the petting motion.

Hope growls sensing someone close to her and JJ in her sleep. JJ growls responding to her mother unconsciously but the tiny wolf’s small noise of warning sounds more like a grumble than a threat. Penelope places her wrist against her mate’s snout. Allowing Hope to smell her scent easing the protective alpha wolf’s mind.

“Everything is okay, Hope. You’re both safe.” The large wolf stops growling in her sleep and nuzzles against Penelope’s soft hand.

The ravenette leaves the wolves to sleep with a loving pet for both of them. Starting to unbuttons her vest while watching Josie. Josie struggles to undo the maze of straps on her intricate high heels. The omega shakes her fists in the air victoriously once the stilettos are defeated. Penelope can't help but grin.

"Pen, could you?" Josie requests pointing at the dress's zipper below brown curls. Penelope smiles at her wife currently looking at her with tired eyes and biting her lip.

"Of course, JoJo" Penelope whispers kissing Josie's bare shoulder blade while dragging the zipper down to her waist. The dress falls pooling around the author's feet. Leaving the omega in a candy apple thong and a matching red lace bra.

"It's been difficult not being able to see you these past two weeks. We’ve missed you terribly." Josie confesses taking the alpha into her arms.

Penelope whines when Josie begins lightly scratching the back of her neck. She tries to remain quiet knowing her alpha and pup are fast asleep a few feet away.

" Shower?" Josie whispers attempting to hold back a moan when teeth sink into her mating bite. The fashionista licks the mark soothing any pain.

"Yes" Josie agrees with a nod urgently helping the ravenette out of her tuxedo. Once she is clad in only boxers and an undershirt the brunette leads her alpha into the bathroom. Penelope can't resist teasing the author for her impatience once the bathroom door is closed and they can talk without worrying about disturbing the wolves in the other room. 

"Someone's a little eager" The fashionista states smugly. Josie grins mischievously grasping the fashionista's erection.

"Who's eager, Pen? Might be the pot calling the kettle black me thinks" Josie challenges. The alpha groans not bothering to deny her wife's accusation.

"I don't want there to be a layer between us, Alpha" Josie pouts increasing the pressure of her hand around the hard shaft straining against boxer material.

Penelope tears off her shirt and boxers offended by the material in her way. Josie gingerly removes her bra and thong observing her wife stumble in her rush to nakedness.

Josie lifts the lever creating a rainfall of steaming water in the spacious walk in shower.

"Ready?" Josie offers her alpha a hand. The ravenette accepts as her omega leads her into the shower.

"That's much better" Josie huskily whispers stroking her alpha's erection. Penelope moans thrusting her hips at the glorious friction.

The author tracks droplets of water on their journey down the alpha's body. The pearls of water clinging to Penelope's abs cause the omega to drop to her knees. She licks the warm droplets up grazing hard abdominal muscles.

"It should be outlawed to be this attractive. It's dangerous." Josie mumbles tightly grasping Penelope's hips taking control of her alpha's movements.

Josie teasingly kisses the tip of her alpha's cock. The quivering she feels of Penelope's hips is terribly satisfying. She licks the underside of the cock, bottom to top, as a reward for responsiveness.

"Have you been a good alpha?" Josie inquires sucking the tip into her mouth. She smirks around her alpha’s cock when she tastes precum.

"Yes" Penelope moans in answer. Josie delicately massages her tight balls feeling the cock twitch in her mouth. The omega gives the tip one last suck before releasing it.

“I don't know how long I'll last once you take me all the way" Penelope warns.

"You haven't pleasured yourself?" Josie asks knowing the answer. These trips are stressful for her mate with an itinerary filled with obligations for every minute of every day. By the time Penelope gets back to the hotel it's past midnight and she's exhausted.

"I haven't had a chance" Penelope whimpers.

"Does my good little alpha deserve to cum down my throat?" Josie questions before accepting half of the cock into her mouth. Penelope's hands fly to the shower door and wall. Helplessly searching for something to steady herself as Josie bobs her head up and down. Taking an extra inch with each movement.

"Fuck, I hope so!" Penelope groans finally forming the words in reply.

Josie reclaims her alpha's hips taking both into her hands. She encourages them to move controlling the rhythm and strength of Penelope's thrusts.

"Fuuuuuuck" Penelope pants feeling Josie's lips ghost against her forming knot with each down stroke.

The fashionista cries out feeling her impending orgasm nearing. Her breathing is uneven and warmth is pooling in her belly. Her cock throbs and balls tighten.

"So close" Penelope warns moving her hand from the glass door to run her fingers through damp brown hair. Josie accelerates the pace stealing her alpha's breath away. The new speed causes her throat to constrict against Penelope's cock.

"JoJo?" the fashionista checks in attempting to pull out of her wife's choking throat. A strong grip on hips doesn't allow her escape. The omega determinedly keeps deep throating. Josie uses her choking to milk her alpha's hard twitching shaft. The author moans at the sensation of her alpha's cum painting the walls of her throat. She greedily swallows every last drop while her alpha gently pets her hair trying to recover after the mind-blowing climax.

Penelope slides down the shower wall on shaking limbs to join her wife. Josie gasps heavily trying to regain air in her lungs.

"You're so good at giving head, babygirl" Penelope compliments causing her wife to laugh breathlessly. She patiently waits for Josie to catch her breath. Entertaining herself by leaving kisses and licks on her wife's mate bites.

Penelope's eyes scan the shower finding what she's searching for within reach. The raven-haired alpha lathers a loofah with lavender shower gel until the sponge is full with soapy foam.

Penelope resumes kissing her omega's neck while massaging the loofah against every inch of Josie's skin. Excluding the throbbing clit in direr need of attention. The fashionista scrubs from her shoulders to her heels. Then moves to her front side lingering the loofah's circular motion on each breast teasing sensitive nipples. Penelope observes her omega's stomach muscles clench in anticipation as the loofah passes by them heading for hips. Penelope smirks watching Josie thrust into the open air.

The alpha continues to tease her mate. Running the loofah against soft creamy inner thighs down to red painted toes.

"How unbearably wet are you, JoJo? Are you positively dripping for me?" Penelope inquires inching the loofah closer until the lavender scented sponge is right above Josie's clit.

"I'm so fucking wet, Pen. My cunt feels so empty it hurts.” Josie responds.

Penelope rings out the loofah over her omega's clit. The soapy suds falling onto the brunette's clit. The soap bubbles tickling her throbbing flesh as they slowly pop.

Penelope reaches for the body wash to make more bubbles. Once the loofah is reloaded with foam, she squeezes the contents onto her hand.

"Ready, my little omega?" Josie nods enthusiastically as her alpha's soapy palm caresses her aching clit. The contact brings forth an obscene moan from her throat.

"That's it, babygirl" Penelope encourages. She knows the time for teasing has passed. The ravenette uses the foam as lube to ease the way for a punishing circular stroking motion. Josie groans from Penelope's aggressive strategy to get her wife off.

"Alpha, I can't..." Josie warns already feeling the edge of orgasm approaching.

"You don't have to last. Cum for me. It's okay. I've got you, JoJo." Penelope whispers lovingly while her hand continues its furious motion.

"Fuck!" Josie growls as she cums hard all over Penelope's hand. She collapses into her alpha's waiting arms. Penelope doesn't let go until her omega's quivering limbs begin to still.

The raven-haired alpha washes her mate’s long wavy brown locks. Once finished, Penelope uses the loofah to clean herself. Then she makes certain the shower has washed away all of the lingering suds from her mate’s body before turning off the water.

Josie steps out of the shower gathering two towels. She wraps one snugly around herself. The brunette holds the towel open for her alpha to walk into. Penelope hums in gratitude as her mate handles the soft fluffy towel to dry her off. The author playfully massages dripping wet raven locks with a towel.

“I love you, Josie Mikaelson” Penelope hums contentedly.

“Penelope Mikaelson, I will love you unto my last breath in this world and onto the next.” Josie professes her undying love while offering her wife an Egyptian cotton bathrobe with the hotels logo on it to wear.

“It’s nearly four in the morning and we need to get some sleep before breakfast at seven.” Penelope reasons after giving her wife a kiss.

“Okay, let’s take a nap before breakfast” Josie agrees heading to the closet to get some pajamas on. She throws Penelope a pair of boxers and a tank top after putting some pajamas on herself. The ravenette crawls into bed cuddling with Josie and their alpha and pup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments! Have a good day!


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope Returns Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. Sorry for taking so long to post! I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

"I miss Pen" Josie whispers in a scratchy voice causing a coughing fit.

"I know, babygirl. I miss her too but she'll be home by morning." Hope promises as she soothingly rubs her palm in a circular motion on Josie's back. The author shivers from the chills that the cold is giving her. She burrows further into the embrace basking in her alpha's body heat.

"I want to stay up until she gets here but the medicine is making me drowsy" Josie pouts.

"Babygirl you're sick and need to rest."

"But.." Josie begins to rebuttal.

"Her flight is delayed anyway. It will be past 3AM when she gets home." Hope reasons encouraging her omega to sleep.

"It's only 11 now" Josie states checking the alarm clock on their bedside table.

"I'll just take a nap and wake up in few hours" Josie decides closing her eyes.

"Whatever you say, love" Hope smiles placing a kiss on her omega's forehead.

***

Penelope exits the airport beside MG and Riley. Their arms are over loaded with designer bags as their feet fall heavily on concrete. Exhaustion weighs them down nearly as much as the luggage itself. They trudge forward searching for the car arranged to pick them up.

"Ms. Penelope" an older gentleman calls. Penelope's eyes meet a beta man wearing a suit and chauffeur cap standing next to a limo.

"Good evening, Mr. H. Or morning I guess" Penelope greets the man with a tired smile and corrects herself after looking at the watch that tells her it's past 2AM.

"Morning, Ms. Penelope." Harold says giving her a genuine smile as he helps them load their bags into the trunk.

Penelope has been working on him for years trying to get the 'Ms.' dropped. Harold is a sweet old military man. He likes showing respect through titles. Penelope could only compromise with him to call her Ms. Penelope instead of Ma'am, Madam, or Mrs. Mikaelson.

"How was your flight?" Harold asks.

"It was a little longer than expected but we made it." Penelope answers.

Their 10-hour flight turned into a 19-hour journey with multiple stops and delays. The long day of travel is evident in the passengers appearances.

MG's clothes are ruffled and his body is stiff from sitting too long.

Riley's mascara and eyeliner are smudged due to restless sleep on the plane.

Penelope's raven locks are messy from running fingers through it in exasperation at her inability to sleep on the flight. Her hazel eyes are heavy with dark bags beneath them. Her average three hours of sleep a night over the last month wasn't nearly enough.

"I'm glad to hear it, Ms Penelope!"

"How's Sherry and Maddie?" Penelope asks the man who has been the Mikaelson's chauffeur for over 15 years.

"Sherry is doing well and Maddie is expecting her first pup" Harold answers.

"Congratulations, Grandpa" Penelope says patting Harold on the shoulder.

"Thank you! Sherry and I are both very excited" Harold responds opening the limo door as an invitation for the fashionista to enter.

"You are a scholar and a gentleman, Mr. H" Penelope says playfully as she steps into the vehicle. Once MG and Riley follow their boss into the limo, Harold closes the door. He jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Do you need to make any detours?" Harold asks as he pulls out of the airport parking lot.

"No, thank you. Please take us home" Penelope requests. All she wants are her wives embraces and a soft bed to fall asleep in for days.

The ride is quiet. They watch the scenery pass them by as light jazz plays in the limo. It takes an hour to reach the heart of New Orleans where they make the first stop to drop off Riley at her apartment.

It takes another 15 minutes before they enter the neighborhood that MG and Lizzie settled down in with their miniature mansion. Lizzie picked out the house of course. The place had to check off all of her desired boxes of luxury.

"Night, MG. See you next week." Penelope says in farewell reminding her friend of their time off.

She has staff that stayed behind and ran the boutique in their absence. The plan is for Riley, MG and Penelope to take off a week while the staff continued running the shop.

"Thanks, Pen." MG says grinning.

"Thank you for all your hard work" Penelope responds with a gently punch to MG's shoulder before parting ways.

"We're homeward bound, Ms. Penelope" Howard states as he heads towards the countryside.

"Words to heal my wounded soul" The ravenette admits.

It's always difficult being so far away from her wives and pups. Separation between bonded mates can be emotionally draining. Her wolf's been howling and whining for weeks inside of her. A constant reminder that her alpha and omega are thousands of miles away if the loneliness in her heart wasn't enough.

Penelope closes her eyes letting the thought of seeing her mates soon bring her comfort. Her mind conjures images in the meantime of intense ocean eyes, dimples, a suspicious raised auburn brow, and a smirk. Flashes of adorable brown puppy dog eyes, pink flushed cheeks, pouty lips, the scent of a cool autumn breeze, warm apple cider, and pumpkin spice.

The soft touch of a caress. To hold and be held again. The whispers of sweet nothings. Shared words of love. Home. As she grows closer her weary heart eases it's ache. Feeling the distance gradually evaporate between them.

"Ms. Penelope" Harold softly calls breaking the ravenette out of her reverie.

The fashionista jumps in surprise at Harold holding the door open for her. She was lost in her daydreams she hadn't noticed the limo stop at her destination. When she catches sight of the 3-story country home standing behind Harold she releases a sigh of relief.

"How about we grab your bags and get you inside?" Harold offers knowing the woman well after all these years. She looked exhausted and beyond happy to be home after a long trip.

"That's the best offer I've had all week" Penelope answers hopping out of the vehicle with the last spurt of energy she can muster.

They retrieve all her luggage and make it up the porch steps without trouble. She searches for a moment to find her keys. As she turns the key and opens the front door her inner wolf slows its pacing and howls with joy. Finally. Penelope thinks as a soft smile graces her lips.

"Thanks, Mr. H" Penelope hugs the man once they have everything inside the entryway.

"Anytime, Ms. Penelope" Harold assures before taking his leave.

Penelope makes sure the beta man reaches the limo and starts to drive away before shutting the door and locking it securely. She decides to leave the luggage there and deal with it in the morning.

She begins unbuttoning her silk button up blouse as she climbs the staircase taking two stairs at a time. The ravenette tiptoes down the hallway trying not to wake anyone. If the slow breathing and steady heart rates are anything to go by, she deems herself successful.

Penelope turns the knob on the fifth bedroom down the hallway. She creeps inside quietly shutting the door. The fashionista enters their walk-in closet to change into a tank top and boxers to sleep in.

When she exits, she's surprised to find a candle softly lighting up the room.

A whispered "welcome home, love" reaches her ears. Penelope's heartbeat involuntarily speeds up at the sound of her alpha's voice.

"Hi, gorgeous" Penelope greets her wife. Hope is lying in bed with her reading glasses on. A book in one hand and holding Josie with the other.

"Couldn't sleep?" Penelope asks knowing full well that Hope stayed up for her.

"I guess I was too excited to see you to sleep." The artist responds.

"Try again" Penelope asks knowing that wasn't the entire reason for her wife's wakefulness.

"I didn't want you to get home and be alone with everyone asleep" Hope answers setting her novel on the bedside nightstand.

"Mhmm..." Penelope hums in understanding but still searching for the real motive.

"I know you have trouble sleeping when you get back from these trips and I wanted to be awake to take care of you, okay?" Hope says slightly exasperated by being interrogated at 4:15 in the morning.

"Hope" The softness of Penelope's voice as she says her wife's name tells the artist her questioning is over.

"Come to bed, Pen" The auburn haired alpha instructs lifting up the covers.

Penelope blows out the candles before settling under the covers. Hope wraps her available arm around Penelope. She delicately massages ravenette locks with her fingers while Penelope nuzzles the alpha's neck. She takes a breath of Hope's scent calming her inner wolf turning the raging animal to a purring pup in seconds.

"Thank you for staying up for me" Penelope whispers leaving a gentle kiss on Hope's mate bite.

"I will always wait up for you, Penelope Mikaelson." Hope promises kissing her wife's forehead.

"Love you" Penelope responds sleepily.

"Love you too, little alpha. Rest now." Hope demands continuing to soothingly play with her hair lulling the ravenette to sleep.

A mere two hours pass by and the sun begins to rise outside.

Penelope startles awake in a panic over being late for the breakfast social. She was about to jump out of the hotel bed and throw some clothes on when a scent calms her.

Hope immediately registers the jolt of her wife's body reclaiming consciousness. The artist tightens her embrace around the alpha. She sends out her soothing pheromones to calm her wife's racing heart.

"Everything is okay. You're home, love." Hope reassures placing a kiss on the crown of Penelope's head.

"You've only been asleep for a few hours. You need to go back to sleep" The auburn-haired alpha orders.

Penelope hums happily at the thought of more rest as she cuddles closer into Hope's embrace. She's only slightly annoyed with her body's royally fucked up sleep schedule waking her.

***

The next time Hope awakes it's 9:30am. Josie is sleeping soundly her ragged breathing giving away her cold. The alpha lightly growls at a certain fashionistas absence.

Hope delicately disentangled herself from Josie. She throws the blankets off herself and storms out of the bedroom to find her wife. The artist listens to the sounds in the big house. The steady breathing of four sleeping pups. The soft pats from her steps. Sadie's metal collar jingling as she walks around. The sound of stirring hits her the same time as the scent of chicken broth.

Hope enters the kitchen to see Sadie sitting dotingly at Penelope's feet. Her wife standing by the stove top stirring the contents of a steaming pot.

"Sadie, I've outdone myself" Penelope states talking to the puppy as she tastes the soup and adds a few final spices.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hope asks raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I was making soup for JoJo until you so rudely interrupted" Penelope says teasingly.

"Hmm..interesting" Hope says as she gradually advances encroaching on her wife's personal space. The ravenette takes a step away every step Hope makes forward until she backs herself into a corner. The artist doesn't stop her advance until their bodies are a mere inch away from contact.

"Who said you were allowed to leave bed?" Hope tilts her head in question.

"I don't need permission" Penelope answers defiantly.

"Are you sure about that?" Hope inquires as her lips turn up in a smirking smile.

"Will you punish me if I say 'yes', Daddy?" Penelope asks using a low seductive tone.

"You'd enjoy that too much" Hope whispers in her wife's ear. Penelope's breath gets stuck in her lungs as Hope uses her wolf speed and strength to lift her up onto the kitchen counter. The artist has her pinned up against a cabinet and the fashionista couldn't be happier.

"You're probably right. How about you kiss me senseless instead?" Penelope requests.

"How about I fuck you on this counter top instead?"

"It's almost 9:45, Hope" Penelope hesitates not wanting to be caught by an unsuspecting pup.

"No one's waking up for another hour. They were all jittery last night. Couldn't get them settled down and asleep until 11:00." Hope explains.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Penelope smirks grasping the spaghetti straps of Hope's tank top pulling her close. She stares into deep orbs of blue before claiming her wife's lips.

Penelope entangled her fingers in Hope's hair tugging on the locks causing the alpha to gasp in surprise. The ravenette uses this opportunity to add tongue into the mix of their passionate kiss. Their lips playfully caress as tongues meet.

Their heart rates soar as the slow dance of desire heats up into a sensual tango. True to the essence of their relationship Hope seeks control while Penelope teases until she's ready to relinquish the upper hand.

Hope leisurely inches up the fabric of Penelope's tank top. Her fingers ghosting over velvety soft skin as more flesh is revealed each second. The artist delicately nibbles on her wife's ear loving the soft moan she receives in response. Penelope feels the all the blood in her body rush to her core as Hope's supple lips adventure down her neck sucking on all of the sensitive spots. Her cocks hard and pussy is weeping to be filled as her alpha caresses her breasts and nipples.

"Hope..." Penelope begs needing more.

"Hmm?" Hope asks playing innocent when she knows exactly what her wife wants.

Hope continues leaving love bites all over the fashionista's neck. Her fingers rub and pinch hard nipples sending shock waves of pleasure straight to Penelope's erect member.

"Please touch me..." Penelope whines needing to be fucked.

"I am" Hope replies nonchalantly. The alpha twists her nipples providing evidence of the contact. Penelope moans and her cock twitches from her wife's nipple play.

"No. I meant stroke my cock while you fuck my cunt" Penelope elaborates on her earlier plea for contact in explicit detail.

"All you had to do was ask, baby" Hope says with a teasing smile. The alpha backs away taking off her boxers before returning to her place between Penelope's thighs. She runs her fingers up the ravenette's knees past creamy thighs to the boxer material. Penelope can't help the thrust of her hips as Hope caresses her erection through the fabric on her way to the waistband. She makes quick work of peeling her wife's boxers off before tossing them aside.

"I know your desperate for my cock to fuck that tight pussy of yours" Hope says rubbing the head of Penelope's cock smearing the precum around the sensitive tip.

"But are you ready for me?" Hope asks rhetorically using her free hand to slide two fingers into Penelope's cunt.

"I should have known you would be. My naughty little alpha's cunt is always dripping for me. Isn't that right?" Hope inquires as her fingers slip out of her wife's pussy and she licks them clean.

"Fuck..You make me so wet, Daddy" Penelope answers as Hope gradually advances her hard cock into the ravenette's cunt.

"Pen, you feel so good" Hope praises once her shaft is completely inside her wife's tight pussy.

With each thrust of her hips her hand moves up and down grasping Penelope's cock. Hope sets a steady pace working them up towards orgasm.

The sensation of Hope's hardness filling her up and throbbing inside her has Penelope's pussy walls fluttering in no time. That combined with Hope jerking her off she couldn't slow the impending release.

"Hope! Fuck....I'm cumming" Penelope warns as her balls twitches and pussy quakes.

"Good girl, cum for me" Hope moans at the feeling of the ravenette's pussy walls contracting around her cock. The muscles sucking her in and massaging her hard cock.

"Oh fuck" Hope moans as her balls tighten blasting her alpha's pussy with cum.

Their foreheads rest together as their panting breath mingles. It takes them a few minutes to recover. Hope gently exits her wife’s cunt while giving Penelope a delicate kiss.

"You okay?" Hope checks as she always does after sexual intercourse with her mates.

"Amazing, actually. You?" Penelope asks reaching over to grab some paper towels. She hands one to Hope while she begins cleaning herself up.

"Over the moon" Hope replies smiling as she collects their boxers. They quickly redress and start cleaning the counter up.

It's not until an hour later when the alphas have finished making breakfast, they see pups start appearing.

Penelope and Hope dish up some eggs, bacon, and toast for each of the little ones. Once fed, JJ promises to watch her siblings while her mother’s take care of Josie. The two alphas make some tea, store the soup in the fridge for later, and head upstairs to their sick omega.

Hope and Penelope's hearts swell at the sight of their sweet wife curled up in a ball with the warm blankets and duvet pulled up to her chin.

"Morning beautiful" Penelope greets in a soft voice causing Josie's eyes to jolt open at the sweet sound.

"Welcome home, sweetheart" Josie says wasting no time in pulling Penelope down for a 'hello' kiss. The ravenette keeps the meeting of their lip’s delicate to the point of almost being chaste knowing Josie is not able to breathe well in her current state. If the constant sniffles and coughing fits in her sleep was anything to go by.

"I'm glad to be home. I don't think I could make it a second longer apart from you two." Penelope admits gathering her wives into her arms.

"The feeling is mutual" Josie assures with her scratchy vocal cords.

"I mean this with love, JoJo....You sound terrible" Penelope tells her as Hope reaches for a few items on the nightstand.

"But we have the cure to what ails you" Penelope promises displaying vaporub and throat lozenges. While Hope is holding a thermos of hot tea and cold medicine.

"And Pen made some of her famous chicken noodle soup when you feel up for it" Hope adds handing her omega the warm tea.

Josie takes a few sips of the beverage enjoying the soothing warmth. While Penelope delicately massages vaporub onto the author's chest and throat. Hope offers her cold medicine to swallow down with the tea.

"You always take such good care of me" Josie says hoarsely between coughs.

"And we always will. Want to know why?" Hope asks giving Josie a heart melting smile. The same smile she has reserved for her wives since the day they shared their feelings for one another. That special sweet smile that reaches her eyes and lights up a room.

Josie nods deciding to forego the use of her voice.

"Because we love you more than anyone else ever could. You mean everything to us and we care about what you want and need" Penelope answers.

"I know." Josie whispers wearing a sleepy grin. They always cared about what she wanted. Penelope and Hope are the reasons she learned that wanting things for herself outside of taking care of everyone else wasn't selfish it was self-care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Halloween and a flashback to their first time. Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	13. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Treats and Their First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments! Happy Halloween! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 13

"Hello, can I help you, Ma'am?" JJ greets the stranger at the door wearing her witch costume.

JJ examines the aged omega standing on their porch. She looked to be in her mid-sixties. Midnight colored hair is peppered with gray. Her stance is stiff and her nose is up in the air like any self-respecting wealthy snob would have it. Her face wrinkled with frown lines from years of being judgmental and continuously disappointed.

"I do not know. Are you capable of helping me, incorrigible child?" The woman demands in exasperation.

JJ is stunned by the older ladies unprovoked harsh words. The unwavering stare causes JJ to feel small and belittled like she was in trouble. She was just answering the door to this woman what had she done to upset her.

"Is your mother home?" The woman asks tired of this interaction already.

"Which one?" JJ inquires hoping to be helpful.

"That's right... she mated another deviant and that poor omega" The woman mumbles to herself as if she just remembered.

"Penelope" She spits the word out in disdain.

"Sorry, she isn't here but should be home from work anytime" JJ answers feeling put off by the woman so she doesn't offer to let her inside.

"JJ, who's at the door?" Josie asks turning the corner with Parker on her hip. He’s dressed up as a vampire.

"I haven't gotten her name yet. She is looking for Ma." JJ explains as her Momma reaches the door.

"I'm..." The woman begins to introduce herself when her eye catches the little boy in Josie's arms. His raven curls and caramel skin could only be inherited by Park blood. He looks like Percival she thinks to herself.

"I know who you are. You’re not welcome here" Josie snarls viscously at the older omega. Josie's reaction to the woman causes Parker to burrow closer to his Momma for safety hiding his face in her neck.

Josie hands Parker over to JJ ordering them to go into the living room so she can talk with the lady at the door alone. She doesn't take her eyes off of the omega narrowing them in suspicion.

"Why are you here, Priscilla?" Josie growls demanding answers.

"I have every right to meet my grandchildren." Priscilla retorts indignantly.

"If my memory recalls correctly, you don't have a daughter."

"That does not..." Priscilla begins to protest but Josie cuts her off.

"Actually, it does because my pups were sired by two beautiful, smart, perfect, alpha women. You told my wife you wished she was never born. So, you don't have the right to claim our pups as your grandchildren." Josie states trying to remain calm and not start yelling at the cruel woman.

"You misunderstand. I am not interested in your multitude of litters, omega slut. I merely want to complete Percival's dying wish in sharing his wealth and legacy with our pure grandchildren." Priscilla says displaying her cold-heartedness in every word.

JJ was listening from around the corner. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this woman be so evil? The second she called her Momma a slut JJ lost it. Her body transformed into her wolf on instinct. The little wolf stocks towards the door releasing a low threatening growl. Priscilla narrows her beady eyes glaring at the wolf.

"She's definitely a Park" Priscilla states examining the midnight colored fur inherited from Penelope.

"It's a pity she probably won't be pure with her growling so aggressively. An abomination just like her perverse mother..." Priscilla frowns disappointingly at the growling wolf.

Josie exits the entryway and pins Priscilla against the house’s siding. The author's fingers turning to claws around this poisonous woman's neck. Her nails dig into the wrinkled flesh drawing blood. Josie comes in close so she can whisper into Priscilla's ear without JJ hearing.

"You are not allowed near Penelope or my pups. You will leave today and never contact us again. I really don't want to rip your throat out in front of my daughter but" Josie tightens her hold cutting off Priscilla's airflow.

"If you break my rules... I will hunt you to the ends of this earth and inflict unimaginable pain." Josie promises in a lethally calm voice.

"Do you understand?" Priscilla snarls in anger for being overpowered by the younger omega. She finally nods accepting defeat when the need for oxygen outweighs her pride.

Josie releases her hold once she receives compliance. Priscilla pats down her skirt and raises her nose snobbishly. The older woman huffs and walks away from the country styled house to her black Rolls Royce. A driver opens the rear car door and the mother of all nightmares disappears from view.

Josie sighs at her bloody fingers. She takes a moment to collect herself before entering the house. The little wolf in the doorway hangs her head whimpering. She is afraid her mother will be upset since she disobeyed instructions to stay in the living room.

"Go get dressed then meet me in the kitchen." Josie orders causing the little wolf to hurry up the stair case to her bedroom.

Josie travels through the living room checking on her pups. Nic and Harper are playing on the floor building a contraption with tinker toys. Parker is cuddled up on the couch using his Leap reader to sound out words and read along with the training books for beginners. The sight of her innocent babies lessen the overwhelming tension that filled her during the conversation with Priscilla. She smiles sadly before heading to the kitchen.

Josie scrubs the blood off her hand and fingers. Once the warm water washes away the evidence, she turns off the faucet.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Momma" JJ greets sheepishly making her presence known. Josie stays silent for a moment while drying off her hands with a dish towel.

"JJ, when I ask you to do something, I expect you to listen."

"I know Momma but..." JJ starts.

"No. You obviously don't." Josie scolds in a tone that warns JJ not to interrupt. The omega fills a tea kettle with water while deciding how to explain. She sets the kettle on the stovetop waiting for the liquid to heat.

"I sent you inside to keep you safe. There is a reason for everything I ask of you, JJ. I don't order you around for the fun of it." Josie explains walking towards her eldest daughter.

JJ tries to be strong keeping her head up while accepting the consequences of her actions. Josie can see past the brave face. Catching the small quivering of a lip and watery eyes.

"Do you understand, sweetness?" The omega asks while cupping her daughter’s cheek in reassurance of her unconditional love for her pup.

"Yes, Momma" JJ replies as one of the tears drop.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to disobey. I had a weird feeling about that old lady. Something inside of me wouldn't leave you alone with her. Then she called you a s..sslut. I couldn't think. I was so angry I shifted" Josie opens her arms and JJ falls into her mother’s embrace. The pup cries onto Josie's sweater releasing the stress of the earlier situation.

"I appreciate that you want to help and defend me but I can handle myself. I'm the adult and you are still young, little wolf. You were putting yourself in needless danger." Josie smiles when she feels JJ nod in understanding. The omega gently runs her fingers soothingly through JJ's brunette locks while releasing a calming scent.

"I love you, Momma" JJ says sniffling as she gradually relaxes.

"I will always love you, my sweet girl" Josie promises kissing her daughters head. They don't part until the kettle squeals.

"Take a seat at the bar. I'll make our drinks" Josie instructs as she walks over to the steaming kettle. The omega pours hot water into two mugs. She adds cocoa mix and stirs the beverage thoroughly before adding some marshmallows. She debates adding a candy cane to the concoction. The next conversation warrants extra candy Josie decides placing a candy cane in each drink.

"Here you are, sweetie" Josie says handing over a mug as she takes a seat next to JJ where she can see into the living room to keep an eye on the youngsters.

"Thank you" JJ grins showing off the dimples she was blessed with from Penelope.

"So, you probably have some questions" Josie begins unsure of what all her pup heard of the conversation with Priscilla.

"Is that mean woman our grandmother?" JJ asks.

"She gave birth to Penelope. So, biologically speaking, she is. But not in any other way that matters" Josie answers trying to keep the bitterness for the woman out of her voice.

"What did she mean when she said I probably won't be pure?" JJ asks confused by the old woman's statement. Josie's heart aches at the question but she is determined to make it through this conversation.

How to explain Penelope's sperm and egg donors back-asswards beliefs to a ten-year-old while reassuring that their ideology is total bigoted crap? Josie ends up using her daughters favorite book series as a tool for comparison.

"You know how some students at Hogwarts treat Hermione badly? Calling her a mudblood for being muggle-born? Those students probably learned those biases from their parents who are Death Eaters." JJ nods letting her mother know she is following so far.

"Penelope was raised in a similar family. Her father was a member in a radical group of male alphas’ that believe in presentation purity." Josie watches JJ's eyebrows knit together trying to understand.

"Presentation? Like wolf presentation? Alpha, Beta, Omega?" JJ checks. Her omega mother nods in answer to help her along.

"That doesn't make any sense. How can a presentation be pure? You just present as what you are."

"Exactly. It doesn't make sense and the ideology was built off of sexist gender roles anyway. They believe alpha males and omega females are pure. Betas are neutral. While female alphas and male omegas are creations against nature." Josie explains.

"Ma is an alpha. That lady called her a perverse abomination." JJ remarks putting puzzle pieces together.

"I'm only ten and she thinks I will present as an alpha for growling. So, any alpha characteristics like strength, defiance, being protective, and taking charge. Those things in their eyes would be bad maybe even punishable if you are a girl?" Josie hesitates not wanting her pup to understand the evils in this world.

"Come here." Josie pats her lap. JJ hops off her chair and sits on Josie's thighs. The omega takes her pup into her arms.

"They are wrong. Presentation purity doesn't exist. It's a lie told by people who want to spread prejudice and hate in the world." Josie assures.

"She was raised by people that hate everything she is. People who probably punished her for being herself." JJ growls in anger while tears pool in her eyes for the hardship her mother must have experienced as a pup.

"You're right but her strength got her through it. Your Ma is happy and has created a new family. That's what matters not the past." Josie explains giving her pup a kiss on the cheek.

Josie hears the key turn in the door but doesn’t break the embrace with JJ. She holds her tighter not knowing how the pup will react to seeing Penelope if she is about to walk into the house. JJ wipes the tears from her face trying to hide the fact she has been crying from whoever is getting home.

“Who’s ready for movies and candy galore?” Hope calls entering the house with multiple grocery bags around her arms. She receives excited cheers from all the young pups in the living room. Nic stops playing offering to help his mother with the groceries.

“Thanks, baby” Hope hands her middle son two bags to carry into the kitchen. The seven-year-old leads the way in his zombie costume.

“Are we gonna make monster mash?” Nic asks hopefully.

“Of course, what else would I feed my vampire, witch, zombie, and ghost pup? I’m not a monster!” Hope tells him playfully causing her son to giggle.

“Munchkins, help us in the kitchen” Hope calls to the twins. The pups hurry to follow them into the kitchen.

Penelope sneaks inside the house as Hope distracts everyone. The fashionista bends over shaking her hands through shoulder length curls. When she lurches back to vertical stance her hair is in disarray. The raven locks puffed up in different directions. Penelope widens her eyes to complete the look she is going for as the alpha creeps into the kitchen.

“ _I was working in the lab, late one night. When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_ ” Penelope states wearing a crazed smile the Cheshire cat would envy. The alpha taps her fingers together as if she is planning a wicked scheme.

“ _For my monster from his slab, began to rise. And suddenly to my surprise…_ ” Penelope raises her arms beginning to walk around the kitchen similar to a zombie. Nic and Harper giggle at their mothers’ antics. The noises of joy encouraging the ravenette to continue. 

“ _He did the mash, he did the monster mash_ ” Penelope exclaims breaking out into a funny dance. Josie shakes her head lovingly as she watches the pups join her playful wife. They twist and turn all around the room singing.

“ _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash. He did the mash, it caught on in a flash. He did the mash, he did the monster mash_.” Penelope makes her way over to the author. She waves her hand signaling for the omega to join their dance party. Josie glances at Hope who is manning the stovetop popcorn making sure she doesn’t need any assistance. The alpha grins nodding for her wife to join in on the fun.

“ _From my laboratory in the castle east. To the master bedroom where the vampires feast. The ghouls all came from their humble abodes. To get a jolt from my electrodes_.” Josie sings solo until she hit the chorus.

“ _They did the mash, they did the monster mash_.” The pups rejoin only knowing the words to the monster mash part of the song. While dancing Josie eventually ends up in Penelope’s arms.

“The disheveled look is sexy on you” Josie whispers into her alpha’s ear as she teases her fingers in the wild raven locks. Penelope responds with a knowing smirk before claiming Josie’s lips.

“ _The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash. They did the mash, it caught on in a flash. They did the mash, they did the monster mash.”_ The pups laugh and sing oblivious to the fact their mothers are entangled in an intimate lip-lock. 

“The popcorn is ready, my little monsters” Hope declares as she divides the cooling popcorn into two large bowls.

“The candy is on the table when the popcorn has cool enough” Josie helpfully informs after ending the kiss but not leaving her alphas comforting embrace.

"What movie is on the agenda?" Penelope asks her family.

It has been a tradition since the first Halloween the girls spent together at Salvatore. They would have a slumber party staying up all night to watch Hocus Pocus, Halloweentown, and Harry Potter.  
  
"Let's watch Casper!" Harper chooses with enthusiasm.  
  
"That’s a good idea, sweetness. Is everyone okay with Casper?" Everyone nods in agreement of the movie decision. Penelope gives her youngest daughter a kiss on the crown of her head over strawberry brown locks.  
  
"Can we watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone after the twins go to bed?" JJ requests observing Hope liberally add M&Ms, butterscotch chips, and candy corn to the popcorn mixing the monster mash.  
  
Hope, Penelope, and Josie make eye contact in a silent conversation.   
  
"If it's not too late after Casper. You still have school in the morning, J" Josie answers once the mothers come to their wordless conclusion.  
  
"Why can't we watch it?" Parker wonders aloud always the inquisitive pup.  
  
"There are some scenes that might scare you. In a few years you both can watch it." Hope answers scooping Parker up into her arms.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I laugh in the face of danger" Harper puffs out her chest quoting The Lion King to display her bravery.

  
"The aunt and uncle are mean. They force Harry to live in a closet and don’t celebrate his birthday. It makes me sad but Ma told me sometimes relatives forget to love you so you find friends that become your family. Those bonds can be stronger than those formed by blood. Right?" Nic says adding his feelings about the movie to the conversation.

“That’s absolutely right, buddy” Penelope says tightening her hold around her wife. Josie turns her head to give the alpha a comforting kiss on the cheek. 

  
"Nicky, you are such a cute Hufflepuff" JJ comments hugging her little brother trying to distract herself from the ache in her heart caused by now knowing her mother told Nic that from firsthand experience.  
  
"Really!! My house is Hufflepuff?" Nic asks excitedly.  
  
"What is a Hufflepuff House?" Parker inquires his older sister.  
  
"It's a house you get sorted into as a witch or wizard going to Hogwarts." JJ explains with an easy smile.  
  
"What are the house options?" Parker furthers his investigation into the unknown world of Harry Potter.  
  
"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw"  
  
"Do I get a house?" Harper asks hopefully.  
  
"Sure you do, Harp. I think you would be in Gryffindor. They are courageous and determined."  
  
"Awesome! It would be so cool to be a witch" Harper says letting her imagination wander.  
  
"Being a witch and a wolf, wouldn't that be neat." Hope thinks aloud agreeing with her daughter.

“What about you, park, and moms?” Harper asks JJ waiting patiently while her sister thinks for a moment.

  
“Parkster would belong in Ravenclaw because of his hunger for wisdom. Ma and I are half Slytherin half Ravenclaw because of our cleverness and tendency to cause mischief. Momma belongs in Hufflepuff because of her selflessness and values in loyalty and fairness. Mom’s Gryffindor because she is chivalrous and her bravery borders on reckless but it comes from a place of wanting to protect those she loves.” JJ explains sorting all her family into their Hogwarts Houses while her parents finish making the popcorn treat.

Penelope stirs the apple cider before dishing out the warm liquid into seven cups. Josie gets all the pups settled in the living room and starts the movie. Hope carries the monster mash and pizza out to the living room for dinner and snacking.

“Here you are, love” Penelope says handing Josie a mug of steaming cider. The action causes déjà vu taking her back to a memory at Salvatore school.

****Flashback****

_"Happy Halloween, JoJo! Look what I confiscated from the party in the teachers’ lounge" Penelope waves a thermos and three mugs at her girlfriend._

_An angelic giggle brings Penelope's attention to her omega comfortably lying on the bed. Josie's clad in an oversized Salvatore t-shirt that reaches her upper thighs. The way she's positioned on the comforter gives Penelope a clear view of creamy legs and red cotton underwear decorated with white polka dots. The alpha sputters choking on saliva that involuntarily went down her throat._

_"Pen, are you okay?" Josie jolts up into a sitting position concern evident in her voice._

_Josie's hands catch the hem of her t-shirt as she leans forward. The action stretches the fabric down causing the panties to be hidden but tightening the once loose material against her chest. The soft fabric caresses supple breasts like a second skin leaving little to the imagination. Penelope's eyes widen at the sight of hardened nipples poking the soft material._

_No pajama shorts. No bra. Penelope's brain is in danger of short circuiting. The alpha shakes her head attempting to clear her mind when realizing she's staring. She hasn't answered her omega, Penelope deducts from the ever-growing worry that has spread across Josie's face._

_Penelope nods in answer not trusting her voice. She didn't want her tone to sound raspy or stutter in the middle of a sentence. The alpha swallows before collecting herself._

_"Want some spiked cider?" The ravenette asks distracting herself by pouring steamy amber liquid into the two mugs._

_"Not too much. I want us to be sober tonight." Josie's gaze focuses on the ravenette trying to reassure herself that Penelope is okay._

_"Here you are, love" Penelope says offering the warm mug to her girlfriend._

_Josie accepts gently blowing on the hot beverage before taking a tentative sip. She hums in delight as the taste of cinnamon spiced apple cider touches her tongue._

_"Thank you, sweetheart" The alpha's heart flutters at the notion of pleasing her omega._

_"Anytime, babygirl" Penelope whispers placing a quick kiss on her girlfriend's forehead._

_The alpha goes back to get her own mug. On the trip back to Josie, she notices her surroundings. The omega's room is lit up by numerous candles. Giving the room a romantic golden glow. There is soft r &b music playing in the background. Movies, popcorn, and chocolate covered strawberries are sitting on the nightstand._

_"Happy One Year I'm-in-Love-with-You-iversary" Penelope says realizing tonight is more than their regular Halloween movie marathon now. It marks the night they first shared those three special words with a more-than-friends meaning._

_"Happy Love-You-iversary" Josie replies bringing the ravenette in for a quick kiss. The omega pets the bed as invitation for Penelope to join her. Josie nuzzles her way into the alpha's arms getting in a comfortable position for cuddling._

_"How was your session with Emma?" Josie asks taking another sip of her cider._

_"I talked. She listened. The usual." Penelope answers causing Josie to pout and glare at her girlfriend for treating something as serious as her mental health with flippancy._

_"I'm doing well, promise, JoJo. Talking with Emma really helps. I haven't had any dangerous thoughts in months" Penelope says examining her scared wrists._

_She knows her girlfriends worry. They have every reason to when they almost lost Penelope. It was a dark period where the only thing the ravenette used to agree on with her inner wolf was its desire to protect and make Josie and Hope happy. Everything else was a constant battle of inner turmoil._

_She was raised to believe female alphas are abominations. That can do a lot of harm to one's psyche._

_In her heart, she knew it couldn't be true. It isn't possible all female alphas are abominations when someone as caring and special as Hope Mikaelson exists._

_In her mind, she heard his voice. His lectures of hate and the last words of disownment. She sees the disappointment in her mother’s eyes. She hated herself, her alpha, and her body._

_Penelope shakes her head casting the memories of poisonous voices and images away. Those are the thoughts that filled her mind two years ago._

_It was three weeks after her 13th birthday. Three weeks after her parents decided not to love her anymore. Three weeks of debating with herself if she should use a razor blade to end the pain. Leading to the night that she gave up. Slicing both her wrists waiting for peace._

_It was a miracle Josie and Hope checked on her that evening. She had been pushing them away since presenting as an alpha. Penelope couldn't accept their comfort while in her state of depression. The night she attempted to take her life she woke up in the hospital with white bandages covering slit wrists._

_Josie yelled at her demanding that she realizes how selfish and destructive her behavior has been. She needed Penelope to understand that her life meant everything. That she means everything to both Josie and Hope._

_While Josie lectured passionately pacing around the hospital room, Hope remained silent. The auburn-haired alpha sat in the chair next to the bed wordlessly. She gave Penelope the silent treatment for a week. Hope had so much she wanted to say but she was angry and hurt. Any words spoken would be coming from those negative emotions. So, she opted to be supportive through physically staying by the ravenette's bedside._

_Hope reached out to her aunts for help. She knew her best friend that she loves with all her heart is in pain. A type of pain she and Josie couldn't heal by themselves. Her aunt Keelin came through when Hope explained what had happened. She introduced her psychologist friend named_ _Emma to Penelope._

_At first, Penelope was meeting with Emma for the two girls who saved her. She would do anything for them including therapy and getting up to live another day. Somewhere during her two years of therapy sessions Penelope found the desire to live for herself as well._

_"I'm glad, Pen. I just worry" Josie gently says while burrowing her nose into Penelope's neck. She takes a deep breath of her alpha's scent. Thankful the girl she loves is safe and here with her._

_Penelope was about to respond when the bedroom door opens. Hope waltzes in wearing a shower robe that quickly gets discarded. Uncovering a white tank top that showcases toned muscular arms and blue striped boxer briefs cling to her hips._

_The alpha's skin is tented pink from recently exiting a hot shower. Her auburn hair rests on her shoulders. The wavy locks still lightly damp from a quick towel dry._

_"Welcome to the party, gorgeous." Penelope greets her with a flirtatious smile and wink._

_"Sorry I'm late! I was feeling jittery and ended up sparring with Alaric in the gym." Hope explains._

_"I suppose we'll forgive you this time. Pour yourself some cider and join us" Josie instructs her girlfriend._

_Hope willingly follows orders. She grabs a mug of the steamy beverage before cuddling with her girlfriends in bed._

_"I want to discuss something" Josie says once the three of them are comfortable. The omega starts mindlessly caressing the swollen marks on the ravenette's wrist._

_"We're all ears" Penelope promises snuggling closer to Josie._

_"We won't do anything that we aren't all three ready for." Josie preambles before her next statement. The words make Penelope and Hope smile._

_"We know, babygirl. What are you thinking?" The auburn-haired alpha inquires raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend._

_"Well, we shared our love in words last year. I thought if you both want to... We can show our love through actions tonight. If you're not ready or the idea makes you uncomfortable, we won't. Pen, I know you've struggled with accepting yourself physically and I don't want to push you into something..." Josie halts her ramble when Penelope's velvety soft lips claim hers._

_The kiss is slow and gentle. Taking their time to build the intensity. Penelope sucks the omega's pouty bottom lip into her mouth lightly nibbling. Josie moans allowing the ravenette's tongue to enter her mouth. The brunette eagerly deepens the kiss playing with Penelope's tongue._

_"Wait, kissing isn't an answer” Josie says abruptly ending the kiss._

_"Sorry, JoJo. Your rambling is adorable but I could tell you were getting nervous. I thought a kiss might ease your worries" Penelope explains._

_"It definitely distracted me, that's for sure. So how do you feel?" Josie says smiling._

_"I'm more than ready to be with you and Hope." Penelope answers caressing Hope's cheek while delicately leaving a kiss on Josie's collar bone._

_"Hope, what do you think?" Josie sighs softly as Penelope's lips travel up her neck. She lingers on the sensitive spots to drive her omega wild._

_Hope's eyes widen listening to the soft noises of pleasure as Penelope works her magic. The ravenette nibbles on Josie's scent gland where one day they would leave permanent bite marks. Thus performing the mating bond to link them as mates forever._

_"What do you say, Alpha? Can you handle us?" Penelope asks turning her head to face Hope wearing a teasing smirk._

_"Probably not but I'm excited to try." Hope declares causing the ravenette to laugh._

_"Then come here, hot stuff" Penelope grasps the alpha's tank top bringing her in for a kiss. Hope entangles her fingers in curly locks encouraging the kiss to deepen._

_Josie observes her alphas embrace with hooded eyes. Finding herself immensely turned on by the intimate display. Hope and Penelope break the lip lock a few minutes later desperate for oxygen. They rest their foreheads together trying to catch their breath._

_The alphas make eye contact as matching smirks develop. Josie gulps with nervous excitement at the mischievous smiles her girlfriends give her. Hope maneuvers herself to sit up against pillows and the headboard._

_"Come here, babygirl" Hope requests patting her upper thighs. Josie wastes no time placing her knees in a straddling position around the auburn-haired alpha's thighs. Once situated, she bends her neck down to kiss Hope's lips._

_Josie feels Penelope's presence behind her. The alpha gently gathers her brunette locks and moves them to lay on Josie's left shoulder. So Penelope can kiss the right side of her neck. Hope joins the fun ending their lip lock to kiss her omega's pulse point down to her collarbone._

_Josie hums at the sensation of Penelope's hands wandering around her body. Her palms run down Josie's sides and adventure to her torso. The alpha's hands caress a soft stomach as tickling fingers dance over her ribs. The anticipation builds within the omega. Just a few inches higher she thinks. Penelope's fingers are a breath away from creamy mounds with aching nipples desperate for contact._

_"Is this okay, JoJo?" Penelope checks while attentively palming her girlfriend’s breasts._

_"Yes, please touch me" Josie whispers breathlessly as Penelope massages her breasts tweaking nipples through the oversized t-shirt._

_Hope returns to Josie's pouty lips. The alpha licks her bottom lip in a request for entrance. Josie's lips part eager to oblige. The first caress is hesitant and exploratory as tongues meet. Evolving into a dance, an intricate tango, as they play and tease each other._

_While Josie is straddling Hope's hips the alpha delicately grasps Josie's ass. She whines feeling the cotton material in the way of two globes of velvety soft skin. Hope's never ventured underneath Josie's panties before but as her fingers trail along the hem of Josie's cotton panties she has an itching desire to touch bare skin. Hope allows the tips of her fingers beneath the material to test the waters. She measures her omega's reaction looking for signs of discomfort._

_Josie deepens the kiss sucking on her tongue encouragingly. The alpha dives right in after Josie's positive response. Hope slides her palms under cotton fabric to squeeze the soft skin of Josie's ass. Hope moans sinfully as her omega begins to move her hips._

_Josie slowly grinds. Damp cotton that's stained with arousal rubs against the toned muscles of Hope's lower stomach. The alpha wishes she wasn't wearing a shirt. She's able to lightly feel the warm wetness of her omega's pussy through the two thin layers of clothing._

_The auburn-haired alpha takes a shaky breath as her cock hardens to life. She attempts to inhale and exhale slowly to calm her racing heartbeat._

_It's no big deal. It's not like her super-hot omega girlfriend is grinding up on her for friction against her sensitive clit. It's not like Josie is pleasuring herself using Hope's body and might cum if she keeps rubbing their bodies together. The alpha tries telling herself but that's exactly what's happening._

_Her sweet omega might climax on top of her. Hope can't help but wonder if the brunette has ever touched herself before, if she has experienced the thrill of orgasm. She knew from health class Josie is a year shy from her first heat since omegas don't have heats until the age of 16 just like ruts for an alpha at 17. However, that doesn't mean Josie hasn't pleasured herself the alpha thinks. Hope gasps squeezing firm ass cheeks when Josie lowers slightly grazing the erection bulging inside her boxers._

_"I'm sorry was that too much?" Josie worries slowing her movements._

_"No, please don't stop. I'm sorry about" Hope's eyes travel down to her erection signaling for Josie to understand why she is apologizing._

_"Hope, we've been kissing and I'm about to cum from rubbing against you and Pen playing with my nipples. I would be concerned if you weren't aroused right now." Josie caresses the alpha's cheek with the palm of her hand. Hope hums nuzzling her face further into the gentle touch. Her eyes closing at the comforting feeling._

_"I want you hard for me, alpha" Josie reasons causing Hope's eye lids to shoot open displaying a light blue darkened by desire before being taken over with wolf gold._

_Josie doesn't give Hope time to wrap her head around that before continuing the grinding motion she started earlier. The only difference is her placement. The sneaky omega lowered her body to rub her cotton clad pussy against Hope's large cock._

_"Fuck, babygirl" Hope groans._

_"Mmm, you feel so good." Josie whispers into Hope's ear. The omega can't help but purr at feeling her alpha's erection throbbing beneath her. Hope endures the delicious torture for 10 minutes before her balls start to tighten._

_"If you keep that up I'll cream my boxers" Hope warns causing Josie to stop all movements._

_"Can we take these off first?" Josie asks toying with the waist band of her boxers._

_Hope's eyes widen as she nods animatedly._

_"Pen, could you retrieve the bottle from my nightstand?" Josie requests sweetly before returning her focus to taking off Hope's boxers._

_Josie and Hope's fingers fumble awkwardly trying to take off the piece of clothing. It causes a fit of giggles between the girls while wrestling the boxers off. Once the garment is discarded, the laughter disappears replaced by a comfortable silence. The quiet pause for contemplation of the serious step they are about to take in their relationship._

_Penelope returns to bed with the item Josie wanted. The ravenette holds back her teasing questions about when her sweet omega bought sexual lubricant. She made a mental note to investigate the topic later._

_"Thank you, love" Josie says giving the alpha a kiss for her efforts. Penelope goes back to her spot behind Josie. She works the hem of the oversized tshirt up slowly revealing cotton panties, soft stomach, the contours of her ribcage, and creamy globes with pebbled nipples to Hope's view. Penelope doesn't stop until the fabric is ready to go over her omega's head. Josie lifts her arms to allow the alpha to discard the shirt._

_While Hope's distracted by her omega's near nakedness Josie lathers lubricant onto her palm._

_"May I?" Josie asks hovering her hand above Hope's erect shaft._

_"Of course, babygirl" the alpha encourages._

_Josie grasps the large cock with her fingers. She experimentally moves her hand down from the tip to the base. Hope moans fighting her instincts to thrust into the warm soft hand. The alpha closes her eyes trying to get a handle on her body. Her omega is touching her hard on and she's trying not to cum at the mere thought of Josie's hand wrapped around her._

_"What feels the best? I mean... How do you like to be?" Josie inquires stumbling over her words wanting to be perfect for her alphas._

_Hope can barely breath let alone respond. Luckily, Penelope is there for assistance. The ravenette places her hand around Josie's guiding their movements. Penelope kisses Josie's shoulder before whispering in her ear._

_"You're doing a great job, baby. Just keep stroking." Penelope praises providing their omega with some confidence._

_"Oh... fuck" Hope moans as Josie increases the pressure of her movements. She keeps the pace slow and the friction steadily growing._

_"That's perfect. Use your free hand to play with her balls, like this" Penelope instructs showing how to delicately massages the appendage._

_Shivers of tension run through Hope's body as she tries to hold onto her orgasm. She feels the pressure building. The combination or seeing and feeling her two gorgeous girlfriends jerking her off is mindblowing._

_"You're doing so well, JoJo. You're gonna make her cum." Penelope informs recognizing the signs of impending climax. Hope's breathing has grown heavy, her body is tense, and beads of precum are forming at the tip of her cock._

_Josie surprises both of her alphas by bending down to lick the clear pearl up. Her tongue swirls around the tip of Hope's cock before taking it into her mouth for an experimental suck._

_"Fuck!!...Jo" Hope moans as Josie sucks on the tip of her cock. While both her girlfriend's hands continue stroking her hard member and massaging her balls._

_"I can't...I'm going to cum!" Hope warns feeling her balls tighten readying to release her seed. Josie sucks harder in response encouraging her alpha to cum inside her mouth._

_Josie continues stroking Hope helping her through her orgasm as the omega swallows every last drop of cum offered to her._

_"How does our alpha taste?" Penelope asks wearing her signature smirk._

_Josie turns herself around to face her ravenette alpha._

_"Delicious, want a sample?" Josie answers breathlessly. She doesn't wait for a response before bringing Penelope in for an open mouthed kiss._

_"Yummy" Penelope breathes the word ghosting her lips against Josie's._

_"Pen, I'm really turned on and I need to cum" Josie whispers not caring how desperate she sounds._

_"What would you like me to do?" Penelope asks kissing her omega's collarbone._

_"Do you want my fingers?" Penelope inquires peeling off her omega's arousal stained undies._

_"Or my tongue?" Penelope licks her inner thigh as she crawls back up the omega's body after discarding her panties._

_"To stretch you out before we knot you." Penelope finishes her question. She tilts her head patiently looking up at Josie from between the omega's legs for an answer._

_"Fingers. I'm already dripping it shouldn't take long to get me ready for your cock" Josie decides. Her inner omega doesn't intend to sleep until both her alphas have painted her pussy walls with cum._

_"Your wish is my command." Penelope whispers running two fingers over her omega's folds. The alpha gathers wetness from Josie's entrance to smear it around her clit. The slickness allows her fingers to stimulate the sensitive bundle of nerves without trouble._

_“Does that feel okay?” Penelope checks as she delicately massages Josie’s clit while sliding a finger into her omega’s sex._

_“Yes, feels really nice” Josie moans breathily as Penelope continues her ministrations and Hope sneaks up behind her. Hope begins sucking on her neck while ghosting her finger tips up and down Josie’s sides._

_“Let me know if anything hurts, Jojo” Penelope requests adding another finger into Josie’s tight wet pussy._

_“Oh Fuck!” Josie exclaims when Penelope’s fingers curl and graze her g-spot. Penelope stops all movement afraid she hurt her omega._

_“Don’t stop!” Josie whimpers feeling her alpha’s fingers pressing on her hidden erogenous zone but not moving to stimulate the sensitive spot._

_“Massage inside me where your fingers are” Josie pleads needing friction. Penelope is quick to follow instructions causing her omega to moan. Josie can’t control when her pelvis thrusts up from the combination of clit and g-spot stimulation. That’s when Hope decides to travel her teasing fingers up to play with pebbled nipples._

_“Oh, Pen! Just like that! Add another finger” Josie praises her alpha while ordering her around. Penelope loves every second of it. Her selfless omega that has trouble standing up for what she wants is doing just that this moment. She’s demanding pleasure and Penelope is addicted._

_“Fuck! I’m cumming!” Josie exclaims as her pussy walls flutter against Penelope’s fingers._

_“Gods, JoJo! You’re way too sexy when you cum” Penelope states feeling her erection throb inside her sweatpants._

_“Pen, I need you” Josie whispers in her raspy post orgasm voice. Penelope has never removed her clothes so fast in her life._

_“Right here, babygirl” Penelope promises sliding between Josie’s legs. Her hard shaft gathering wetness from Josie’s damp folds._

_“I want you to cum inside of me” Josie request thrusting her hips seeking friction from Penelope’s cock against her clit._

_“You ready?” Penelope checks slotting the tip of her cock up to the entrance of Josie’s cunt._

_“Please fuck me” Penelope can’t argue with words like those so she slowly inches forwards. Her thick shaft stretches Josie’s pussy lips further than any fingers ever have causing the omega to gasp in pleasure pain. The sting of her cherry popping lasts a few minutes. Penelope exits her pussy only leaving the tip inside before sliding back inside. This time without running into any resistance._

_“You okay, baby?” Penelope checks not wanting to move to fast if her omega is still in pain._

_“Yes, it stings but feels so good.” Josie responds. Her inner omega is howling in complete bliss from being filled so thoroughly by her alpha. Hope continues to pinch one nipple while moving her hand south. She delicately massages Josie’s clit while Penelope steadily thrusts in and out of their omega._

_“Oh…fuck” Josie cries out all the stimulation is too much she can’t hold onto her climax. Her pussy walls milk Penelope’s cock as they tighten and loosen as orgasm claims her._

_“Knot me” Josie begs needing to be completely claimed by her alpha. Penelope thrusts her hips a few more times before sliding her knot past Josie’s tight entrance._

_“Fuck, JoJo” Penelope exclaims as her balls tighten and start releasing ropes of cum into her womb. Josie’s omega purrs feeling the seed pool inside of her. She didn’t want pups yet but her inner omega instincts still loved the thought of being full of her alphas cum. Luckily, they wouldn’t have to worry about any birth control until they begin having their heat and rut cycles._

_“You’re next, alpha” Josie promises turning her head to give Hope a passionate kiss while caressing Hope’s cock that has regained its hardness since her earlier orgasm._

**_**End Flashback**_ **

“JoJo?”Penelope raises an eyebrow at her omega who hasn’t accepted her cup of cider yet.

“Sorry, love. I went back in time” Josie explains accepting the sweet beverage.

“Hope it was a good trip” Penelope says smirking at her wife’s cheeks blush.

“The best” Josie answers taking a slip of her drink.

“Momma, you can time travel?” Parker asks excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	14. Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalkers and The Family Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Josie tries to be patient waiting in the long line of cars at the school’s drop-off. Carpooling is a responsibility that Raf and Josie pass back and forth each week. And it would seem by the seven rambunctious pups in her car at the moment it's her duty currently. At least it's Friday and Raf will get the pleasure of carpooling all next week.  
  
While Josie slows the car to a stop for the hundredth time, she spots something strange. A car with tented windows is suspiciously parked across the street. It has been there during drop off and pick up the last three days.  
  
She glances at the license plate storing it to her memory in case the car’s owner is up to no good. There's usually not a good reason for someone hanging around an elementary school unless they're guardians dropping or picking up their pup.  
  
It takes another 15 minutes before they reach the front of the line. Josie waves at JJ, Ciera, Luke, Nic, and Rach in farewell as they jump out of the car and head into the school building.  
  
"Then there were three" Josie says checking on her pups through the review mirror.  
  
"Can we go to the park, Momma?" Parker requests sweetly.  
  
Josie debates for a moment knowing she has a deadline to meet. Lizzie and the rest of her management team is expecting the final draft of her latest novel to be completed by next Wednesday.  
  
"We can stop for a little while" Josie answers deciding she can spare half an hour at the park before going home to finish some last minute tweaks in her novel.  
  
They make it to the city park in no time. Josie helps the munchkins out of their car seats. The author holds both of her pup’s hands as they jump up and down in excitement. The twins skip toward the swings with enthusiasm. Once at their destination, Josie assists the pups onto the swings.  
  
"Hold on tight" Josie warns as she gently pushes the toddlers on the swing set. The author keeps her pushes light so the swings won't go to high. She doesn't want her pups to get hurt. The twins don't seem to mind if their gleeful exclamations and giggles are anything to go by.  
  
Josie's wolf is hyper aware of their surroundings. In order to keep her pups safe a piece of her mind is always focused on surveillance. It's quiet this morning at the vacant playground without another soul in sight. A shiver runs through her spin when she witnesses a car crawl slowly into the park area across the street from the playground.  
  
A silver car with tented windows. The same car that was parked outside of her pups’ school the past three days. The car sits there 10 minutes before the window rolls down a quarter of the way.  
  
The author catches the flicker of a camera's flash in the corner of her eye. Alarm bells are set off in Josie's mind. The author had been suspicious before but her paranoia was validated as the person driving the mysterious vehicle started taking photographs of her and the twins.  
  
"Time to go, munchkins" Josie declares calmly so she doesn't scare her pups.  
  
Josie slows the swings to a stop. She balances a three-year-old on each hip as they make the journey back to their car.  
  
The omega gets her pups safely strapped into their car seats before pulling out her phone. She opens up the ongoing group message she has with her wives.  
  
  
 **Josie:** Have to run an errand. Can either of you watch the twins for an hour?  
  
 **Penny** : I'm sorry baby I have the final fitting with Miss Townsend for the awards show this weekend.  
  
 **Josie** : It's okay Pen. I understand.  
  
 **Hope:** Hi babygirl! Bring them on over to the gallery.  
  
 **Josie** : Thank you! See you soon.  
  
"We're going to visit Mom" Josie announces starting the engine before peeling out of the parking area.  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Lan.." Josie begins to greet her friend working at the front desk of the art gallery.  
  
"What's that..." Josie asks distracted by the thick scent filling the studio.  
  
It smells like a muggy rain forest desperate for a breeze. The storm clouds above teasing a reprieve from the damp heat. The scent calls to her promising a fresh rain will fall and envelope her with cool life sustaining drops. It smells like her alpha but different, somehow, more intense. Drawing her in like a moth to a flame.  
  
"Hey, Jo! How's it going?" Landon welcomes breaking Josie out of her hypnotic state.  
  
"Good" Josie answers trying to shake the enthralling scent.  
  
The author’s heart thunders while her inner omega wants nothing more than to follow the tempting smell. The thought sends shock waves through Josie’s body. It takes every ounce of will power to deny her omega. She has to leave now.  
  
"Babies, I have to go run an errand. Stay here with Uncle Landon and Mom." Josie gently instructs her youngest pups.  
  
"I've got them, Jo. Hope's in the backroom but will be back any minute." Landon assures.  
  
"Thanks, Lan. If I'm not back in two hours, Keelin or Rebekah will pick them up." Josie says quickly making an exit from the art gallery.  
  
***  
Josie wades through various aisles of barrels. She knew her way around the distillery like a second home. They spent every summer in New Orleans after their first year at Salvatore together.  
  
The girls played hide-and-seek in the countryside sugarcane fields and the downtown warehouse building that is a maze of rum filled barrels. As teenagers, they had grown out of hiding games and used the distillery as a hiding spot for make out sessions during long summer nights. They would sneak around the fields stealing kisses while the sun began to set and the chirping locusts serenade away.   
  
The smell of wood, sugarcane, rum, and dust assaults her nose as she makes her way through the downtown warehouse that stores all the aging rum. Josie finally makes it to her destination reaching the office hidden in the back of the building.  
  
The door is guarded by a man who could be confused with a professional bodybuilder. The alpha stands at a proud six foot seven with biceps the size of Josie’s head. His cold demeanor melts away at the sight of the familiar omega.  
  
“Morning, Jo. How are you and the fam?” Derick asks wearing a soft grin.  
  
“Hi Derick” Josie greets with a small smile.  
  
“We’re good. How are you doing?” The author answers.  
  
“I’m good, nothing to complain about. Can I help you with anything?” Derick checks.  
  
“I’m here to see the boss, she in?” Josie inquires already knowing the answer since Derick is guarding the door.  
  
“When isn’t she?” The buff guard answers with a laugh. He opens the door prompting for Josie to go on in.  
  
***  
  
Freya Mikaelson is many things...

Determined, stoic, logical, and ruthless to name a few. She taps into these qualities when protecting her family and their legacy of running New Orleans. Freya has a chilling glare and a take-no-prisoners attitude that puts the fear of hell in her enemies.  
  
However, Freya can also be gentle, caring and devoted in her unwavering love for family. A woman whose icy exterior melts away with her loved ones.  
  
This is why Niklaus asked two favors of his eldest sister on his death bed.  
  
The first was to run the family business.  
  
The rum distillery has been in their family for generations and in the 20's during prohibition the Mikaelson’s ran all the speakeasies in New Orleans. That marked the beginning of their rule.  
  
After prohibition, the rum business became their legitimate front for covering up all the violence and criminal activity required to procure and maintain their crown.  
  
They remained in control by taking care of those who are loyal while ruthlessly squashing all enemies and competition. The city has been theirs ever since.  
  
Niklaus saves the more important favor for last. He requests of her to watch over their family especially his precious littlest wolf.  
  
Freya agreed without hesitation to her brother's dying wishes. Family has always been Freya's main priority. After all, they vowed forever and always.  
  
Her tunnel vision determination to tend to all her family's needs almost cost her the chance of falling in love. She was too busy dividng her focus on business and family to search for love.  
  
However, Keelin was a delightful surprise that appeared in the darkest time of Freya's life. Keelin was an on call attending at the hospital that delivered news of Freya's worst nightmare.  
  
Keelin was leaving work after finishing a double shift at the hospital. Rain was pouring down as the alpha doctor walks out of the building. She is shocked to notice a blonde dejectedly sitting on the hospital's bench outside. The woman is still as a statue while water droplets pelt her. Keelin moves forward deciding to investigate.  
  
"Nice evening" Keelin greets taking a seat next to the blonde.  
  
"It's terrible" Freya states without feeling. Keelin's unsure if the words are for the weather or circumstances of the woman's night.  
  
"The rain or the reason you're outside sitting in it?" Keelin cautiously probes for information.  
  
"Both I suppose" Freya responds in a manner where her tone is void of any emotion.  
  
"I won't ask if you're okay because the answer is clear. But is there anything I can do to help?" Keelin genuinely inquires. Unfortunately, the kindness falls on a woman incapable of solace.  
  
"Can you bring back the dead, Doctor" Freya calmly inquires. Keelin is taken back by words that are heavy with rage being spoken so calmly its chilling to hear.  
  
"No I can't. Do you want to talk about it?" Keelin asks the woman with the most beautiful cold green eyes she's ever had the honor of witnessing.  
  
"I'm not really the type to open up about my feelings. Let alone to a complete stranger. So that’ll be a hard no for me" Freya responds. She’s surprised the alpha hasn't given up yet.  
  
"So you probably won't be accepting a stranger's offer for a ride home then. Although, you seem like a woman who can handle herself in any situation" Keelin deduces.  
  
"You know nothing about me" Freya states in uncaring aloofness.  
  
"True but you can learn a lot by observing someone. Your eyes have been casing our surroundings this entire conversation for any danger. They're gorgeous by the way, your eyes." Freya raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the alpha's forward remark. Keelin can't help but think that's the sexiest look she's ever seen.  
  
"Anyway, I know you can handle yourself because right now your left arm is behind your back. Hand at the ready to draw the gun hidden beneath your shirt for protection." Keelin explains finishing her thought.  
  
"That begs the question, why you are sitting here when you know I'm armed and dangerous?" Freya responds turning the tables on the doctor.  
  
"I said you're armed, not dangerous, to me at least." Keelin corrects.  
  
"Why is that? You don't think a nurturing little omega like myself couldn't possibly harm an alpha?" Freya asks in a lethally calm voice.  
  
Keelin smiles realizing this stoic woman, underneath the cool demeanor, is passionate and currently full of rage. Her angelic face might display callous indifference but her eyes tell another story. Orbs of sea green betray her emotions showing the fierce spirit beneath the surface.  
  
"On the contrary, I believe you are capable of harming any alpha you want. I just don't think you want to hurt me." Keelin answers gambling with her own safety. It wasn't a true game of chance, however. Something about this drenched and seemingly lethal blonde called to her wolf. Keelin's instincts told her she is safe with the omega so she believes it.  
  
Freya was startled to feel the same safety in the presence of Keelin. Although, she didn't have time or the mental capacity to question those instincts. Her mind was in an unwinnable battle. Her heart torn in shreds.  
  
That night marked a week after Niklaus's death. Freya was at the warehouse office earlier when she received a call from the hospital. Finn and Elijah were shot by goons from an opposing mob family attempting to weaken the Mikaelson’s while they're in mourning.  
  
The loss of three of their brothers in a matter of days is an unimaginable blow. Freya couldn't find it in herself to leave the hospital grounds. She needed to go home and inform Rebekah, Haley, Kol, Davina and Marcel.  
  
Freya couldn't move from the bench with her body shaking from unadulterated fury. The anger divided between the mob family that pulled the trigger and herself for failing. Niklaus trusted her to protect them and she failed him and her brothers in a matter of days.  
  
"I hurt everyone, Doctor" Freya states before picking herself up from the bench. She decides her pity party has lasted long enough. It is time to avenge her brothers. The crime family responsible will be wiped from existence, completely obliterated, within days.  
  
It was eight months later when Freya ran into the doctor for a second time. It was at the hospital's annual fundraising gala.  
  
"Hi, Doctor" Freya greets the woman standing by the open bar.  
  
"Hey, stranger. And the names Keelin. Can I have yours?" The alpha asks waving at the bartender to get them two beers.  
  
"A little presumptuous asking to have my name. We've only had one conversation and now you want to marry me?" Freya smiles at Keelin's stunned silence. It's clear the alpha wasn’t expecting the omega to say something so flirtatious.  
  
"So rude of me. Let me take you out on a date as an apology." Keelin inquires quickly recovering from the delightful shock.  
  
"I'm not really the dating type." Freya replies coolly taking a sip of her beer.   
  
"What type are you?" Keelin asks intrigued by the mysterious omega before her.  
  
"I'm dangerous to be with. You would be wise to stay away from me." Freya warns afraid to get close to anyone. To bring anyone into the violence of her lifestyle.  
  
"What if I'm not wise?" Keelin asks inching closer to the blonde. Freya feels shivers of anticipation run through her body as Keelin leans close.  
  
"I have to go" Freya responds breaking the electric chemistry brewing between them.  
  
Freya made her escape. So blind to love she nearly lets the chance slip through her grasp. Keelin watches her go while her inner wolf whines like a disappointed love sick puppy.  
  
"Crushing on Freya Mikaelson?" Emma asks from across the bar. Keelin is too distracted to answer her best friend’s question. It would be too difficult arguing or denying the claim of feelings to a psychologist anyway.  
  
"Freya" Keelin whispers the word like a promise. Her heart swells at the sound of the name that matches the breathtaking woman. She knew in her very soul that one day she was going to marry Freya Mikaelson.  
  
It was a year later when Keelin popped the question. She prepared a speech and everything.  
  
“I know you, Freya Mikaelson. You put way too much pressure on yourself. You run this city. You’re strong willed and you take care of everyone you love. You’re too proud to ever admit you wouldn’t hate being taken care of in return.” Keelin begins emphasizing the words ‘wouldn’t hate’ in her speech.  
  
“Before you deny this, I did not say you need someone to take care of you. I respect your independent nature it’s one of the things I love about you. I just want to be the safe place where you don't have to be strong all the time. You are the king, baby. I only wish to be the queen you come home to every night for the rest of our lives. So, will you grant my wish and marry me, Freya Mikaelson?"  
  
"I knew you wanted my name" Keelin laughs at the call back to their first flirtatious interaction at last year’s gala.   
  
"Is that a yes?" Keelin asks hopefully.  
  
"It's a definitely, my queen" Freya announces bringing Keelin in for a passionate lip lock.  
  
Freya walks down memory lane while staring at the picture of her family sitting in her office. It was a photo taken last Christmas of Freya, Keelin, and their daughters Jaclyn and Kacey. That picture frame is located next to another with the whole Mikaelson clan.  
  
She glances up when the door to her office opens unexpectedly. Josie storms in her scent giving away the omega's distress.  
  
"Jo, honey, what's wrong?" Freya jumps out of her fancy leather chair to meet her niece at the door.  
  
Freya embraces the worried omega into her arms. She gives Derick a look outside silently telling him to close the door and not allow anyone to disturb the two omega's conversation.  
  
"I have a problem if you could use the family contacts to look into it for me?" Josie starts to explain after Freya's calming scent begins taking effect.  
  
"Tell me everything" Freya responds ready to take action. She leads her niece to the couch so they can sit and talk comfortably.  
  
"Someone has been watching us. There was a car at the pup’s school the past few days. Today the car followed us to the park. I caught the person taking pictures of me and the twins." The growl that Freya released surprised Josie.  
  
Her aunt usually keeps a level head about everything even when she was angry. Freya reels in her emotions so quickly that Josie questions if she even growled in the first place.  
  
"I don't know if it was a stalker or just paparazzi." Josie explains continuing her story.  
  
"I got the license plate number. I just need you to reach out to your police contact to get the owners name." Josie requests.  
  
"I'll get them to run the plate right away." Freya assures getting up from her seat to make a quick call.  
  
Josie is always astonished by the transformation in Freya's persona. One moment she is holding Josie sending out calming pheromones to comfort her niece. The next second, she is the boss bitch in charge of a mob family authoritatively demanding the chief of police to run a plate for her.  
  
She hangs up the phone turning to Josie and automatically soft Freya is back.  
  
"Once I hear word from Ryan, I will investigate the car owner. See who they are working for or if they're an obsessed fan." Freya promises rejoining Josie on the couch.  
  
"Thank you so much, Freya" Josie says pulling her aunt into a hug of immense gratitude.  
  
"Anytime, sweetheart. You know that" Freya responds holding the younger omega tightly.  
  
They break the embrace when both their phones chime.  
  
Josie and Freya simultaneously take out cellphones from their pockets to look at the messages just received.

Freya checks her phone to see a text from Hope.  
  
Hope: Can you pick up the twins early?  
  
Freya: Of course, I'll send Rebekah over to pick them up right away. Is everything okay?  
  
Freya responds worried something bad may have happened knowing the information Josie just provided her. She had already thought of seven ways to kill the mysterious photographer by the time Hope replies a second later.  
  
 **Hope:** Everything's fine. Just entering rut. If you can keep the twins for the weekend instead of just tonight as planned? Should be over by Monday morning.  
  
**Freya** : We’d love to have the munchkins with us this weekend. Don’t worry about a thing!

**Hope** : Thanks, Frey

**Freya** : Always

Josie checks her messages to find it is from Hope. She panics that something might of happened for a moment since her nerves are still ruffled from earlier. Luckily when she read the first text it seems like Hope just wanted to know the pups different plans for this weekend.  
  
**Hope:** The pups all have plans this weekend, right?

**Josie:** JJ and Nic are leaving after school for a weekend with Mom and Dad. The twins are having a Disney movie marathon with the aunts.

**Josie:** Why?

**Hope** : I'm going into rut

**Penelope:** This will be fun. So am I ;)

**Josie** : Fuck

**Penelope** : We will

**Josie** : Penny

**Penelope** : You love me

**Josie:** Undeniably so  
  


“I have to head home” Josie says returning her attention to Freya who just finished sending a text to her sister about picking up the twins.

“That’s probably a good plan. Hope just messaged me. We will keep the twins for the weekend.” Freya replies walking with her niece to the office door.

“Will you let me know as soon as you find anything out about the car owner” Josie requests as she stands in the doorway to leave the office.

“Of course, darling. I will get to the bottom of this” Freya responds giving the younger omega one last hug before she left the premise.

“Is someone bothering Jo?” Derick asks cracking his knuckles ready to beat the culprit to a pulp.

“Yes, but they won’t live to see the sunrise if I have anything to say about it.” Freya promises. Derick knows that steely tone of voice means his boss won’t sleep until this threat has been identified and taken out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	15. The Answers We Seek and Secrets We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day of rutt is a doozy... so much smut while a hidden desire is laid bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments! Sorry for taking so long to post! Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! Happy reading!

Chapter 15

Josie's driving down the streets of New Orleans on her way to the highway that leads towards the outskirts of the city. When her phone begins to ring. It's connected to bluetooth in her car and she accepts the call on speakerphone. 

"Hi, honey. You okay?" Josie answers greeting her wife. She's suprised to hear from her when they just communicated through text messaging 20 minutes ago.

"Jo, can you pick me up? My car is trapped with the parade going on downtown. I'm a few blocks away from the gallery outside of Rosa's bakery." Hope requests the anxiety evident in her voice alerting Josie to the alpha's current state. Her wolf is on edge. She has half a mind to shift and run the 25 miles home.

"Take a breath, darling. I'll be there in ten minutes. Has Beks picked up the pups?" Josie promises soothing her alpha's jumpy nerves. She turns the car around to head in the direction of the bakery.

"Yes, she met me at the gallery before the festivities started." Hope explains.

"Good, go into Rosa's and order a box of pastries while you wait for me" Josie instructs giving Hope a task to focus on instead of the stress caused by not being in the vicinity of her mates while in rutt.

"Good idea. We'll need something quick to eat during down times" Hope thinks aloud entering the bakery. 

Josie speeds down the road breaking more than a few traffic laws. The author keeps her alpha on the phone listening to Hope place an order. She requests a dozen savory crescants plus half a dozen iced raspberry danishes and blueberry muffins. 

"Blueberry muffins and raspberry danishes, huh?" Josie questions once Hope finishes speaking with the cashier.

"Penny and I are going to let you take us to bed, daddy. No need to bribe us with our favorite treats" Josie teases.

"It's not a bribe. I just aim to please because my wives deserve the best" Hope explains taking slow breathes trying to remain calm when her wolf is clawing away at her sanity.

"You are excellent at it" Josie responds distracting her wife.

"At what?" Hope inquires as she watches the baker stuff a cardboard box full of pastries. 

"Watch where you're going!!" Josie yells honking at the reckless driver who just pulled out in front of her. 

"You okay, babygirl?" Hope checks on her wife who's growling and mumbling curse words.

"Turning onto your street now" Josie replies once she has her road rage under control.

"Perfect" Hope says picking up the pastries they just finished packaging. Hope thanks the bakery workers giving them a tip before heading out of the establishment. The alpha smiles seeing Josie's vehicle parked outside.

"Thanks for coming to get me, baby" Hope greets her wife jumping into the car.

"Anytime, love..." Josie's chocolate brown eyes darken with lust before turning gold in reaction to Hope's proximity.

The intoxicating scent from the gallery earlier fills Josie's car and everything makes sense. The thick scent that tempted her so, that her omega wanted to follow and drop her panties for was Hope's rutt calling to her. 

Her alpha's rutt pheromones acting as an aphrodisiac preparing receptive mates bodies for the continuous onslaught of fucking. Josie purrs inhaling deeply the enthralling scent that causes a rush of arousal to pool between her legs. 

Hope's nastrals flare when she catches a whiff of the sweet aroma of her omega's arousal.The artist lunges forward unable to deny herself the pleasure of touching her omega for even a second longer.

"What were you saying I am excellent at?" Hope reminds her wife of the unanswered question. 

"Pleasing us" Josie whimpers as Hope's lips latch onto the velvety soft skin of her neck. While one hand fondles her wife's breast and the other creeps up her inner thigh. 

Josie swallows thickly attempting to restrain her primal instincts. She needs to get them home before they can start fucking, before she can submit to her alphas, before she can take their knots. 

Josie mentally scolds herself for allowing her imagination to wander down suck a dangerous path. She shakes her head hoping to clear her mind. The author manages to back out of the parking space and put the car into drive. 

The artist's nimble fingers sneakily unbutton her wife's jeans. She savors the reveal slowly tugging the zipper down. Josie doesn't notice with her attention split between the road and Hope sucking a bruise onto her omega's pretty neck.

Hope's fingers slip beneath lace greeted by slick arousal. Josie squeaks in momentary shock.The car lurches as Josie hits the breaks and then accelerates back to the speed limit. Thankful they are close to the exit. Josie veers into the right lane to enter the exit onto the highway. Once they are safely on the highway the author sets her vehicle speed on cruise. Hope's fingers have remained still against her wife's pussy lips waiting on her response.

"Hope" The name is whispered softly. Josie runs her fingers through Hope's auburn locks with one hand while the other controls the steering wheel. She's unsure if the calming motion of her fingers is to soothe the wolf taking charge of her wife or to keep the alpha close and kissing her neck.

"We shouldn't" Josie unconvincingly warns. Hope smirks against her omega's neck. She didn't miss the meaning behind those half ass cautionary words. They shouldn't but they both want to.

"Do you want my fingers?" Hope inquires as two of her digits massage the opening of Josie's sex. Her fingers are soaked in arousal while circling the omega's entrance as she teases her wife with the promise of penetration.

"Yes" Josie answers breathlessly. She keeps her eyes on the road as Hope slides two fingers inside of her. Josie can't help the moan that escapes her. Hope's wolf preens at the achievement of her touch warranting such pleasurable sounds from her omega.

"We're going to double stuff you tonight, babygirl. Won't stop until you're filled with pups" Hope warns curling her fingers to massage her wife's g-spot. 

"Fuck!" Josie exclaims at the come hither motion the artist is using to stimulate her hidden erogenous zone.

"Thats just your rutt talking. It's highly unlikely I could conceive right now in my heat cycle" Josie reminds her alpha who is blinded by the breeding frenzy that comes with her rutt. 

Josie attempts a calming breath realizing not just one but both her alpha's will have one track minds for the next three days. Their sole priority will be to mount and breed.

"My rutt might be talking but it would be a disservice to the world if we stop replenishing it with mini Josie Saltzman's and Penelope Park's." Hope responds laying out her counter argument.

"And Hope Mikaelson's" Josie answers between heavy breaths. 

"Okay, we can talk about it before my next heat" The alpha smiles hearing her omega softening to the idea of another pup.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Josie exclaims as her knuckles on the steering wheel turn white. Her fingers in Hope's hair clap in a fist tugging at the alpha's scalp. 

"You're so beautiful, Jo" Hope whispers admiring the omega's flushed cheeks and chest. The light sheen of sweat on her forehead and throat. Hope places kisses on her wife's mating mark and clavicle waiting for the long drive to come to an end.

* * *

"Ryan, what do you have for me?" Freya demands as she answers the chief of police's phone call.

"I ran the plate. I believe you're familiar with a P.I. by the name of Sheamus Blair. He's the owner of the vehicle..." Ryan jumps right in knowing Freya Mikaelson doesn't have patience for idle chit chat.

"Thanks, Ryan. I'll be in touch" Freya replies hanging up before the guy has a chance to utter another word.

"We're going for a ride, Derrick" Freya tells the buff guard at the door. She grabs her leather jacket and keys before heading out of the warehouse. Derrick follows behind like the loyal enforcer he is. 

"Where we headed, boss?" Derrick asks as they speed down the road in Freya's navy 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback. 

"We're going to The Underground" Derrick nods in acceptance of Freya's answer not asking the woman to give him anymore details. The Underground was one of the shadiest bar's that the Mikaelson's owned. It is a clandestine establishment where riff raff spend their time making less than moral deals.

They reach the bar in no time with Freya behind the wheel. The omega tends to indulge her need for speed. She turns sharply into the parking lot without slowing down in the slightest. The blonde slams on the breaks gliding into a parking spot as if she lives in a Fast and Furious movie. 

Freya's door shuts with a bang, misplacing the rage she feels over Sheamus on her precious car. The guilty party that deserves her rampage of anger waits unknowingly inside for her. She mustn't keep the weasel waiting.

The clientele fall silent in fear of the woman who just strode into the establishment. They wait with bated breath to see what the mobstress will do. Freya doesn't disappoint.

"I knew you were a spineless cockroach, Sheamus. But you're a resilient mother fucker. So I assumed at the very least you had street smarts." Freya exclaims making a dramatic entrance into the bar.

The bars inhabitants stare morbidly curious at the poor soul who made the dier mistake of provoking Freya Mikaelson's ire.

Freya has never respected the wormy investigator. He has no sense of loyalty, working for the highest bidder, always willing to cross sides for an extra dime. A man without a code of honor couldn't be trusted. In her line of work loyalty and trust are worth more than gold.

She heads towards the private investigator who's hunched over the bar nursing a draft beer.

"Alas, I overestimated your desire for selfpreservation. It takes a special breed of stupidity to be stalking my family." Freya continues her monologue no one daring to interrupt her scene. 

The omega watches in satisfaction as Sheamus body stiffens at her words. He seems suprised by her statement. 

"What? I'm not..." Sheamus denies.

Freya shakes her head in disgust at this reckless son of a bitch. He dares to threatening her family, has a beer in her damned bar, then turns around and lies to her face. The mobstress waves to the bartender who tosses her a beer.

"Then why have you been tailing my nieces the past few days? Taking pictures this morning at the park?" Freya asks watching as the realization of what she is talking about crosses the man's pale clammy face.

"I'll tell you everything for the right price, Freya" Sheamus begins his bartering dance now that he know's the topic of discussion.

Freya laughs humorlessly in his face causing the weasel of a man to take pause. A devil's smirk growing on the omega's face as her prey realizes his mistake.

Freya Mikaelson doesn't negotiate with punks threatening her family's safety. Especially slimeballs private investigators that lack moral standards. She may be a mobster but the omega still lives by a code built on family and loyalty.

Freya breaks the base of her beer glass and pins Sheamus's back against the bar. The sharp edges of glass caress his vulnerable throat. Sheamus gulps nervously.

"You will tell me everything for free. While I determine if you leave this bar in a body bag" Freya whispers menacingly so only Sheamus could hear.

"I didn't know it was your niece" Sheamus starts as Freya moves the sharp edges of glass up to his throat as an insensitive to talk faster.

"Some old hag came to my office." Sheamus says swallowing thickly as he glances wearily at the glass against his throat. 

"She offered me a large amount of money to spy on an estranged daughter and her mates." Sheamus explains giving up enough information for the blonde to know Priscilla Park is his employer. 

"Why? To what end?" Freya demands pressing the broken bottle forward. She observes as beads of blood develop on his neck.

"Simple. She wanted me to follow them and take pictures that paint them in a negative light so she can prove they are unfit parents." Sheamus explains eager to provide all the information he has to come out of this situation alive.

"She said the family's last name was Park. I never would have investigated them if I knew they were Mikealson's. I swear! It doesn't matter anyway. I've been tailing them the last week and came up empty handed.Those ladies are standup citizens from what I can tell" Sheamus pleads putting his hands up in surrender.

Freya notices the camera bag resting against his blue jean clad thighs during his pathetic babbling.

"Derrick" Freya calls nodding to the camera bag. Her buff friend smiles with satisfaction as he unzips the case and takes the camera.

Sheamus watches in horror as the giant of a man handles his expensive vintage camera. Derrick tears the film out of the machine before slamming the camera into the wooden bar. The forceful approach that he used to collide the equipment caused the camera to break on impact.

"Have you developed any of the photos? Was that the only film of my nieces?" Freya demands in her scary authoritative voice.

"Nothing's been developed. There are two more reels of photos in my bag" Sheamus admits dejectedly. 

"Got them, boss" Derrick confirms taking all the film out of the PI's bag for good measure.

"Your little investigation is over, understood?" Freya asks raising a brow in challenge. The man nods enthusiastically scraping his own neck against the glass. 

"Nice talking to you, Sheamus" Freya tells the private investigator patting him on the cheek like a sufficiently chastised weasel.

***

Penelope bursts through the bedroom door assaulting Hope and Josie's noses with her thick scent of lavender and sandalwood.

Josie's wolf whines in bliss while her body reacts to both her alpha's scents calling to the omega. Hope moans as Penelope's rutt pheromones rile her desire to fuck even higher. Which she didn't think was physically possible in the prior moment. 

"Take your clothes off. Sit centered on the beds edge" Hope instructs.

"What, pray tell, will you be doing while I undress?" Penelope asks slowly popping the snaps on her blouse revealing a teal lace bra.

"I'm going to finish what I started" Hope decides to dignify the question with an answer eventhough Penelope can clearly see what she is doing.

"That's a good practice..." Penelope bends over slowly peeling the tights down her legs seductively. "Finishing what you start" Penelope says completing her thought once her skirt and boxers are off.

The fashionista sits down on the beds edge observing her wives position. Josie is kneeling on the bedroom floor with a pillow supporting her knees. Hope toying with a chain connected to clamps currently pulling and pinching Josie's sensitive nipples. 

"Are you going to cum all over our little omega's tits?" Penelope inquires stroking her cock while taking in the sinfully sexy view before her.

"I will if she's a good girl and keeps squeezing her boobs together" Hope pants.

Penelope bites her lip watching the alpha thrust her cock between Josie's pillowy bosom. Their omega pushes her breasts tighter together eager for her reward.

The first rope of cum hits Josie's neck and chin. Hope pulls her cock out of the heavenly surroundings to jerk herself off through the rest of her release. The new arrangement allowing her to paint cum all over her wife's breasts. Hope tugs on the chain with her free hand causing her omega to shiver and whine.

"Daddy" Josie moans feeling the pleasure pain of her tortured nipples travel straight to her throbbing clit.

"I know, babygirl. I've been teasing you mercilessly ever since we got home." Hope smirks knowing her omega wants to cum.

"Go bounce up and down on Penny's cock." Hope orders giving her omega a playful slap on the ass. 

Josie sucks on her lip at the sight of her alpha. The ravenette is naked and waiting on the edge of their king sized bed. Josie kneels in front of her leaving a trail of kisses along the fashionista's knee to upper thigh. Josie makes eye contact as she rises. She smiles as hazel transforms into a dark brown infused with wolf gold. 

Josie straddles her alpha's hips. Her arms slither around Penelope's neck for support so she doesn't fall off the bed. The alpha's hands grasp her wife's ass to steady the omega. An added bonus her fingers get the privilege of squeezing the creamy globes.

Penelope spreads her omega's ass cheeks giving Hope a sneak peek of the hole filled with an anal plug. Hope groans massaging lube onto her hard cock that's going to replace the sex toy. 

"Naughty little omega. Who made this pussy so messy?" Penelope asks lining her thick member up with Josie's sex. 

"My alphas" Josie responds automatically.

"That's right, babygirl. Your cunt is nice and soaked because of us." Penelope praises sliding her cock inside with ease.

Josie raises her body slowly before falling back down to impale her pussy on Penelope's hard cock. Josie continues riding her alpha following Hope's earlier command.

The ravenette couldn't be happier to sit back while her omega bounces up and down. Penelope moans at the sight of Josie's breasts jiggling in her face. Hope's cum clinging temptingly all over her wife's chest.

The desire to lick up every last drop while playing with the chain connected to those stiff peaks is overwhelming. The alpha leans forward capturing cum in her mouth. Penelope's tongue grazes over the puffy areolas and creamy melons as she cleans up all the cum on Josie's breasts. 

"Oh...Pen" Josie whimpers as Penelope tugs aggressively on the clamp's chain causing pulses of arousal. The ravenette's hold on her ass cheeks tighten in a firm squeeze making Josie gasp. 

Hope kissing down her spine while playing with the toy in her omega's ass. Pulling the anal plug in and out matching Josie's rythm of riding Penelope's hard shaft. 

"Sink down" Hope directs her omega to remain still while Penelope's cock is completely swallowed by Josie's cunt. The artist takes the anal plug out preparing her wife for double penetration.

The auburn-haired alpha smears lube all over the omega's gapping rosebud that she's about to fuck. Hope guides the tip of her lubed up member to Josie's asshole. 

"I know you're already so full but you need to relax your body for me babygirl" Hope explains as she begins inching her cock into Josie.

"Oh...My...Fuck!!" The author pants heavily through the whole statement.

Hope made it sound so simple. Just relax. But it's not so easy to relax when her body is wound up from being sexually teased the last half hour without any sign of release. On top of that, her cunt is stuffed full with Pen's big cock stretching out her pussy lips. 

Josie hopes she can physically handle being double stuffed. Cause damn she wants it so bad. She needs to be stuffed so full that ever grasping the concept of empty again is unfathomable. She longs for the burning pleasure of being sufficiently stretched, fucked, and knotted. 

"Fucking tight" Hope groans once she's balls deep in her omega's asshole.

"Fuck I'm so full! It's amazing" Josie answers breathlessly trying to adjust to the new position. 

"Why haven't we been doing this for years?" Penelope moans feeling her omega's tight warm pussy and Hope's hard cock through the thin wall separating the alpha's.

"Pen, use this on high" Hope instructs handing her wife a device.

Josie is to busy trying to get used to being double penetrated to care what her mischievous mates are up to. The moment she feels the device slip into place against her clit Josie's muscles contract in surprise. A shudder runs through her body as a vibrating bullet pulses on her clit at the highest speed. 

That's when the alpha's decided to make their move. Hope and Penelope grasp their wife's hips controlling the movement of Josie's body rising and falling onto their hard cocks. Penelope reclaims the chain into her mouth so with each thrust and bounce of Josie's body her nipples are pulled.

Josie can't help the moans falling from her lips. Who could blame her? Being fucked in the ass and pussy by her mates while a vibrator pulses against her clit and Penelope tortures her nipples with clamps is alot for anyone to handle. 

Hope and Penelope thrust up with each downward motion of Josie's body. They can feel their knots developing as the fucking intensifies. The light glow of sweat glistening on their bodies as they move as one to fuck their omega.

"I'm so close.. please let me cum" Josie begs her alphas.

"Do you want to cum or need to cum, JoJo?" Penelope inquires the chain not stunting her ability to speak in the least.

"Need to... not sure I can stop it" Josie answers breathlessly feeling her clit twitch and throb on the vibrating bullet.

"You can hold on for us a little longer, princess" Hope demands causing her omega to whimper.

"How much longer?" Josie stiffens her body with every muscle clamping down. She attempts to restrain the building storm inside herself from raging. 

"Mmm" Penelope hums feeling her omega's pussy walls tighten around her cock.

"You're not allowed to cum until you've been properly knotted by your alpha's" The fashionista whispers into her wife's ear. 

"Yes! Knott me! Fill me with cum" Josie begs which drives her rutting alpha's to the brink.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll fill you to the brim." Penelope promises continuing to fuck her omega senseless.

They pound into the omega's ass and pussy three more time before they attempt to slip their knots inside. It's very important they knot at the same time. If they are off on timing it might hurt Josie. They can't thrust or pull once one has successfully knotted. 

"That's it, babygirl. Accept our knots" Hope encourages. 

Penelope and Hope growl as their knots are enveloped tightly inside of Josie. On pure instinct, the two alphas bite into the mating marks on their omega's neck. 

Josie cries out as the storm of multiple orgasms wash over her. The fluttering of her muscles stroke her alpha's cocks coaxing them to cum again and again. 

Their breathing gradually slows as they rest connected to one another. Josie lays her head on Penelope's shoulder nuzzling her alpha's neck.

"I want to have a pup" the ravenette whispers delicately like a dandelion wish traveling in the summer breeze. 

With their rutts momentarily sated, the alpha's have returned to themselves with clear minds not driven by instinct. Which is why Josie and Hope wonder if they misheard Penelope's words.

"Pen, when you say..."Josie begins to asks the fashionista who seems to be lost in thought.

"I've been thinking about it on and off the last few years." Penelope says too nervous to notice she accidentally interrupted her wife. 

If she didn't discuss the possibility with her mates when they were both in rutt she'd never forgive herself. 

"It's the opportune time with our rutts hightening our fertility. I understand if neither of you want to do this. We already have four amazing pups. I just had to shoot my shot." Penelope admits with a shakey exhale. 

It was freeing to lay her desire of carrying a pup out in the open. The stress of keeping this from her mates was beginning to weigh her down. A feeling Josie understands all to well unknowing to her alphas.

"Of course, we can have another pup. I want you to have this experience if you desire it, sweetheart." Josie affirms spreading kisses all over Penelope neck and shoulder.

"You want to carry?" Hope checks softly.

"Yes" Penelope nods in reply.

"You want me to..." Hope trails off as her eyes widen animatedly like a kid in the candy store.

"Mount and breed me" Penelope helpfully provides for her alpha that seems to be struggling with her words.

"I..." Hope begins but falters. 

"I think you broke her" Josie teases smiling against the ravenette's neck.

"She's just processing" Penelope says trying not to laugh at how adorable Hope's lapse in her usual smooth and cool demeanor is. 

"Y..yes..." Hope stutters causing Penelope to look at her alpha. Her wife's heartrate is pounding away in excitement and the artist's eyes are pure gold not a flash of blue in sight.

"Yes what?" Penelope inquires not allowing the seed of hope to blossom until she gets further confirmation.

"Do you want a rough or gentle conception?" Hope asks gaining her ability to function once again.

"You're both sure?" Penelope checks not wanting this to be a dream.

"Definitely" Josie and Hope promise. The omega still eagerly leaving love bites all over her neck while Hope brings her in for a passionate kiss on the lips.

"So what will it be?" Hope asks curiously reminding the ravenette of a question she has yet answered.

"First, I want rough. Pin me up against the bed frame while you mount me from behind. Then I want you and JoJo to gently make love to me for hours" Penelope requests.

"That can be arranged" Hope answers with a devilish smirk.

***

Josie almost misses the incessant ringing of her phone on the nightstand while she is so transfixed by the view. 

Penelope's wrists are bound behind her back. She's kneeling on the bed with her face pushed against the wall. Her abs bump the bed frame while her cock twitches as it grazes a firm pillow with each forceful thrust. Hope's hands squeeze the alpha's hips keeping them in place so she can aggressively pound into her wife's cunt.

"I'm going to fill you up to the point of bursting. Your belly's going to protrude around those sculpted masterpieces of abs from being so full of my cum." Hope declares as her thrusts remain hard and fast. Penelope moans barely able to contain her kneeling position on legs that feel like jelly.

"In a few months, the bump will return. When you're full with our pup. That's what you want, don't you, little alpha?" Hope asks smirking as she feels Penelope's pussy walls flutter around her cock.

"Answer me!" Hope demands spanking Penelope's bouncing ass as she continues fucking her.

"Yes, Daddy! I want to be filled with your seed and pups"

"That's right. Who do you belong to?" Hope teases feeling her knot to brush against Penelope's pussy lips. The sensation of her alpha's knot kissing her sex and asking for entrance distracts Penelope from answering. This warrants her another spank on the ass.

"Fuck!" Penelope moans from the punishing sting. When the ravenette fails to answer again Hope adds extra strength in her thrusts and force in the palm that once again connects to Penelope's ass with a resounding slap.

"You and JoJo" Penelope pants in response.

"Color" Hope whispers delicately into Penelope's ear.

"So green" the ravenette answers smiling at her alpha.

"Hello" Josie says clearing her voice trying to get ride of the husky tone of arousal when picking up the call. She quickly exits the bedroom to speak with her aunt.

"Hi Jo, I know you're busy but I promised to updated you asap. I spoke with the owner of the car. He's a P.I. hired by Priscilla. She wanted him to prove you unfit to parent in some twisted plan to take her biological grandchildren away from you" Freya explains on the other end of the phone.

"I'm going to fucking annihilate that disease of a woman!" Josie growls into the phone.

"My sentiments exactly. I have Priscilla tied up in my office as we speak. I wanted to give you girls a chance to decide how you would like to proceed." Freya explains.

"I think it's time I fill my wives in on what's been going on" Josie answers nervously.

"That sounds like a good idea. As always, if you need anything at all I'm here for you, darling" Freya promises.

"Thanks, Frey" Josie whispers before hanging up the call.

Josie heads back into the bedroom to find Hope and Penelope cuddling in their blissful post orgasm bubble. The omega joins her wives on the bed. Josie takes a deep breath gathering the courage to admit she has been keeping a secret.

"I need to tell you something." Josie declares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	16. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie gets her alphas up to speed and Penelope has a conversation with Priscilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters. 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> I received mixed reactions on the possibility of Penelope having a baby. I know some people don't like this storyline but it will be a part of this fic going forward. If it bothers you, you might not want to keep reading.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post! I try to make sure to update once a month. If I can find the time I might be able to post more often. 
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 16

"I need to tell you something." Josie declares.  
  
"What is it, babygirl?" Hope inquires concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Earlier... I wasn't running an errand. I went to the warehouse to speak with Freya" Josie explains.  
  
"Something tells me it wasn't just to visit" Hope says raising an eyebrow in suspicion while Penelope gently rubs soothing circles on Josie's back.  
  
"That's because it wasn't. I needed Freya to look into something for me." Josie whispers tilting her head down in guilt.  
  
"Jojo, what's going on?" Penelope inquires gently using her fingers to lift Josie's chin encouraging the omega to make eye contact.  
  
"A man who has been parking outside the pups school followed me to the park this morning. I noticed him taking pictures of me and the twins." Josie explains.  
  
"It's okay. We're safe." The author is quick to add at the sound of two growling alpha's. She pulls both her wife's into an embrace.  
  
"Was she able to track the bastard down?" Hope snarls not calming down in the least by her omega's hug.  
  
"Yes. He was hired by Priscilla" Josie whispers afraid of the inevitable pain this information will cause her mate.  
  
"What!" Penelope roars in rage at the mention of the woman's name. How dare she hire a creep to follow her omega and pups.  
  
The fashionista's body shakes incapable of being still while varying emotions assault her. Fear of someone hurting her family. Guilt for not protecting them. Wrath against her mother for being in charge of another unforgivable betrayal.  
  
"Why?" Penelope demands answers feeling her fight or flight instincts kicking in. Her parents always brought it out in her. The need to be alone while processing whatever cruelty they inflicted.  
  
"He was supposed to capture us on camera mistreating the pups as evidence that we are unfit parents." Josie answers nervously sending calming pheromones throughout the room.  
  
The soothing scent unfortunately isn't enough to pacify her furious alpha's. It doesn't help they are both in rut with their wolf sides close to the surface. Josie paces herself, knowing the worst has yet to come.  
  
"How fucking dare she!!" Penelope snarls viciously ready to go chase down her mother.  
  
Hope can hear the rate of Penelope's heart quicken. Her breathing is labored and body continues shivering. The auburn haired alpha wraps strong arms around her wife knowing she wants to escape as the panic and anger rises.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Pen" Hope assures while struggling to stop the growling of both her and the ravenette.  
  
Hope keeps a strong grasp on her wife's hip and stomach making sure she doesn't run away. The alpha would usually grant her wife the space she needs. Except they are currently knotted and if Penelope tries to leave it will cause them both great physical pain.  
  
"We will find her. She will pay for this." Hope promises trying to get a hold on her and Penelope's wolf.  
  
"Good girl" Hope praises when she feels some of the tension leave her mates body.  
  
"We will discuss everything once we're unknotted" Hope declares giving Josie a look to caution her from providing anymore information for the moment.  
  
"I'm going to go make some tea" Josie says giving both her wives a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, babygirl" Hope whispers knowing her omega was going to use suppressant herbs in the tea to calm their ruts for a few hours.  
  
***  
  
"What else did you have to tell us" Hope asks as she takes a seat at the bar of the kitchen island.  
  
Josie inhales deeply in an attempt to settle her nerves. She passes both the alpha's a mug full of steaming tea. The author watches as her wives fix up their beverages with the assortment of milk, sugar, and honey that she had placed out.  
  
"I knew there was a chance that Priscilla was behind the stalker" Josie confesses.  
  
Penelope had just taken a sip of tea when her omega's words reach her ears. The alpha can't help the spit take reaction from spraying tea everywhere.  
  
"What!" The ravenette exclaims needing all of the information right now.  
  
"Priscilla stopped by on Halloween." Josie says guiltily unable to meet her alpha's eyes.  
  
"We had a chat that consisted of her being the snobby bitch she is and me threatening her well-being if she ever came near our family again." Josie explains as she plays with her hands still not making eye contact with either of her wives.  
  
"Josette Mikaelson! Halloween was months ago! How could you keep this from us!" Penelope growls in anger.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Josie begins her apology as gathering tears sting her eyes.  
  
"There's no excuse for my actions. I was trying to protect you and unintentionally made things worse lying by omission." Josie answers her voice thick with emotion as the tears stain her cheeks.  
  
The ravenette is torn between her anger and desire to comfort Josie. Ever fiber in Penelope's being demands she wipe the tears away and calm her wife. The betrayal is too recent and she can't forgive so quickly. Penelope turns away refusing to look at the crying omega.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Hope inquires wearily. Her hands cover her face in mental exhaustion. If there is one more uncovered deceit she doesn't know if they can currently handle it.  
  
"Freya has Priscilla at the warehouse. She wanted to give us a chance to decide what we would like to do with her" Josie answers refilling both of her wife's mugs with steaming hot tea.  
  
"Jesus Fuckin Christ" Hope mutters as she runs her fingers through her long auburn locks.  
  
"Okay, so, what do we want to do?" Hope asks looking towards Penelope for guidance.  
  
If it was up to Hope and Josie they'd flay that bitch alive for everything she has done to the fashionista and now threatening their family. However, she is still Penelope's biological mother and if she doesn't want her harmed then her mates would accept it.  
  
"Violence is not the solution for dealing with my mother. You have to go after the only thing a Park cares about." Penelope speaks up feeling a little calmer after drinking one cup of tea. The herbs are working allowing the alpha's to feel more in control of their anger.  
  
"Their image." The fashionista states finishing her thought.  
  
Hope and Josie silently observe Penelope as she stirs a spoon around in her mug. She's clearly contemplating their situation and neither of her wives want to disturb her thought process.  
  
"I'll go speak to Priscilla. Tell her I will go public with the story of my childhood. The abuse, neglect, suicide attempt, and needing to get a restraining order against her since she has returned into our life threatening my family." Penelope decides explaining her plan.  
  
"And if she doesn't agree to stop?" Hope asks gently to make certain her wife has really thought this through.  
  
"I'll make good on my promise. I go public. It'll be a big scoop since I've always politely declined to answer any questions about my parents or childhood." Penelope replies determinedly, now that she's made up her mind.  
  
"Okay, little alpha" Hope whispers kissing Penelope on the cheek and bringing her into a warm embrace.  
  
"We will be there to support you in whatever way you need us" Hope promises.  
  
"Thank you" Penelope responds falling into the comfort of Hope's loving arms. She nuzzles the alpha's neck breathing in her heady scent.  
  
"Always, baby." Hope assures delicately massaging the nape of her ravenette's neck.  
  
"Do you want to wait until morning?" Hope offers.  
  
"No. We should go now." Penelope answers resigned to her fate.  
  
Hope gives her a kiss on the cheek once more before she exits their hug. She claims to be starting the car but they both know it's a convenient cover for the ruse to let Josie have a moment alone to speak with Penelope.  
  
"Pen?" Josie hesitates approaching slowly as not to spook or anger.  
  
"I know I made a huge mistake. I don't expect your forgiveness so soon. Please just don't shut me out." Josie requests knowing she has no right to but asking anyway.  
  
"Confronting Priscilla is going to be difficult on you and I want to be there for you, Sweetheart. Will you let me?" Josie inquires curiously as she gently caresses Penelope's face.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to need both of you through this" Penelope accepts.  
  
"I'm still mad at you" The ravenette declares.  
  
"I know" Josie says with a sad smile.  
  
***  
  
The car ride is quiet as the country and bayou scenery passes by slowly evolving into the city scape of New Orleans.  
  
Hope silently holds Penelope's hand sharing her strength and support for her wife who's about to go through a challenging situation. Josie sits in the back texting Freya informing her that they were on their way.  
  
Freya is waiting outside the warehouse when they arrive. She isn't surprised when the engine is cut off but no one gets out of the vehicle.  
  
They stay in the car for minutes that feel like an eternity waiting on Penelope to exit first. The ravenette knows her mates are patiently holding on until she is prepared to go inside. The only problem being how can you truly be ready for a confrontation with the woman who abused and disowned you. Who is now scheming behind her back to steal their pups.  
  
The rage boiling inside could get her through this conversation. However she doesn't want to give Priscilla the satisfaction of knowing she still has an effect on her after all this time. Penelope delays the inevitable until she feels confident her walls are built up enough to withstand her mother.  
  
The fashionista steps out of the car confidently with a sense of determination driving her forward. Penelope acknowledges Freya touching her shoulder.  
  
"She's in my office. If you need us we will be right outside the office, darling" Freya states observing her niece's nod of appreciation before taking off into the building.  
  
***  
  
Penelope inhales deeply as she turns the knob. Once the door opens she slips on her I'm-the-boss persona. The alpha appears calm, collected, and entirely in control.  
  
"Hello, Mother" Penelope greets strolling into the room wearing a smirk and an outfit that kills.  
  
The heels echo with each step giving every movement extra emphasis. The shoes may hurt her feel but they make up for it in the feeling of powerful confidence. The fabric of black slacks cling to her curves in just the right way while the emerald blouse brings out the color in her eyes. Her hazel irises now predominantly green.  
  
"I'm not your..." Priscilla retorts planning on hurtling hateful words at the abomination that dares claim relation.  
  
"Biologically speaking you are my mother" Penelope says cutting the woman off before she could get started.  
  
"But make no mistake, I know you are not my mom. That mantle was taken over by the women who raised my wives. I almost feel like I should thank you because damn did I get an upgrade. One of which, nicely escorted you here tonight so we could have a chat" Penelope responds staring into her mother's beady soulless eyes.  
  
"We both know I won't thank you though. After all, the pain you caused outweighs the selfish but freeing act you committed in my disownment." Penelope continues refusing to end eye contact because she wants Priscilla to hear her.  
  
"It took me along time to see it as the blessing it was instead of abandonment. If it happened soon maybe I wouldn't have struggled so much with both sides of myself." Penelope wonders aloud as she takes a seat in Freya's leather chair  
  
"You beat the alpha characteristics way down inside of me. On the other hand, I had a complex against everything you taught me I should be. I mean for christ sakes I sew and create for a living. I make dinner for my family. My wives and I nurture our pups. At first, I fought against all those things because of the chip on my shoulder." Penelope explains as she twirls her thumbs while continuing to stare at her mother's face.  
  
"I was able to come to turns with all of this because of all the amazing women in my life. I have a wonderful life. I'm a famous fashion designer at the top of my game. I have the privilege of going home to two brilliant gorgeous women every night. We created four beautiful pups with the chance of more to come. I have everything in this life  
and it's all in spite of you" The alpha ends her thought process smiling. After 16 years of silence from her biological mother Penelope finally got to let Priscilla know she was better off without her.  
  
"You unappreciative..." Priscilla spat but is quickly cut off again by the ravenette.  
  
"I think you've mistaken this as a two sided conversation. It's not." Penelope replies nonchalantly looking down at her nails as if she were bored.  
  
"You little..." Priscilla growls angered by Penelope's words and actions.  
  
"I talk and you listen" Penelope demands in an authoritative voice.  
  
The alpha knew it was time to address the current issue. She got up and moved closer to the older omega. Priscilla was glaring at her with a look that would kill if possible. The ravenette didn't let the evil woman's narrowed beady eyes derail her purpose.  
  
"Honestly, Mother." She laughs coldly leaning against Freya's wooden antique desk.  
  
"What'd you expect your little spy would find?" Penelope inquires as she examines the heartless creature sitting in front of her. She briefly wonders how a woman tied to a chair still had the gull to look so damned arrogant.  
  
"Did you think he would get a shot of me pulling my daughters arm so roughly that I dislocated her shoulder after the discovery she was playing baseball with the neighborhood boys?" Penelope asks going back down memory lane as she takes a step towards the older lady.  
  
"He would get a video of me threatening to withhold dinner and calling her deviant or dirty because she acts too confident or aggressive?" Penelope tilts her head in question. She remains eerily calm as she takes another step closer.  
  
"You actually thought I would follow in your footsteps. That I would harm my daughters after all the trauma you put me through? You had the audacity to believe I could slap my son for liking flowers, playing with dolls, or crying? After what you and father did to Percy?" Penelope demands letting the first signs of emotion slip out at the name of her deceased younger brother.  
  
"You're so ungrateful! Percival and I provided a wealthy lifestyle for both of you incorrigible children. We gave you clothes, food, and a mansion for shelter. What do you two do to repay us? Resist our teachings of right from wrong and bring perversions to the Park name. As for your mutt of a brother, it's not our fault Percival Jr. never could learn his lessons." Penelope had to reign in the wrath before she changed her mind and killed the woman.  
  
"You're one twisted bitch, Priscilla. It doesn't even phase you that both your children were driven to committing suicide because of their hateful upbringings. The only difference being I was with people who loved and saved me while Percy didn't make it out of your house before his death" Penelope spat getting worked up over her little brothers untimely death.  
  
"Percival Jr. is dead because of you. After your perverse presentation was brought to light Percival Sr. and I needed to increase our teachings. Our son would not end up like you!" Priscilla snarls viciously and smiles victoriously when she sees the glimpse of pain cross over the ravenette's face.  
  
Penelope quickly puts the mask of indifference back on but she knows it wasn't fast enough. Priscilla had seen the crack in her armor. Her moment of weakness. She must press on though.  
  
"Don't project blame on me. I will not be faulted for your actions of fear and hatred." Penelope replies taking back control of this conversation.  
  
"That is in the past anyway. We are hear to discuss your future." The alpha explains calmly.  
  
"I heard you had the pleasure of meeting my wife. She's a fierce little firecracker of an omega. If she had her way they'd never find your body. She has a proclivity towards fire, you can digest that information however you will. You wouldn't fair much better if my alpha got her hands on you. This is to say, everyone behind that door wants you dead. A part of me wants that too. You deserve it. Except, I don't feel like my family should take that risky chance on the likes of you. Instead I'm giving you a chance to walk out of here and out of our lives for good with your dignity intact." Penelope explains tilting her head and smiling menacingly.  
  
"And if I don't?" Priscilla challenges with a growl.  
  
"I go after everything you care so deeply about" Penelope promises with her own roaring growl.  
  
"What would that be?" Priscilla laughs coldly taunting the alpha.  
  
"Your money" Penelope watches as the omega squirms in her seat. Priscilla has never lived without the luxuries of wealth.  
  
"I'll destroy your public image and the Park name" Penelope answers.  
  
"How do you plan to accomplish this?" Priscilla asks nervously.  
  
Penelope registers her mother's rising panic. The woman's pulse is erratic and sweat coats her forehead. The ravenette won't allow hope to rise until this conversation is finished.  
  
"I have a scheduled interview next week for my spring/summer collections." Penelope replies nonchalantly. The older omega is confused by the random statement until a sense of dread begins as understanding creeps in.  
  
"If you refuse to surrender this vendetta to break apart my family. I will announce an upcoming biography that is in the works during the interview. It will include every sordid detail of your mistreatment towards me as a child. The biography will be well publicized and told through the words of a New York Best Selling author. Then I'll sue you for everything you're worth." Penelope responds smiling to seal her threat like a promise.  
  
"What do you say, Mother?" The alpha inquires curiously.  
  
"Is this mission worth losing the comfort of wealth and your perfect image of misplaced superiority?" Penelope asks waiting for an answer.  
  
"This life is wasted on you. I will heed your warning. I will leave your family alone." Priscilla retorts indignantly. She was struggling with each word. The surrender tastes like failure and makes her cringe.  
  
"The other shoe will drop, Penelope. Mark my words! Abominations do not receive happily ever afters." Priscilla snarls one last hurtful remark before her daughter exits the room.  
  
Penelope closes the door on her mother ending a painful chapter of her life. It was the closest she would ever get to closer with her parents. She shuts her eyes and leans against the wooden entrance.  
  
The alpha sighs in relief. She couldn't have asked for a better conclusion. Penelope now has closure with her mother and the reassurance that Priscilla won't attempt to harm her family.  
  
As Freya promised, she was right outside the door with Hope and Josie ready to intervene if needed. Penelope opens her arms and her wives fill them within seconds.  
  
"Take me home" Penelope requests mentally exhausted from the emotional stress of dealing with Priscilla.  
  
"Of course, love" Josie whispers stealing the keys from Hope.  
  
The alpha gives her a strange look in confusion. Josie just nods her head towards Penelope and the artist connects the dots.  
  
"I'll put her back where I found her." Freya assures them as she observes Hope pick up the ravenette bridal style.  
  
"We all love you, Pen. I'm so proud of you for standing up to her." Freya says taking her niece's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"If you girls need anything at all let me know." The blonde omega tells the younger alpha's as she places a kiss on both their cheeks.  
  
"Don't be too hard on, Jo. She may have made the wrong choice by keeping information from you but it came from a place of love." Freya adds before her nieces leave.  
  
"Love you Freya" the girls call back to their aunt as they exit the warehouse to meet up with their omega wife in the car.  
  
Josie gets out of the running vehicle to open the back seats door. Hope maneuvers her way into the car with Penelope in her arms. The omega shuts the back door once they are safely inside.  
  
"Thank you, JoJo" Penelope whispers knowing full well that her omega stole the keys so Hope could hold and comfort her during the drive home.  
  
Josie's heart swell at the endearing nickname. It was the first sign of healing. She knows it will take a few days for Penelope and Hope to completely forgive her but the sound of her alpha calling her 'JoJo' is a positive step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Please be kind! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	17. Picnics and Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurances and flashbacks to young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> The second I let everyone know I plan on updating monthly the writing bug bites me :) 
> 
> Here is the next chapter! 
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 17

Hope's heart throbs in pain watching Josie hesitate. As if she is walking on eggshells in their home. Insecurities plaguing her movements, every decision she attempts to make.

The ache intensifies becoming too overwhelming when Josie is uncertain whether to follow them upstairs for bed or go to the living room and sleep on the couch.

Hope catches Penelope's attention making meaningful eye contact. They share a silent conversation before turning to Josie. The ravenette reaches out her hand towards the author. The omega eagerly accepts intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go to bed, babygirl" Hope whispers kissing her wife's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Josie checks her voice shaking with emotion. She feels the tears stinging her eyes threatening to pour over.

"I thought... Aren't you both upset with me?" Josie mumbles confused by her alpha’s actions.

“I know I said I was mad at you earlier but really I was hurt.” Penelope explains squeezing Josie’s hand resting in hers.

“It hurts that you chose to keep me in the dark in fear of how I'd react. That you felt the need to protect me when Priscilla came to our home. She could have harmed you, the pups, and I knew nothing about it.” The ravenette answers finishing her thoughts on the subject.

“I’m so sorry” Josie apologizes the tears finally falling as she pleads for her mates to understand how deeply regretful; she is over keeping things from them.  
  
“We know, JoJo." Penelope replies caressing her wife's hand with her thumb. 

"We never can stay upset with you for long" Hope answers with a soft smile.

"Really?” The author asks grinning with tears staining her cheeks.

"Definitely, have you seen the combination of your puppy dog eyes and pouty face when you’re sad? Even without those features, you charmed our hearts long ago. You're stuck with us forever" Penelope promises remembering a day in which their omega enchanted them with her passion of poetry.

***Flashback***

_“Solve for ‘x’. What kind of torture is this crap? Math is enough when it deals with numbers. Why must we add letters?” Penelope complains working on her current algebra assignment on her bed._

_Hope glances up from her government notes smiling at her grumbling roommate. She's about to tease the ravenette. When the sound of footsteps outside their door steals both alphas attention._

_One moment later a red envelope decorated with varying shades of pink hearts slides under their door. Penelope raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend and Hope responds to the gesture_

_“Wonder who that could be from” Hope says facetiously with a grinning head tilt._

_“No idea.” Penelope replies playing along._

_“We’d better investigate” Hope encourages taking the initiative to get off her bed and pick up the note._

_The ravenette joins her a moment later. They inspect the envelope together smiling at the intricate design of hand cut hearts all over the paper._

_"Let's see... who do we know that is a hopeless romantic, an optimistic ball of sunshine, and a creative perfectionist that could have crafted this masterpiece?" Penelope inquires tapping her chin in thought._

_"Those characteristics sound vaguely familiar. The contents inside should provide answers" Hope replies as she delicately opens the envelope trying not to damage it._   
  
_Hope takes out the note smiling at the words written in an elegant script._

_"I believe this penmanship is recognizable" Hope states before reading the words aloud:_

_**Into the wilderness** _   
_**so thy may court and woo** _   
_**Filling thou stomachs with the finest of delicacies and** _   
_**Charming thou hearts with words of love** _   
_**In hopes thou shall forever be mine** _

_They turn the card around for further clues:_

_**Meet me in the gardens when an hours time is in the past. A romantic picnic awaits for you, my darlings.** _

_- **Josie**_

_Hope and Penelope follow the notes instructions. They throw light jackets on before heading to the garden. The sky is clear and Mystic Fall's southern winter day of 62 degrees is a nice change from the blistering hot summers._

_As they stroll down different flower paths the alpha's attention is stolen by sight of Josie relaxing on a soft blanket on the ground._

_The girls waste little time joining their omega girlfriend. They both receive a chaste kiss in greeting before Josie hands them each a stainless steel tumbler of lemonade._

_Once situated, they comfortably lay on the blanket looking at clouds. Romantically surrounded by flowers and holding hands while their bodies wrap around each other cuddling._

_They leisurely snack on the platter of cubed cheeses, strawberries, and grapes their girlfriend has graciously organized for a suprise picnic date._

_"May I read you something?" Josie requests sweetly looking towards the book of poetry she brought with her._

_"I would be disappointed if you didn't" Hope replies remembering the note vowing to charm their hearts through words of love. She kisses Josie's cheek before snuggling closer into the omega's right side._

_"Please, Jojo. Seduce us with poetry and forever we will be yours" Penelope answers cuddling in closer to lay her head on Josie's left shoulder as she begins to read._

_" **How does Love speak?**_   
**_In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek,_ **   
**_And in the pallor that succeeds it; by_ **   
**_The quivering lid of an averted eye--_ **   
**_The smile that proves the parent to a sigh_ **   
_**Thus doth Love speak.** "_

_Josie pauses a moment as Hope's fingers delicately slide up and down her arm. The gently touch feels like sweet whispers against her skin causing goosebumps to form._

_" **How does Love speak?**_   
**_By the uneven heart-throbs, and the freak_ **   
**_Of bounding pulses that stand still and ache,_ **   
**_While new emotions, like strange barges, make_ **   
**_Along vein-channels their disturbing course;_ **   
**_Still as the dawn, and with the dawn's swift force--_ **   
**_Thus doth Love speak."_ **

_Penelope nuzzles her nose against the brunettes scent gland. Josie intakes a sharp breath as the alpha bestows a gentle kiss to the base of her neck._

_" **How does Love speak?**_   
**_In the avoidance of that which we seek--_ **   
**_The sudden silence and reserve when near--_ **   
**_The eye that glistens with an unshed tear--_ **   
**_The joy that seems the counterpart of fear,_ **   
**_As the alarmed heart leaps in the breast,_ **   
**_And knows, and names, and greets its godlike guest--_ **   
**_Thus doth Love speak."_ **

_Hope inches her freehand onto Josie's ribcage where the ravenette's hand currently rests. Penelope slowly glides her fingers over Josie's shirt covered torso. The omega lightly shakes her head at the alphas for being so delightfully distracting._

**_"How does Love speak?_ **   
**_In the proud spirit suddenly grown meek--_ **   
**_The haughty heart grown humble; in the tender_ **   
**_And unnamed light that floods the world with splendor;_ **   
**_In the resemblance which the fond eyes trace_ **   
**_In all fair things to one beloved face;_ **   
**_In the shy touch of hands that thrill and tremble;_ **   
**_In looks and lips that can no more dissemble--_ **   
**_Thus doth Love speak."_ **

_Once the alpha's fingers meet in the center of Josie's body they intertwine lovingly. The circle competed as the alpha's thumbs caress each other's hands. While Hope continues to tickle their omega girlfriends arm and Penelope leaves shy kisses along the brunettes neck._

**_"How does Love speak?_ **   
**_In the wild words that uttered seem so weak_ **   
**_They shrink ashamed in silence; in the fire_ **   
**_Glance strikes with glance, swift flashing high and higher,_ **   
**_Like lightnings that precede the mighty storm;_ **   
**_In the deep, soulful stillness; in the warm,_ **   
**_Impassioned tide that sweeps through throbbing veins,_ **   
**_Between the shores of keen delights and pains;_ **   
**_In the embrace where madness melts in bliss,_ **   
**_And in the convulsive rapture of a kiss--_ **   
**_Thus doth Love speak."_ **

_"Did I succeed" Josie asks with a confident smile knowing full well that her girlfriend's already care deeply for her._

_"Yes, I believe you can consider us sufficiently wooed" Hope whispers into her ear before kissing the skin right below the lobe._

_"I'm not so sure. I was given appetizer but vowed to be full by the end of this outing" Penelope playfully teases._

_"You don't think I can deliver?" Josie inquires with a pouty face._

_"Currently, no" Penelope answers simply with a cute tilt of her head so Josie knows she's kidding._

_"Then I present you with the main dish" Josie remarks digging inside the picnic basket. She hands each of them sandwiches._

_"When you promised delicacies I never would had guessed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" Penelope teases taking a bite of the sweet gooey entree._

_"Are you questioning the legitimacy of PB &J's delicacy status?" Josie gasps in fake offence._

_"And if I say 'yes'?" Penelope questions with a smirk._

_"Blasphemy! PB &J's food of the gods. How dare!" Josie exclaims causing both her girlfriend's to break out in laughter._

_"You're so adorable, babygirl" Hope declares once her laughing has settled to a soft grin._

_"So?" Josie prompts as Penelope finishes her sandwich a few moments later._

_"You, my sweet, have successful charmed my heart. I fear I'll never get it back" Penelope answers dramatically._

_"I don't plan on ever letting it go" Josie smiles her 1000 watt grin that causes heart palpitations before bringing the ravenette in for a kiss._

***End Flashback***

"Hope" Penelope whispers in need.  
  
"I'm here" Hope reassures scratching her nails on the nape of the ravenette's neck.  
  
"It's wearing off" Penelope warns feeling her wolf stir as the effects of the tea fade. The alpha once again raging inside demanding physical interaction whether it be a fight or fuck.  
  
"I know" Hope growls molding her body up against Penelope's back. The ravenette moans feeling her wife's hardness pressing on her lower spine.  
  
"Fuck me"  
  
"It would be my pleasure. Want to help, babygirl" Hope smiles at Josie's eager exclamation of 'yes'.  
  
"You know we aren't upset anymore?" Hope checks as she caresses her omega's cheek.  
  
The artist waits for a nod of confirmation before moving forward.  
  
"However, you withheld important information from us so as your punishment I'm withholding permission for you to orgasm." Hope declares continuing her loving touches of her wife's face so she knows this isn't coming out of a place of anger just a punishment to learn her lesson.  
  
"If you're a good girl and don't touch yourself or cum tonight the punishment will be over in the morning". Hope promises giving Josie a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thank you" Josie exclaims passionately as she wraps her arms around both her alpha's.  
  
The author knows she is getting off easy and loves her mates for the mercy. They could have pushed her away and asked her to leave to give them space. Instead they are holding her close and inviting her into the intimacy with only one condition. A condition she is more than willing to accept.  
  
"Okay, now that's settled. I want you both naked, right now" Hope orders authoritatively.  
  
Her wives jump into action striping off their closes as the artist slowly removes her garments.  
  
"Jo, right here" Hope instructs placing her omega in a laying position up against the pillows.  
  
"Grasp tightly onto the headboard" The alpha demands while she directs through touches of Penelope's body to situate her the way the artist wants.  
  
The ravenette's knees hug Josie's sides as she is positioned above their omega. A soft moan filled with anticipation and desire causing Penelope to make eye contact with pools of melted chocolate. Those beautiful orbs aren't focused on her hazel instead staring hungrily at the erection inches away from her lips.  
  
Penelope shivers feeling warm breath tickle her sensitive shaft. Catching the ravenette's reaction causes a cocky grin to develop on the omega's face. Josie sticks out her tongue to lick the cock's head before sucking it into her mouth.  
  
"Fuck, JoJo" Penelope groans feeling her wife grasp her erection as she increases the pressure of sucking on the tip.  
  
"Good job, babygirl" Hope praises as she kneels behind Penelope taking in the view.  
  
Hope slips two fingers into her alpha's slick pussy as Josie continues blowing the ravenette. Once she's satisfied with the amount of arousal Hope removes her fingers.  
  
The artist guides her cock to the entrance of Penelope's cunt. She slowly pushes inside pausing once completely sheathed. Hope hums in delight as her cock is swallowed by the ravenette's warm tight pussy.  
  
Hope exits to the tip before slamming back inside beginning a powerful rhythm. With each thrust forward, Josie squeezes the back of toned thighs as she sucks and licks the cock sliding down her throat. The pattern created causes Penelope to breathe erratically at the cusp of her impending release.

“Knot me” Penelope requesting feeling her wife’s knot massage her pussy lips with each forward pass. The knot stretching her entrance with the promise of tying them together.

“Cum for me” Hope encourages as she thrust hard and fast into the alpha beneath her. As Penelope comes undone, releasing into Josie’s mouth, Hope makes her move. The alpha slams inside the quivering channel as Penelope’s pussy constricts in orgasm. Her knot successfully sliding inside and connecting them as the artist is claimed by her own climax.

Hope rolls them over to rest on their sides as they attempt to regain air into their lungs. Josie throws her arm around both their waists placing a kiss on each of their cheeks lovingly.

Penelope can’t help but succumb to her exhaustion from the emotional toll of the day combined with the physical activities of being in rut.

Josie and Hope cuddle into their wife. So proud of how well she handled everything with her mother. They both fall in to their own dreamworlds within minutes safely in each other’s arms.

***

Josie is yanked from a deep slumber by the sensation of an experienced tongue lapping up the arousal its inspired. The author whimpers in pleasure as her hips lurch forward with need chasing after that tempting friction. She needn’t even open her eyes to know which of her mates is currently between her legs. Her alphas have very different styles when it comes to giving pleasure.

Penelope is playful, whispers of touch, and when she is given control, she makes them work for release. She will provide just to take away. Until they’re breathless and delirious with need. Teasing is her specialty but once they’ve earned it there’s nothing as mind-blowing as having all of her passion wash over them.

Hope is constant, considerate, and above all else always in control. She never falters, promising care even during rough sessions. The artist makes love how she creates; starting with a blank canvas and steadily stroking out a masterpiece. There’s nothing as breathtaking as being surrounded by the warmth of her protective embrace.

“Oh…Pen” Josie whines sliding her fingers into raven curls. The omega can picture the smug smirk her wife must be wearing as her tongue toys with Josie’s clit before taking away the delightful pleasure. She returns to licking the sweet tangy nectar between her omega’s folds only giving the sensitive clit one swipe every few minutes.

“Good morning, babygirl” Hope whispers leaving kisses and bites on her collarbone. The artist uses a thumb to stroke Josie’s right nipple as she takes the left into her mouth.

"Mmm...Daddy" Josie hums softly as Hope pulls and pinches her hard nipples. She shivers as her clit throbs with need.

“Please Pen” Josie begs tightening her fist in the alpha’s raven locks. Penelope slips her tongue into the omega’s pussy ignoring her pleas. The author whimpers needing to cum after last night and now this. All she wants is for her alpha to suck on her clit until she falls to pieces.

“No” Penelope says stubbornly before diving her tongue back inside Josie’s pussy causing the omega to moan.

“I need to cum” Josie squirms beneath her wife for minutes that feel like tortuous hours.

Penelope pays close attention to her wife’s heart rate and labored breathing. She knows her efforts will ramp up Josie without allowing her to go over the edge of euphoria. Which is her plan, meaning to work up the omega so when she is finally able to reach release it will be a long and powerful orgasm.

“Fuck” The author cries out as Penelope’s lips encase the swollen nub peeking out of its hood. The alpha sucks the hypersensitive bud into her mouth as she gently laps at it. Josie’s body shakes beneath her as the omega’s hips jerk forward in overwhelming pleasure.

“Feels so good, Pen” Josie praises feeling a climax rushing towards her. The alpha preens at her words encouraging her to continue sucking and licking her omega’s clit.

“Are you going to be a good girl and cum all over Penny’s face?” Hope whispers into her wife’s ear before biting the lobe and sucking the skin into her mouth.

“Yes” Josie hollers as her body clamps and convulses in orgasm. Penelope continues sucking to help her wife ride out the wave of release. As her omega pants attempting to catch her breath the fashionista delicately laps up the mess, she’s made of her mate’s pussy.

“Come here” Josie requests as she pulls on the raven curls. Penelope crawls up her body wearing a soft smile and eyes filled with loving affection.

“Morning, JoJo. I love you” Penelope greets with a kiss. The omega hums tasting herself on her alpha’s lips.

“Morning, darlings. I love you both so much” Josie exclaims bring both her wives into an embrace.

“Ready for round 2?” Josie asks knowing the rutting alphas would be filling her day with orgasms as she feels her mates matching erections pushing into her sides. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is Love's Language By Ella Wheeler Wilcox 
> 
> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Please be kind! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!
> 
> Next chapter should be posted next week!


	18. Invitations and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope invites the Saltzman-Greasley clan over to family game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! It's a short one.
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 18  
  
Six Weeks Later  
  
Penelope marches up to MG looking like a woman on a mission. She abruptly comes to a stop in front of her beta friend. The alpha points at him as if he's in trouble making the man swallow with nerves.  
  
"What's up, Peez?" MG asks hesitantly.  
  
"Do you, Liz, and Luke have plans tonight?" Penelope inquires grinning at her friends confused face.  
  
"Um...No?" MG answers unsure if he wants to know what his best friend and boss has planned. Penelope's ideas tend to get him into mischief.  
  
"Great! We'll expect you out at the homestead 6pm sharp." The ravenette exclaims as she begins to strut away.  
  
"Hold up, Pen! What did I just unknowingly get my family into?" MG asks cautiously needing to know if Lizzie was going to be mad.  
  
"You've just signed up to compete in the bloodbath that is Friday's Fabulously Fun Family Game Night"  
  
"Family Fun Night doesn't sound cut-throat enough to use the word 'bloodbath' as a descriptor." MG retorts skeptically.  
  
"I wholeheartedly disagree. Tonight's game is Disney Monopoly. Which on it's own has the power to end friendships. Don't think for a second the game is any more civilized just because we are buying 'The Lion King' instead of 'Boardwalk'" Penelope warns her friend.  
  
The ravenette watches MG's eyes squint at her as if he's looking for any ounce of joking behind her words. Penelope picks up on his disbelief. She smiles knowingly. Her friend doesn't believe right now, but by the end of the evening he will. MG's never had the pleasure of playing Monopoly against Josie and the dynamic team-up of JJ and Parker.  
  
"Okay, Peez. We will be there. Who's all coming over?"" MG says accepting his fate.  
  
"Kaleb and Jed are out of town but Lan's in heat so we've got the Waithe pups at our place this weekend. Luke is more than welcome to stay with us for the weekend too. If you want some alone time with the wife" Penelope responds wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Pen!" MG scolds looking around to see if anyone is listening to their conversation.  
  
"Who are you looking for? Riley's jamming out with her headphones and everyone else is gone for the day" Penelope inquires glancing around the boutique.  
  
"We're still in a professional setting don't embarrass me" MG frowns at his friend.  
  
"Valid. So you don't want me to give you the opportunity to get you laid?"  
  
"No, I appreciate and will take you up on the offer. Just be cool" MG says lowering his hands in a gesture to requests Penelope not to talk so loudly.  
  
"Excuse you, I am cool. Ice cold." Penelope jokes.  
  
"I hate you" MG says shaking his head knowing he doesn't really mean the words.  
  
"Whatever you say, Greasley. I have a feeling that tune will change once you're sleeping with Lizzie" Penelope responds with a smirk.  
  
"Seriously, I'm calling Josie on you." MG challenges starting to dial a number and letting it ring on speakerphone.  
  
"I respect that choice. I apologize for my actions."  
  
"It's okay, I plan on collecting retribution for the embarrassment you put me through" MG warns.  
  
"Hello?" A soft voice greets answering the phone. The ravenette can't help the response of her heart beating overtime when hearing her omega.  
  
"Jo, your wife is being annoying and she's embarrassing me in front of Riley" MG complains to his friend.  
  
"Penny? What do you have to say for yourself?" The omega demands in a stern voice.  
  
"Hi, JoJo" Penelope says in a sweet and innocent manner. "It's nice to hear your voice. I've missed you today" The alpha tells her wife.  
  
"Don't sweet talk me, Penelope Mikaelson"  
  
"I'm sorry, babygirl. I can't help myself. I don't know any other way to speak when talking with you." Penelope replies smoothly.  
  
"I've missed you too, baby. What did you say to MG?" Josie inquires.  
  
"Riley isn't even paying attention. Also if she keeps blaring music out of her headphones that loudly, I'd be concerned about early hearing loss." Penelope explains.  
  
"Don't change the subject. What did you do?" Josie asks in her no nonsense voice.  
  
"I was just inviting the Saltzman-Greasley fam to game night and offered to watch Luke this weekend." Penelope replies innocently.  
  
"And?" Josie inquires knowing there's more to the story.  
  
"I might have implied that we could pup-sit so he could have some adult time with his wife" Penelope responds.  
  
"There was no implying about it, Jo. She made multiple explicit comments and facial expressions" MG says grinning at Penelope while he gets her in trouble.  
  
"Fine, I made a few obvious comments. But, I wouldn't say they were explicit. I didn't go into detail" Penelope concedes not helping her defense at all.  
  
"Penny, we'll deal with you later." Josie says disapprovingly.  
  
"Can you make it tonight?" Josie inquires excitedly turning back into her sunshiny self to speak with MG.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it, Jo." The beta replies with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Great! See you later" Josie exclaims before hanging up.  
  
"I can't believe you got me in trouble with the Mrs." Penelope pouts at her friend.  
  
"Please, Peez. You'll probably enjoy being punished anyways" MG remarks.  
  
"Milton Greasley! Did you just imply what I think you did?" Penelope gasps covering her heart in fake shock and offence.  
  
"Damn...Yes I did" MG admits knowing he's been made.  
  
"Do I need to call, Lizzie?" Penelope asks raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you two have anything better to do than call each other's spouses?" Riley asks taking off her headphones.  
  
"It wouldn't have worked out in my favor, anyhow. Lizzie rarely sides with me, only when she must and even then it's with great reluctance." Penelope responds confidently even though they were caught being childish.  
  
"Whatever you say, Pen" Riley says with a laugh while putting her headphones back on.  
  
"Well, listen to the boss, MG. Don't you have anything better to do?" Penelope jokes waving towards Riley as the person in charge.  
  
"I probably would if an annoying co-worker wasn't pestering me." MG teases.  
  
"Fine, I see how it is. Neither of you appreciate me. I'm just a paycheck to you" Penelope complains dramatically.  
  
"Exactly" Riley states as she keeps typing on her computer.  
  
"Harsh, Riles. Just kick me while I'm down. Finish up and get out of here for the weekend. I need to lick my wounds in peace." Penelope decides heading back towards her office.  
  
"Thanks, Pen. You're the best!" Riley proclaims while shutting down her work station.  
  
"Damn right! Don't you forget it" Penelope answers with a wave in farewell.  
  
"Aye Aye, boss lady" Riley says leaving the building.  
  
Penelope goes into her office to finish up a design and a few emails. An hour passes by the time she completes her tasks. The alpha leans back in her office chair closing her eyes for a moment. She couldn't be happier that the week is over. Luckily, her weekend staff can handle the boutique for the next few days.  
  
With her vision currently unavailable the alpha's hearing sharpens. The silence of the empty shop intensifies any and every little sound. The hum of the heater running from the cool 52 degrees New Orleans winter weather. The buzz of her computer running. The hushed intake of oxygen filling her lungs. The woosh of exhaled carbon dioxide. Her hearts steady rhythm pounding inside it's cavity. The putter patter of a second heartbeat. _Wait, what?_ Penelope thinks as her eyes shoot open and her body lurches up from it's previous leaned back position.  
  
The fashionista rushes to gather her things. Having to refrain herself from jumping up and down in excitement. She wastes no time locking up the shop and heading to her car.  
  
Penelope turns off the radio casting the space around her into silence. She turns the key in the ignition as the engine roars to life.The whole drive home she ignores the surrounding noises zeroing in on the light thumping.  
  
The delicate rhythm persists giving Penelope a growing sense of hope. The ravenette couldn't allow herself to dream until she can be certain the precious heartbeat is real. Instead of a cruel joke her mind is playing.  
  
Penelope barely manages to put her car in park before running inside the house. She storms into the kitchen jumping right into Hope's unsuspecting arms. Fortunately for both alpha's, Hope has fast reflexes. The artist's toned body receives the impact of Penelope lunging herself at her without trouble.  
  
Hope wraps her arms around the fashionista’s waist while Penelope locks her hands behind her wife's neck. The ravenette's legs crisscrossed above her alpha's hips. Penelope's lips are fiercely molding themselves to Hope's before the artist can even process what just happened.  
  
Hope doesn't question her wife's eager 'hello'. She embraces the sneak attack and kisses back with equal amounts of fervor. The artist refuses to end the lip lock until both their lungs burn with the need for air.  
  
Hope trails her lips down the ravenette's jaw to her pulse point. Leaving kisses and love bites along the alpha's sensitive neck. The moment she begins sucking on Penelope's mating mark the artist stills.  
  
Hope's body abruptly stops all movements when she catches Penelope's scent. The usual lavender and sandalwood mixture has subtly changed. It's sweeter. A hint of vanilla has joined the scent causing the alpha to pause.  
  
"Hope?" The fashionista asks gaining her alpha's attention.  
  
"Can you hear that?" Penelope wonders aloud as she plays her fingers through auburn locks.  
  
"What?" Hope says confusedly still trying to understanding the scent change.  
  
"You mean our labored breathing and erratic heartbeats?" The artist asks but gasps a moment later when she hears a soft steady heart rate hidden underneath the louder noises she just described.  
  
"Pen!" Hope exclaims bringing her wife in for another passionate kiss while turning them around in a twirling circle of excitement.  
  
"We have to tell Jo. She'll be so happy!" Hope says carrying the fashionista towards the library. The thought of letting go or sitting her wife back on the ground not even crossing her mind.  
  
They arrive in the library to be greeted by a precious sight of Josie fast asleep with two 4-year-old pups cuddled in her arms. The author's glasses still on her face and a book loosely in her hands grip. Evidence the omega had been reading it to the twins for nap time. While she accidentally succumbed to slumber herself.  
  
"JoJo?" Penelope inquires peeling herself away from Hope to delicately tap her omega's shoulder.  
  
"Pen?" The author questions while stirring awake.  
  
"We're having a baby" Penelope informs her newly awoken wife.  
  
"We're having a baby!!" Josie exclaims in excitement causing the twins to startle awake. They jump out of the omega's arms looking at their mothers in confusion.  
  
The omega throws her now free arms around Penelope's neck bringing her in for an affectionate kiss.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Game Night! Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	19. Life's Not Fair, Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun & Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter! 
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 19

Lizzie interweaves her perfectly manicured fingers with MG's as they stroll up the stoop in a lazy pace. 

The couple can't resist smiling at their son excitedly running up the stairs to ring the doorbell. It chimes throughout the house as Luke waits patiently readjusting the duffel bags strap around his shoulder. He packed the duffle quickly in a rush to spend the weekend with his bestfriends.

Hope opens the door right in time as Lizzie and MG reach their son on the porch. The artist gives them a wide smile in greeting. She moves out of the way allowing the Saltzman-Greasley clan inside.

"Hi Aunt Hope! Thanks for letting me stay this weekend!" Luke exclaims in appreciation.

"Of course! We love having our favorite nephew stay with us!" Hope replies wearing her soft smile reserved for all the pups in their little found family that the Salvatore school friends have made together.

"I'm your only nephew" Luke rebuttals playfully.

"You've got me there, buddy. Three nieces and one nephew" Hope concedes.

"JJ and Ciera are in the kitchen devouring all the cheese and crackers if you want to join the monsters" Hope laughs as Luke hurries off at the intell.

"Am I that bad of a conversationalist?" Hope asks watching her nephew run away.

"You really don't want me to answer that" Lizzie retorts with a smirk.

"Welcome to my home, Elizabeth. Always wonderful to see you" Hope says in playful sarcasm as she helps Lizzie with her coat. 

"Now, Hopey. You know, I love you. Questionable conversation skills aside." Lizzie answers teasingly.

"Hi, MG" Hope greets taking his coat and bringing him in for a light hug.

"Hey, Hope! Thanks for having us" MG replies exiting the quick hug.

"We have spinach artichoke dip with pita chips, hummus with carrots, shrimp tacos, turkey with provolone sandwiches, and possibly cheese and crackers but that's up in the air" Hope explains guiding the couple into the kitchen.

When they reach their destination all the older kids have vacated the area. Leaving a table of two seven year olds waiting on the youngest pups to finish their sandwiches.

"We have tea, soda, beer, and wine. Help yourselves to food and beverages." Hope encourages pointing at the spread.

The artist abandons her fellow adults to check on the kids. That's the moment Parker spills his cup of juice all over the tabletop. The youngest Mikaelson drops his head in guilt. 

The adorable boy looks up again to see Hope rescue the day with a wash cloth. She quickly cleans and drys up the mess. 

"I'm sorry, Mom" Parker whispers as his little fingers run through spiky raven hair as tears stain his cheeks. 

"Hey, it's okay" Hope promises while picking Parker up into her arms. "Shh, baby. Everything is okay" Hope hums to her crying son.

"It's all cleaned up. No use crying over split milk, little guy" Hope reassures giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But it was juice" Parker corrects with a shaky voice from crying seconds ago.

"It's just an expression. The meaning is the same. No reason to stress over what has already happened. It was just an accident." Hope explains observing the little boy absorb her words.

He's as quiet and contemplative as a four year old could possibly be. Hope ruins the silence causing a fit of giggles as she makes everything better by tickling her youngest pup.

***

"Hi, Jo" Lizzie greets wearing an adoring smile for her twin as she enters the living room.

The blonde glances at the alpha cuddling next to her sister on the couch. Josie's arms wrapped around the fashionista posessively.

"Darklord" Lizzie nods towards Penelope.

"Hello, my least favorite Saltzman twin" Penelope retorts with a smirk.

"Well, that's not really a fair competition. The frenemie-in-law VS. The soulmate and mother of your pups" Lizzie complains with a pout.

"Life's not fair, cupcake" Penelope rebuttals with a shrug.

Lizzie glares playfully before throwing a carrot from her plate at the ravenette in revenge.

"I told you this evening was going to get violent, MG. Your wife's already attacking me with veggies" Penelope responds as she catches the carrot in mid air and takes a crunchy bite.

Lizzie rolls her eyes disappointed the alpha's reflexes are so good. It would have been more rewarding to see the carrot actually hit its target.

"I would reprimand them for not getting along if I didn't know it's how they show each other they care" MG admits to Josie shaking his head at their wives shenanigans.

"It's true. They really do love each other, just have a special way of displaying it" Josie agrees ignoring the matching fake looks of disgust on Penelope's and Lizzie's faces.

"On that disturbing note, let's play Monopoly!" Penelope claps to get everyone's attention.

"Kids, team up while we adults set up the game" Hope instructs as she starts organizing the bank.

"JJ would you..." Ciera starts to ask wearing a shy smile but is interrupted when Parker excitedly jumps onto his sister's lap. 

"Ready, sis?" Parker asks with enthusiasm. The two siblings always team up to play together on family game nights. 

Ciera catches the glimpse of disappointment on JJ's face for missing out on the opportunity to play with her bestfriend. 

"I'm sorry, C. Parkster and I usually team up." JJ explains wrapping her arms lovingly around her youngest brother.

"It's okay! I understand." Ciera promises taking JJ's hand and giving it a gently squeeze to let her know it was completely fine.

JJ thought she might hyperventilate at the delicate touch of their hands together. She felt the heat rise onto her cheeks. The sound of Ciera's soft giggle at her flustered friend blushing causes JJ to feel butterflies.

"C, want to be my..." Luke begins but is interrupted by Harper and Lennox storming into the room.

"Luke, want to be partners?" Harper asks her cousin as Lennox climbs into her eldest sister's arms.

"Sorry, Luke. I think we've both been spoken for" Ciera apologizes while tickling her little sister to make her laugh. 

Nic and Rachel wordlessly grab hands and smile at each other as answer of who their partner will be. 

"Wonderful! Now pick your mascots" Josie encourages lining up the Disney characters that the players can choose from.

As everyone discusses which pawn they want to claim Hope divvies up the cash. The alpha places the allotted amount for each player in front of the teams and adults. 

The game starts out fairly civil. As the properties are rapidly bought up with every roll of the dice. There are only a few grumbles when an opposing player takes a property someone else wants. The civility becomes misleading however when the wheeling and dealing starts. 

"Okay JoJo, I will give you 'Lady and the Tramp' and special favors" Penelope offers wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "In exchange for 'The Little Mermaid'" the ravenette concludes waiting on the omega's decision.

"I don't think you can barter with things outside Monopoly money and properties" MG says questioning his friend's bartering style.

"Not in this house. JJ did the dishes for a week and gave Josie 'Pinocchio' in exchange for 'The Lion King' once." Hope explains with a chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure I'll get those favors with or without accepting your offer. So, no deal" Josie answers after a moment of deliberation.

"But, baby. It's 'Lady and the Tramp'" Penelope pouts and Josie just shrugs in disinterest.

"That's cold, JoJo. But when you're right, you're right" Penelope winks at her wife because damn right their will still be sexual favors no matter the outcome of this game.

"Grown-ups are so weird" JJ comments as she rolls the dice and lands on the 'go directly to jail' space.

MG rolls next moving his pawn across 'Go' and collects $200 from Hope who's in charge of the bank. After reorganizing his cash the beta turns to JJ and Parker wearily.

He's unsuccessfully made three offers so far to the dynamic duo without any luck. Unfortunately, they own the last red property MG needs to start buying cottages.

"I will give you 'Bambi', 'Steamboat Willie' and $300 for 'Sleeping Beauty'" MG says pleading with his niece and nephew. 

They've made him increasingly more desperate with each turned down offer. At this point he's giving them a property worth more than the one he's asking for plus a bonus property with added cash. 

JJ and Parker whisper back in forth making a show of discussing their options. MG's about to give up hope that he will ever own 'Sleeping Beauty' when the pups turn to face him. 

"We accept your offer" JJ states handing MG his newly earned property and damn was it expensive.

Luke rolls next and lands on 'Snow White'. "Oh no" Harper says sadly watching her partner move their pawn onto the space that has a castle on it. 

"That will be $600" JJ requests reaching out her hand to collect her and Parker's earnings.

"Who knew you could wreck so much havoc from inside the slammer" Luke retorts handing his cousin the money with a shake of the head and a grin.

"It's a gift" JJ responds with a smile.

Lizzie rolls and lands on free parking to everyone's disappointment. She smirks as all the players grumble while she counts her new stack of money.

Hope goes next and buys '101 Dalmatians'. 

"This will be interesting" Penelope comments noticing 'The Lion King' is owned by Josie. The two most expensive properties in the hands of her wives. Their omega's about to make some serious deals to procure that property from Hope.

Nic and Rach follow Hope's turn. They land on 'Sleeping Beauty' and fortunately MG hasn't had a chance to put a cottage on it yet. The pups pay up to end their turn.

Josie rolls the die landing on Scrooge McDuck. She pays the $200 in taxes before turning to Lizzie. 

"Hi, Lizzie" Josie greets innocently.

"What do you want?" Lizzie asks raising a brow in response.

"'Mulan' for 'Alice In Wonderland'" Josie says waving the card at her twin temptingly.

"Deal" Lizzie agrees exchanging properties.

"Hi, beautiful." Josie says giving Hope a wink.

"Hi, babygirl. Feeling confident are we?" Hope inquires knowingly.

"Just a little" Josie replies nonchalantly.

"Lay it on me" Hope answers eager to hear her wife's offering. It has to be pretty damn good to earn '101 Dalmatians'.

"'Alice In Wonderland', $500, and a 101 worded love letter for '101 Dalmatians'" Josie propose as mocha eyes meet oceans of blue. The author waits observing as Hope taps her chin in thought.

"Make it 'Alice In Wonderland', 'Aladdin', and a 101 worded love letter for '101 Dalmatians' and you have an accord" Hope replies bargaining with her wife.

"Good, I'll keep my $500 to buy a castle" Josie answers with a triumphant smile.

They make the quick exchange before JJ and Parker can decide to roll for doubles or pay to get out of jail.

The pups choose to pay the toll and roll. Parker moves the pawn four spaces onto 'The Jungle Book' which has multiple cottages.

"$800" Ciera informs as the Mikealson siblings land on her and Lennox's property.

"Trying to bankrupt me, Miss Waithe?" JJ inquires with an adorable pout. 

"It's just business, J" Ciera says with a cocky grin. 

JJ's heart skips a beat at the confident look and teasing words. Ciera is just as competitive at games as she is and it makes her feel those pesky butterflies again. 

It takes herself a moment to recover and hand over the money. Luckily, Parker and JJ have made built quite a nest egg so the $800 payment isn't detrimental.

As the dice get passed around the table more cottages and castles are added. Players who can't keep up gradually go bankrupt. Properties are overtaken and auctioned off. 

Nic and Rach are the first ones out of the game followed closely behind MG. The next to fall was Luke and Harper. 

Once Josie managed to put castles on the two highest properties getting passed 'Go' without casualties is a difficult triumphant.

Penelope was a one of those unique said casualties. She rolled doubles and landed on '101 Dalmatians'. The alpha would have made it through hanging on a string but the she rolled again and got snake eyes hitting 'The Lion King'. 

Hope and Lizzie quickly follow after the ravenette's demise. Leaving three opponents in play. Josie, team Ciera/Lennox, and team JJ/Parker. They all had riches and properties galore so it takes time for the next player to meet their end.

It's goes down to Josie, Ciera, and Lennox. They put up a valiant fight but Josie claims victory in the end.

***

"Thanks for coming over" Josie says pulling her sister into an embrace before letting her and MG vacate the house. 

"You just wanted some new meat to beat at Monopoly" Lizzie complains.

"Maybe" Josie replies kissing her twins cheek before hugging MG. 

"Drive home safely" Hope says patting Lizzie and MG on the shoulder.

"Have a good weekend!" Penelope says winking at the couple as they leave.

"You too, Satan" Lizzie calls in farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted around Valentine's Day!


	20. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 20**

_"_ What are you pups looking at?" Hope questions Nic and the twins as she enters the livingroom.

"A picture book?" Nic tilts his head unsure of what they've found. "It was in the closet with the family photo books" her eldest son explains.

"I see" Hope moves closer to investigate. The realization of which memory book they discovered brings a smile to her face.

"These are drawings from when your Ma and Momma agreed to marry me" Hope informs as her mind wonders back in time.

*Flashback*

_The quaint studio apartment rests silently for its owners to come home._   
_The tiny kichen with a dining table next to it is lit by streaks of early evening's sunset touching the window._

_A homey corner transformed into a makeshift bedroom. The sheets and comforter are disheveled from the cohabitants running late this morning._

_One cluttered bathroom to maintain the primping of three young women. A stash of mascara, eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss take up half the cabinet space. The rest belonging to hair products, straighteners, curlers, and combs. The counter tops having lavished with lotions, soaps, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and perfumes._

_All this to say their living space is small but that's college life. A life the three roommates love for the close corners. They even manage to make their own space in the small apartment._

_What would normally be an entertainment or living room section was turned into a workspace. Two desks up against one wall with a third facing the opposite._

_A bookcase cluttered with play scripts, novels, classic literature, and poetry accompanies the lonely desk. That is dominated by a clunky black typewriter. Leaving little room for the various pens strown around and stacks of blank typewriting paper._

_Playbills and famous quotes hanging on the wall as inspiration during stints of writers block. A recycling pile sits on the right side of the desk overwelmed by crumpled up papers decorated with text that no one will ever read._

_The opposite work spaces have similar but different functions._

_One has a tarp on the floor beneath an easel. That supports a color filled canvas sitting next to a desk. The tabletop is overrunning with water colors, oil paints, acrylic, and charcoals._

_The walls above it are decorated with four charcoal drawings. The first is of a man and the second a woman both smiling adoringly as only they did for their beloved daughter. The two below those are of an adorable pouty girl wearing glasses and a cheeky girl wearing a smirk._

_The wall space next to the easel is overwelmed with magazine clippings of different styles littered above the third desk. A sewing machine sits on the steady surface by unending amounts of materials and fabrics. A sketch pad full of designs rests on the far left of the desktop. Holding the whispers of future dreams and ambitions close to fruition._

_The apartment grows darker with each passing moment as the sun says farewell for the evening. It's not an hour later when the quiet home is brought back to life with the flip of a light switch._

_Hope stumbles inside her arms full with bags. It is valentines day after all. She has been planning this evening for months. She drops off the groceries in the kitchen in a hurry to start dinner as the alpha multitasks to decorate the studio apartment._

_***_

_Hope waits patiently by the dining table for her mates to get home. Their last classes finish at the same time so they usually arrive together. Which is perfect for what she has planned._

_The sound of keys jingling and giggles outside cause the alpha's heart to stall. Josie entertaining Penelope with a comical retelling of her day as the alpha unlocks the door. The chatter turns silent as they open the door to an aisle of rose petals aligned with candles. They hang up their computer bags and winter wear on the coat rack before following the romantic path._

_Hope knows with it being Valentine's the rose petals and candles are cheesy but the loves of her life deserve to experience every romantic gesture there is to offer._

_Her girlfriend's come to a halt caused by a rolled up piece of Stonehenge paper sitting in the pathway only a foot into their journey. Penelope leans down to collect the paper. A tag holds it together with twine._

_Josie reads the tag aloud, "The first time our eyes met". While Penelope unravels the paper. Instead of a royal decree the scroll holds a color pencil drawn scene of the Salvatore tour where the three girls first met._

_Josie picks up the next one handing it's note to Penelope. "The first time we laughed together". Inside is sketch of their Biology teacher Mr. Dawson chasing after a leaping frog throughout the halls on their first day._

_They continue down the path collecting a new drawing every few steps. They were all their firsts together documented through masterful art pieces. Works of art that Josie and Penelope plan on keeping forever maybe even turning the pages into a memory book._

_"The first holding of hands" a sketch of nine-year-old them linking hands to play red rover._

_"The first cuddles" a drawing of them snuggling by the fire place with cups of hot cocoa at a ski lodge during Christmas._

_"The first time we trusted each other" a drawing of when the girls got lost after running in the woods for the first time as wolves together and had to depend on one another to find their way back to Salvatore._

_"The first shoulders cried on" a black and white sketch of young Josie and Penelope comforting a crying Hope in a chapel at her father's funeral._

_"The first arguments" a drawing of Hope grasping Penelope and Josie's hands as they attempt to leave in anger. Hope was stuck as the mediator during her friends fights over Josie's co-dependant relationship with Lizzie._

_"The first time we forgave each other" a picture of an entangled group hug once the fighting has ceased._

_"The first date" a picture of the girls lounging in a half circle booth at a 50's themed dinner drinking milkshakes. Hope sits in the middle with her face tinted red from Josie kissing her cheek. While Penelope's head is thrown back in laughter at the alpha's adorable reaction to the omega's kiss._

_"The first 'I love you'" a drawing of the fourteen year olds having a movie marathon slumber party the night they confessed words of love._

_The path of memory lane led them to Hope. Kneeling in front of a surprise romantic dinner consisting of champagne, herb roasted chicken, steamed veggies and creme brulee topped with an intricately cut strawberry to resemble a rose. She has a scroll in each hand being held together by rings._

_"I want to spend a lifetime of firsts together. Forever growing and loving each other." Hope declares as she hands both women their specific scrolls._

_Josie delicately slides the ring up and off the paper as she takes in the gorgeous jewelry. It has a striking red ruby gem with accented diamonds on an interweaving bands of white and rose gold._

_There's already tears gathering in her eyes as she adores the beautiful ring. Josie takes a steadying breath before unraveling the paper._

_The scene is of Josie standing in the middle of an aisle arm in arm with her escorts, Caroline and Alaric. They are surrounded by flowers and smudged images of people in the background in order to keep Josie and her parents as the focal point._

_Penelope follows suit gently removing a breathtaking green emerald halo ring. The white gold band has an intricate floral design woven throughout. The ravenette's hand covers her heart at the sight of the striking piece of jewelry._

_The apparel design major finds it difficult to shift her attention from the ring to the last scroll. She gathers the will power a few moments later._

_Penelope unravels the paper to a similar scene as Josie's. The ravenette standing in the middle of an aisle arm in arm with her escorts, Freya and Keelin. They are surrounded by flowers and smudged images of people in the background._

_Beneath the drawing holds cursive script. Four little words. A simple request of forever._

_Will you marry me?_

_"Who's walking you down the aisle?" Penelope inquires since her girlfriend is lending two of her aunt's to her._

_"Beks and Kol" Hope replies._

_"You've thought of everything" Penelope says smiling._

_"I've had years to plan" Hope answers with a grin that lights up her eyes._

_"I know, JoJo and I started to wonder if you'd ever ask" Penelope responds in fake exasperation._

_"Speaking of, I'll be right back" Penelope adds as she goes over to her desk. The ravenette slips her engagement ring onto her finger before she shuffles a few things around in the desk drawer retrieving what she's looking for._

_During the short absence, Josie has tried on her ring as well to find it's a perfect fit._

_Penelope returns with her hands folded behind her back. The aspiring fashion designer shares a wink with Josie before they both kneel in front of Hope._

_"Hope Mikaelson, will you do us the honor of becoming our wife?" Penelope and Josie recite as the ravenette presents an open jewelry box to the auburn-haired alpha._

_A timeless blue sapphire cathedral styled engagement ring with a white gold band adorned in diamonds sits in the velvet box begging to be worn._

_"Of course, I will!" Hope answers lunging her arms around both her girlfriends. No fiancees. The art major couldn't hold back a smile at the thought._

_"You haven't answered my proposal" Hope complains without exiting their embrace._

_"Do you really need a response? We just put a ring on you" Penelope whispers in Hope's ear before kissing sensitive flesh behind the lobe._

_A shiver shimmies down the alpha's spine at the ghosts touch of velvety soft lips across her neck._

_"Yes, baby. A thousand times, yes." Josie supplies in answer before capturing Hope's lips in a heated kiss._

_Hope moans as Josie's tongue slips into her mouth deepening the lip lock. If that wasn't enough to steal her breath away Penelope is sucking and nibbling on her pulse point._

_"We're not making it to the meal I prepared are we?" Hope remarks between labored puffs of breath. Her lungs delightfully burning from a lack of oxygen during the kiss. She would gladly suffocate for the pleasure of kissing her mates. She'd die happy._

_"Are you really hungry for food right now?" Penelope questions suspiciously with a raised brow._

_"No" Hope shakes her head answering honestly._

_"That's good. Dinners not on the menu until we've had our way with you, alpha" Josie purrs seductively causing Hope's heart rate to skyrocket._

_"You having your way with me?" Hope growls playfully in challenge._

_Josie nods confidently implying she's going to take what she wants and right now that's Hope beneath her._

_"We'll see about that" Hope mutters swooping Josie up and throwing the omega over her shoulder._

_Josie squeals in delight as Hope carries her over to the makeshift bedroom and plops the literary major onto the mattresses edge._

_"Take off all your clothes" the alpha orders in a no nonsense tone._

_Josie hastily complies throwing her sweater and jeans onto the floor. Hope moans feeling her cock harden at the sight of Josie wearing a teal colored lace bra and thong._

_Penelope approaches Hope from behind. Placing a kiss on the shell of her ear before slipping arms around the alpha's waist. The ravenette unfasten her fiancee's button down shirt in quick efficiency._

_Penelope slides the dress shirts fabric off Hope's shoulders leaving the art major in a sleeveless undershirt and slacks. The ravenette zeroes in on the pants next. Her eyes greedily lingering on the large bulge pressing against the zipped section begging for freedom._

_Penelope's skillful fingers unclasp the pants delicately sliding her hand inside cupping the erection with her palm as she undoes the zipper. She strokes the hard cock over the satin boxer material as her free hand works the pants down Hope's hips._

_The dress pants fall off the rest of the way pooling at their owners feet. Hope groans as her alpha gently squeezes her cock before leaving the shaft to focus on completely undressing her fiancee._

_Penelope manages to peel off the undershirt and sports bra holding Hope's ample breasts in one fell swoop. Her pebbled nipples tingle at being exposed to the cool room. The feeling distracts her from Penelope taking off her boxers. Once her cock springs free from the tight confinement Hope sighs in pleasure._

_"Lay up against the pillows for me?" Penelope requests kissing the alpha's bare shoulder._

_Hope does as asked getting comfortable on the bed and resting her back on the pillows._

_Penelope sneaks up on Josie next who's standing at the beds edge admiring Hope's naked body._

_"Daddy is ready for you to have your way with her" Penelope whispers into the omega's ear as she unfastens her bra._

_Josie whimpers as Penelope pinches and plays with her now hard exposed nipples. A soft moan escapes her when she feels the ravenette's clothes covered erection rub against her ass._

_"Take off your thong and join her" Penelope encourages leaving kisses along the base of Josie's nape._

_"But I want my way with you too" Josie whispers. The omega lingers for a few minutes enjoying the feel of Penelope's caresses and feather light kisses._

_"You'll have it, JoJo" the alpha promises as she ceased the tempting kisses and touches. Helping Josie exit their embrace for now._

_Penelope watches as Josie crawls onto the bed looking at Hope like a predatory to her prey. The alpha moans in anticipation as the omega eagerly captures her lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Jo..." Hope protests when the brunette ends their kiss and backs away from the alpha._

_Josie hushes the auburnette holding up one finger requesting a moment to situate herself. The omega promises it will be worth ending their liplock. Hope can't help but agree when Josie's hands grasp the alpha's ankles and pussy lips envelope her hard cock._

_"Damn" Hope exclaims grasping the bedsheets in her fists. The sight of Josie's tight ass bouncing up and down while she rides her shaft reverse cowgirl is way too sexy._

_Hope drags her eyes away from the enchanting sight looking for Penelope. She doesn't have to search far to see the alpha standing in front of the bed soaking up the view._

_"Pen" Hope calls giving her a stern look letting the ravenette know that when she ordered Josie out of her clothing that command extended to the alpha._

_Penelope sends her a smirk in response as she walks over to the ipod dock and begins to play a song with a thumping beat._

_Josie moans as her rhythm falters watching Penelope tempt them with a deliriously sensual striptease._

_The alpha dances around the room erotically as she peels off ever last layer of clothing gradually driving her mates mad with lust._   
  
_"You two will be the death of me" Hope remarks tightening her fingers around a handful of sheets._

_Penelope laughs softly at the alpha's words as she ends her performance._

_Hope gasps feeling the omega's grip on her ankles tighten in response as she revives the rhythm of thrusting and grinding on top of her._

_"Come here, little alpha" Hope requests patting her shoulders to instruct Penelope where she wants her._

_The ravenette takes her time. She crawls onto the bed first approaching Josie._

_Penelope cups her palms on the omega's cheeks bringing her in for a long kiss. The alpha moves with Josie as they kiss so she doesn't have to stop fucking herself on Hope's cock._

_Penelope nibs delicately on her omega's pouty bottom lip before exiting the kiss. She leaves Josie breathless giving her a kiss on the cheek before moving towards Hope._

_"Did you enjoy the show?" Penelope inquires straddling the alpha's shoulders as requested._

_"You know I did" Hope answers while caressing her alpha's hips. She pushes gently encouraging Penelope to rest her ass on her chest._

_Once situated, the art major sticks her tongue out for a sinfully slow lick of Penelope's erect shaft making the member throb in anticipation._

_"Hope" the name falls softly from Penelope's lips as her alpha kisses the tip of her cock before sucking it into her warm wet mouth._

_Hope massages the alpha hips encouraging her fiancee to thrust deeper into her throat._

_"Oh...fuck! You suck cock so well" Penelope praises feeling the pressure building. Hope's throat constricts around her cock as she gags. Penelope attempts to exit only for Hope to control her hips and force her to fuck faster and deeper. Even when she's on the bottom she's still unquestionably a top._

_"I'm cumming, Daddy" Hope moans as she feels Josie's pussy quake in climax. The tight walls milking her cock forces the alpha over the edge into her own orgasm filling up the omega with cum._

_Penelope groans in ecstacy after the alpha beneath her started moaning causing a vibrating sensation around the cock inside her throat. Hope doesn't allow the alpha to exit her mouth until she's swallowed all the cum her climax has to offer._

_The room is filled with panting breath and erratic heart rates as the three fiancees collect their bearings from the aftermath of mindblowing orgasmic bliss._

_"I think I could go for some creme brulee before the next round" Josie remarks causing both her alphas to laugh._

  
_***_

_Hope gently strokes fingers through both her fiancee's bruenette and raven locks. Their heads comfortably resting on her shoulders with noses nuzzled on her neck.The ever present grin on her face hasn't lessened since her girlfriend's agreed to marry her._

_Josie purrs softly so overcome with joy but exhausted from their love making she feels herself close to sleep._

_Penelope however is wide awake thinking about everything and nothing. Thoughts bounce around in her mind refusing her any rest._

_"What are you thinking about so loudly?" Hope inquires knowing her little alpha so well._

_"When are we going to get married? Are we waiting until after graduation? When will we have the time? I just launched my online clothing website. Josie is sending two completed manuscripts to different publishing agencies. You have a revolving door of art showings with different galleries. We have finals and senior year. Weddings take time to plan. They are stressful and test people's compatibility. What if we aren't?What if we can't make it through the minefield of marriage? And what's our last name even going to be? Are we hyphenating? Using just one? Making up a new one? How many kids do we want? Are we even going to have pups?" Penelope answers rambling off her thoughts in a stream of consciousness._

_With every new concern verbalized the apparel design major loses her ability to breathe. She's close to hyperventilating from panic when Hope steals her attention._

_"Pen" the art major whispers her fiancee's nickname softly._

_"Breathe, love." Hope requests sweetly soothing the ravenette's back with her fingers that moved from the curls of hair._

_"We will figure it out. We always do. We are undeniably compatible. We've survived worse than wedding planning. Just like our relationship, our marriage, will have ups and downs that make us stronger as mates." Hope reasons leaving a kiss on her fiancee's temple._

_"We'll have lots of pups" Josie answers dreamily adding her sleepy two cents into the conversation._

_"Welcome to the conversation, babygirl. Any thoughts on our last name?" Hope inquires with a laugh from Josie jumping into the conversation late._

_"Three names hyphenated would be too long. Pen doesn't want to be a Park any longer than she has to. We both love and belong to you. So, Mikaelson. No hyphens" Josie reasons with a yawn._

_"Pen, how do you feel about this?" Hope checks._

_"JoJo is right, perusal. I haven't been a Park for a long time and the names tainted with pain. Both of your families have been more of a family to me than mine. I would honored to become Penelope Mikaelson"_

_"Penelope and Josie Mikaelson" Hope says testing the names on her lips._

_"I don't think I've ever heard anything so perfect" Hope whispers as her heart swells with love and excitement._

_"Agreed" Penelope responds kissing Hope's neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	21. Requited Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Hope discuss crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 21

As the weeks pass the cool winter breeze fades into a spring drizzle. It has been melancholy outside all day with rain clouds leaking tears from the sky.

As the afternoon grows old the weather begins to clear calling to Josie and the twins that it's time to play. The omega bundles the pups up in rain boots and coats before they venture outdoors.

They leave Hope to lounge on the couch sipping on a cup of steaming tea as she reads the latest draft of Josie's current novel. Her tea in one hand with a pen in the other to write notes in the margins. Her undivided attention is on the beautifully crafted words until the front door excitedly flies open.

Nic clambers inside resembling that of a frog in all the green rain gear covering him. The third grader takes off the hood of his coat to see Hope in the living room.

"Hi, Mom" Nic greets happily.

"Can I go out and play?" He requests before the alpha can return a 'hello'.

"Do you have homework?" Hope asks her son before making a decision.

"Yes" Nic answers honestly.

"Go ahead and play for a little while but then you have to complete the school work before dinner" Hope instructs.

"Thanks Mom" Nic hollers as he scurries through the hallway towards the patio door leading to the garden.

Hope shakes her head wearing an affectionate smile for her adorable son. The alpha was about to get up to shut the door when her eldest enters through it.

JJ strolls into the house in a daze. She shuts the door delicately before leaning against it in support. Her arms are tightly wrapped around her body replacing the limbs that had just embraced her. She can't help the loopy grin taking over her face as she looks wistfully down the hall at nothing.

Hope watches as the smile slowly falls into a worried expression. JJ seeming to be oblivious to her surroundings.

"Are you okay, little wolf?" Hope inquires concerned.

"Oh, mom" JJ jumps slightly from surprise of Hope's near by presence.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Where's everyone?" JJ wonders looking around the livingroom for Josie, Nic, and the twins.

"They're playing in the garden" Hope explains laying her omega's rough drafted manuscript down on the coffee table.

"It's been rainy all day" JJ states in confusion as she sets her bookbag down and takes a seat on the couch next to her mom.

"Yes, I believe that's why they're outside" Hope replies wearing a knowing look.

"I see. Puddles." JJ smiles in understanding.

"Puddles" Hope nods grinning as her daughter figures out the reasoning for the omega and pups absence.

"You seemed happy when you got home. What changed a moment ago, love?" Hope asks gently placing an arm around JJ's shoulder so her daughter could snuggle in and confide all worries to her.

"Ciera walked me to the door and hugged me goodbye today. Before she ran back to Rafs truck she told me she likes me" JJ answers in a tone weighted down with uncertainty.

Hope nods in understanding. The dopey grin and worried frown now making all the sense in the world.

"I was about your age when your Momma told me she liked me too"

"Really?" JJ asks with suprise in her voice.

"Luckily she broke the news because I was a pining mess for a year and a half for both your moms." Hope has to laugh at her obliviousness now looking back.

"Why did you pine away instead of telling them?" JJ wonders.

"Well...I started developing feelings a little before my first shift" Hope explains. She was so tired all the time but anytime spent awake Hope longed to spend with Penelope and Josie.

Since the artist is four months older than Penelope and six months older than Josie neither of her friends where feeling the effects of an impending shift.

If Hope wanted to be with her bestfriends every moment before the shift the desire increased tenfold once her wolf was apart of her and had something to say about it.

After the shift, every interaction with her two bestfriends plagued Hope with sweaty palms, stomach butterflies, and a racing heart beat.

Once she was connected to her wolf all senses intensified. She could see further, hear a pen drop in three rooms down, and smell individuals specific scents.

Most importantly, she could smell two individuals. Scents that calmed her wolf. Scents that made her wolf want to curl up and cuddle with them for the rest of forever.

Hope knew her friends couldn't be feeling the same things at the time so she resolved to keep her feelings to herself. She would wait for them to shift before bringing anything up.

"Why didn't you tell them after they shifted then?" JJ asks confused by her mothers explanation.

"Because I noticed the way Penelope started looking at Josie" Hope answers honestly.

Hope's keen eyes narrowed into every interaction where Penelope complimented Josie without seeming to notice Hope even in the room. It felt like someone turned her heart into a pinata just to beat it up for pleasure.

Hope tried to handle the jealousy. She's equally envious of both her best friends unable to separate her feelings of affectionate adoration for both girls.

However, Hope can feel the tension building between her and Penelope. A weird competitive situation developing for Josie's attention. Hope doesn't quite understand why she is competing when her wolf wants both of her friends as companions.

She supposed the reasoning was Penelope only wants Josie and if her love for Penelope is unrequited maybe Josie will care for her as much as she loves the brunette.

"I wasn't competing. Hope seemed to ignore all my advances when I was trying to get her attention" Penelope says walking into the house during Hope and JJ's conversation.

"I was oblivious. You have to be very straightforward with me. I'm not going to know someone has a crush on me unless they tell me about it" Hope explains in defense of her actions.

"Needless to say there were months of avoidance and acting strange around each other and Josie was beyond confused." Hope explains.

"Meanwhile, I couldn't figure out why Hope was unreceptive to holding hands or cuddling like we used to. Especially after she had taken care of me during my first shift. It drove my wolf mad not being able to be close to her. You can't imagine the constant tension. We were roommates for christ sakes. There was no reprieve." Penelope says hanging up her rain coat on the rack.

"I was about to ask Hope about what I had done to make her reject me but JoJo barged into our room and..." Penelope explains with a love sick smile.

"I did not barge! There was an extended open invitation to come over whenever I wanted" Josie corrects offended by Penelope's word choice as she enters the room to pick out some towels from the closet.

"Jo, are you going to let us tell the story?" Hope asks teasingly.

"Not if Pen's painting me as an intruder" Josie argues.

"You both kind of intruded on this conversation" JJ points out playfully.

"Josephine Marshall! I can't believe you would say such a hurtful thing to me" Penelope exclaims while Josie pouts dramatically.

"Sorry, Moms. It was just an observation" JJ shrugs innocently.

"I'm going back outside where I'm appreciated" Josie states before she carries all the towels to dry off the pups from playing in puddles.

"We appreciate you, babygirl" Hope calls after her retreating wife.

"Yeah, yeah." Josie waves off the comment.

"You two can finish talking since I so rudely interpreted. I'll just go start dinner" Penelope announces.

"We will help you once we finish our talk" Hope promises.

Penelope smiles in response giving both JJ and Hope a kiss on the forehead before making her exit.

"Where were we?" Hope inquires as JJ nuzzles closer seeking support in this confusing time. The alpha releases a calming scent to put the little wolf at ease.

"You and Ma weren't talking about your shared feelings and Momma just entered the dorm room." JJ gently reminds as she rests her head in the nook of Hope's neck.

"Right" Hope smiles at the memory.

"We were working on school assignments when Josie visited our room" The alpha recalls as if it was only yesterday.

Hope and Penelope were laying on their beds studying. Secretly sneaking glances at one another.

Hope could barely focus on writing a book report on Lord of the Flies. While Penelope is silently bubbling over in frustration with the auburnette.

Penelope slams her science book closed not being able to complete her homework in this state of confused anger.

The ravenette gets up preparing for a confrontation with one of her best friends. Before she can get in a word Josie storms in shutting the door behind her.

‘I like you both. I mean I like-like you both. In the I want to hold hands while walking to class and cuddle during movie nights way. I know we already do those things but I want to do them exclusively with the two of you for the rest of my life. Please don’t hate me.' Josie exclaimed without taking a breath.

'Both of us?' Hope checks as her heart beats violently. She was hesitant to believe Josie's words not wanting excitement to build only for it to come crashing down. Could her inner wolf's wildest dreams be possible?

Josie nods hesitantly not wanting her best friends to be upset with her feelings for them.

'I feel the same way' Hope whispers as a love sick smile gradually forms on her face.

'Really?' Penelope squeaks from suprise which throws Hope off since it is so uncharacteristic for the normally cool and confident girl to make such a nervous noise.

'Really.' Hope answers softly.

'But you've been looking at me like I killed your gold fish for weeks' Penelope says confused by the turn of events.

'I was jealous.' Hope looks down at her feet ashamed of her actions. 'I thought you only liked Jo' the young auburnette admits.

'Of course, I like you' Penelope says hugging Hope tightly.

'It's probably best that your oblivious towards people liking you" the ravenette adds as the friends embrace.

'Why? It would have saved us so much time if I wasn't blind to you liking me' Hope asks confused.

'Because everyone likes you' Josie answer for the ravenette.

'No they don't' Hope laughs off the comment. It wouldn't make sense. She doesn't even give the rest of the student body the time of day.

'Yes they do' Penelope disagrees.

'But... why?' Hope asks puzzled by this information.

'Why? You ask? Well to name a few reasons.' Penelope begins.

'You're cool and don't care what others think' Josie says.

'You seem intimidating but you're secretly really sweet' Penelope adds.

'You're so smart' Josie answers.

'You're pretty' Penelope provides.

'You're mysterious because you don't let anyone get close to you. Except us, obviously' Josie offers.

'You're artistic' Penelope

'Of course, everyone has a crush on you. Who wouldn't?' Josie asks.

Hope is blushing by the time her friends finish listing why people might like her.

'Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm so happy that you both like me' Hope states feeling relieved that they all feel the same.

Hope is smiling giddily until Josie leaves their room and Penelope heads to bed. Then as she lays in bed trying to sleep her traitorous mind took a turn for the worst.

Insecurities and feelings of uncertainty pollute her thoughts. What if they change their minds? What if they don't really like me?  
What if they do? Will caring about me be dangerous? Will I lose them just like my dad and uncles? Can I be so selfish?

Hope rolls over in bed so she can see Penelope sleeping peacefully across the room.

'Are you okay, Hope?' Penelope inquires. Maybe her roommate is not as asleep as she orginally assumed.

'I'm fine, why?' Hope cringes at the high pitched voice she just used to answer Penelope.

'Your heart's pounding like you're scared or something,' The raven haired girl explains.

'You were listening to my heart beat?' Hope asks hesitantly as she toys with the edge of the blanket covering her.

'Um...Maybe. I just...listening to your heartrate calms me.' Penelope stumbles over her words as her cheeks tint pink.

Hope melts at Penelope's adorably awkward response. The auburnette can't help the dopey smile and flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

'Listening to my heart calms you?' Hope asks her voice sweet as honey.

'Oh no. Did that sound creepy? I didn't mean it to be. I've just been having trouble falling asleep since shifting. My senses are going bonkers. It's hard to sleep when you can hear so much noise. So I focus on your heartbeat and it's soothing' Penelope panics painfully oblivious to the signs that her friend doesn't find the sentiment creepy at all.

'That's really sweet, Pen. You were right. I was scared. I'm afraid that I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream. Or if it is real, I might lose both of you like my dad' Hope explains laying her fears out in the open.

'Come here, Hope' Penelope lifts up her covers and the auburn-haired girl gratefully accepts the offer running across the room to jump in bed with Penelope.

'It wasn't a dream. JoJo and I like you. We aren't going anywhere.' Penelope whispers reassuringly as the two girls cuddle together.

"So the moral of the story is?" JJ asks as her mother finishes retelling the memory.

"It's so exciting when you realize your crush likes you back. But it's scary too. You are now entering the unknown." Hope explains.

"It is perfectly understandable to be nervous or unsure but talking with Ciera will help. Trust in your friendship. Be honest with each other and make sure to keep communication open. You have plenty of time to figure things out since you don't have permission to date for another year and a half"

"But.. Mom" JJ pouts.

"You know the rules no dating until you present"

"How old were you and moms when you started dating?" JJ asks trying to get leniency if her parents dated sooner.

Little did the pup know her parents were already giving her a year head start. They may have shared a few innocent kisses before that but JJ didn't need to know that information.

"We didn't start dating until we were 14"

"Really? I mean, 13 is very reasonable. Thank you, Mom" JJ back tracks not wanting another year added to the no dating rule.

"We thought so" Hope replies with a smile.

"Let's go help in the kitchen, hmm?" Hope proposes as she stands from the couch.

Hope doesn't turn back knowing her eldest pup is following her. The alpha can't help but smile at her wife who's cutting meat and throwing it into a pot to cook.

Hope slowly advances sneaking up behind the fashionista.

"How can I help?" Hope whispers into Penelope's ear as her arms wraps around the ravenette's waist.

Hope leaves kisses on her wife's neck and mate bite as she undoes one button holding the alpha's blazer closed. With the fabric out of the way the artist's hands slide up the soft material of Penelope's blouse.

"Just hold me for a minute" Penelope requests leaning back into Hope's body.

"Are my girls okay?" Hope inquires as her palms rest on the ever growing baby bump. During the ultrasound earlier this week they found out Penelope is carrying a healthy baby girl.

At 18 weeks, Penelope wouldn't be able to conceal the pregnancy much longer under blazers, suit jackets, or other clothing. They would have to tell friends and family sooner rather than later.

There pups knew, of course. It was difficult to hide something like this from little ones that want cuddles. It was their energetic daughter Harper who's arguably the most outspoken pup that finally questioned aloud why Penelope's belly was swelling up.

"We are good. I'm just a little tired" the fashionista admits with a soft sigh.

"Then we are definitely helping you with dinner" Hope informs with a smile.

She knows better than to ask Penelope to sit down and let them do all the work. The alpha wouldn't accept that but she loves family bonding time in the kitchen so helping was more than okay.

"Give me a kiss then start dicing the bell peppers" Penelope advises.

Hope laughs softly before turning Penelope around for an eager kiss.

JJ waits patiently for her mothers to end their embrace. She is so used to their constant affection that it doesn't even phase her.

"How can I help, Ma?" JJ asks as soon as the kissing stops.

"Can you handle chopping celery and mincing garlic?" Penelope checks.

"I'm on it" JJ replies causing the ravenette to smile.

"What are we having for dinner?" Nic inquires as he enters carrying his backpack. He takes a seat at the island to work on homework.

"Jambalaya" Penelope responds in answer as she cuts up the chicken and sausage.

"Yummy" Nic says excited for the delicious meal.

"I'll let Keelin know you think so" Penelope replies with a laugh.

Nic tilts his head in confusion. The fashionista understands his silent question easily.

"She taught me this recipe when I was 15. At that point, we were spending every summer in New Orleans. It was a rare day when Keelin didn't have to work at the hospital and Freya was working from home ready to pop any day during her pregnancy with Jaclyn." Penelope smiles remembering the day easily.

"Keelin and I were always close. We bonded quickly over our family woes and love of cooking. As Keelin taught me the recipe, she told me the story of how she learned it." Penelope says fondly.

"Keelin lived a nomadic life bouncing around group homes while getting lost in the foster system. As a gangly teenager, she met a girl named Angela at a street market. They became fast friends. Angela lived above a psychic shop with her mother and grandmother who read palms and gave tarot card readings for a living in the shop below. The women took Keelin under their wings, gave her a safe space to escape, and even taught her how to make the best dang Jambalaya in New Orleans." Penelope explains.

"Do they still live here?" JJ asks as she focuses on chopping celery.

"No, Keelin mentioned they moved away during her medical residency" Penelope recalls.

"I like the name Angela. Maybe that's what you could name the new baby" Nic says looking up from his homework.

"That is a great name, sweetheart. But I think I know what we should name her. I just haven't asked your moms yet" Penelope responds to her eldest son.

"Exciting! What is the name?" Josie asks carrying a munchkin on both hips as she enters the kitchen.

"Lily" Penelope responds watching both her wives eyes meet to silently discuss.

Hope and Josie turn to the ravenette wearing huge smiles.

"We love it" they exclaim at the same time.

"It's kind of creepy how they always say the same things and stare at each other like they are in a deep discussion" Nic tells his sister.

"I know kid, but that's just how they are. You know how sometimes you can share feelings with your mates if the bond is strong enough?" JJ asks her brother.

"Ya" Nic nods.

"Sometimes I wonder if they can telepathically talk with each other or something." JJ admits.

"Telepathy... if only" Penelope says laughing at their pups conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	22. Bedtime Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy bedtime chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> I greatly appreciate all kudos and comments!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 22

"Hi, sweet pea" Josie greets giving Penelope's protruding stomach a kiss.

"I'm your momma, Josie" the author says introducing herself to their unborn pup. Lily should be finishing developing her ears and starting to hear their voices.

"Your Ma, Penelope, is a champ. She's doing so well, giving you a safe and healthy environment to grow" Josie informs caressing her wife's swollen belly. The omega looks up to make eye contact with her ravenette mate. Penelope is smiling down at her adorable omega as she talks to their baby.

"Your Mom, Hope, isn't here right now. She's checking on your older siblings before bed." The author adds.

"We all love you so much! Sweet dreams, Lily bean." Josie finishes placing one last kiss to the alpha's stomach before snuggling up with Penelope.

Josie nuzzles her nose against Penelope's scent glands on her neck. The omega inhales deeply the lavender, sandalwood, and vanilla scent. Josie's found herself needing constant reassurance that her wife was okay these days. Her wolf was never satisfied until she could scent the safety of her mate.

Josie's wolf has been on edge since Penelope's stomach started showing and gradually growing with their pup. She has been desperate to protect her pregnant mate especially when she's most vulnerable in sleep.

"Jojo" Penelope whispers softly.

"Yes, baby?" Josie responds delicately kissing the mate bite on the right side of Penelope's neck.

"Would you mind..." the ravenette begins to request.

"I never mind taking care of you, Pen" Josie whispers softly into her wife's ear. "Is your back hurting, baby?" Josie checks knowingly.

She nods in answer. Josie delicately touches her shoulder directing Penelope to sit up.

They rearrange so Josie is sitting up against the pillows with Penelope sitting between her thighs.

Josie's lithe fingers dig skillfully into the aching muscles of Penelope's lower back.

"Relax for me, little alpha" Josie requests sweetly sending out calming pheromones to relax her pregnant mate further.

"Oh...that's amazing" Penelope moans as the massage soothes the soreness in her back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Hope asks as she enters the room having heard the moan from the open door in the hallway.

"I guess we all have a habbit of intruding" Josie says playfully bringing up the conversation from earlier that evening.

"I guess we're even now" Hope replies walking over to the bed and giving both her mates a kiss on the cheek.

"What brought about that story?" Penelope asks leaning back into her omega's embrace now that her back is feeling a little better.

Josie's arms wrap around Penelope's waist protectively in response. Her hands on autopilot go directly towards the baby bump.

"JJ was feeling a little overwelmed when she got home" Hope answers heading over to their walk in closet.

The artist replaces her day clothes with a new pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in. She walks out to see her wives looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Hope asks crawling onto the bed.

"Explain" Penelope and Josie respond together.

"Ciera told JJ she has feelings for her" Hope informs.

"How'd she take it?" Penelope asks knowing that JJ has been crushing on Ciera since a year and a half ago in Milan.

"Initially overjoyed then nervous after the information sunk in" Hope answers honestly.

"Our baby is growing up so fast" Josie says taking a deep breath to hold back the emotions this has brought up.

"Soon she'll be dating then going off to college and making a life of her own without us" Penelope says feeling herself tear up. She tries to get a hold of herself but all the haywire hormones are making it difficult.

"We will always be apart of her life, baby. I had to remind her of the no dating rule. She was already searching for loopholes. We are going to have our hands full with that one in her teenage years." Hope says with a laugh.

Penelope and Josie laugh softly. Thankful that Hope managed to lighten the sad emotions both her mates were feeling.

"She is growing up though. Maybe she could watch the pups tomorrow night while we go to the gala? Chaperoned by Jaclyn in case anything goes wrong." Penelope thinks aloud.

"JJ is showing signs of responsibility. She even helped Nic tonight with his homework while assisting in making dinner." Hope adds.

"I want to wait until she is 12 before leaving her alone to pupsit. It would be good to get some practice in the next few months with Jaclyn chaperoning though. I'm okay with starting tomorrow night if you two are" Josie answers.

"I'll check with JJ in the morning to see if she feels comfortable learning to stay home with the pups" Penelope manages to say before yawning.

"You need to sleep, love" Hope whispers softly as she runs her fingers soothingly through Penelope's curly locks.

"Sleep, sounds good" Penelope admits in a tired voice.

Josie releases her tight embrace so they can rearrange and get under the covers. Hope molds her body behind her little alpha as the big spoon. Josie snuggles close facing Penelope who is laying on her side.

They share 'I love you's before closing their eyes in search of sleep. It doesn't take long for both alpha's to be claimed by the sandman's influence entering their respective dreamlands.

Josie waits for the telltale signs of even breathing and steady heartrate. Once they are asleep, Josie gives into her wolf's demands.

She shifts within seconds curling up at the foot of the bed. Making sure to be positioned herself between the open bedroom door and her sleeping pregnant mate.

The wolf's ears are perked up listening for anything out of place. Josie closes her eyes wearily remaining on high alert. In her wolf form, the slightest noise will wake her allowing the wolf ease of mind that she will be able to protect from any threat to their unborn pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be sometime next week.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	23. Pupsitting and Primping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaclyn comes over to chaperone JJ pupsitting and phosie gets ready for the gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 23

The soft sound of music flows through the house originating from the den when the doorbell rings. JJ gets up from practicing the piano to get the door.

JJ pets the wolf sitting square on their haunches in the center of the living room entrance as she passes. The wolf watches as JJ uses her tip toes to look through the peephole to see who is visiting.

"It's Aunt Freya and Jaclyn" JJ informs the wolf. The young girl waits for the wolf to nod in acceptance before opening the door.

The blonde omega enters the house wearing a black leather jacket and skinny jeans with a charmed choker necklace.

"Hi J" Freya greets hugging her great niece and giving her a kiss on the forehead. JJ replies by hugging the woman back in 'hello'.

Jaclyn enters the house following her mother. Wearing a black and white plaid long sleeve shirt rolled up to three quarter sleeve showing off the Mikaelson crest tattooed on her inner wrist. A band t-shirt underneath with a jean skirt and neon violet belt that made the outfit pop.

The 17 year old beta girl aims to one day run the family business. She's always looked up to her omega mother aspiring to be as loyal, caring and fierce as her hero.

Freya's been hesitant to show her the ropes not necessarily wanting her pup to live such a violent lifestyle eventhough she's grown up around it. Freya has tried to shield her pups from the shadier parts of her world.

JJ and Jaclyn greet eachother with their secret handshake that they made up years ago. While the cousins are playing around Freya notices the wolf sitting guard at the living room entrance.

Freya's concerned by the sight of the wolf. She raises a hand to halt Jaclyn requesting a minute with the wolf before JJ or Jaclyn approach.

The teenager runs a hand through her pixie undercut styled hair in confusion as Freya lifts her hand in a signal not to move. Fingers pull on wavy locks the color of midnight intermingling with dyed streaks of sapphire and violet.

Jaclyn remains still heeding her mothers warning as Freya kneels down to calmly greet the wolf standing in the center of the livingroom entrance.

Freya offers her vulnerable wrist to the wolf as a show of peace not knowing what state her niece is in since she shifted.

The wolf gives the blonde's wrist a lick in acknowledgement.

"Hi, love. Is everything okay?" Freya gently asks. She scratches behind Josie's ears soothingly as she looks into the living room that the wolf is standing guard in front of.

Freya doesn't find anything unusual that could have triggered Josie to shift.The twins are just napping on the couch with a sleeping Penelope.

That's when she notices a bump stretching the cotton material of Penelope's t-shirt.

"Oh, Jo" Freya smiles brightly at the wolf attempting to keep her excitment calm not wanting to alarm the jumpy wolf.

"Congrats on the new pup, sweetheart" Freya says softly continuing her soothing pets behind the wolf's ears.

The wolf nuzzles her face to Freya's palm in gratitude.

"It must be overwhelming" Freya states but the wolf just tilts her head adorably in confusion.

"The need to keep her safe. I know how driven you are by protecting your mates and young regularly. Now, you have a pregnant mate. It's the first time for you." Freya answers explaining her earlier statement to Josie.

The wolf shakes her head 'no' and pridefully sitting up a little taller.

"I know you're strong enough to keep them safe. If you are feeling overwelmed by your instincts to protect them that doesn't take away from your strength." Freya promises.

Josie leans into the kneeling omega and nuzzles her neck in 'thanks'.

"I'm just dropping Jaclyn off so she can chaperone but I'll see you at the gala." Freya says giving the wolf a gentle hug before standing up.

"Good luck, pupsitting" Freya tells JJ shaking her fingers in the pups hair playfully messing it up as she leaves.

"Bye, Aunt Freya!" JJ says in farewell as the blonde exits the house.

"Where's Nicky?" Jaclyn asks.

"He's in the livingroom holding Sadie while she's all shakey." JJ explains grabbing her cousin's hand to lead her past the wolf into the guarded area.

"What has the dog hiding with her tail between her legs?"Jaclyn asks.

"She's afraid of Momma in wolf form. Sadie doesn't realize that Momma's wolf won't attack unless Ma is threatened" JJ answers easily.

"Has Jo been in wolf form a lot lately?" Jaclyn asks trying to hide any concern from her voice.

"She only seems to shift if Ma takes naps and Mom isn't here. Or when both Mom and Ma are asleep she shifts." JJ explains.

"So every night?" Jaclyn inquires.

"I think so. When I get up in the middle of the night for a glass of water she is usually in wolf form." JJ answers like it's nothing out of the ordinary.

"How are you feeling with having a new pup in the family?"Jaclyn asks her cousin.

"I'm excited to have another little sister. I think it will be an adjustment for the twins" JJ answers honestly.

"There's always some growing pains in the transition from being the youngest pups to an older sibling. I know from experience, when Kacey came along I had been an only child for 4 years just like the twins. I love my little sister but I had to learn to share our parents attention which was difficult at first." Jaclyn admits thinking of her 13 year old sister.

"Where is Kacey? I'm surprised she didn't join you."JJ asks about her alpha cousin who usually tags along with her older sister.

"She's going on a date tonight" Jaclyn answers with a chuckle. She had just finished giving advice and picking an outfit for her panicking sister to wear before coming over to her cousin's house.

"I'm jealous" JJ mumbles under her breath.

Jaclyn catches the quiet words and her eyes widen in shock.

"JJ! Do you have someone you want to take out on a date!" Jaclyn asks excitedly.

"Tell me everything!" the beta teenager demands playfully.

JJ blushes thinking of her bestfriend that has developed into her first requited crush. They had talked today at school about their mutual feelings and their parents rules about waiting to date.

"You know Ciera?" JJ asks wearing a shy smile on her face to match the ever growing blush.

"You mean, Ciera Rose Waithe, your best friend since forever?" Jaclyn inquires with a knowing smile.

"Yaaa..." JJ says wistfully thinking about the girl of her heart and dreams.

"You've got it bad, kid" Jaclyn observes shaking her cousin's hair teasingly.

***

"Almost ready to go?" Hope inquires entering the en suite bathroom of their master bedroom. She finds her wives primping infront of the mirrors above their double sink vanity.

"You can't rush perfection" Penelope replies as she applies eye shadow.

"I wouldn't dare" Hope raises her hands in surrender.

"Wise" Josie says using the hairspray on her teased french twist updo. Once finished, she runs her fingers through the lightly curled tendrils framing her face.

"You both look gorgeous" Hope whispers awestruck over her ravishing mates.

"No need to butter us up. You're still getting laid tonight, Mikaelson" Penelope teases in response.

"Am I now?" Hope inquires with a smirk.

"Well, if you play your cards right" Penelope says with a shrug and wink at Hope.

"I'm getting mixed messages. I don't have to butter you up but I need to play my cards right?" The artist asks in confusion.

The fashionista waits to respond until the finishing touches of mascara and lipstick are applied. Once complete, she shimmies over to Hope. She shamelessly checks out the auburnette in her wine colored formal gown.

"Puzzling, I know" Penelope says flirtatiously leaving a lipstick stained kiss on Hope's cheek before exiting the room to find her high heels.

"Fuck" Hope groans watching the sway of her wife's hips in her elegant teal floor length dress.

"Can we skip the gala?" Hope asks wanting to forget the night out in favor of going straight to fucking both her sinfully sexy wives.

"We can't miss the hospital's fundraising gala just because we want to rip each others clothes off." Josie lightly admonishes as she wipes the lipstick off Hope's face.

"No matter how delicious you look tonight" Josie says in a sultry voice causing shivers to run down the alpha's spine in pleasure.

"Are you two ready?" Penelope asks her wives she finds kissing in the bathroom.

"Mr. H is waiting for us out front with the limo" Penelope informs her wives.

"The sooner we leave the faster the night will go. Which means the quicker we will be able to return home" Josie reasons.

"Then let's go" Hope exclaims in a hurry for their evening out to come to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the gala and phosie smut. Should update sometime next week.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	24. Going to the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala and Phosie Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 24

Cameras flash and reports shout questions the second they exit the limo.

They strut down the line of reporters looking elegant yet powerful. It is clear to everyone who watches this is not their first rodeo.

Hope standing in center escorting both her stunning wives on her arms. They don't pause until reaching the entrance to the hospital.

The girls are instantly greeted by a young gentleman manning the coat check table.

Hope politely declines the offer to check anything for the night. Preferring to keep their shawls and hand purses on their persons.

They enter the main hospital's lobby that's been transformed from plain and boring into a sophisticated gala.

The rooms filled with the wealthier residents of New Orleans. Anyone with a little money to spare gets an invitation.

People are mingling around several tall bar tables scattered around the room. Waiters walking around with flutes of champagne and appetizers.

The girls focus get pulled in three different directions right away.

Penelope catches Emma and Keelin eating a confiscated tray of appetizers at the table set up for the mental health and psychology fundraising booth.

The ravenette squeezes Hope's elbow in parting that she had been holding as the alpha escorted both her wives into the room. Josie and Hope nod in understanding as they go their separate ways.

Penelope approaches her aunt and therapist with a confident smile.

"Penelope!" Emma exclaims in her British accent waving the alpha towards them.

"We just scored some treats" Emma says nudging a tray towards the pregnant woman.

"How'd you manage this haul? Did Freya glare at some waiters for you?" Penelope theorizes with a joking smirk.

"A friend of mine hooked us up" Emma admits with a blush.

"A certain researcher friend?" Penelope teases knowingly. There is only one person that can make her therapist blush like that and it's a researcher at the hospital that the beta has a crush on.

"Maybe" Emma replies coyly.

"Well, thank Dorian for me. I plan on eating the majority of these" Penelope admits snatching a piece of tuscan bruschetta from the tray.

"Hi sweetheart" Keelin greets giving Penelope a hug after finishing a conversation with a fellow doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Keelin asks failing to control her doctor instincts wanting to give her pregnant niece a full check up after learning the exciting news from Freya this evening.

"I'm feeling a lot better since the morning sickness stopped a few weeks ago." Penelope answers with a smile.

"Any spoting or pain?" Keelin checks concerned since alphas are more likely to experience miscarriages than betas or omegas.

"Nothing yet. So far we've passed each check up with flying colors" Penelope responds as she rests a hand on her stomach.

"Our doctor told us there is a chance I might be bedridden the last few weeks or need a c-section depending on how the pregnancy progresses" Penelope informs guessing what her aunts next questions might be.

"How far along are you" Keelin asks excitedly.

"19 weeks tomorrow. We just found out it's a girl at the ultrasound on Wednesday." Penelope explains with a glowing smile.

"I remember when you were a nervous wreck at the thought of becoming a parent. Now look at you" Keelin says smiling brightly at her niece.

"I'm so proud of you. I knew that day you'd be an amazing mother and I've loved watching you prove me right." The older alpha tells Penelope with soft tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you and I love you. But don't go and do that. You'll make me cry too" Penelope responds wiping the tears away before they can fall.

"Thank you, waterproof mascara" Penelope says efficiently lightening the mood causing Keelin to laugh.

"Tell me what's going on here? How's the program going?" Penelope asks Emma.

"I'm sorry I haven't made it to a meeting. I've been busy with this one and the other pups" Penelope adds remorsefully.

***  
Josie finds Lizzie and MG standing at the pediatrics station set up headed by the department chair looking to raise money for research and funding of their department.

The omega goes over to greet her sister and she's luckily standing by the table Josie wants to donate too.

The author gives money to pediatrics and hospice services. Helping children and providing comfort to those who are near the end of their life is important to her.

Josie also visits the pediatric and hospice wings to read for patients every other week to cheer up their days.

"Hi Liz" Josie greets her sister with a hug.

"Hey Jo" Lizzie replies taking a sip of her champagne.

"Hey Mg" Josie greets her friend that's holding her sister's hand.

"How've you been?" Josie asks.

"We're good. MG's been scouting out amature comic book authors that I should sign" Lizzie explains.

"They're amature graphic novelists, Liz" MG corrects with a shake of his head.

"Don't pretend you don't know the correct wording. I know you love 'nerd porn'" MG teases his wife.

"You swore you'd never tell anyone" Lizzie complains with a frown.

"Anyways" Lizzie says dismissing that topic.

"We've been good and Luke has made a new friend which is good because he's been down since Ciera talked to him. And I've just been waiting on my two star author's to finish a rough draft so I can edit, publish, and publicize it so we can all make a living" Lizzie informs shamelessly telling her sister to hurry the hell up on her next novel.

"Did you give Raf the same speech?" Josie wonders curiously.

"Not yet but it's on my agenda for the evening" Lizzie answers honestly.

"Well, I'm really glad Luke has a new friend and MG is scouting out talent for you" Josie offers trying to avoid responding about her next rough draft.

"We're glad too" MG says happy that his son seems to be more cheerful than he was earlier this week.

"Yes we are" Lizzie agrees but won't let Josie escape that easily. "Nice try, Jo. How's the writing going?" The blonde beta interrogates.

"I've just been busy with the pups and a little tired. I'll get the rough draft to you by the end of the month" Josie promises while nervously playing with the necklace that Hope gave her for the omega's 16th birthday.

Lizzie notices the nervous tick. She wants to push Josie further for answers but knows better. If Lizzie pushes to hard right now her twin will put up walls.

***

Hope's sight sets on Raf at the bar. She heads that way after parting with her wives.

"Hi, love" Freya says stoping her niece's advancement towards the bar.

"Hi, aunt Freya. Do you need some help?" Hope offers the blonde omega who is balancing three alcoholic beverages in her hands.

"I've got this" Freya promises with a soft smile before her facial expression turns serious.

"I see congratulations are in order" Freya says nodding towards Penelope who is talking with Keelin and wearing a dress showing off the baby bump.

"Thank you" Hope whispers with the happy smile of a proud alpha expecting another pup.

"Of course, love" Freya smiles brightly in return.

"Could you do something for me?" Freya asks of the auburn-haired alpha.

"Anything" Hope promises waiting for the favor to be asked.

"Check on Josie" Freya begins to explain but she almost falters at balancing the three drinks. She knows she needs to deliver the beverages before they slip.

"Make sure she's sleeping" Freya requests sweetly giving her niece a kiss on the cheek in parting.

Hope watches in confusion as her aunt joins Keelin, Emma, and Penelope. She can't wrap her head around why her aunt would be asking about the author's sleeping patterns.

Hope decides to follow her aunt's request and scheme with Penelope once she's finished ordering drinks and talking with her friend.

"Hey, Raf. Enjoying the gala?" Hope nods at the alpha as she makes it to the bar.

"You know it! What's not to enjoy? We get to eat, drink, and give money to good causes" Raf says with a grin.

"The fundraisers and charity events are my favorite" Hope admits.

"It's nice being able to give back to the community and help those in need." Hope says as she tries to wave at the bartender.

"Like donating your time once a week to hold art classes for patients" Raf asks with a knowing smile.

"How'd you know about those?" Hope inquires curiously.

"Landon" Raf informs with a chuckle.

"I found art therapeutic when I lost my parents. I thought it might be for the patients too" Hope explains with a shrug downplaying her generosity.

"They would be proud of you" Raf says delicately not wanting to make the reserved alpha shutdown.

"Thanks, Raf" Hope whispers before quickly changing subjects.

"Where is Landon?" Hope asks desperate for a new topic.

"He's over at a table with Kaleb and Jed. I was just getting us all drinks." Raf explains as the bartender shows up with three drinks on a tray for Raf.

"It will just be a moment on the last one" a bartender promises.

"Great minds. I'm going to get some drinks for Jo and Pen before I head over to the neurology and oncology tables to donate" Hope explains.

"How can I help you, sweetheart?" A beta girl behind the bar asks once she notices Hope trying to order.

"A club soda, a vodka cranberry, and a whiskey two fingers neat" Hope requests distractedly trying to get the beverages ordered correctly for her wives she misses the pet name and wink the bartender gives her.

"Club soda?" Raf asks suprised by the order but not in the least by Hope not realizing the bartender is flirting with her.

"It's for Pen" Hope responds easily.

"No sex on the beach?" Raf inquires about Penelope's usually cocktail of choice.

"Not tonight" the alpha replies simply as she watches the bartender fill a glass with club soda.

"Why?" Raf asks confused. He looks around and finds the fashionista near by. She's talking with Emma and Keelin. He notices immediately that the ravenette is glowing and sporting a baby bump.

"Looks like Pennywise won't be drinking for more than just tonight. Congrats on the new pup!" Raf smiles turning back to Hope.

He comes face to face with a glaring growling alpha who appreciates the nickname even less than the ravenette herself.

Raf raises his arms up in surrender.

"Thank you. We're pretty excited" Hope grins happily letting the nickname go once her friend looked remorseful.

"As you should be" Raf says knocking his shoulder with hers playfully. "Speaking of pups, I hear our daughters like each other" Raf informs.

"Ya, JJ wasn't very happy when I told her she isn't allowed to date until she turns 13" Hope explains.

"Ciera got embarrassed when I told her about the open door policy whenever they hangout alone in her room now" Raf adds with a laugh.

"They're not even 12 yet. What do you think they'll be doing, Waithe?"

"All I know is Landon and I got away with way too much rooming together at Salvatore. It never hurts to start laying down ground rules early" Raf admits.

"We were pretty lucky" Hope agrees remembering late nights with Penelope and Josie in the alphas shared room.

"I'm honestly suprised Ric and Caroline didn't separate Pen and I. It would have made it more difficult for Josie to sneak into our rooms if we both had different roommates. I don't think she even slept once in her own room after sophomore year" Hope adds with a shy smile.

"You'd think they would have paid attention and been more strict about that" Raf thinks aloud.

"They were busy running the school. But missed a lot when it came to Jo. Ric likes to help fix problems and she doesn't share her problems with them." Hope explains knowing her wife hates to feel like a burden to those she loves. Especially her parents when she was younger.

"They probably had there reasons for letting you stay roommates" Raf offers taking a sip of his scotch still waiting on the final drink.

"Caroline and Ric probably knew Pen and I needed each other with all of our parent issues. Maybe they both overlooked the fact that Josie was sneaking in because she needed people who were easier for her to confide in" Hope wonders thinking back to the possibilities of why the three girls weren't reprimanded for sneaking into each other's room.

"See there's always a reason.They love all three of you" Raf reminds.

"I know, Caroline and Ric were our main parental figures growing up at Salvatore. I'm just sad that Josie and Lizzie had to share them with so many other pups that they missed some of the times their daughters needed them" Hope answers sympathetically.

"Lizzie always had Jo. And Jo had you and Pen" Raf answers.

"You're right. It's in the past anyway." Hope agrees with a soft smile.

"True and everything worked out." Raf offers as one of the bartenders bring him his final drink.

Hope is suprised that her friend doesn't leave with the drinks right away instead continuing to speak with her at the bar.

"Has JJ mentioned anything about how Luke is doing with everything?" Raf inquires curiously.

"JJ told me Luke invited a new girl in their class named Abby to sit with them at lunch. JJ thinks he might like her." Hope informs thankful that her nephew seems to have a new crush.

"That's great! I knew Ciera talked with him a few days before she told JJ that she liked her. She wanted to be honest and avoid hurting anyones feelings" Raf says sharing his intell on the subject.

"It would have been terrible if the three musketeers broke up" Hope answers with a soft laugh.

"Agreed. We dodged a bullet. If the three of them fight, family gatherings would be tense" Raf says thinking of worse case scenarios.

"Here you are. Can I get ya anything else?" The beta bartender asks as she stares at the artist's toned arms and wonderful cleavage in the wine colored dress.

"No, thanks" Hope says taking the beverages from the bartender and turning back to her friend.

"We'd better get these drinks delivered. They're probably wondering if we got lost" Raf says leading the direction to their destinations.

Hope and Raf continue chatting until they part ways. Hope finds Penelope hanging around the psychology table with Emma and Keelin. It seems Freya has disappeared off somewhere so Hope couldn't interrogate her.

Penelope is eating caprese salad kabobs and tuscan bruschetta hors d’oeuvres with the beta psychologist and her alpha aunt.

Hope enters their space hearing the conversation about what's new in the psychology and mental health wing of the hospital.

The fashionista is always interested to hear what Emma is working on. Penelope gives a large contribution annually to the mental health wing.

She also dedicates her time to the teen suicide prevention program. When the fashionista can she attends meetings trying to help teens dealing with depression and suicidal thoughts.

"How'd you three pull off capturing two full trays of appetizers? Did you bribe a waiter or something?" Hope raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"The trays were already confiscated when I got here. I'm just enjoying the fruits of their thievery" Penelope responds kissing Hope on the cheek in 'hello'.

"How are you doing?" Hope asks placing the drinks on the table so she could wrap her alpha up in her arms.

"I'm good. Thank you for the drink, darling" Penelope responds leaning comfortably into her wife's embrace.

"My pleasure, love" Hope whispers into Penelope's neck.

"They are too adorable" Emma comments watching Hope rest her chin on Penelope's shoulder as the slightly shorter alpha hugs the ravenette's waist protectively.

"I have to agree" Keelin says grinning at her nieces whose love seems to grow stronger everyday.

"I'll be back. Freya's gesturing at me from the cardiatrics table" Keelin explains before departing.

Emma gets distracted by a donor walking up to the table leaving Penelope and Hope alone.

They relax in a silence just holding onto one another. Hope hates to break the moment but she has a request to make.

"Will you help me put Jo to sleep tonight?" Hope asks softly as Penelope takes a sip of club soda.

"Is she okay?" Penelope worries at her wife's question. They usually only sexually exhaust their omega to the point of falling asleep when she is really stressed and can't rest.

"Jo's okay" Hope is quick to release calming pheromones as soon as she notices the rising panic in her mates scent.

"Freya just asked me cryptically if Jo's been sleeping before walking off. I figured it wouldn't hurt to help Josie sleep tonight if she is having trouble" Hope explains calmly still making sure to send out a soothing scent in case the information causes Penelope to worry.

"Maybe Jo talked to her when she dropped off Jaclyn this afternoon." Penelope hypothesizes as she picks up a caprese salad kabob to munch on.

"I'm in. We're already planning on having some sexy time when we get home. It won't be suspicious to add a little extra umph so JoJo can sleep through the night" Penelope answers scheming up the perfect plan to exhaust their omega.

"Do you trust me?" Penelope asks.

"With my life. But you already know this" Hope replies easily.

"Follow my lead when we get home?" Penelope requests.

"Okay, love" Hope complies without argument.

"Hey, Peez! Hi, Hope!" MG greets walking over to the table with Josie and Lizzie.

"Hope" Lizzie nods in acknowledgment.

"Satan" the blonde beta greets giving the same nod to the ravenette.

Lizzie steps back in suprise by the two matching glares and growls from Hope and Josie.

The editors beyond confused as to why her sister is upset when she said 'hello' to Hope and Penelope like she normal would with playful disdain and undertones of love.

"Careful with the name calling, Liz. I know self control is difficult for you but it's for your own safety.They're becoming more protective by the minute." Penelope warns teasingly as she reaches out for Josie's and Hope's hands. She squeezes them reassuringly to help calm her growling mates.

That's when Lizzie catches the sight of Hope's arms resting around Penelope's stomach.

"Oh my god, Pen! I'm so happy for you! Am I going to have a new niece or a new nephew?" Lizzie asks so excited to welcome a new baby into their family.

"A niece" Penelope answers placing a hand on her stomach lovingly.

"A babygirl?" Freya asks excitedly as she returns to the table with Keelin in tow.

"Congrats, loves" Freya says giving each of her nieces a hug.

"It's getting late. When are you heading home?" Freya asks checking her watch that says it's almost 9:45pm.

"I just need to drop checks off at two tables then I'll be ready to go." Hope says looking to her wives to see if they wanted to stay longer.

"I just wanted to say a quick 'hello' to the guys before we leave" Penelope responds nodding towards the table where Raf, Landon, Kabel, and Jed are talking.

"Great! I'll meet you two over at coat check in let's say 5 minutes?" Hope says laying out the game plan before leaving her wives.

"Sounds perfect" Josie agrees beginning to say her goodbyes to everyone in the group before heading over to see the guys with Penelope.

Hope says her goodbyes also before heading over to the two departments of oncology and neurology. Hope likes to change the departments she donates to every year. She quickly drops off the checks and thanks the doctor for all they do to save people's lives.

The alpha watches as Penelope and Josie laugh with the boys and wave in parting as they head to the hospital entrance. Hope meets them right on time.

"Ready to go home?" Hope asks as they exit the event to be bombarded with flashing lights again.

"Very ready" Josie replies with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Mr. H." Penelope says appreciatively as Harold holds the limo door open for the girls.

"It's an honor, Ms. Penelope" Harold replies with a smile as he closes the door and heads to the driver's seat.

"Mr. H would you give Jaclyn a ride home after dropping us off" Josie requests.

"Of course, Ms. Josie. Anything for the Mikaelson family" Harold answers easily.

"Thank you" Josie says as she relaxes into Penelope's arms.

***

"How'd she do?" Hope asks while opening up her wallet.

"JJ was great. She put a frozen pizza in the oven instead of ordering something for delivery to avoid any strange danger. She hid movies under a blanket so the pups could blindly pick what to watch ending any disagreements on movies. She even got them all to take their baths and brush teeth before tucking them in for bedtime." Jaclyn praises very proud of her little cousin.

"What time did they all get to bed?" Josie inquires.

"The twins went to bed around 8:15. Nic at 9. Then JJ headed to bed about 15 minutes ago" Jaclyn answers checking her watch that reads 10:25pm.

"Thanks, Jaclyn" Penelope and Josie say gratefully as they head upstairs to check on all their sleeping pups.

"Thanks for helping out, Jac" Hope says handing her cousin $50 in gratitude for being there in case JJ needed assistance.

"Hope, I can't accept that. JJ did all the work. I just hung out with her and texted Jessie all night." Jaclyn politely declines the money.

"How's everything going with Jessie?" Hope asks knowing long distance is difficult for mates to bear.

Jaclyn absentmindedly touches her fingers against Jessie's mate bite on her neck while thinking about her answer.

"The distance was difficult last year. But after we shared our bites over Christmas break. Well, I didn't expect the aching emptiness it causes being away from your mate. But we text and video chat everyday. We swap making the three hour trip every other weekend. We just have to deal with it two more months before summer then I'll join her at college in the fall." Jaclyn says wistfully looking forward to summer.

"Unfortunately, that feeling never goes away. I think it just gets worse the longer you're mated. It tears me apart whenever Pen leaves for her month long biannual fashion trips and Josie's week long PR excursions." Hope explains empathetic to what her younger cousin is going through.

Luckily, Hope wasn't separated in age enough to be in different grades as her mates when they were younger. She couldn't imagine being stuck in high school for two years after her mates graduated and headed to college.

"I'm always here if you need to talk" Hope promises giving Jaclyn a hug.

"Thanks, Hope" the seventeen year old beta says as she squeezes the alpha's hand in gratitude.

"Always, we're family" Hope assures as she escorts Jaclyn to the limo.

"Text me when you make it home safely" Hope instructs before Jaclyn gets in the vehicle.

"Good night, Mr H. Have a safe trip home" Hope tells her family's driver.

"Good night, Ms. Hope" Harold says tipping his hat to her in farewell.

***  
"Thankfully the pups are fast asleep" Josie remarks leading Penelope into their bedroom.

They both head to their shared walk in closet. Josie works the pins out of her hair as Penelope takes off her stilettos.

"Happy you didn't have to put them to bed for once?" Penelope asks catching the relief in Josie's previous comment.

"No, I love getting the pups to bed. I'm just glad they're asleep because I could use some sexy alone time with my wives" Josie answers honestly.

"Sounds like someone's as eager for some love making as I am" Penelope responds with a soft laugh.

The light sound of joy rings in Josie's ears causing her heart to swell and a rush of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"How's it possible you still make my knees weak with something as simple as a laugh?" Josie wonders aloud.

"Are you saying..." Penelope smirks and pauses for dramatics.

"Do you have a crush on me, Josie Mikaelson?" Penelope questions teasingly.

"I'd say it's more than a crush" Josie confesses with a laugh.

"I'm head over heels at this point" Josie admits while taking off her high heels.

"I would hope so. We've only been together for basically our entire lives." Penelope replies approaching Josie from behind and wrapping her up in her arms.

"May I?" Penelope requests kissing her wife's shoulder. She toys with Josie's dress zipper hinting at what she wants.

"Trying to get me naked?" Josie accuses pretending to be scandalized by the ravenette's intentions.

"Yes, every chance I get" Penelope confesses leaving feather light kisses on a trail from the author's shoulder to her throat.

"I appreciate your honesty" Josie whimpers as her alpha delicately nibbles before sucking her neck's pulse point.

"Does that mean I get to undress you now?" Penelope wonders still seeking permission to unzip the dress she designed for her omega.

"Please do" Josie replies granting her alpha's plea.

Penelope unzips the gown slowly revealing Josie's velvety soft skin. She traces every inch with her fingers as it appears. Josie shivers in excitement for what's to come. Her body's already buzzing from the soft touches and gently sucking of her neck.

"My turn" Josie demands switching her attention onto the ravenette.

She wastes no time on unzipping Penelope's dress.

"The second I get this off..." Josie begins but gets distracted as her hands glide down the fashionista's figure encouraging the floor length teal material to slink onto the ground.

"You'll what?" Penelope inquires as her heart beat pounds in anticipation.

"I'll suck you off until cum runs down my throat" Josie answers seductively biting her pouty lips to drive the alpha wild as if her words weren't enough.

"Not before I make you cum all over my face" Penelope rebuttals picking up her omega and taking her to bed.

"Let's compromise and 69" Josie offers allowing both to achieve what they desire at the same time.

"Fuck, babygirl" Penelope gasps picturing the mental images her omega's settlement creates.

Josie grins smugly as she crawls up the bed while the ravenette places a pillow under her back and hips to avoid any discomfort.

"Ready, love" Josie checks in sweetly.

"Fuck yeah" Penelope answers enthusiastically.

"Sit on my face, JoJo" the alpha instructs as her wife positions herself above the ravenette.

Josie straddles the fashionista's face as her alpha eagerly begins lapping up all the slick arousal dripping from her thirsty pussy.

Penelope hums in delight at the taste of her omega's sweet tangy flavor. The author moans in pleasure from the alpha's humming. The vibrations causing her clit to pulse with need. While her cunt rushes with another wave of arousal pooling for Penelope to greedily lick up.

Josie puts all her weight on her hands to avoid placing her body's weight on top of her pregnant mate as she lowers herself to suck Penelope's cock.

The brunette sticks her tongue out giving the hard shaft a lick base to tip causing her alpha to shiver in pleasure. She kisses the sensitive tip that rewards her with precum for tending to its need of attention.

Josie teases the head of her alpha's cock with her tongue as she such it into her mouth. She feels her wife moan as Josie bobs her head up and down taking a few more inches every stroke.

Josie closes her eyes losing herself in the sexual bliss of Penelope's twirling tongue over her sensitive clit. The attention making her moan around the thick cock in her mouth. She feels the vibrations of Penelope's responding moan of pleasure building up the tension in her body closer to release.

Josie's eyes flash open at the feel of a nose gently caressing her own. She hadn't noticed Hope's entrance. She finds orbs of nordic oceans staring into her molten chocolate. The omega hums softly against the cock down her throat at the sight of Hope lapping up Penelope's dripping cunt an inch or two away from her.

That's the moment when Penelope suprises her omega by sliding three fingers deep into her pussy while vigorously sucking her clit. Josie's cunt convulses against the fashionista's fingers in a violent orgasm. At the same time the first rope of cum shoots down the omega's throat.

Penelope doesn't stop licking until she's cleaned up the mess she happily created of Josie's pussy. In return, the omega doesn't come up for air until she's swallowed all of her alpha's cum.

Hope lays down against the pillows as her mates catch their breath. The alpha strokes her erection that's been hard since she walked into their bedroom to find her wives fucking in the 69 position.

"Come here, Pen" Hope whispers encouraging her wife to straddle her hips.

"I'm here, alpha" Penelope replies as her eyes wander down to Hope's throbing erection that has a pearl of precum developing on the tip.

While the ravenette waits for further instruction her thumb reaches down to collect the arousal and swirl it around the head.

"Ride my cock" Hope requests with a groan as her wife sinks down onto her hard cock.

"So wet" Hope whispers wanting nothing more than thrusting her hips to go deeper.

"I'm so sensitive and so fucking horny" Penelope whines feeling the effects of increase in blood flow and hormones.

"Can you do something about that for me, alpha?" Penelope challenges causing Hope's alpha to growl in a warning not to tempt her inner wolf.

"If you're not up for the challenge. I'm sure JoJo can put on a strap on and fuck me" Penelope taunts wanting to wake up her alpha's wildside.

The ravenette successfully rouses the beast of Hope's alpha. She roughly grasps Penelope's hips directing the pace and strength of her movements. Hope power bottoms thrusting with wild abandon to please her mate riding on top of her.

"Yes!" Penelope cries out feeling her wife's hard cock come into contact with her gspot.

"That's right! Fuck me, alpha!" Penelope growls on the edge of orgasm. Her fingers harshly dig into Hope's shoulders searching for something to grasp onto as she falls over the precipice of ecstasy.

"Fuck! Oh...Pen" Hope moans the mix of pleasure and pain forcing her to come undone as sexual release shakes her to the core.

Josie sneaks up behind the ravenette still straddling Hope's hips. She listens to her alphas panting breath as they attempt to recover from their shared orgasms.

Josie leaves a kiss on Penelope's shoulder blade as her fingers ghost over the ravenette's spine causing shivers.

"For the record, I would make you cum so hard for me with a strap on" Josie whispers into the alpha's ear before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

"I know" Penelope responds and Josie can hear the smirk in her tone of voice she doesn't even have to look at the alpha's face.

Josie lightly bites on her earlobe causing the alpha to moan.

"You're such a naughty little omega. I think I'm going to have you ride my cock next and make our alpha watch without touching us or herself." Penelope decides.

Hope is quick with her responding of acceptance knowing this was the moment she is supposed to follow Penelope's lead.

"That sounds like more of a punishment for daddy than me" Josie answers in a sultry voice teasingly.

"Just wait until afterwards. When I give her permission to touch you" Penelope replies with a mischievous grin.

Hope sits at the foot of the bed watching as the sexy image of Josie riding Penelope unfolds. There's mumbles of dirty talk but the thundering pulse in Hope's ears hinder her ability to make out the words.

The artist swallows thickly trying to get ahold of her arousal. Hope's itching to touch her omega. She's longed to fuck Josie since the kiss in their en suite bathroom before leaving for the gala.

Hope recognizes that's the genius of her wife's plan. Penelope knows the auburn-haired alpha hasn't had the pleasure of bringing their omega to orgasm. She knows that making Hope wait on the sidelines will work up her wolf.

Penelope knows the second Hope has permission to touch Josie the alpha won't want to stop. Hope will fuck their omega until the author can't physically handle another orgasm. Hope will make her cum until she's so tired the second they stop Josie will fall asleep.

"Hope, come here" Penelope requests granting permission for the alpha to rejoin her mates.

Hope jumps at the opportunity. She kisses Penelope in appreciation for finally ending the torture.

"You can have control back, alpha" Penelope informs bringing the artist in for one more kiss.

"Do you want to join us?" Hope asks gently not sure if Penelope was up for another round.

"I'm just going to watch. Feeling pretty wiped." Penelope admits with a tired smile.

"Okay, little alpha" Hope replies giving her wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"All fours, babygirl" Hope instructs waiting for her wife to get in mounting position.

Hope inspects her omega. Her eyes skim Josie's tug worthy brunette locks falling down the creamy skin of her back. Her sculpted masterpiece of an ass on display in the air. Her wet pussy dripping from the preparation of two previous orgasms this evening.

"Are you ready for me, babygirl" Hope questions as she gathers a fist full of brown locks. She pulls on it to make Josie look behind her shoulder at the alpha.

"Do I feel ready?" Josie teases sliding her slick pussy against the alpha's erection getting it nice and lubed up.

"You feel like a naughty little omega who's gotten cocky after having two orgasm without having to ask permission for release" Hope scolds spanking Josie's ass.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll ask before I cum" Josie promises unable to hold back a moan or the splash of arousal at being spanked.

"No you won't" Hope replies cryptically.

"Orgasm denial?" Josie whimpers at the thought.

"You will cum whenever I ask you to. Is that clear?" Hope orders in her authoritative voice.

"Yes, alpha" Josie answers breathlessly feeling immensely turned on by cuming at Hope's will.

"You will not ask or beg for a climax" Hope informs her omega of the rules.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time. Are you ready for me, babygirl?" Hope demands in a tone that won't tolerate any back talk.

"I'm ready, alpha" Josie answers with a breathy moan as Hope thrusts completely inside her in one forward movement.

Hope begins a slow and steady pace of thrusting in and out of Josie's tight wet pussy. The alpha releases her omega's hair swapping it out for a soft supple breast. She tweaks the pebble hard nipple with her left hands fingers. While her right hand travels south to reach her omega's throbbing clit that is desperate for attention.

"Cum, babygirl" Hope commands as she vigorously massages her wife's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh...Fuck" Josie groans as her body shivers and convulses in climax.

"That's my good girl" Hope praises soothingly as she eases up on the pressure on her mate's clit knowing it'll be extra sensitive after her orgasm.

Hope speeds up the pace of her thrusts as she removes her hand completely from Josie clit. Instead placing it's focus onto her omega's other breast.

Hope makes a rhythm of pinching Josie's nipples with each thrust sending the shockwaves of pleasure pulsing straight to her clit without touching it.

"Cum for me" Hope requests keeping a mental tally of how many times her wife has climaxed tonight.

Four.

"Hope" Josie cries out her name as the author's entire body tingles in blissful release.

"That's right, Jo. Cum for me over and over. You're not allowed to stop until I've had my fill. Until you're filled with my cum" Hope warns amping up the strength and speed of her thrusts.

Five.

Hope counts wearing a smug smirk.

"Color" Hope whispers checking in to make sure her wife is okay.

"GGGrreeen" Josie stutters out the word still reeling from the last orgasm forcefully crashes through her body.

"Cum for daddy" Hope whispers kissing Josie's shoulder blade lovingly.

Six.

"Good girl" Hope praises feeling her wife's pussy contracting and relaxing rapidly in release around her throbbing cock.

"Fuck daddy" Josie groans as her oversensitive clit pulses in discomfort from the multiple orgasms.

"Y..yellow! please cum...I can't" Josie whines needing to slow down.

"Jo, do you want to stop?" Hope asks concerned by the color change.

"No" Josie shakes her head reiterating the declining of the offer to stop.

"Can you cum with me? One more time for me babygirl?" Hope asks slowing the pace of her thrusts for her sensitive omega.

"Yes" Josie nods confident she can handle only one more orgasm.

"Hope?" The omega asks for her wife's attention.

"Yes, love?" Hope replies with a soft smile.

"Are you close?" Josie needs to know since she feels her climax swiftly building.

"Very" Hope whispers breathlessly feeling her balls tighten readying to erupt in orgasm.

"Cum with me, babygirl" Hope whispers softly.

"I'm cuming" Josie cries out as her cunt flutters milking her alpha's hard cock causing the artist to achieve release.

Seven.

"Oh...Jo! Fuck!" Hope groans as her climax shakes her body turning her muscles to jelly.

Hope rolls onto her back bringing her wife along. She holds Josie tightly in her arms. While soothingly rubbing her omega's back in circular motions.

"Are you okay, love?" Hope inquires softly leaving delicate kisses on her forehead and cheek.

"I'm good. Just hold me until I catch my breath" Josie requests sweetly as she nuzzles Hope's neck.

"Of course, Jo. I've got you" Hope promises as she starts running her fingers through Josie's hair and releasing calming pheromones.

"Come here, little alpha" Hope whispers wanting her wife to join their cuddling.

Penelope snuggles up to Josie bringing her omega in for a gentle lip lock. The alpha keeps it chaste knowing her wife must be exhausted after that sex session. Josie suprises the ravenette by deepening the kiss even adding some tongue. They don't break their lips apart until the need for breath becomes apparent.

"Love you, JoJo" Penelope whispers resting their foreheads together.

"Love you too, Pen" Josie replies with a soft smile.

"Ready for bed, babygirl?" Hope asks gently.

"Yes. Love you, Hope" Josie answers giving the artist an enthusiastic kiss before moving out of Hope's arms to get ready for sleep.

"I love you too, babygirl. And you too, little alpha" Hope whispers giving both her wives a kiss on the cheek before turning out the lights.

They cuddle close and Penelope finds sleep quickly. Hope expected both her mates to pass out as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Josie patiently waits for both her mates to fall asleep just like every night. She can tell Hope hasn't fallen asleep.

Hope plans on staying awake to make sure that Josie is sleeping. She can tell the omega is pretending to be asleep. Her breathing is off and heart rate hasn't calmed.

Josie is just waiting for hope to sleep. After 45 minutes of waiting, she opens her eyes to see why Hope hasn't fallen asleep. Only to find the alpha watching her.

"What's going on, Jo?" Hope inquires gently.

"I just need to shift before I sleep" Josie answers nervously.

"You want to shift? Do you need to go for a run?" Hope asks misunderstanding.

"No, who has the energy after everything we just did?" Josie replies trying to change the subject.

"I know. I'm wondering how my omega has the energy to be awake right now" Hope asks raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"My wolf is uneasy. I need to shift." Josie admits before taking her wolf form.

Hope watches as the beautiful brown wolf sniffs Penelope's neck before curling up at the ravenette's feet. Observing as the wolf turns up her ears everything starts making sense to Hope.

Her omega is guarding the bed. Protecting her vulnerable mate and unborn pup while they sleep. Just like Hope did during Josie's first pregnancy.

She remembers the unbearable feeling of needing to protect. The desire to protect hasn't lessened but going through it multiple times has calmed her wolf a little. Her wolf has learned to trust her human sides capabilities to protect.

"Jo, you don't have to be in wolf form to protect her. Everything is going to be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen" Hope reassures in a whisper making sure not to wake her sleeping wife.

The wolf just looks at Hope like 'I know nothing's going to happen because I'm here to stop it'.

"You're so stubborn" Hope remarks wearing a grin.

Josie huffs at the comment as she rests her head on the soft covers. The wolf's eyes were drifting closed when the sound of shuffling sheets made them open.

"I'm here, Jo" Hope says as she exits the covers and moves towards the wolf.

"I'll be with you all night, babygirl" the alpha promises before she shifts.

The large alpha wolf nuzzles her face into Josie's lovingly. The slightly smaller brown wolf gives her alpha's side muzzle a lick in greeting. Hope returns the gesture before getting comfortable to sleep.

She rests her head protectively over the backside of Josie's neck. The omega purrs in comfort feeling more at ease. Sleep claims the brown wolf as quickly as Hope had expected it to earlier.

Hope's ears perk up at a soft whimper. The ravenette wakes feeling the absence of her mates. She reaches on both sides of the bed to come up empty.

That's when she notices the warmth surrounding her feet. She looks down the bed to find two wolves. One fast asleep and the other on the cusp of unconsciousness.

"Okay" Penelope accepts without question. She shifts into her midnight coated wolf and cuddles with her wives.

"Just getting some water, Momma" JJ informs quietly as she passes her parents master bedroom.

She takes off her headphones to listen for the usual wolf huff of acknowledgment when she's letting her mother know who is walking around the house. But the huff never comes.

There was an eerie silence in return. JJ is worried by the quiet so she opens their bedroom door to check if everything was okay. She find three wolves sleeping soundly instead of just one as originally expected.

"Okay, you're all wolfing out now." JJ says wearing a smile at her parents weird behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	25. A Kiss and Some French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the gala. Short and fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter 25

Penelope wakes finding two little munchkins climbing over a large light coated wolf.

Harper lays on the wolf's back while Parker clambers his way to snuggle between the light and midnight colored wolves.

"Why are you wolfies?" Parker mumbles into the midnight coated wolf's ear.

While Harper experimentally tugs on the light coated wolf's ear to see if her mom will wake at the action. The wolf just huffs at the pestering in response.

"You're so soft" Parker informs as he rests his head on Penelope's neck cuddling into her warm fur. His little hand grasps the giant wolf paw. 

Penelope licks the hand in greeting causing her pup to giggle.

"Mom, could you make breakfast?" Harper requests sweetly as she pulls on both of the wolf's ears this time.

Hope shakes her head quickly to dislodge her daughters grasp on her tender ears. The light furred wolf stretches and stands up on the bed. Harper holds on tightly so she won't fall off her mother's back.

Hope hops off the bed landing gracefully on her paws. Hope turns around to collect Parker. The little boy climbs onto her back joining his twin. 

The wolf strides into the walk in closet. She sits on her hind legs allowing the pups to slide off her back. Hope shifts to human form in seconds. She throws on a robe and switches her attention to the twins.

"Morning, little ones" Hope whispers in greeting as she picks the twins up.

"Morning Mom" the pups reply snuggling deeper into their auburn-haired mother's arms.

"Let's be quiet until we get downstairs" Hope requests trying to allow her omega to sleep in for the morning.

"Why?" Parker whispers always the inquisitive pup.

"I want to let your moms sleep a little longer" Hope replies just as quietly.

"How much longer?" Harper asks using her normal sounding voice.

Parker puts a finger over his lips to gently 'shhh' his sister.

"Sorry" Harper apologizes quietly before trying again in a whisper of "I meant how much longer?"

Hope can't help but smile at the interaction. The twins are just too cute.

"We had a late night with the gala and everything. Just want to give them an extra hour." Hope explains.

"How long is an hour?" Parker inquires curiously still whispering the words.

"It will probably be an hour once breakfast is made" Hope answers softly.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Harper asks excited for the meal she woke her mother up for.

"It feels like a French toast morning" Hope responds in thought.

"Yay! Let's go!" Harper says trying to remain quiet in her enthusiasm.

Hope exits the closet to see a brown wolf still fast asleep with a wakeful midnight coated wolf cuddling next to her. The alpha's heart swells at the adorable image of her mates snuggling in wolf form.

"Sleep. I'll come back when breakfast is ready" Hope instructs softly to her wife.

Penelope rests her muzzle over Josie's neck protectively before closing her eyes in response to Hope's command.

Hope leaves the bedroom. She carries the twins down to the kitchen. Where the alpha begins whipping up some food.

"Hi, Mom" Nic enters the kitchen yawning as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Hope watches as Nic takes a seat while she mixes eggs, cinnamon, vanilla and milk for the french toast.

"Hi, love" Hope greets pouring three glasses of milk and placing them on the island bar where her pups are sitting.

Hope smiles at their simultaneous 'thank you' in reply.

"Who wants to help me paint the nursery after breakfast?" Hope inquires as she drowns the bread in batter before placing it in the skillet.

"I do" Harper answers excitedly.

Hope grins at her daughter who's always eager to work hands on projects.

"I'll help too" Nic offers, much like his omega mother, he won't turn down a chance to help.

"How about you, Parker James?" Hope asks her quiet son.

"Is it okay if I just read my dinosaur book?" Parker mumbles playing with the edge of his polar bear pajama shirt.

"Of course, buddy" Hope promises giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"We can bring a beanbag and you can read while we paint. Does that sound good?" Hope inquires gently stroking Parker's spiky raven hair.

Parker nods in agreement with a soft smile. 

With the plan made Hope returns her focus to flipping the french toast. As the other side cooks, she scrambles up some eggs. 

It takes a little under an hour to have a platter full of french toast and a large helping of scrambled eggs ready to feed seven. Hope lightly dusts the breakfast toast with powder sugar and places strawberries and blueberries on top.

As Hope serves up three plates of french toast and scrambled eggs the melodic notes of a piano wafts through the room.

The artist follows the music into the den to find JJ playing a familiar song that she has been practicing the past few days.

"Sounds wonderful, love." Hope compliments.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm practicing for the try outs on Friday." JJ answers grinning from her mother's approval.

"What's the musical?" Hope asks intrigued. 

The middle school always puts on two theatrical shows a year. The fall production is a play and spring is a musical.

"It's 'You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'. I'm trying out for the part of Schroeder. If I don't get it I'm going to see if they need a pianist for the pit" JJ answers excitedly.

"That's great! Are any of your friends auditioning?" Hope wonders.

"Yep! Ciera, Luke and Abby. Would it be okay if Jaclyn and Kacey come over after school Thursday to help me practice lines? Jac said they are both available to come over if you and moms don't mind." JJ asks weaponizing her inherited Josie pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, you little con artist." Hope says playfully messing up JJ's hair as her resolve breaks. Eventhough the alpha knows she's being worked over by her eldest pup. 

The jingling of JJ's giggle as Hope ruffles her hair makes the alpha's heart swell in her chest.

"Go get some breakfast" Hope instructs giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

It certainly never gets boring having a daughter with the innocent features of Josie while the mischievous mind of Penelope.

***  
Consciousness slowly creeps in as dreams fade to reality. Eyes remain closed as her senses awaken. The feeling of a large warm mass of fur on her.

Josie recognizes the personal furnace on top of her as a wolf.

A strong wolf with a steady thumping heartbeat. The scent of lavender and sandalwood enveloping her nose. The soft vanilla intermingling with the other scents.

_Penelope_

Josie's mind whispers the name like a caress at the realization of her cuddle companions identity.

The brown wolf rolls onto her back. The alpha wolf is quick to follow. She puts a paw on the omega's exposed stomach and her head on Josie's chest.

The omega wolf licks her mates muzzle. Penelope nuzzles deeper into the soft fur of her wife's chest in response. 

Josie huffs looking at the self satisfied wolf whose got her sufficiently pinned down on the bed.

Penelope tilts her head silently asking 'Why so huffy?'

Josie strikes like lightning turning them over to be the one on top. Effectively communicating 'Don't be so smug. The only reason you got me beneath you is because I allowed it.'

The midnight coated wolf's eyes are filled with warmth and playfulness as she teasingly licks the omega's muzzle and face. A nonverbal response of 'if you wanted to be on top you just had to ask, babygirl'.

"Breakfast is ready if you're done tussling like a couple of pups" Hope teases having witnessed the wolves rolling around on the bed to pin eachother down.

Hope pets both wolves lovingly before heading into the closet. The artist exchanges her robe for undergarments, a tshirt, and paint covered overalls. The perfect attire for her nursery painting plans. 

"Morning, gorgeous" Penelope greets as she walks into the closet with Josie right behind her.

"Morning, loves" Hope replies giving both her wives a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep okay?" Hope asks as she finishes putting on the overalls.

"Very well" Josie answers hooking the clasps of her bra.

"Don't think for a second I didn't know what you were doing" Josie chides making sure her wife realizes that she noticed her little ploy to exhaust her last night.

"We just want to make sure you're alright babygirl" Hope answers honestly without any remorse for her and Penelope's actions.

"I know" Josie sighs as she slips on a pair of leggings and a long tanktop.

"And I appreciate it. I haven't slept that well in a while" Josie admits.

"It felt nice cuddling up and sleeping in wolf form. Maybe we can do that for a little while?" Penelope proposes trying to be subtle but failing miserably.

"If that's how you feel comfortable sleeping we'll do that from now on" Hope responds to Penelope making it sound like the sleeping arrangement is for her pregnant mate instead of her omega.

"We don't have too. I'm fine, really" Josie promises seeing through the ruse.

"But I want to JoJo" Penelope pouts dramatically.

"Okay baby" Josie surrenders not willing to deny her pregnant wife of anything she desires. 

"Know what else I want?" Penelope asks with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Josie inquires curiously.

"A kiss and some French toast" Penelope answers adorably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	26. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auditions, Bullies, and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

Rafael taps his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. While driving his sleek black suburban slowly creeping forward in the traffic of the school drop off line.

He hears a jumbled chorus of conversations competing against the music coming from the stereo. The voices of two nine-year-olds spelling words while sitting in the middle section of the suburban. Quizzing each other for their vocabulary test.

The trio's mumbles from the furthest row back in the large Chevy. JJ, Ciera, and Luke conspire together developing the weekends agenda and which parents to asks first about their slumber party plans.

Ciera resting her head on JJ's shoulder tired from texting the brunette into the late hours of the night. Ciera smiles softly knowing the exhaustion is worth every minute she gets of her crushes company.

JJ reaches for her girl's hand and clasps their fingers together. Ciera swoons at the silent action as JJ continues to mastermind their weekend gameplan.

Their beginning move is to check if Abby is busy tonight and willing to attend a sleepover. The next play is picking the location. Which would determine which adults they had to convince first.

"Hope or Pen will be picking you up since Jo and I have an afternoon meeting with Lizzie." Rafael informs the group of pups as he pulls up to the front of the line.

"Thanks for dropping us off, uncle Raf" Nic says sweetly as he hops out of the vehicle.

"No problem, buddy" Raf responds.

"Love you, Papa" Rach tells her father as she exits the suburban to follow Nic.

"Good luck on the vocab exam. Love you too, pumpkin." Raf calls with a soft grin.

"Thanks, uncle Raf" Luke and JJ say in unison as they jump out of the Chevy.

JJ turns around offering her hand for assistance out of the tall vehicle. Ciera smiles gratefully taking the soft hand into hers.

Before exiting, she changes focus onto her father.

"Have a good day, Papa. Love you" Ciera calls in parting.

"Thanks, darling. Good luck with the audition. Love you " Raf says before the pups shut the suburban door.

The pups wave as Raf pulls away. The older siblings guiding Nic and Rach to the elementary building. They pause in front of the doors to say their goodbyes.

Continuing their usual ritual, JJ ruffles Nic's auburn locks affectionately. She wishes her little brother a good day at school. Nic smiles brightly the adoration for JJ shining in his eyes as he returns his own well wishes for her day.

Ciera and Rach don't use words before separating. Instead they always share a slap of palms in a low five then snap their fingers. The sister handshake conveys all they need to hear. While we're separated, know, any distance couldn't stop me from having your back. The simple action of their sisterly bond speaking louder than words.

The younger pups head inside the elementary school leaving their older siblings outside with Luke. The tweens head over to their middle school building across the way.

As they approach the building, the trio notices Abigail Martinez leaning against the stone pillars by the schools entrance. Her long midnight locks collected in a french braid falling down her lower back. A few whisps of hair dancing with the breeze and framing her face.

She's wearing a turquoise v-neck t-shirt that looks great with her caramel complexion and a pair of washed out jean caprese that hug her legs.

Abby has neon purple headphones with a sketched white flower on the center of each earpiece over her ears. She bobs her head to the music just waiting on her friends to arrive.

"Hey Abs!" Luke calls getting the girls attention.

"Hey Luke!" Abby smiles dazzlingly at the boy while taking off the headphones to talk with her friends.

"Hi girls" Abby nods greeting Ciera and JJ.

"Hey" JJ and Ciera reply cheerfully.

"We wanted to know if you have plans tonight" Luke inquires.

"Yep" Abby informs that she does indeed have plans.

"Oh" Luke whispers his head looking down and shoulders shrugging dejectedly at the disappointing news.

"So..." Abby begins as she throws an arm around Luke's shoulder causing his spirits to rise at the contact. "What are we doing tonight?" Abby inquires curiously.

"You mean..." Luke tries to manage his hopes in case he misunderstood his crushes words.

"My plans are with you" Abby clarifies with a giggle.

"We're having a sleepover!" Luke answers as his earlier disappointment bubbles into uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Abby exclaims just as excited to spend more time with Luke and her new friends. She keeps her arm around Luke as they enter the building and head towards the lockers.

Ciera and JJ hang behind their friends contentedly holding hands as they walk down the halls.

They stop at their lockers which are all within talking distance to eachother. Luke and JJ lockers are right next door while Ciera's and Abby's are a few feet away on each side of them.

The 6th graders take out books for their first two classes. Luckily, the friends share each class with at least one of the people in their group. First period all four of them have History.

Abby and Luke playfully nudge each others shoulders as they stroll down the hall to History class. JJ and Ciera loop arms as they escort one another to class. The friends pass the time of their journey by discussing last nights history assignment.

They make it to their seats just in time for the bell to ring. Mr. Brown takes attendance before starting his lesson.

The class drags on as the old man explains the revolutionary war in a monotone manner. Usually, JJ is all about History, Literature, Drama, and Music. Pretty much any subject involving a story at its core.

Unfortunately, the way Mr. Brown droans on without any enthusiasm for the subject takes away a little of the joy she would normally feel when learning about the past.

Just when the boredom was about to set in a note lands on her desk.

' _What do you think they'll have for lunch?'_ Is scribbled in Luke's flowy handwriting.

JJ distinguishes the laugh that nearly escapes. It was such a Luke question. He just had breakfast before Raf picked him up and his mind is already on lunch.

' _Probably boxed lunches or something_ ' JJ writes and hands it to the boy sitting behind her.

They weren't eating in the cafeteria today so she had no idea what lunch the drama department was supplying during the lunchtime tryouts in the auditorium.

Another note lands on her desk. This one is folded up with a rose drawn in magenta gel ink on the outside. The MO of Ciera Rose Waithe. Her rose. JJ unravels the paper to find loopy cursive.

' _Can't wait for our sleepover tonight. I love cuddling with you_ ❤'

JJ freezes reading the words. The brunette can't help the blush enveloping her cheeks. She loves cuddling with her crush too.

JJ looks over at Ciera who's smirking playfully. She obviously enjoys how easy it is for her to fluster the Mikaelson girl. But two can play at the fluster game.

' _Miss Waithe, are you using me for cuddles? And here I thought you liked me for my intelligence, love'_

JJ returns the note. Hoping her choice term of endearment won't scare her away. She's heard many of her family members use the word and it's not like it isn't true. She has loved Ciera all her life it has just been blossoming into a deeper shape of the word.

Ciera's sharp intake of breath is very quiet but JJ catches it since she is hyper aware of any reactions her friend provides. JJ panics for a moment believing the inhale to be a bad sign until she sees a soft smile come across Ciera's face.

She takes her sweet time writing a response. JJ watches on as Ciera scribbles down some words then stops and ponders her next line.

The tension continuiosly builds inside of her the longer it takes for her crush to return the note. The anticipation causes her knee to bounce showing off her nervous habit.

Ciera delicately touches the jumpy knee with her palm that holds the sorce of JJ's apprehension. The thoughtful action makes the brunette melt. Ciera knows her girl comes off confident. She talks a good game but underneath the bravado she's all soft and vulnerable.

JJ calms at her friends touch. She smiles gratefully while taking the note from the velvety smooth hand on her knee.

Ciera holds her breath as she unravels the the note. It took her a while to decide how she would respond to JJ's playful remark and term of endearment.

The girl absentmindedly plays with her curly hair while observing JJ take in the contents of her note. Deep down she knew JJ would appreciate the words. She had kept the teasing tone that JJ started but also showed some tenderness. Listing some of the things she truly loved about the Mikaelson girl.

_'I couldn't like you for the way your eyes sparkle when you're up to mischief or your passion for music. Not because of how sweet you are with your little siblings or the dimples that make me weak everytime you smile. It's not like I would care because of the unwavering loyalty you show your friends or (as you so modestly pointed out) your intelligence. No, it's all about the cuddles for me.'_

Ciera watches as fair cheeks turn pink. JJ is enraptured by her words. The note causing a flurry of emotions. Her heart flutters at each kind notion.

JJ manages to stop a chuckle when she reaches the part when Ciera calls her out for the intelligence comment. But couldn't contain the quiet giggle reading her last line claiming she does indeed only like her for the cuddles she provides.

 _'You win. Cuddle me to your hearts content'_ JJ responds.

Ciera smirks reading the reply before sending the note back.

' _I'm pretty sure cuddling is a win-win situation_ '

JJ smiles in agreement after looking at the note.

' _How about my place tonight?_ '

Ciera nods to the question in the note. She points back at Luke to signal for JJ to inform him about the decision.

' _You seem pretty cozy with Abby 😉 She even had her arm around you this morning!!! I'm happy for you, Luke! Also let's plan on my house tonight. I'll text Ma later for confirmation. Could you update Abby for me?'_

JJ writes on a scrap piece of paper before passing it over her shoulder to Luke.

_'J please don't embarrass me. I don't even know if she likes me like that ... I'll let her know about the sleepover destination'_

Luke hands his reply to JJ. Then he begins drafting a note to Abby. He writes down some words then immediately erases them. It takes him a few attempts before he is ready to hand the note to Abby.

The girl sitting beside him happily takes the note gracing Luke with a beautiful grin.

 _'Hi Abby! Just wanted to let you know the sleepover will be at JJ's tonight.'_ Abby reads.

' _Great! I'll call Papi for permission after school.'_ Abby responds passing the note back.

 _'I'm glad you didn't have other plans'_ Luke writes.

 _'Same. I like spending time with you and the girls. Especially you 🙂_ '

Abby responds taking a chance on being forward about her feelings.

' _Really! Why?'_ Luke writes shocked by the words.

 _'I think you know'_ Abby writes back.

Abby winks at him causing a shy smile to develop on his face.

 _'I know now. 🙂 I didn't think you felt the same. I'm not used to someone returning my feelings_ ' Luke replies honestly.

' _I get that. There was this girl back in Iowa I pined after until I moved here_.' She admits.

Abby didn't want to move. She hated the idea of starting over at a new school. Luckily, on her first day a sweet boy sat by her in History class.

Her pencil broke and he offered one of his spares. Luke introduced himself after the bell dismissed class. The rest was... well History. She's been hanging out with the trio of friends for the past few weeks since that fateful day.

' _What changed?'_ Luke writes back.

 _'I met someone else to pine over 😉. What about you? Was it C?'_ Abby asks.

She had wondered if something happened. The three friends seemed to have a quiet tension around them the first week she spent with them.

' _Yeah and an older girl but she is more of a fantasy crush. But like you said, I met someone else to care about_ ' Luke confesses in the note.

' _An older woman hmm? Does she go to school here?'_ Abby questions curiously handing the note back to Luke.

Luke takes a moment to decide if he wants to answer that question. It wouldn't be giving too much information away but Ciera and JJ don't even know about this crush.

' _Yes, but she graduates next month_.' Luke explains.

' _A sixth grader crushing on a soon to be high school freshman. How scandalous_ ' Abby's written words teasing.

Luke smiles at the playfulness of note.

' _I know... I said fantasy crush'_ Luke reminds her.

' _She's probably only a year and a half older if not two. That won't mean anything in a couple years.'_ Abby responds.

' _True...but there are some other things that make it complicated_ ' Luke explains handing the note back.

' _How intriguing... I'm good with complicated if you feel like talking about it_ ' Abby responds.

 _'I'll explain another time. I've never actually told anyone I had a crush on her before_ '

' _Not even C and J?_ ' Abby inquires in the note.

' _Definitely not_ ' Luke responds.

' _Okay, no rush. Whenever you're ready_ ' Abby promises not wanting Luke to feel pressure to tell her anything.

' _Thanks, Abs. You're the best_ 🙂' Luke writes back.

Abby gives him a brilliant smile in return.

***

JJ sends the text between science and P.E. class. Deciding Penelope would be the least likely to turn down anything fun.

 **JJ:** _Hey Ma! Could Luke, Ciera, and Abby stay over tonight?_

 **Penelope:** _I'll talk it over with your moms but I don't see why not. Are you texting in class?_

 **JJ:** _Thanks Ma! Nope, I'm between classes right now. Why?_

JJ promises slightly suprised her mother was concerned about it.

 **Penelope:** _Great! Just gathering intell. I know it will be the first thing JoJo asks._

 **JJ:** _I was going to say that sounded like a Momma question :)_

 **Penelope:** _Hey! I care if you are paying attention in class too!_

JJ laughs at the text.

 **JJ:** _I know, Ma. Got to go get dressed for PE. Love you!_

 **Penelope:** _Let me know how the audition goes after lunch! Love you!_

***

"I wish PE lasted longer" Luke says in greeting as he meets his cousin outside the locker room doors.

"Same. But it already takes up two of the seven class periods. They have to squeeze time in for academia." JJ reasons but she completely understands the complaint. Her wolf is always jittery wanting to run off more of the excess energy.

"Ready for lunch?" JJ inquires as they walk down the hall together.

"Yes! Definitely for the food and ready as I'll ever be for the tryouts" Luke declares as they reach their neighboring lockers.

"How about you?" Luke asks as he twirls the combination lock until it opens.

"I think so. I've been practicing Schroeder's piano parts for the last week and ran lines with Jac and Kac last night." JJ explains hoping she has prepared enough.

"That's really cool of them to help you run lines" Luke answers loudly trying to speak over the loud voices in the busy hallway while shuffling through his locker.

"Yeah it was" JJ agrees speaking just as loudly. She fishes through her locker looking for her algebra textbook for the class she shares with Luke next period.

JJ takes her head out of the locker when the roaring conversations in the sixth grade hall grow suspiciously quiet.

She understood immediately. As the sixth graders stare silently making room for a posse of popular eighth grade athletic girls to strut down their hallway. It was abnormal for the top dog eighth graders to be slumming it in the lower classmen areas.

To top it off, these weren't just any eighth graders, no. The captain of the girls volleyball and soccer team is leading the pack. And her clique of friends was heading straight towards them.

"Hey J" Kacey calls getting her cousins attention as she stops by JJ's locker to wish her luck.

"Hey Kac" JJ greets her alpha cousin who happens to be the captain leading the posse.

"Ready to kick some theatrical ass?" Kacey inquires knowing JJ has got this. If running lines with her cousin told her anything it's that JJ already has the part under lock down.

"I hope so! Thanks again for helping me prepare" JJ says grateful for all the help.

"No need to thank me. We're family. Just wanted to stop by and wish you luck. You've got this, J!" Kacey promises giving her younger cousin an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Kac. I'll let you know how it goes" JJ assures.

"You better!" Kacey calls with a laugh as she begins to leave.

"Hey Luke" Kacey waves in parting at the younger boy giving him a winning smile that causes a light blush to develop on his mocha cheeks.

"H..hey" Luke mumbles but Kacey catches it. His adorable stumbling over the word causes her smile to widen.

***

Abby, Luke and Ciera are eating their prepared sandwich boxed lunches that Mr Morsy (the drama teacher and director of the spring musical) handed out to the students when finished with their audition.

JJ just got called up to the auditoriums stage for her turn.

She sits down at the piano taking a deep breath to center herself. Once her nerves calm, she begins to play the piano and sing an arrangement of Schroeder's song 'Beethoven day'.

Ciera is sitting on the edge of her chair completely enthralled with JJ's performance since she touched the first piano key.

She loves listening to the way JJ stunningly plays the instrument. It is a real treat being able to observe the Mikaelson girl in her element as she gets lost in the music. Lithe fingers dance on the keys while her smooth velvety voice entices an audience to pay attention.

She certainly has Ciera's undivided attention. The sweet soprano envelops her ears like a caress of a siren's serenade. The young Waithe girl can't help the feeling of her heart spasming in palpitations over hearing her crush sing.

When JJ finishes everyone claps supportively like they have after all the auditions.

Mr Morsy gives JJ a boxed lunch and tells her 'good job' as she steps off the stage.

JJ joins her friends to eat her lunch as another student named Felix takes the stage.

"How'd I do?" JJ whispers to Ciera when she takes the empty seat next to her.

"Your performance was breathtaking" Ciera replies sweetly.

"Thanks, C. Your performance was awe inspiring as well" JJ says blushing over the compliment. Her blush becomes the shade of a tomato when the last words warrant her a kiss on the cheek from Ciera.

JJ takes a bite out of her turkey sandwich and pulls out her phone.

She opens a group text message with her moms.

 **JJ:** _I think the audition went pretty well! They will post the final casting decisions before the end of school!_

 **Hope:** _That's amazing, darling! So proud of you!_

 **Josie:** _Yay! So proud of you, sweetness!_

 **Penelope:** _Fantastic! MG and I decided we are taking you guys out for pizza to celebrate! :)_

 **JJ:** _We haven't gotten the parts yet, Ma_

 **Penelope:** _Win or lose we are getting pizza because we are just so proud of all three of you for putting yourselves out there and trying out for the musical!_

 **Hope:** _We talked about it, after the pizza party MG and Pen have decided to throw, you can have your sleepover._

 **JJ:** _Thanks moms!_

JJ turns to her friends to share the good news. They cheer quietly not wanting to disturb the current individuals audition.

JJ returns to her phone to send a group message to Jaclyn and Kacey.

 **JJ:** _It went well! I'll update you guys after school when I find out if I got the part._

 **Jaclyn:** _Awesome! Definitely keep us posted :)_

 **Kacey:** _See J! I knew you had this audition handled!_

***

JJ taps her pencil impatiently watching the big clock hanging above the whiteboard. Waiting for the final bell of the day to ring.

She knew Ms. Garcia (choir and band teacher) Mr. Morsy (speech/drama teacher) and Ms. Phillips (art teacher) the three adults collaborating on the musical would have the casting sheet ready. They should have the results posted on the auditorium doors.

As the seconds tick by her leg begins to bounce with the beat of her tapping pencil. The ringing of the bell is a huge relief. JJ and Abby jump out of their seats both rushing towards the door.

They hurry down the hallway meeting Ciera and Luke on their way to the auditorium.

Ciera makes it to the door first quickly reading the list.

_ You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Casting: _

_Charlie --- Luke Saltzman-Greasley_   
_Lucy --- Ciera Waithe_   
_Linus --- Jared Kellerman_   
_Schroeder --- Josephine Mikaelson_   
_Sally --- Abigail Martinez_   
_Snoopy --- Felix Clayton_

_Stage scenery/props -- Ms. Phillips advanced art students_

_Orchestra pit-- Ms. Garcia instrumental ensemble_

_Director -- Mr Morsy_

"We did it!" Ciera says jumping up and down in excitement.

"You got Lucy!" JJ exclaims over the moon for her girl.

"And you got Schroeder" Ciera grins throwing her arms around JJ's neck.

"I did?" JJ asks happily as they hold eachother for awhile just soaking up the joy and warmth of the moment.

Ciera backs away an inch not leaving their embrace just far enough to see the Mikaelson girls flushed face. Ciera smiles knowing she's the cause of the pretty blush on her friends cheeks.

"I'm glad you're my Schroeder" Ciera whispers placing a kiss on the corner of her crushes lips.

Her molten chocolate eyes widen at the feel of Ciera's lips. An assault of butterflies launch in her stomach while suffering from her heart beating so violently it's seemingly trying to jump out of its cavity.

A shiver goes down her spine at the electric sensation of the side kiss. She can't breath. She can't think. She can't move. Her mind keeps replaying the fact that Ciera's lips touched the side of hers.

 _I want to kiss her on the lips. Is it too soon? Does she want me to kiss her? Does she know I daydream about having our first kiss? Would she like it? Would I be any good at it?_ JJ's brain overloads in an excited panic.

"Me too" JJ sqeaks in a suprised gasp.

"You're adorable" Ciera informs with a soft giggle.

***  
Hope's candy apple red 1963 Mercury Comet pulls into the schools parking lot within seconds to Penelope’s baby blue 1961 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Spider. 

Hope goes to one side of the campus that holds the middle schoolers while Penelope goes to get Nic and Rach from the playground outside the elementary building.

Hope spots the four pups exiting the building. She takes the bubbly enthusiasm surrounding the group as good new.

When the pups reach her they excitedly inform her of which parts they got in the musical. Hope congratulations them as they make it back to the parked cars.

Abby says goodbye to her friends heading over to her Papi's car promising to meet them at the pizza place.

Hope gets a sinking feeling at Penelope's absences. She thought her mate and the little ones would beat them back to the vehicles.

"Ma's here too?" JJ asks suprised to see both her mother's cars.

"Yes" Hope answers distractedly before taking off in the direction her wife went.

JJ, Ciera, and Luke follow the alpha confused by Hope's actions.

Penelope made her way to the playground. She expected to find the pups swinging but instead Rachel ran up to her in a panic. Talking about a bully who pushed a younger boy down and stepped on his glasses to break them.

The young girl leads Penelope over to the jungle gym. When they reach the scene, Nic is between two other boys. One standing menacingly while the small statured kid is kneeling on the ground feeling around for his broken eye glasses.

Nic and the boy still standing seem to be exchanging words but the alpha can't discern them over the heartbeat throbbing in her ears. Penelope realizes too late it is her heart pounding from panic and adrenaline as the scene unfolds before her eyes.

Penelope rushes forward when the boy pushes Nic harshly onto the ground. The fashionista storms in on a rampage first helping her pup back to his feet before turning on the culprit who hurt her son. She demands the kid apologize for pushing Nic and breaking the boys glasses.

That's when an alpha man with the fisique of a professional wrestler steps in.

"Are you the father? Your kid broke that kids glasses and pushed my son" Penelope inquires not hiding an ounce of the disdain she feels.

"Boys will be boys. Not my problem your son's a wussy" he waves off her concern nonchalantly. Not caring in the least that his son is a bully.

"Cut the toxic masculinity and make your son apologize to both these boys! Right now!" Penelope orders glaring at the fellow alpha.

"He's not apologizing for teaching these whimps a lesson" He snarls at Penelope getting in her face.

"And what lesson would that be?" Penelope growls not backing down in the slightest.

"Real men are strong and pussy boys belong on the ground" He explains with a sadistic smile.

Penelope snarls at the man about to launch herself at him when she feels Hope approach.

Hope loses her rationality at the sight of her pregnant mate in a tense conversation with a hostile alpha. The man is built like a truck and he's in a threatening pose towering over Penelope.

The artist takes her place next to her wife. She rests her hand reassuringly on Penelope's lower back only causing a slight amount of tension to leave the ravenette's body.

Every piece of Hope's wolf demands she attack and ask questions later. Her blood boils in rage at the man opposing her mate.

Hope growls ordering the man to back the fuck up if he wants to survive the coming confrontation.

The alpha doesn't heed her warning instead laughing in her face. He makes the crucial mistake of underestimating the smaller alpha.

Hope protectively steps infront of her wife. She sendings out aggressive pheromones exclusively at her target not wanting to effect Penelope or the pups around them.

The strength of her dominant pheromones demand the weaker alpha to submit. He may be physically stronger but his will is weak. His alpha less dominant. After all, Hope comes from a lineage of extremely dominant alphas on both her mother's and father's sides.

The man twice her size feels his legs buckle at the forceful assault of aggressive pheromones attacking him. He's trying to resist sending out his own aggression but Hope barely feels anything.

The alpha falls to his knees and shows his neck in submission. He growls through the whole process. Wanting it to be known if he could resist his wolf instincts to submit the the stronger alpha he'd win in a physical fight.

The sixth graders standing behind Penelope gasp at the display. They didn't know it was possible to use scents to subdue a threat.

Hope turns to her mate with the hostile alpha now neutralized. She looks over every inch of Penelope to make sure her wife is safe and uninjured. The alpha inhales deeply checking her mates scent. Lavender, sandalwood, vanilla all intermingling with an added spicy edge cluing Hope into Penelope's anger.

"I'm fine." Penelope answers the silent was question. Her tone was unsurprisingly cold with all the rage she is still feeling. No one hurts her pups!

"His kid's a bully and he won't encourage him to apologize to Nic and the other boy" Penelope begins explaining what her alpha walked in on.

"Are you ready to be civilized?" Hope asks the man growling on his knees.

"Yes" the man snarls nastily.

That was the opposite of a civilized response but she is satisfied that the man knows that she can have him back on his knees before he can throw a punch.

She release the onslaught of dominance pheromones from surrounding the man. He shakes it off but still stands on wobbly legs.

Hope looks at the man expectantly. He glares at her and she just raises a challenging eyebrow at the man.

"Derek apologize to the boys" the man grumbles in anger.

"But Dad" Derek protests.

His father growls at the pup and he quickly responds by apologizing to the boys. Derek gets roughly dragged away from the playground by his father after he finishes saying sorry.

"Are you okay, love?" Hope asks turning to Nic who is now hugging Penelope.

Nic nods exiting Penelope's arms to hug his other mother.

Hope spins Nic around checking to make sure there wasn't any scratches. Nic blushes when Hope lifts up the back of his shirt to check for bruising. He doesn't complain though knowing his moms are all very protective and she is only being thorough because she loves him.

Once she is satisfied that Nic is injury free, Hope hugs her son tightly.

"Thanks moms" Nic whispers softly to his mothers who came to the rescue.

"Of course, baby. We are proud of you for protecting the younger pup Derek was picking on." Hope says giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Hope turns around to find they have an audience.

"Did I not tell you to wait by the car?" Hope asks seeing the trio of middle school pups.

"Nope, you just walked away on a mission" JJ answers looking at her mom with awestruck fascination.

Hope knows she needs to halt the intrigue she finds in JJ's expression. She doesn't want her pups to learn that it's okay to force someone to submit like that. She will need to have a talk with her eldest daughter.

"Let's go home" Hope encourages the group to head back to the parking lot.

"Nicky, ride with your Ma. Make sure she's okay for me?" Hope requests. Nic nods eagerly with a small smile.

"I'm fine" Penelope answers with a playful eye roll.

"I know that but my wolf needs a little more assurance of the fact" Hope warns letting Penelope know what to expect when they get home.

"Whatever you need, alpha" Penelope whispers softly giving her wife a kiss on the cheek in parting.

"The rest of you lot with me" Hope instructs leading the four pups to her car.

Hope makes eye contact with JJ pointing at the front seat. Her daughter nods in understanding as she opens the passenger seat door.

Hope starts the car and begins driving home. The pups are quiet somehow knowing Hope was going to talk to them when she is ready.

"What I did back there" Hope begins cautiously looking at JJ before returning her eyes to the road.

"Violence and forcing someone to submit against their will. It's not how you should solve problems." Hope explains to the impressionable pups.

"He wasn't backing down when I warned him too. I didn't want the altercation to breakout into a fight." Hope reasons.

"That doesn't make what I did okay. It's never right to humiliating someone" Hope tells them and the pups nod in understanding.

"Mom, it's okay. We know violence isn't the answer. You were just protecting Ma" JJ says softly trying to ease some of her mothers worry.

"Your Ma is a force to be reckoned with. She didn't need rescued. I just want to make sure she doesn't get into unnecessary danger." The alpha tells her daughter.

"I know" JJ reassures with a smile.

"It's difficult to control instincts when your mate is threatened even more so when they are carrying young. I'm sorry you had to witness my actions and if I scared any of you" Hope apologizes to the pups in the car.

"You didn't scare me, auntie Hope. Thank you for helping. I was really afraid for Nic when he stepped infront of Derek to protect Freddie" Rachel says suprising everyone in the car that she was the one to speak first.

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'm just glad you and Nic are safe" Hope says smiling at the young girl.

***

"Want to watch a movie before we go out for pizza?" JJ asks her little brother as they walk into the house.

She thinks a movie could help get his mind off of the afternoons events and her parents could use a little alone time after the earlier confrontation.

"Can we watch Aladdin!" Nic eagerly asks wearing a hopeful expression.

"Of course buddy!" JJ couldn't say no to that face even if she wanted too. Plus she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to enjoy a movie with Naomi Scott.

"I'll make some popcorn if you get the movie ready" JJ offers and Nic heads into the livingroom to get everything set.

"Not too much popcorn before dinner." Hope tells her daughter as JJ moves towards the kitchen.

"I was thinking two bags would make five small bowls one for each of us" JJ says nodding towards Luke, Ciera, Rach, and Nic.

"What? We don't get any popcorn?" Penelope inquires noticing her daughter excluded them from her calculations.

"I figured you needed some time together since your wolf needs reassurance Ma is okay." JJ explains having heard what Hope said before they left the school grounds.

"Will you all be okay down here?" Hope checks making sure they weren't needed.

"Definitely" JJ answers as she unwraps the plastic cover of the microwavable popcorn bag.

"Thanks, darling" Hope hugs her daughter gratefully.

"Just shout if you need anything" Hope encourages as she grasps Penelope's hand and leads her wife towards the staircase.

***

"Thank you for indulging me" Hope grins feeling so much better now that Penelope is safe and in her arms.

"Anytime alpha" Penelope promises.

She doesn't mind her wife's thorough inspection of her body in the least. Quite enjoying the tender touches of Hope's searching hands as they make sure that man didn't lay a finger on her mate.

"But there are three pups with wolf hearing downstairs" Penelope warns softly as Hope delicately removes the fashionista's last layer of clothing.

Feeling the need to remind her alpha it's best if the soft touches don't turn sexual. Just this once, with pups having super hearing so near.

"Don't worry, love. I just want to hold you" Hope promises offering her hand to the ravenette.

Penelope accepts the soft hand into hers as Hope leads them into the bathroom.

The alpha watches as her wife hurriedly strip out of her clothes. Once bare, Hope turns on the waterfall shower system.

Penelope follows her wife into the large modern clear walled shower. She finds Hope lathering a loofah with shower gel. When it is efficiently filled with bubble, the auburnette takes her wife into her arms.

"You scared me" Hope whispers kissing her wife's shoulder blade as she wraps one arm around Penelope's waist. While the other gently leaves a trail of bubbles on every inch of skin it touches.

"I won't apologize for standing up for our son but I am sorry that I worried you" The ravenette says as she melts into the embrace. She sighs contentedly feeling her artist's body melding to her back.

"I'd never ask you to." Hope assures as she lays kisses along Penelope's neck.

"I'm sorry I lost control and in front of the kids no less" Hope says feeling mixed emotions over her actions.

On one hand, her wolf feels like the asshole got off easy. While her human side is afraid she went to far and was a bad role model for their pups.

"When I saw him standing over you. Snarling threateningly towards you. My wolf saw red. The need to protect you, as my mate, is always so strong. I couldn't live without you Pen. Now, it is even more intense with Lily" Hope whispers caressing her wife's pregnant stomach.

"No, Hope" Penelope says sternly as she turns around to face her wife.

"Look at me" she commands gently guiding Hope's chin up with her fingers until their eyes meet.

"You didn't lose control. You displayed restraint today choosing the least violent path. When your wolf was calling for blood you denied it. You protected your mate and pups. You didn't do anything wrong." Penelope soothes caressing her mates cheek delicately.

"Hell, I was about to pummel the man for what he was saying." Penelope admits.

"I have no doubt he was asking for it" Hope says with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, I don't handle 'real men have to be strong to be worthy' bullshit very well" Penelope confesses.

"Understandably" Hope whispers knowing her wife's past with her brother made those kind of statements even more frustrating.

They fall silent just soaking in each others presence. The only sounds breaking their quiet serenity are the soft sighs of pleasure. The precious noises happening whenever Hope's soapy hand caresses a sensitive spot as she washes her wife's body.

As the warm water droplets run down her skin, they take the bubbles with them. Penelope reaches for Hope's hand confiscating the loofah wordlessly declaring it's her turn.

Hope grins turning herself over to her mate. Penelope gathers some gel to create more bubbles. Once satisfied, she begins lathering Hope's velvety soft skin with soap.

"I couldn't live without you either" Penelope whispers into Hope's ear as she kisses the column of her neck.

"Love you" Hope whispers in response.

"I love you too, baby." Penelope promises smiling contentedly.

She loves having soft moments with her alpha and this shower was the perfect solution to easing both of their minds.

***

"Here's to the new stars of 'You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'" MG raises his glass to toast the exciting news of Luke, JJ, Ciera, and Abby getting parts in the school musical.

Everyone clinks their cups and takes a drink of their varying beverages. After taking a sip, the pups thank MG for the toast and all the parents for the pizza gathering.

They sit at a large table filled to the edges with pizza. They have Hawaiian to supreme and all the way to taco. The three youngest pups located at the end of the table gravitate towards the cheesy breadsticks. Preferring to eat those dipped in marinara sauce over actually consuming the endless options of pizza.

The sixth graders enthusiastically tell the gathered group all about the audition process and the characters they will be playing. The pups couldn't be more excited for the production that will be performed in a short three weeks time.

They'll have practice everyday after school for the next few weeks in preparation. The four friends are ecstatic they get more time to hangout during the musical.

After a while, the pups forget about the adults and start conversations with each other.

Lennox and the twins babbling about their days adventures. They had been together since the meeting that Raf and Josie brought them to while their parents spoke with Lizzie most the afternoon.

Rachel and Nic were discussing Aladdin and some of their other favorite Disney movies.

While the oldest pups mostly talk about their plans for the evening. Luckily their parents brought them overnight bags to the pizza place so they didn't have to go home before heading back to JJ's house.

The adults were catching up with one another about the events of their week.

Hope has an arm protectively wrapped around Penelope's shoulder as she talks to Raf and Landon.

Penelope snuggles up to Hope while she enjoys eating her pizza and bantering back and forth with Lizzie.

Josie was conversing with MG while keeping a close eye on Nic after her mates filled her in on the events of the afternoon.

They spent almost two hours hanging out together at the pizza parlor before they decided to part ways.

Everyone gave the pups hugs in congratulations over their job well done. They couldn't wait to attend opening night together and watch their pups shine onstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	27. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

It's a quiet Sunday afternoon. The sun is shining and the birds are singing. The sky is blue and it feels like the perfect day. The kind of day where nothing can bring you down. 

That is, until the ominous gray clouds roll in. Taking with them the joy and happiness of their little world.

Hope is putting the finishing touches on the nursery wall mural blissfully unaware of the storm brewing.

Nic is helping his mother by working on mixing paints creating the colors that Hope needs for the creation that has come to life on the once plain wall.

Glistening water gives the feel of calm serenity. The pond is enclosed by detailed greenery. Water lilies and floating plants populate the pretty body of water. A frog rests on a bolder barely breaching the ponds surface. Cattail plants growing high among the ponds green scenery. Rays of sunlight beam down reflecting the shine in the ponds water.

"A lily pond, really? Isn't that a little on the nose Mom?" JJ questions curiously as she enters the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hope replies playfully bopping her paint covered brush on JJ's nose. "But you've got something on the nose."

"Mom!" JJ exclaims in laughter as she scoops some paint on her finger to retaliate.

Penelope is lured in by the giggles she hears from down the hall. She finds Hope and JJ in the middle of a paint battle. Luckily the floor is covered with tarp so the only mess is on her mate and eldest daughter.

"A lily pond. Kind of on the nose but I like it. It's very Monet impressionism inspired" Penelope comments.

"Its uncanny how similar you two are" Hope states looking back and forth between her mate and daughter.

"I see, you critiqued your mothers work and now you're rolling around on the floor covered in paint. That tracks" Penelope nods in understanding.

"Go get cleaned up, the twins and I packed a lunch together so we can picnic in the garden. It would be a travesty not to enjoy this beautiful sunny day" Penelope orders with a playful smile.

***

They set up blankets on the soft grass of the garden. The spring afternoon allowing them to soak up the sun while munching on an array of sandwiches, grapes, cantaloupe, and watermelon.

The breeze dances through the trees and flowers as the family laughs and plays together.

Hope relaxes on a blanket practicing lines with JJ. Her daughter has most of her lines memorized having been working on reading the script tirelessly for the last three weeks. Opening night is just six days away Hope could barely believe it. It is wild how time flies.

Josie is swinging on the garden wing with Parker in her arms. She listens proudly as the little boy reads her "The Sneeches" by Dr. Seuss. While she continues to rock the large porch style swing gently.

  
Penelope is tossing a frisbee around the yard with Nic and Harper. The little girl runs circles around her brother and mother using up some of the excess energy that the pups seems to always have in store.

They relish the afternoon fun until clouds take the sun away turning the sky dark and gloomy.

The family picks up their makeshift picnic and head inside preparing for the coming storm.

However, nothing could have prepared them for what is about to happen.

"I'm going to take a shower" Penelope tells her wives excusing herself to clean up after playing around in the garden with her two rambunctious pups.

"Sounds good love" Hope replies giving her wife a soft kiss in parting.

Penelope starts peeling off her clothes as soon as she reaches their master bedroom. The exhaustion of the afternoon begins setting in each step closer she gets towards the warm shower.

She takes off her bra as she turns on the steaming water. All that's left are her light gray boxers when an aching pain announces itself. Penelope's eagerness for the soothing water to envelop her sore muscles is immediately forgotten in lue of the pain in her stomach.

Her heart drops.

"Hope" she calls her wife's name knowing she will hear from the livingroom.

Penelope reaches for the sweat pants she had been wearing and grabs her phone from the pocket quickly dialing a number in her contacts.

"Hi, Pen. Is everything okay?" Keelin checks as she answers the other line.

"Something's wrong" Penelope responds struggling to give details while being consumed by pure terror.

"Are you in pain? Are you nauseous? Is there blood?" Keelin rattles off.

"Yes. No. I'll check" Penelope's afraid to look but knows she has too. She peeks hesitantly inside her boxer to find a small amount of blood staining the material. 

"I'm bleeding" Penelope admits knowing that it is a terrible sign.

Hope rushes into the bathroom having heard Penelope calling out for her attention. While she was heading up the stairs Penelope's mumbled words echo in her ears 'I'm bleeding'. She's bleeding. They need to go to the hospital.

Hope tells her so when she enters their bathroom.

"Get dressed I'm taking you to the hospital" Hope manages to say the words as calmly as she possibly can in this situation.

Penelope starts to dress as Keelin replies to her statement.

"You're spotting but don't panic darling. Just have Hope or Jo drive you to the hospital. I'll meet you there and we will have the head of the obstetrician-gynecologists department check you over. Dr. Collins is the best in her field so there's no need to worry yet love" Keelin instructs softly trying to help her niece in this scary situation.

Josie runs up the stairs and escorts Penelope slowly to Hope's car.

"It's the end of my second trimester. There shouldn't be blood. Am I...am I losing her?" Penelope cries into the phone that she's grasping like a lifeline.

"How long have you been in pain?" Keelin asks as she jumps into her car starting the engine and putting Penelope on speakerphone so she talk to her while she drives to the hospital.

"10 minutes" Penelope explains as Josie helps her wife into Hope's car.

Josie returns to the house so she can rally the troops and drop them off with Rebekah on her way to the hospital.

Once safely secured, Hope steps on the gas speeding away from their country home.

Keelin doubts anything she says can ease the fears going through the ravenette's mind.

"We're going to get you to the hospital and figure this out. I promise" Keelin reassures.

Penelope notices that her aunt doesn't promise that everything will be okay. She's glad for it. No one actually knows if it will turn out okay. The last thing she needs are false promises.

***

"After some tests, we have concluded that the bleeding was caused as a symptom of placenta previa." Dr. Collins explains.

The jumble of medical jargon went above their heads but one things was clear. It's not good news.

"If you choose to continue the pregnancy their is a high risk of hemorrhaging. If hemorrhaging occurs it puts the baby and Penelope's life in danger. There is a chance neither of them will survive" Dr. Collin says gently giving them all the facts.

They need to decide what they would like to do. Depending on what end result they would like.

Medically terminate or go through the remaining pregnancy with high risks and low chances of both mother and baby surviving.

"What?" Penelope growls darkly. "If we choose to continue the pregnancy! I'm six months pregnant we're not terminating our pup" the alpha says angry at the doctor for even suggesting it.

"I'm just providing you with all the options to help you decide what to do about this complication. I didn't mean to offend" the omega doctor says delicately trying to placate the upset alpha. While trying to ease one alpha she accidentally enraged another.

It was going to happen sooner or later. Hope's boiling rage and fear were reaching dangerous heights. The word 'complication' was just the tipping point.

A wave of pheromones send everyone in the room to their knees.

"You said there was a chance of needing bed rest and a C-section." Hope growls furiously at the doctor and nurse in the room.

"Alpha pregnancies have higher risks of complications..." the doctor answers shakily not daring to meet the alpha's eyes showing her submission so the alpha won't feel challenged.

"Complications!" Hope roars lacking the ability and desire to tame her rage over the unimaginable choice.

Her mate or her pup. They have to prioritize one over the other. No, it's not about priorities. If it was she could focus on Lily then Penelope just like the mothers always do for their pups. It's not a priority this time it is choice of life and death. Facts- if they terminate they lose Lily. Or they continue on this path and possibly lose both of them.

It's a choice between her mate and pups life.

Penelope. Playful, soft, gorgeous, confident, funny, mischievous, strong, brilliant, vulnerable Penelope. Her mate. The woman who is an intricate piece of the very fabric of her soul. The bond that makes her ache when there is any distance between them. The concept of Penelope being gone is heartwrenching and unfathomable.

Their precious unborn pup that her and Penelope's love created together. The little one that she already loves. Their sweet lily bean. Losing their baby and the chance of watching her grow up and become herself would be excruciating.

"The loss of Penelope's or Lily's life isn't a god damned complication." The alpha snarls threateningly.

"It's fucking unacceptable!" Hope yells.

"I refuse to lose either of you" the alpha says softly turning towards her wife.

"Good" Penelope responds taking Hope's hand in hers. "Because I'm continuing the pregnancy and plan on telling the odds of death to screw itself" the ravenette exclaims wearing a small smile.

Hope sees the worry behind those dazzling hazel eye but she also notices the determination to fight like hell.

"I can't" Josie says breaking her silence. She storms out of the hospital room before her wives have a chance to ask what she meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	28. Getting Affairs In Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

17 hours...

17 hours since their worlds turned upside down.

It's been eerily quiet.

The pups weren't as loud and playful being nervous after the rush to get Penelope to the hospital.

Then there is Josie. Who hasn't spoken a word to Penelope or Hope since 'I can't...' crossed her perfect pouty lips.

They went to bed.

Penelope opting not to change into her wolf like she normally would in case it puts too much stress on her and the baby.

Hope and Penelope share a kiss and a 'love you good night'.

They hesitate with Josie not sure if their silent mate wants them to touch her.

Josie answers the question giving them both a kiss but no whispered 'good night' or 'I love you'. Her next action speaking louder than words.

Josie laid down on her pillow and wrapped her arm protectively over Penelope's waist. Instead of turning into a wolf like the omega had been doing for months.

The meaning clear.

The threat facing her mate and pups life wasn't coming from an outside source that her wolf could protect them physically from.

No.

This threat was from the inside.

A threat Josie couldn't do a damn thing to stop.

So she remains quiet.

Giving comfort by touch instead of words.

Holding her pregnant wife gently through the night.

Penelope wakes to the same silence with both her mates gone.

She glances at the clock on the bed stand.

9:00A.M.

17 hours... and the hope that it was all just a terrible dream dies as reality sets in.

***

"Do you two have it?" Josie checks making sure the twins can handle what they're carrying up the stairs.

"We got it Momma" Harper promises clambering up the staircase with a glass of milk in one hand and orange juice in the other.

"Yep" Parker nods enthusiastically as he carries a small tray of food with a single thornless rose.

The twins poke their heads in the bedroom door to scope out the place before entering. At the sight of Penelope laying in bed sketching a new design Harper decides it's okay to lead the way into the room.

"Hi Ma!" Harper exclaims bubbly.

The two full glasses she is carrying stops her from running towards the night stand beside the bed like she normally would. Instead, she uses a slow pace making sure not to spill the beverages.

"Hi munchkins! What do you have there?" Penelope inquires noticing both pups have full hands.

Once the little girl makes it to her destination, she places the two drinks beside her mother on the coasters located on top of the nightstand.

Harper bats her hand through strawberry brunette bangs. Annoyed at the hair for getting in her line of sight. She climbs onto the bed as her twin catches up to her.

"We have breakfast" Parker explains appearing right behind his sister.

The little ravenette boy holds out his arms offering the tray to his mother.

"Thank you so much babies" Penelope responds gratefully.

The alpha surveys the meal as Parker joins them on the bed.

Penelope smiles at the plate with one strawberry pancake, two eggs cooked over hard, and two links of maple sausage. Her silverware sits prettily on the side above a white napkin and a single thornless rose is located on the opposite side of the plate.

"Is your Momma joining us?" Penelope asks knowing her omega cute the thorns off the flower and made this scrumptious meal in front of her.

Parker shakes his head in the negative confirming what Penelope already assumed.

"She's cleaning up" Harper replies providing the excuse Josie told the twins.

"Momma also said she has a writing deadline but if you need anything just call out for her" Parker adds pushing up the small eye glasses that had fallen down the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you for passing the messages along and bringing me breakfast" Penelope says giving both the twins a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome!" Harper exclaims happy to have helped.

"Momma said you will be staying home with us for a while?" Parker mumbles the statement in a way that sounds like a question.

"I will be" Penelope answers not diving into the details as to why she will be staying home.

"Yay!" The twins say in excitement over the possibility of spending more time with their mother.

"Have you two had breakfast?" Penelope checks making sure she doesn't need to send the pups back to the kitchen to eat their own meals.

"Yep! Momma wanted to let you rest so she had us eat before letting us bring yours" Harper informs with a smile.

Penelope nods and picks up her less dominate hand to eat. Parker has already claimed her other with his hands wrapped around her arm in a hug as he cuddles his mothers side.

"What are you working on?" Harper wonders taking a peek at the design on the page Penelope was just sketching.

The current design she's working on is a jacket.

It's not for her fashion line instead an orginal she is making with someone in mind.

"Just a little something special" Penelope responds after swallowing down her food.

The fashionista continues to eat her meal quickly before her pups have more questions.

Harper nods her head at Penelope's evasive answer as she returns her focus onto the jacket drawing.

The jacket has a varsity inspired design with the majority of the jacket a solid color with a striped collar, bottom lining, and sleave cuffs.

Her twist on the varsity jacket has an exterior color that is somewhere between a turquoise and aquamarine. When the material is touched by sunlight it glimmers adding a dash of pink coloration. It's magical reminiscent of a mythical water creature very mermaid-esque.

The striped collar, bottom lining, and sleave cuffs alternate a white accent and the bluish green of the rest of the jacket.

"I like your drawing Ma" Harper compliments taking in the colors of the jacket.

"It's shiny and blue like the ocean or a mermaid tail but the white seems kind of boring" Harper replies honestly.

Penelope grins at her little girls commentary loving how her daughters mind works. She is happy Harper connected the colors of Penelope's choice to mermaids. They are Harper's favorite mythical creature after all.

"What color would you use?" Penelope asks.

"Pink but not just any kind of pink" Harper declares.

"Like hot pink?" Parker offers trying to be helpful with his twins quest for the right color.

Harper shakes her head 'no' while thinking of a better way to describe the color she means.

"No, like cotton candy" Harper explains in a little more detail.

"So a light fluffy kind of pink." Penelope says imagining the color mixing with her other material. It would bring out the hint of pink that shines in the light beautifully.

"Yes" Harper exclaims bouncing beside her mother in excitement. "You should make it pink!"

Penelope sits her food aside to fill in the white strips with a light pink.

"So something like this?" Penelope inquires showing the new design to her daughter.

Harper looks at the jacket that now has a light pink and magical shimmering blueish green striped collar, bottom lining, and sleave cuffs.

"Yeah. Now it's got a little something special!" Harper smiles brightly.

"Does it look good enough to wear?" Penelope asks her daughter.

"Yep it's perfect" Harper replies delighted that her mother liked her idea enough to add it to the design.

Penelope's smile lights up her face knowing her daughter approves of the design.

"Harp, could you flip the page?" Penelope requests.

Parker inches closer watching as his twin turns then page.

"Wow! Ma that's real nice" Parker offers in awe over the picture of clothing.

"Is it too fancy? Dose it need any changed" Penelope inquires wanting the little boys opinion.

Parker shakes his head still absorbing the design.

"No, it's just right" Parker decides with a shy smile.

***

"Hey boss lady, you aren't supposed to be calling me." MG informs.

"How's the boutique?" Penelope asks as soon as MG answers the call ignoring his last words.

"Everything's fine here. You're supposed to be resting." MG states knowing Hope and Josie would be angry with him if he talks shop with Penelope.

"I am resting." Penelope pouts in boredom. "But I finished the fall line designs for fashion week. If you could pick them up?" she requests.

"Pen..." MG starts to scold her for not resting but Penelope interupts him.

"What? It had to be finished before July so you could get everything ready. It's difficult enough that I won't be going along with you to the event." Penelope reasons.

MG couldn't fight her logic. It is going to be difficult. It's the first fashion month that MG and Riley are in charge of without Penelope's presence.

"I also need a favor." Penelope begins hesitantly.

"Anything" MG promises too quickly showing how worried he truly is for his best friend.

"When you come over to pick up the fall designs, I need you to bring some materials" Penelope explains.

The alpha rattles off a list of the fabrics, needles, and threads she needs.

"No Pen. You are on bed rest. You're not supposed to be working" MG refuses.

"It's not for work, MG. They're five personal projects needing to be finished before I go into labor" Penelope explains.

"I won't be doing strenuous work. Just hand stitching in bed. Please MG, I have to do this" Penelope begs.

MG is caught off guard for a moment hearing the seriousness in Penelope's voice. The desperate plea scared him even more.

"The final projects are for the pups? For in case..." MG can't bare to finish the thought.

"Yes" Penelope answers honestly.

"Okay Peez, I'll be over in an hour" MG promises.

"Thank you" Penelope responds gratefully before ending the call.

The house is quiet again. The soft snores of the twins lying cuddled up together on the left side of their mother during a nap. The gentle jingling of Sadie's leash as the puppy dottingly follows Josie into the library.

A loud crashing sound as thrown books hit a wall. A scream muffled inside a pillow. Sobs of grief overtaking the anger. Penelope hears it all.

"Jojo" the ravenette says in a normal voice knowing her omega can hear her.

Josie's crying goes silent when she hears the nickname spoken softly. She quickly straightens up not intending for her wife to overhear the mental breakdown.

Josie wipes her tears and heads upstairs in case Penelope needs something. Helping her wives and pups is her top priority even when she is an emotional mess.

The author may be struggling with Penelope's decision to put her life at risk but she will still take care of her mate until the omega takes her last breath.

Josie climbs the stairs two at a time in a rush to reach the master bedroom.

"Hi love, do you need something?" Josie asks breaking her 22 hour streak of not speaking to either of her mates for the sheer reason of not knowing what to say.

"Lay with me?" Penelope requests the one thing they both desperately need in this scary time.

Josie nods in compliance to her wife's invitation.

Penelope opens her arms encouraging the omega to snuggle. Josie doesn't need any extra enticements. She willingly cuddles into her alpha's arms resting her head on Penelope's shoulder and her hand on the ravenette's stomach.

"I'm sorry. I just can't lose you... I can't lose either of you" Josie whispers into her wife's neck while caressing the swollen belly lovingly.

"I know babygirl" Penelope promises letting her omega know she understands and doesn't falt her for needing time to accept what may happen.

***

"Pen... why is next springs line included with the fall?" MG asks noticing there are way to many designs in the sketches that Penelope gave him to look through.

"I have to make sure my affairs are in order. These designs will last you one more fashion cycle." Penelope explains.

"I have included documents underneath the sketches stating the boutique and fashion line will be split 50/50. You will be in charge of the business and Riley can be the lead designer in the case of my death." Penelope pauses taking a breath to gather herself before continuing.

"Pen..." MG struggles finding the words.

"You don't need to say anything. I just want to make sure you and Riley are taken care of and don't lose your jobs." Penelope explains.

MG nods with tears in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. Everything is going to be fine. This is just preparation for worst case scenario" Penelope responds trying to ease her friends worry.

"Thank you for dropping these off" Penelope adds pointing at the materials her friend snuck into the bedroom without Josie noticing.

"Of course! Peez if you need anything... I mean anything just call" MG says hugging his friend tightly.

"I love you, ya know that?" MG whispers during the embrace.

"I know. I love you too" Penelope replies before their hug comes to an end.

***

"Doctor aunt lady, I've got a dilemma with this whole bed rest deal." Penelope starts before Keelin can even say 'hello' from the other end of the phone.

"Okay. What is this dilemma of yours" Keelin asks having a suspicion it has to do with Friday night.

"I know I'm under house arrest. My warden's have been working overtime to make sure I barely leave our bed. Which is good, I know the risks of overdoing it could be disastrous. I just need a safe solution for attending my daughters debut in a musical. Doc, that's where you come in. Any ideas?" Penelope inquires hoping Keelin can help her attend JJ's performance that is five days away.

"I have a plan. I was expecting this call since your hospital last night" Keelin confesses.

"You know me well. So, what is this elaborate plan?" Penelope wonders.

"I'll drop off a wheelchair after work tonight for you to use. Freya and I were already attending so if anything happens I'll be there for medical assistance." Keelin explains the simple plan.

"Perfect! Thank you, Keelin." The alpha says gratefully.

"I couldn't miss this..." she adds unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

Keelin's heart aches hearing the words left unspoken. I couldn't miss this... I might not be alive to see next spring's musical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!


	29. All The World's A Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any "Legacies" or "The Originals" characters.
> 
> Chapter title from Shakespeare
> 
> "You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown" -- I don't own the characters or the lines from this musical that are seen in this chapter 
> 
> Thank you all for your amazing comments they give me inspiration to keep writing this fic!
> 
> Happy reading!

"It's opening night people! Look alive!" Mr. Morsy claps his hands bringing people to attention.

"15 minutes until curtains! Get ready" the omega drama teacher calls before taking his exit and leaving the sixth graders in the dressing room.

"I love him. He's so amazingly dramatic" JJ comments as she finishes putting on her costume.

"Agreed" Abby says with a soft laugh.

"Ready Charlie Brown?" Abby asks turning towards Luke.

"I suppose so" Luke replies feeling some pre-performance jitters.

"You're going to be great!" Luke looks up in suprise at the voice to find the newcomers who entered the dressing room.

"Th-thanks Kacey" Luke stumbles over his words.

"No thanks needed. Just being honest" Kacey replies grinning at the boy.

"Jac! Kac! You came" JJ exclaims in excitement.

"Of course! It's opening night. We just wanted to sneak in and wish you luck." Jaclyn explains handing her younger cousin a few lilacs.

JJ smells the flowers offered to her and hums in delight.

"Thank you! They're wonderful" JJ compliments as she hugs both her cousins.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Jaclyn and Kacey start playfully teasing JJ and Ciera about their roles. Stating they couldn't wait for Ciera to sing the song 'Schroeder' to JJ on stage.

While the four girls are chatting, Abby leans into Luke asking who the girls are.

Luke can't help but be distracted with Kacey in the room. He takes in the sight of her wearing tight blue jeans and a cream colored flowy blouse.

The fabric emphasizing her flawless honey kissed skin tone. With her long wavy dyed golden hair in a loose braid. Her green eyes shining as she laughs with her sister and cousin.

"Jaclyn and Kacey. They're JJ's older cousins on Hope's side. Jaclyn's a senior and Kacey's an eighth grader. She's really cool" Luke explains blushing at himself for feeling the need to add that the girls were not related on the Saltzman side of the family.

"Only two grades above us?" Abby asks just as distracted by the pretty alpha girl playing with a gold charm bracelet on her wrist as she talks.

"Is she THE eighth grader?" Abby whispers quietly so no one will pay attention.

Luke is silent for a moment not understanding the question. He had just said Kacey is an eighth grader. What was he missing? Then Luke realizes why Abby lowered her voice to ask the question. She wonders if Kacey is his eighth grade fantasy crush.

"Yes" Luke answers nervously.

"I completely understand. She's a total smoke show" Abby confesses.

"Just like you" she compliments giving Luke a kiss on the cheek.

"You like her too?" Luke asks confused by the knowledge making him happy instead of jealous.

"Well, I haven't really met her but she was sweet to you. As far as first impressions go, I like what I've seen so far. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her" Abby replies honestly.

"Cool! So you don't mind that I like both of you. And I don't mind that you find both of us attractive" Luke checks if he's absorbing what she said the right way.

"Correct, I think you're overthinking this" Abby teases with a smile.

"I disagree. I think I'm thinking about it just the right amount" Luke whispers wistfully daydreaming of the possibility that he could have a life with both the girls of his dreams.

"10 minutes" Mr. Morsy's voice booms from the dressing rooms speakers bringing Luke back to reality.

"I think that's our queue to leave" Jaclyn says making her exit.

"I'll be right behind you" Kacey promises.

"Good luck out there Luke" Kacey says with a glowing smile and a comforting squeeze to his shoulder.

"Hey are you the new member of the three musketeers?" Kacey turns to Abby offering her hand and a soft grin.

"Yes, making me the fourth musketeer I suppose. I'm Abigail but my friends call me Abby" the brunette says introducing herself to the older classmen.

Abby takes the hand offered with her own. Kacey's grasp is the perfect pressure of firm but not to tight as they gently shake hands in meeting.

The younger girl accidentally catches the alpha's scent now that they are standing closer together. It's spicy and all together alluring.

"Nice to meet you, Abby." Kacey greets opting to use the nickname implying she's interested in being friends.

"You too, Kac" Abby replies.

Kacey widens her smile at the use of her nickname. I was rather ballsy of the girl to use the name that normally only family members get the privilege of using. Luckily for Abby, Kacey likes a girl with some fire in her. And fortunately but unbeknownst to Luke, Kacey likes her boys sweet.

"Good luck with the musical" Kacey tells Abby in parting.

Kacey steps out of the dressing room. She has to take a mind clearing breath. The alpha hadn't expected it to happen. She had just stopped to tell Luke he was going to be great after she caught the nerves in his voice when walking into the room.

Kacey had no idea when she offered the supportive words the intermingling scents of the two younger wolves standing by each other would entice her alpha. That was the last possiblity to cross her mind when deciding to visit JJ before the show.

Luke has always been JJ's cute cousin. On Josie's side Kacey's wolf quickly responds to her thoughts. Kacey shakes her head at herself.

Then JJ had called Kacey and Jaclyn over to her. Tearing Kacey away from Luke and his friend. She follows Jaclyn and greets JJ. They play around teasing JJ and her crush for a while but the back of Kacey's mind is still with Luke and the mystery girl.

That's probably why her hearing senses sharpen as soon as the girl spoke to Luke asking who the two sisters were.

Kacey's alpha happily purrs inside her at the complimentary description from Luke.

_He thinks I'm cool._

_Am I THE eighth grader? Why did she emphasize 'the'? Wait! What does she understand? She thinks I'm a smoke show?_ Kacey's heart beat quickens at the fact the girl finds her appealing.

Kacey hears Luke's soft voice asking the girl if she likes her too.

_Wait! Too? As in also? As in they both like me?_

Kacey's mind short circuits barely believing the rest of their conversation. Luke clarifying and Abby teasing about overthinking.

_Talk about overthinking, that is exactly what I'm doing_ Kacey thinks to herself.

It's silly, really. There is no way Luke was thinking the same things as Kacey. The younger wolves haven't even presented. There was no way Luke was thinking of a shared future.

But Kacey's alpha wouldn't leave her alone. Forcing images to her brains forefront of shared mate bites and a long future spent together.

_Jesus! Calm the heck down!_

Kacey growls at her alpha all these thoughts are way too damn soon.

Speaking with JJ was a welcomed distraction but Kacey knew she had to speak with the two younger classmen one more time before the show. She had to introduce herself to the new girl who from what JJ has said must be her friend Abby.

Jaclyn left her in the dressing room to say a quick 'good luck' to both Luke and Abby.

The introduction was successful. Kacey wanted to stay and talk but knew they had to prepare for the performance. She left reluctantly which brings her back to the current moment trying to catch her breath outside the dressing room.

"What took so long?" Jaclyn asks knocking Kacey out of her meltdown.

"Nothing " Kacey puts on a fake grin to hide the lie. "Just wishing Luke good luck" offering up some form of truth. The only truth she was ready to tell her sister at the moment.

"Okay..." Jaclyn squints her eyes knowing Kacey is hiding something but decides not to push. She knows Kacey will open up at her own pace.

"Let's get to our seats" Jaclyn encourages looping her arm with her sisters.

Kacey is immensely grateful that Jaclyn doesn't pry. It's one of those moments she is glad her sister knows her so well.

***

The lights go dark. The curtains open shining spotlights on the characters on stage. As the cast begins the opening scene to "You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown."

The first scene taking place before school. Luke is on stage with a boy named Jared playing Linus.

Jared has the first line capturing the audiences attention.

LINUS: I really don't think you have anything to worry about Charlie Brown. After all, science has shown a person's character isn't  
really established until he's at least five years old.

CHARLIE BROWN: But I am five! I'm more than five!

LINUS: Oh well, that's the way it goes.

CHORUS: You're a good man, Charlie Brown.

Abby enters the stage next delivering the next line as Sally Brown.

SALLY:The only thing wrong with my big brother Charlie Brown is his lack of confidence. His inferiority, and his lack of confidence. His clumsiness, his inferiority, and his lack of confidence. His stupidity, his clumsiness, his inferiority, and his lack of  
confidence. . . .

CHORUS: You're a good man, Charlie Brown.

Ciera enters next debuting her role as Lucy.

LUCY: Charlie Brown. . . .

CHORUS: You're the kind of reminder we need.

JJ joins her friends on stage next.

SCHROEDER: Did you know that Charlie Brown has never pitched a winning baseball game? Never been able to keep a kite in the air? Never won a game of checkers? And never successfully punted a football? Sometimes I marvel at his consistency.

CHORUS: You have humility, nobility and a sense of honor that is very Rare indeed.

The opening scene continues until the kids go into school, and Snoopy tries to follow them in, but the door shuts in his face. The lights go dark and the audience applauds as the next scene gets set up.

Scene two begins with Luke explaining why lunchtime is the worst part of the day. After rambling off a mouthful he puts a paper sack over his head.

Enters Ciera's character Lucy speaking with a friend about a dress she wore. The friend can't place the one she speaks of so Lucy takes out a pencil. She draws a picture of the dress on the paper sack while it's still covering Luke's face.

The audience laughs as Luke leaves lunch still wearing the paper bag with a scribbled dress on it.

They applaud before the next scene begins. As the lights come on the crowd returns to silence.

Scene 3 taking place during recess.

JJ is on stage wearing a short blonde wig and blue and black striped shirt as Schroeder. Just sitting at a piano minding his own business. Enjoying the time recess gives him to play piano.

Ciera enters as Lucy wearing a dark blue dress. She eyes Schroeder playing the piano. Lucy climbs onto the instrument sitting down on the grand piano.

As JJ catches Ciera's eyes onstage she internally reminds herself to look annoyed.

There is a twinkle in Ciera's eyes letting JJ know her crush definitely caught her almost slip out of character.

JJ continues playing piano as Schroeder attempts to ignore Lucy's existence.

LUCY: D'ya know something, Schroeder? I think the way you play the piano is nice.

Ciera begins singing which does things to JJ's heart but she keeps her face frowning.

LUCY: D'ya know something else?  
It's always been my dream that I'd marry a man who plays the piano.

LUCY: At parties he'd play something nice like "April Showers." I'm sure you could play something nice like "April Showers." Or even "Frere Jacques."

JJ exaggerates an eye roll at Lucy's choice of songs.

Lucy sighes looking at Schroeder and listening to the classical music.

LUCY: Beethoven's nice too.

LUCY: Just imagine. What would you think if someday you and I should get married? Wouldn't you like that if someday we two should get married?

JJ as Schroeder shoots Ciera as Lucy a practiced glare of annoyance and a firm shake of her head 'no'.

But internally, JJ can't help but think. Yes. Ciera Rose Waithe, I'm going to marry you one day.

Lucy pouts at Schroeder's negative response.

LUCY: My aunt Marion was right, never try to discuss marriage with a musician.

The audience cracks up at Ciera's ending line of her aunt's advice.

The lights go dark again and loud applause follows. Raf and Landon clapping enthusiastically, such proud fathers at their daughters solo song.

The rest of the musical numbers are light and fun. The scenes vary from Abby singing about new philosophies as Sally accompanied by piano with JJ's Schroeder to Luke singing about a kite and JJ even leading a song about designating a day to Beethoven.

All leading to the closing scene. The cast all on stage together singing about happiness.

CHARLIE BROWN: And happiness is walking hand in hand. Happiness is two kinds of ice cream

LUCY: Knowing a secret

SCHROEDER: Climbing a tree

CHARLIE BROWN: Happiness is five different crayons

SCHROEDER: Catching a firefly, setting him free

CHARLIE BROWN: Happiness is being alone every now and then

ALL: And happiness is coming home again

CHARLIE BROWN:Happiness is morning and evening, daytime and nighttime too. For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you!

LINUS: Happiness is having a sister

Jared says taking Ciera's hand as his onstage sister.

LUCY: Sharing a sandwich

BOTH: Getting along!

ALL: Happiness is singing together when day, is through. And happiness is those who sing with you. Happiness is morning and evening, daytime and nighttime too.

CHARLIE BROWN: For happiness is anyone and anything at all that's loved by you!

The cast filters out, waving "good night" to Charlie Brown, but Lucy stays, and stands in silence for a moment. Leaving only Luke and Ciera onstage.

Ciera pats Luke on the shoulder before delivering her last line.

LUCY: You're a good man, Charlie Brown.

The cast members return onstage hand in hand giving a bow as the audience stands up and cheers in a standing ovation.

They smile and wave as they once again leave the stage heading to the dressing room to change out of their outfits.

***

JJ exits the backstage dressing room with her friends in tow. To find families of the cast waiting on the performers. It takes her a moment to spot her family in the sea of people.

Luke and Ciera follow her knowing their parents will be close by JJ's.

The young brunette's smile widens as she scans the members of her family who attended opening night. Her heart warms at the knowledge of how lucky she is to have a support system as strong as the Mikaelson family.

Freya, Keelin, Rebekah, Jaclyn, Kacey are gathered on one side next to Hope and Josie both holding one of the twins and Nic standing by...wait.

"Ma! You made it!" JJ exclaims heading over to her family.

JJ hadn't expected her mother to attend since she was medically ordered to be on bed rest.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world darling" Penelope answers holding out a bouquet of flowers for her daughters performance.

"Thank you" JJ only glances at the flowers briefly before lowering herself to hug her mother sitting in the wheelchair.

A few tears escape but Penelope wipes them away from her pup's cheeks.

"I love you" JJ whispers softly as she resolves herself to get a grip on her tears.

"I love you too, sweetness. Always" Penelope promises.

JJ nods with a smile as she stands back up.

"Thank you all for coming! It means so much!" JJ announces to the rest of her family making sure they know how grateful she is for their presence tonight.

They all give JJ a big hug congratulating her on a great performance.

JJ waves at Luke as her family starts to leave. He waves back saying 'see you tomorrow' in a normal voice that she catches with her enhanced hearing.

JJ then turns to Ciera. She waves goodbye telling her 'text you when I get home'. Ciera nods with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see in future chapters in the comments! Thank you for reading and going on this journey with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
